Sparks
by BirthOfAPhoenix
Summary: Lily was certain her final year at Hogwarts would be the best yet. She had amazing friends, top marks, and was a shoo-in for Head Girl. Everything was as it should be. But with a war brewing on the outside and a new relationship heating up on the inside, she could no longer pretend it was business as usual when, all around her, there were sparks. Still updating as often as I can!
1. Chapter 1: August 13th, 1977

_A/N: Hello! I have long loved Marauder and Lily/James fics, so I've decided to try my hand at it. I've done my best to keep it as cannon as possible, at least in regards to the books, but with some consideration to other material that has been published by or with the approval of JK Rowling. I have much of the story already written, so I can guarantee weekly updates for the foreseeable future. And with less than half the story written, I have already passed the 100,000 word count, so the finished product will be quite long. Ideally, this story will be the first part of a trilogy which I am calling_ Born of Ashes _that will trace the rise and fall of the first Order of the Phoenix_ _. Please enjoy this first installment and review with thoughtful feedback if you feel compelled to do so._

 _Disclaimer: While the story is mine, most of the characters and world are not. They come from the work of the incomparable JK Rowling. Also, I would like to point out that I am American and was not alive in the time period of this story, so while I've done some period research and included some British slang/phrasing, I am not confining myself to 100% accuracy on those things. Hopefully that does not detract from the story for you._

 **August 13** **th** **, 1977**

The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smirk as he watched her. He wondered if she knew she was mouthing the words to the song that was playing on the radio while she wiped down glasses. She gave a light turn in time with the music as she reached under the bar to put the last glass away.

Yes, tonight was the night.

He could have made his move much sooner. He'd seen those frequent little side glances, heard that ever-so-slightly too-loud laughter, smelled the new perfume she'd started wearing to work after a couple of shifts with him.

She'd been flirting for a while now.

But that wouldn't do. Sure, it'd be fun for a few days. A week, tops. But then what? The inevitable would happen, and he'd be stuck with the sullen looks and passive aggressive comments for the rest of the summer.

But now, well, she'd be going back to school in a couple weeks. And they were closing together tonight. It was perfect.

She looked up from her broom for a moment to smile and wave as the last customer shrugged on his jacket and made to leave. It was unseasonably cold. Had been for a few weeks, actually. A bit odd, he mused.

He followed the man to the door and locked it behind him before returning to the register.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly as he counted a stack of bills. She nodded without looking up from her sweeping, though she did stop humming. "You want to grab a drink when I finish cashing out?"

She stopped sweeping.

"A drink?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you know, that thing you pour into glasses all day?" He gestured to the row of liquor bottles lining the wall.

"Hmm" she said with raised eyebrow.

"There's a place around the corner that's usually open for another hour or so. Or, you know, we could just…" He picked up two of the freshly dried shot glasses.

"Better not" she said, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice that suggested she might be interested after all.

"What's the matter? Afraid old Schmitty will fire ya? You're leaving for uni soon anyway."

"It's not that, I just don't want to have to carry you home when I drink your ass under the table," she fired back.

He grinned and filled the glasses to the brim with whiskey.

"Cheers," he said as he handed one to her.

She rolled her eyes, but raised the glass and shot it back anyway. She placed the empty glass back on the bar with authority, as if to challenge him. He poured again.

"To old Schmitty," she said as she raised the second round.

"Old Schmitty," he agreed, and they drank.

She put the glass back and continued sweeping under the stools.

"What, had enough already?"

"No, I just think you should finish cashing out while you can still count above ten." He laughed, filled the glasses once more, but went back to his stack of bills without taking the shot.

"And…seven," he finished with a flourish, reaching for the glass. It was empty.

He looked up. The other glass was empty too.

"You, my friend, need to catch up," she said from across the room.

"How did you…never mind," he shrugged, as he poured two more shots and knocked them back succinctly. He felt a ripple of warmth as the last one went down. Maybe he shouldn't have been filling them quite so full. He watched her a few more moments. She showed no signs of intoxication yet, save for swaying slightly more deeply to the music than before.

He came up behind her and spun her around, continuing the dance. He leaned in for kiss, but she stopped him. "Alec."

"Yeah?" he said impatiently.

"The broom is jabbing me."

"Sorry!" he stepped back and the broom clattered to the floor. "Well that killed the mood."

"Did it?" she asked slyly, picking up the broom and beginning her sweeping dance anew. He watched her hips move back and forth as she cleaned, and reached an arm around her waist.

"Finishing cashing out first," she scolded.

"Anyone ever tell you you're way too responsible?"

"All the time."

Sighing, he went back to the register and scooped the money into the envelope. This might be a little more difficult than anticipated, he thought to himself as he walked to the back office. Or perhaps more fun. She had been full of little surprises all summer, and he was eager to find out if there were more. The jingle of the door opening drew him out of his pondering.

"Or maybe she'll just runway…" he muttered out loud, stuffing the envelope into the box a little more aggressively than usual. But he froze when a deep voice called out.

"Shot of Ogden's Best, please."

"I'm so sorry, Lily!" Alec called as he ran out from the office. "I could've have sworn I locked the door."

"Not to worry," Lily replied, not breaking eye contact with one of the four teens that had just entered the pub. "Go make sure the back door is locked. I'll take care of these strays."

The tallest of the group let out a bark-like laugh.

"Oh, come on Evans, a drink for the road at least. I did promise Sirius, here," said the one who'd been holding Lily's attention since Alec had entered the scene. He took a step toward Lily, but Alec was there faster. There was a flash of light, and Alec felt a strange numbness in his limbs. He stumbled back a step. That whiskey had hit harder than he'd thought.

"James," Lily hissed in warning.

Lily and James stood frozen for a moment, until finally James sighed and flicked his wrist. The numbness went away.

"How did you find me?" Lily asked.

"You know we have our ways," teased the tall one—Sirius, apparently, whatever kind of name that was.

Lily glared at the one on the left. He had a slightly sickly look about him and seemed to be edging behind that Sirius fellow.

"Sorry, Lily. They, uh…they got it out of me," he explained.

She let out an angry sigh. "Oh, Remus. I trusted you."

Alec didn't know who these blokes were, but he did not like their weird names or their attitudes, especially the way that James guy was looking at Lily. Alec's muscles flexed as he stepped back in front her. "Well, gents, we're actually closed, and I'm not really sure you're of age anyway, so I think you better…HIC," he let out a loud hiccup before he could finish his threat. He collected himself. And then he let out another.

"Sorry, mate," James said. Alec continued to hiccup uncontrollably. "It's a little hard to take you seriously when you're making those noises."

"And besides," the short, round one spoke for the first time, "I don't think you can really fault us for our age, considering who you hired." He gave a pointed look at Lily.

"You're not even…HIC…EIGHTEEN…HIC?!" Alec cried in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly," she said. "But I will be in a few months!" She added quickly at his horrified look.

"You said…HIC…you were…HIC…of age…HIC! I thought…HIC…you were…HIC… _twenty_ at least…HIC."

"Well, no, but I didn't lie exactly. You see, in my world, I _am_ of age."

"Your…HIC…world…HIC?" he asked, face contorted by confusion and hiccups.

James gave a grunt, indicating he'd had just about enough of this line of conversation.

"Un-jinx him, Potter," Lily said coldly.

"Wasn't me!" James crossed his heart with his finger, the picture of innocence.

"Sirius," she growled. He growled back in a mocking manner, but Alec's hiccups ceased.

"I can't believe I was going to shag a seventeen year old…" he muttered, giving Lily a betrayed look. He was perfectly comfortable being a bit of a scumbag on occasion, but not _that_ much of scumbag.

"You what?" James challenged.

"Nothing. Listen, I think you _all_ better go, before the owner gets wind of any of this." He stepped out from in front of Lily and gestured to the door to show that he really meant _everybody_.

Lily gave him a pleading look. "Alec, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" There was a loud crash before she could finish that thought.

They all stood dumbfounded for a minute, coated in the shattered glass that had been a window only moments before.

"DID YOU JUST BREAK MY WINDOW," Alec raged at James, although James had been nowhere near the window.

"Shhhh," James hushed him impatiently, cocking an ear toward the empty windowpane. "I think we better go," he said, turning back around.

WHAM!

James fell back, stunned. "Did you…did you just hit me?" He touched his hand tentatively to his nose and inspected the blood now dripping down his fingers.

Maybe it was the whisky. Maybe it was the shock that he'd been trying to get with a girl nearly ten years his junior. Maybe it was this punk's cocky demeanor. Hell, maybe it was just the bad weather. But Alec was itching for fight in a way he hadn't since his younger days as a schoolyard bully.

"What of it?" he asked flippantly.

"Oh, mate, you've just made a big mistake," Sirius grinned.

"Not your mate," Alec shot back. There was silence. Alec slowly looked down, realizing that all four of them had pulled out long sticks, which they were now pointing squarely at his heart. He turned in confusion to Lily, only to realize she had drawn out a stick too, only hers was pointed at James.

"Don't," she warned. James glanced at her, scowling. There was a tense moment, then he nodded, and the four boys pocketed their sticks. Alec was utterly perplexed, but the urge to fight was still thumping strongly in his chest.

He took a step forward, messaging his bloodied fist, but he paused when a scream echoed from down the street.

They all ran to where the window had formerly been and looked out. The street was obscured by fog. Or was it smoke? But they could still make out flashes of light from a couple of blocks down.

"I think there was an explosion!" Alec said in shock. But they all ignored him.

"How many are there?" Lily asked James, true terror reflected in her eyes.

"Looks like a dozen or so," James replied, pulling down the blinds to hide them from view. "That's why we came. We heard a rumor there might be Death Eater activity in the area tonight." He closed the blinds over the new hole in the wall.

"And you wasted time picking a fight with this meat-headed Muggle, because…?" she said in exasperation.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked, his momentarily quelled anger surging forward again. But they were still ignoring him.

"Wormy, have you got the hang of apparating yet?" Sirius asked. The round boy shook his head.

"We've got a Muggle here anyway," pointed out James.

"We can go out the back, it lets out into an alley," Lily whispered.

"No good, we'll be trapped," Remus replied, equally hushed and anxious.

"Is there a fire place?" James asked.

"In the book store next door, but what about him," Lily jerked her head at Alec, all affection she'd previously displayed toward him completely gone.

"He can survive one floo ride," said Sirius, sounding a little less nervous and a little more amused than the others.

"He could, but you forget that Muggle fireplaces aren't on the network," Remus chided like an overworked teacher.

"Whatever we're going to do, we should do it fast," said the one Sirius had called Wormy, clearly panicked at the ever-nearing bangs and shouts coming from the street.

"Well what's your bright plan then, eh Pete?" James snapped.

The boy whimpered as though struck. Lily placed a reassuring hand on his back and glared at James. "Don't worry, Peter," she turned to James, "There's no need for that tone, Potter."

"Well, we need a way out, and his whining isn't helping anything." James said sulkily. He did not like when she scolded him. Or when she called him 'Potter'.

"Told you we should have brought our brooms," said Sirius. "Or my bike! Or a…"

"Car!" Lily exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked James.

"Alec, did you drive to work today?" Lily turned to him excitedly.

"Now you acknowledge my existence," he pouted.

"Alec, this is serious. Did you bring your car today?"

"Yeah, it's out back. But if you think I'm going to let these clowns step foot in my…"

" _Confundo_ ," Sirius said lazily. A dazed look washed over Alec's face.

"Was that necessary?" asked Lily.

"Yes," all four boys responded in unison.

"Do you know where his keys are?" Remus whispered urgently. There had been a bright flash of light across the street.

Lily shook her head.

" _Accio_ keys," James said, and no less than six different sets of keys shot at them from various nooks and crannies of the pub. James pulled Lily down forcefully just in time as the keys embedded themselves in the wall behind them with a resounding thud.

There was a shout of excitement from across the street. "Grab them all!" James yelled to Remus, as he pulled Lily back to her feet and began dragging her and Alec to the back door. Peter was already half way there, but Sirius stood by the broken window, peaking through the blinds, wand at the ready.

Lily dug her heels in just before they reached the door to the back office. "Come on!" James urged.

"My purse," Lily explained as she darted behind the bar and grabbed a red woven bag. Then they were gone.

Remus wrestled the keys from the wall as quickly as he could, but the last set proved too deeply lodged. A shot of red light tore through the blinds. "Sirius," he said through clenched teeth.

Sirius stopped sending hexes out the window and looked at his friend's predicament. "Go, Moony, I got it." There was another blast of red light and a voice could be heard frighteningly close by. They froze.

"I think this is where that mudblood works. My son told me. Heard it from a friend. Pettingforth, or something."

"Damn, they know we're here," Sirius hissed.

"Well your blasting spells out the window certainly didn't help with our inconspicuousness," said Remus.

"Are you sassing me?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow. The walls rattled as a spell hit the door, blasting it open. "Go!" he yelled, shoving Remus toward the back.

Remus glanced back at his friend, who was digging at the stubborn key in the wall, before slipping through the door into the back room. As he pushed through a heavier door into the alley a different kind of yelling met his ears.

"No way I'm letting you drive, Evans! I've seen you on a broomstick! You can hardly get it off the ground!"

"Yes, but Potter, which one of us has actually _driven_ a Muggle car before?!"

"You have not!"

"Have to! My parents have been teaching me all summer!"

"Yes, but, but…you're a girl!" James said, clearly out of arguments.

"Nice one." Remus said to James, wrenching open the back door and tossing a fuming Lily all the keys. He slid in beside Peter, who was cowering in the middle. Alec looked at him dazedly from the next seat over.

A defeated James flung himself into the front passenger seat as Lily slid over the hood of the car and popped into the driver's side. "Always wanted do that," she beamed.

James rolled his eyes at her. "Is this really the moment?" But Lily was already trying the first set of keys in the ignition, to no avail.

She dumped all the keys into her lap. "This is the only car key in the lot!" she said, attempting once again to force the key into the slot. "Why isn't it working? James, can't you transfigure it or something?"

"Oh, look who needs my help now!" he said, grabbing the key from her and inspecting it. He took out his wand and prodded at it experimentally.

"We don't have time for this," Lily cried. " _Mobulus_!" And the engine roared.

"Not sure that should have worked," Remus mused.

"Well, it did," said Lily. She threw the useless keys into her bag and tossed it into the back, throwing the car into gear.

"Wait!" Remus yelled. Lily jumped and the car stalled. Lily turned to glare at Remus. "Sirius!" he reminded them.

There was a crash as the alley door flew open. "Keys!" Sirius yelled, sending them in arc of blue light through the driver's window and into Lily's outstretched hand. He was running full force to the car with three masked figures hot on his heels.

Lily tried to put the keys in the ignition, but her hand was shaking too badly. James grabbed it, holding it steady. "You've got this," he said as they slid the key in together. The car reared to life once more. "Drive!"

"But Sirius!" she said.

"Drive!" James said more insistently. Sticking his head out the window, he yelled, "Sirius, bumper!"

"Oi!" Sirius called back in affirmation.

James called out a spell that Lily couldn't quite hear as she revved the engine once before accelerating down the alley. She looked in the rearview mirror to see Sirius gliding toward them gracefully as if he were on… "Rollerblades?" Lily asked incredulously. James gave her an impish grin. They were at the end of the alley; Lily had paused to survey the options.

The car reverberated as Sirius slammed into it. He pounded the trunk twice. "Let's go!" he yelled, grabbing onto the rope James had conjured onto the bumper.

"Left!" Remus called from the back seat. Lily punched the gas and tore out of the alley.

Sirius let out a whoop of joy as he swung out behind them. "How come we've never done this before?" He ducked just in time as a spell cracked the rear window.

Lily swore, jerking the car around the next corner with a screech of rubber.

"Because we don't have a death wish," Remus called back.

"Speak for yourself!" Sirius called gleefully.

Remus ignored him. He vanished the broken glass and turned around in his seat, wand aimed carefully behind them. "Sirius, to the right!" he called as the Death Eaters rounded the corner. Sirius swung his body to the right of the car just as Remus fired a Stunning Spell through the spot where Sirius had been seconds before. Remus hit his mark.

"Two left," said Peter apprehensively.

"Shit, they have brooms," said James. Lily glanced in the mirror. The Death Eaters were indeed mounting a pair of broomsticks. Alec giggled as a flash of green light whizzed by his head.

"They're gaining on us," Remus said. "I don't think I can get both of them, and Sirius is, uh, tied up at the moment." Lily looked out the window to see Sirius struggling with the rope that had become twisted around his wand hand.

"I've got the ugly one," said James.

"James, they're wearing masks!" Remus groaned, but James didn't hear him. He was already halfway out the window.

"I don't like this," said Lily. "I don't like this one bit." But she kept the car at full speed as James's foot disappeared onto the roof.

There was a volley of spellwork and swearing.

"I got one!" James cried triumphantly from the roof.

"Where'd the other one go?" Remus asked nervously.

Suddenly a robed figure pulled in front of them on broomstick. Lily slammed on the breaks instinctively, sending James rolling down the front of the car, Sirius colliding into the back, and Remus crashing into the seat in front of him.

"Ow," said several voices.

The Death Eater pulled back its wand, aiming at Lily's forehead. Her wand was in the purse she'd thrown into the back of the car, inaccessible.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," the figure said coolly.

"NO!" Peter yelled, pulling Lily down not a moment too soon as green light flashed overhead.

James had regained his footing. " _Stupefy!"_ he yelled. The Death Eater hit the pavement, and James and Sirius jumped into the car, Sirius cramming into the back beside Remus.

"Let's get out of here," James said, no note of victory in his voice this time. He was shaken. They all were.

Lily sat up slowly, tears welling in her eyes. She grabbed her purse off the back floor and began to drive again, shivering all over, not knowing where she was going, just knowing she had to get as far away from there as possible.

"Moony?" Sirius said tentatively, his voice was also missing its usual mirthful undertone. He shook his friend whose head lolled ominously. "Remus!" he cried. Lily turned around to look at her unmoving friend. It was only for a second, but it was enough.

"Lily!" James yelled, too late. They crashed into the fountain at the center of the roundabout Lily had just plowed through. Water sprayed over the wrecked car. They all rolled out, Sirius dragging Remus with him. Lily followed James out the passenger side as the driver's door was blocked by a fallen angel statue. James helped Lily to her feet, and they hovered over their two friends who were entwined on the ground.

"He's not…he can't be," Lily said faintly as Sirius tried frantically to rouse a still unresponsive Remus. She buried her head in James shoulder, unable to look any longer.

This snapped James out of his state of shock. He wrapped an arm around her, saying, "No, I'm sure he just got knocked out when the car stopped. See," he said. She looked up. " _Rennervate_!" he said.

They all held their breath. Then Remus let out a cough. James laughed. Lily cried. Sirius punched Remus in the arm. "You son-of-bitch," he swore. But the mirth was back.

"Uh, guys," Peter's voice called flatly from the other side of the car, but nobody responded.

"Told ya he'd be alright," James grinned. His youthful sense of invincibility returning with the rush of adrenaline brought on by their death-defying escape.

"You're glasses are broken," Lily observed, she was still shivering, though now the cause was more likely the water raining down on them rather than fear.

"Guys," Peter said again.

"Oh that?" said James, unconcerned, as he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "That happened way back at the pub when your lovely pal, Alex, was it, saw fit to clobber me in the face."

"Alec," Lily corrected as she pulled the jacket on and gently took the glasses off his face. She murmured _reparo_ under her breath as he continued to rant at her.

"Alec? Whatever kind of name is Alec?" he asked, replacing the glasses. "I mean really, where did you find such a useless, harebrained, no-good…"

"Guys," Peter said once more in the same empty tone as he came around the back of the car.

"Oh, Peter!" Lily exclaimed, suddenly remembering what he had done for her. "You saved my life!" She ran to him and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Without you, we wouldn't have all made it!" But she stopped at the hollow look in his eyes.

"That's what I've been trying to say," he said. "We didn't."

Lily's heart sank.

She shook her head and began making her way around the car.

James suddenly processed what Peter had said. "Lily, no!" He grabbed for her, trying to hold her back, but she wriggled out of his grasp.

Lily's hand shot to her mouth as she beheld the lifeless body splayed on the wet grass. There was not a mark on him. "He's just…he's just knocked out too," she said. " _Rennervate_!"

Nothing happened.

" _Rennervate_!" she said again, more desperately.

He lay unmoving.

James was pulling her away now. "Come on, Lily," he said softly. There were pops around them as uniformed wizards and witches began to appear. "Come on. We can't help him now." He began pulling her toward a group in lime green robes he recognized as healers. "Come get a calming potion."

"I don't need a calming potion!" she screamed and pushed away from him, hard, running back toward the wreckage.

"Of course not," he said sardonically. He massaged his arm and looked around.

Sirius was speaking animatedly to a couple of official looking wizards. Law enforcement probably. He appeared to be giving them an excited play-by-play of the encounter. James wondered if his friend didn't know about the death that had occurred or just didn't care. Sometimes he couldn't tell with Sirius. Remus and Peter were already over with the healers getting their various cuts and bruises attended to.

James stood in the center, unsure what to do. The vehemence in Lily's voice had made it clear she didn't want his comforting at the moment. She was kneeling over the fallen Muggle along with several Ministry officials who seemed to know better than to try to bring her away.

He made his way dejectedly over to Sirius and the law enforcement wizards. Sirius was known to embellish stories, so he figured he would be most useful making sure the report was straight.

But he couldn't stop looking over at the bowed head, a fan of wet, dark red hair blocking a tear-streaked face from his view, as he halfheartedly corroborated all of Sirius outlandish claims.

Why doesn't she care about _me_ that much, he thought bitterly. Then he mentally punched himself. You're jealous of a dead guy. Get it together. He tried to turn his attention back to the law enforcement wizard.

But then he couldn't stop thinking about how close they'd all come to being that 'dead guy', who was now being levitated off the ground and toward a wizarding ambulance.

How close _she'd_ been.

He shivered.

He watched as she clutched a limp hand and imagined it was her being levitated and him clinging onto her hand.

No. He'd never let that happen. They'd have to go through him first.

"Well, that about wraps it up," a voice cut into his morbid daydream. The law enforcement wizard was rolling up his parchment. "You kids did a hell of a job getting out of that scrape. It's a real shame about that Muggle, though. A couple more of 'em back there didn't make it either. Real shame," the officer finished lamely.

"Yeah, a real shame," James agreed, and even he couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not.

"Damages are going to take a week to clean up. But at least there weren't more casualties," the man continued inanely.

James reflected on how statements like that had become a fact of life now. The casual prejudice of it; essentially saying, "well, only a few Muggles died, so it wasn't that bad." He had seen firsthand how quickly that sentiment could turn into "only a few Muggle-borns died, so it wasn't that bad." He looked back to Lily still holding Alec's hand as she walked beside him to the ambulance. Bile rose suddenly in his throat. Didn't they realize it was all bad?

"Come on, mate," he said, grabbing Sirius by the shoulder. "I could use that drink I promised you."


	2. Chapter 2: August 21st, 1977

_A/N: If there are any artists out there reading this story, I would love to have cover image! I just don't like to steal art from the internet and am incapable of producing it myself._

 _Disclaimer: While the story is mine, most of the characters and world are not. They come from the work of the incomparable JK Rowling._

 **August 21** **st** **, 1977**

Lily sat in the bay window of her second story bedroom watching the late summer thunderstorm roll in. The thick grey clouds matched the industrial landscape before her, giving the world a monochromatic appearance that made everything feel flat and heavy—and made Lily feel a bit like she couldn't breathe, but that was not unusual as of late.

She wasn't quite sure why Alec's death had hit her so hard. She didn't even really like him all that much; it was more that she had felt validated by his attention somehow. He was the type of guy that all girls nurtured a guilty little crush on but never actually expected the feeling to be returned, and maybe didn't even want it to be. He was a bit of a jerk after all.

But none of that mattered anymore, because he was gone.

Perhaps it was just that his had been the first death that had hit her personally. She'd known there was something like a war going on, but until now it had only existed in ambiguous newspaper headlines, a few classmates getting pulled out of school, and whispered conversations between professors when they thought students weren't looking.

She had read with growing fear and sadness the reports of missing people, of oppressive laws being passed in the name of safety, of hateful rhetoric being directed at her friends and family. At herself.

But none of that had seemed real. It was all happening far away and outside of the protective walls of Hogwarts. It couldn't touch her.

Until it had.

It had very nearly been her at the receiving end of that Killing Curse. Maybe that's what was really bothering her.

But what does that say about her as a person? That she couldn't really feel the tragedy of war until it was staring her directly in the face? That she was perfectly willing to live her life in comfortable detachment from the horrors bearing down on her community, protesting it from an intellectual standpoint, but resisting any real action?

She really was a terrible person, she thought miserably. She had been woefully unprepared for the reality of conflict and as a result she had almost died. And an innocent bystander actually had. She should have protected him better. At least Peter had been there to protect her. And James. What would have happened if he hadn't come to warn her in the first place?

Bit presumptive of him, really. Assuming she couldn't take care of herself as per usual. But perhaps he'd had a point. She would have been lost if not for the Marauders that night. She really needed to stop relying on others, especially men, to protect her. It all felt so clichéd. And dangerous. What will happen when they're not around?

Yes, she vowed to herself, as thick raindrops began pelting the window, from now on, _she_ and she alone would look out for herself and for her friends rather than force her friends—and James, she added, rolling her eyes—to look out for her. She would ask for extra defense homework. She would practice dueling in empty classrooms. She would read newspapers more attentively. She would be more alert to the not-so-innocent passive aggressive comments muttered by some of her peers. She might even take up running. Desperate times do call for desperate measures after all.

As Lily was visualizing the year before her in something akin to a training montage from a sports film, there was a soft tap on the door. "Lily?" her mother said nervously. A rush of embarrassment came over Lily when she heard that tone. She knew she had been less than pleasant to be around this past week, and now her own mother seemed downright afraid to enter her room. She really shouldn't spoil her last few weeks at home like this.

"Come in!" Lily tried to sound cheerful.

"These came for you," said Rose Evans with a little more confidence as she entered the room. She laid a stack of papers on Lily's desk. "Bit late this year," she added, picking up the letter on top and examining the familiar green ink. "Thicker too."

Lily's heart began beating faster. "Thicker?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, look at the size of it!" Rose waved the envelope in her hand for emphasis. It didn't bend, it was so full.

"Let me see!" Lily sprang up and grabbed for the envelope, but her mother held it just out of reach.

"Feels pretty heavy, too. Like maybe there's something extra in there. But I can't be sure." Rose continued, dancing away from her daughter's arms.

"If only there were some way to find out what was inside," Lily replied sarcastically. She was grinning. It had been awhile since they'd teased each other like this.

"Yes, that is a shame. We'll never know!" Rose began walking out of the room, letter in tow.

"Mum!" Lily said in exasperation, nearly tackling her as she reached for the doorknob.

"Oh, alright. Here you are, then." She passed Lily the stuffed parchment and sat down on the bed to watch her open it.

Lily plunked down beside her and tore into the envelope. Neither grace nor patience had ever been her strong suits.

Something small and shiny came tumbling out and rolled under the bed.

"Oh, for heavens sake," Rose said, half amused and half annoyed.

Her mother got down on her knees and began reaching blindly under the bed as Lily began to read out loud, " _Dear Ms. Evans,_ _Please note that school will begin September the first. The Hogwarts Express…_ Blah blah blah," Lily finished, casting the first sheet aside. It was more or less the same letter every year. She picked up the next piece of parchment. " _Dear Ms. Evans, Seventh-year students will require the following books…_ Yes, yes, we know," she was getting impatient.

"Ah hah!" Rose exclaimed from the floor as her hand grasped something metal.

" _Dear Ms. Evans_ ," Lily began for a third time. " _We are pleased to inform you that this year you have been selected to serve as…"_

"Head Girl!" Rose interrupted, thrusting the badge in Lily's face.

" _Head Girl_ _of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_ " Lily confirmed, beaming. She read on:

 _"We trust you have the level maturity, skills for leadership, and sense of responsibility required of someone to fulfill such a distinguished role._

 _Should you accept this honor, your first duty will be to ensure that all students arrive at Hogwarts in a safe and timely manner._

 _The Headmaster and Heads of House will meet with the Head Boy and Girl before the commencement of term to discuss your duties and privileges further. Until then,_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Head Mistress"_

"Oh, Lily," her mum said a bit teary-eyed. "I knew you could do it." She pinned the badge to her daughter's shirt.

Lily held out her shirt and inspected it. It was just like the one she'd seen Alice Jones wear four years earlier.

"Come downstairs. We have to tell your sister!" Rose said.

Lily's chest tightened. "No, Mum, I don't think it's a good idea to make a big deal of it in front of her."

"But it is a big deal!"

"Yes, but you know how Tuney can be a bit…"

"Of a brat?"

"I was going to say difficult, but yes. I don't think she'll be very excited for me."

"She's your sister! Of course she'll be happy for you!" But Rose did seem a bit doubtful.

"How about we wait for dad to get home and tell them together?"

"Hmm, yes, perhaps that's best," Rose agreed, her lips pursed as if she wanted to say something more. She'd been trying to mend this rift that had been deepening between her daughters ever since the day Petunia had realized she would never be attending Hogwarts and had sworn off all things magic, her sister included. In fact, she had barely said a word to Lily since she arrived home for her monthly visit the day before. "Well, I'll leave you to your papers," Rose said finally, seeming to decide against saying whatever it was she'd been considering.

She stopped short of the door, however, and added, "You should tell _someone_ , though. Your friends from school. You deserve a little praise today." She closed the door.

Lily thought with pain about whom she would normally go to first with such good news. She looked forlornly out the window in the direction of his house. Over a year later, and it still had not been enough time to heal the wounds left by a friendship ruined. But his actions had been unforgivable. Still, she missed him sometimes. Who he used to be. Although, maybe he never really had been that person at all.

Instead, she took out a few pieces of parchment and wrote a quick notes to Dorcas, Marlene, and Remus, the last containing an additional postscript questioning whether a fellow congratulations were in order. She turned to her barn owl, Stella, who was napping in her cage on the bedside table. She felt guilty waking her up only to send her out into a brewing storm.

Lily went back to the window, opening up a section to poke her head out and get a better look at the sky. The rain was still coming down in big, slow drops, nothing too unmanageable for the bird. But the wind did seem to be picking up. And those clouds looked ominous. She decided to send the letters later and went to pull the window closed. It wouldn't budge. Damn, Lily thought. This is the side that always sticks. She had forgotten. She stood for a moment, hand outstretched, trying to decide if rain was entering through the window or not. A drop landed on her cheek. "Well, then, magic it is," she muttered, taking out her wand.

When all attempts at shutting the window magically had failed, she settled on an Impervious Charm to at least block the rain from getting in. Then, she made her way to her desk to commence her morning routine of reading both Wizard and Muggle newspapers. Since Alec's death she'd taken to clipping out articles that may possibly be related to the war from each of them, though it was often difficult to read between the lines. The Muggles, of course, had no idea what they were actually reporting, and _The Daily_ _Prophet_ wasn't really much better, come to think of it. It seemed the whole Ministry and all it's related establishments were utterly in denial about true nature of the mounting violence the wizarding community was facing.

After carefully reading the first few pages of the _Prophet_ and skimming through the rest of the fluff, she clipped out three articles. The first was the most obvious; "Minister Minchum Commissions 100 Additional Dementor Guards in Response to Azkaban Overcrowding". The article was hesitant to identify the causes of this sudden surge in crime, instead focusing on the Ministry's "stunning arrest record". Lily snorted at the unabashed propaganda.

The next article was on a related note, detailing the sentencing of several witches and wizards on charges of 'unauthorized use of Unforgivable Curses'. This gave Lily pause as she considered that it suggested there were _authorized_ uses of Unforgivable Curses. Didn't that kind of defeat the purpose of banning them in the first place? As with the previous article, there was no mention of any broader context about who they had used these curses on and what their motivation had been, instead it offered an in depth account of "the immaculate work conducted by our most esteemed Aurors".

The last article was a little more opaque; "New Legislation Tightens Regulations on Non-Ministry Affiliated Political Organizations and Assemblies". Lily read the article in its entirety once more, trying to parse out its meaning. It was laden with complicated legal jargon, but a few phrases stood out, like the vague references to "a dangerous rise in so-called 'vigilante enforcers'", "the misguided efforts of well-meaning lobbyists", and "unnecessary impediments to the natural course of the law".

This seemed to be the most radical in the latest trend of "for your own good" type laws that reeked of censorship and suppression. It made Lily a little queasy to think about the implications. Soon it would be nearly impossible to oppose the Ministry in any concrete way. She knew from her history lessons, both Muggle and magical, that stricter laws were common in a time of conflict, but history had also taught her what can come from a government wielding too much power. She would have to discuss it with Marlene. Marlene always had the inside scoop on Ministry affairs on account of her mother.

As Lily began to fold the paper up, something near the back caught her eye. A familiar face. Two, as a matter of fact. A lump caught in Lily's throat. How could she have missed this before? She could have sworn she'd looked over the obituaries. She tore the paper open again so as to see beneath the fold and a wave of relief flooded over her.

It was not, in fact, an obituary, but rather, a marriage announcement. She chuckled when she realized her mistake. "How odd," she mused.

"What's odd?" came a voice from the doorway.

Lily jumped spectacularly. "Merlin, mother, you scared me half to death!" Lily added 'startle less easily' to her mental list of resolutions for the upcoming year.

"Sorry, just thought you'd like some tea while you read your papers. What's odd?" Rose asked again as she set the teacup on the desk.

"Nothing much, just someone I thought about for the first time in a long time earlier today showed up in the paper. See." She showed her mother the short article.

"Frank Longbottom and Alice Jones…those names sound familiar," Rose said, surveying the pictures.

"They were in my house, Head Boy and Girl, a few years ahead of me. In fact, they were the last Gryffindors to hold either title, which is why they were on my mind today," Lily explained.

"Hmm, Head Boy and Girl together…" Rose said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Mother," Lily warned. She could see where this was going.

"And now they're married."

"Yes," there was a dangerous edge to Lily's voice, as though daring her mother to continue. Rose obliged.

"I wonder who _your_ fellow Head will be," she said suggestively.

"Hmm," Lily tried to make it clear she was determined to ignore her mother as she picked up _The Times_ and began reading the front page.

"I'm just saying, it seems like there's a certain amount of precedent for a Head Boy and a Head Girl to…"

"You hear about this French Ambassador business?" Lily interrupted, trying desperately to change the subject. She began clipping out the article. She couldn't be sure his sudden disappearance was relevant, but the unusual circumstances suggested magical foul play.

"You know, your father and I were about your age when we started seeing each other," Rose continued undeterred.

"Yes, mother, I know," Lily said, rolling her eyes over her cup of tea.

"I'm just saying…"

"That I never should have showed you that article?" Lily quipped.

"Well now, there's no need to rude," Rose huffed. "But I can see this conversation is going no where, so I'll let you be," Rose stood up to leave.

"Thank you," said Lily as she turned back to the paper. Her mother had been pressing her for information about her love life for the past three or four years now, and the conversations always went the same way. Rose would tell some story about the blokes she had dated when she was Lily's age and then look at her daughter expectantly. Lily would remain steadfastly uncooperative until the subject was dropped. It was partly because she valued her privacy, but mostly because there wasn't much to tell, and she hated admitting that to anyone, let alone her mother.

There had been a few boys she'd been interested in, of course, but it never seemed to go anywhere. She'd even been asked out a couple of times, but something always seemed to go wrong, as if she had scared them off somehow. She tried to remind herself that there would be plenty of time for dating after Hogwarts, but with an all out war creeping ever closer, she wasn't even sure that was true anymore.

Best not think about it, she decided, picking the paper up with renewed determination. She began combing her way through, taking slightly more time than she had with the _Prophet_ , because the allusions to dark magic would be much more hidden.

She paused on an unusual police report about a speeding motorcycle; " _'We thought the number clocked on our radar couldn't be right; it shouldn't even be possible.' Sergeant Fisher reported. The two speeding teens have been described by the officers as tall, both with dark hair, one in glasses. They are suspected to be dangerous, as they have previously threatened officers with pointed instruments. Any information in this strange case should be directed toward the City of London Police._ "

"Potter," she sighed in disapproval.

"You rang?" a voice called from the window.

There was a loud crash as ceramic hit hardwood quickly followed by a much louder crash of thunder.

Lily swore.

"Well, Evans, are you going to let me in before I'm struck by lightning or not?" James asked good-naturedly from his broomstick.

"Spying on me again, Potter?" Lily asked, kneeling to pick up shards of teacup.

"Just thought I'd pop by," James said by way of explanation, beginning to climb through the window. Suddenly, he was flung back, teetering on his broomstick for a moment, before slipping off and disappearing from sight.

"James!" yelled Lily, running to the window, only to be flung back as well.

"The Impervious Charm!" she exclaimed from where she'd landed on the bed. She undid the charm with a flick of her wand and quickly made her way back to the window, expecting to see a flattened Gryffindor in the rose bushes below.

A bespectacled face grinned up at her. "Thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" he asked, dangling by one hand from his broomstick.

"Well, the spell is meant to keep out pesky little things like rainwater and perverts," she explained.

His hand slipped another inch down the broom handle. "Come on, help a pal out," he begged, sticking out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

"Only if you promise to never make that face again," she said coolly.

"Deal," he nodded.

Lily grabbed the other end of the broomstick and wrestled it through the window until James was close enough to grab the pane with his free hand. He let go of the broom and hoisted himself in. They both collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily.

"How much did you eat this summer? You weigh more than a hippogriff," Lily complained.

"I've been building up mass for Quidditch, thank you very much," James defended, flexing his arms as he sat back up.

They did look more muscular than she had remembered. Although why could she remember what his arms looked like in the first place? Lily gave herself a mental kick.

"Yes, very manly, Potter," she said sarcastically.

"You ever notice how it's always 'Potter this' and 'Potter that', until my life's in danger, then suddenly my proper name is good enough for you?"

"That's not entirely true, I also use it when I'm threatening you," Lily explained.

James made a big show of thinking this over, scrunching up his eyebrows as though in deep concentration. "Yes, I suppose that's true," he agreed, getting to his feet. "And sometimes when you're asking me for favors too," he added with a wink.

"I don't need favors from you." To prove her point, Lily pushed away his outstretched hand and got to her feet without assistance. James moved the rejected hand to his dripping hair in response, combing through it in his old habitual way.

Lily laughed, and James feigned offence.

"It's sticking straight up," she explained.

James grinned and gave his head a big shake. Water flew from it as from dog drying himself after a jump in the lake and pelted Lily's face with droplets. "Better?" he asked innocently.

"Much," Lily said as she wiped water from forehead. "What on earth compelled you to fly over here in the middle of a monsoon anyway?" she asked.

"Told you, I'm in training," he said as he made his way to her desk to look at what she'd been doing.

"Nosey," she scolded.

"Just wanted to know what made you say my name, besides the usual daydreams of course."

"Yes, daydreams of perfecting the Bat-Bogey Hex on you," she agreed.

"You and I both know you need no practice on that front," he shuddered. She'd gotten him with an especially good one toward the end of last year.

"You made the paper," she informed him. "The _Muggle_ paper."

"Did I?" he said with interest, picking up the paper in question. A smug look came over his face as he read. "Sirius will be so proud. That was the highest speed he's gotten up to so far," he set the paper down. "On land," he added as an after thought, picking up her unsent letters.

"Those are private!" Lily said, reaching for the letters, but he held them above her head and out of reach.

"Why does this keep happening today?" Lily complained as she jumped for them unsuccessfully.

"Congratulations, _Head Girl_ ," James said.

"Are you mocking me?" Lily asked.

"Not at all. Ah, and I see here you want to know who your co-conspirator will be," he said as he got to Remus's letter. "Well, fear not, Lilykins, a Gryffindor power couple will rule the school once more."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was afraid it might be…"

"Snivellus?" James asked.

"Don't call him that," Lily said humorlessly.

"Sorry, forgot, he's your boyfriend and all that. Tell me, how _do_ you get the grease out of your pillowcases after you two shag?" He knew he had gone too far as soon as he said it.

Lily's face was a truly remarkable shade of crimson. "Get out," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"What, in this weather?" he asked in mock-horror, before continuing more sincerely, "I'm sorry, Lily. Old habits die hard."

"You know, bullies like you are the reason he started seeking protection from that nasty lot in the first place," she accused.

"Come on, Evans, you and I both know he was experimenting with dark magic long before the first time I called him some stupid name. And besides, I've been teasing you for just as long, and you've shown no evil inclinations yet. Besides the occasional Bat-Bogey Hex, of course, but, let's face it, I deserve those on occasion." He hoped the self-deprecation would divert her anger, and it worked. Sort of.

Lily's face crumbled as tears filled her eyes.

"Shit, sorry, Lily, what did I say?" he asked, shuffling toward her awkwardly. He was remembering what had happened the last time he'd tried to comfort her and wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

"You're right," she sniffed.

"I'm sorry, what?" That had been the last thing he'd expected her to say.

"You're right," she continued shakily, "He was always interested in dark magic. I just…I couldn't admit to myself what that meant. I always thought it was in the name of defense or something and that there was a line he wouldn't cross. It's so hard to see the bad in people who have shown you just how good they could be if they'd only make different choices. I mean, he was the first person to see my magic without calling me a freak, and he made me feel special instead of weird for once. And he was the one to tell me about wands, and owls, and cauldrons. And he was…he was my best friend," she finished as the tears began streaming down her face.

James, deciding the risk was worth it, wrapped her in a hug. "If it helps," he said, "I've always thought you were special. And weird."

She laughed, coughing a little in the process. "Sorry," she looked up at him, blinking away tears, "I hate crying in front of people. I just miss him sometimes."

James bit his tongue, wanting to say something like 'what a waste of emotion'. But perhaps he was learning after all. Instead he said, "Well, at least you look pretty when you cry."

Lily snorted. "Well, _that's_ simply not true. You really do have a line for every occasion, don't you, Potter?"

"Come on, call me James," he pleaded.

"I thought we'd agreed you would stop making that face." Lily was suddenly very aware of how his lips, pushed out in a pout once again, were very, very close to her own.

There was a breathless moment in which their faces drew closer together, as though at the mercy of some gravitational pull. Their lips were centimeters apart now, foreheads touching slightly. She closed her eyes and moved a hand to his chest.

"James," she said softly.

"Yes," he answered huskily.

"What is _this_?" All of a sudden, she was out of his arms, pulling on the shiny badge that was pinned to his damp t-shirt.

"Told you. Gryffindor power couple." He hoped a return to humor would help him recover from the moment that had almost been. Suddenly the prospect of going back out in the cold rain didn't sound so unappealing.

Lily looked at him blankly. "You're joking."

"'Fraid not."

"Does Remus know you've stolen his badge?"

"Not his badge."

"He's mad."

"No, he's not, I just told you, I didn't steal it from him."

"Not Remus, Dumbledore."

"Oh, well, yes, but that's always been true."

"You're Head Boy?"

"The one and only."

"You're serious?—No, Don't say it!" she said quickly. How many times would she set up that joke for him before she learned her lesson?

He just grinned in response.

Lily sat on the bed numbly. "James Potter, Head Boy."

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He sat beside her.

"These truly are the end times," she said staring ahead expressionlessly.

There was a knock on the door. "Lily, is everything alright in there? I thought I heard…Oh, hello!" Rose Evans had entered the bedroom. "You didn't tell me you'd be having guests today," she said with raised eyebrow. There was a 'no boys in the bedroom with the door closed' rule in this house.

"Sorry, Mum. He was…uh…out for a broom ride and got caught in the rain."

"And 'he' is…?"

"James Fleamont Potter, at your service," said James, springing from the bed and kissing Mrs. Evans's hand chivalrously.

"I see," said Rose in amusement. "Would you like to stay for tea, James Fleamont Potter?"

"I think he has to get going, Mum."

"That would be lovely," James said over Lily's dismissal.

"Right, well, I best go check on the biscuits, then. They'll be out of the oven in…" Rose looked at her watch, "five minutes," she finished with a slight wink. "Nice badge, by the way," she added as she closed the door.

"I think she wants us to have some alone time," James smirked.

"Fleamont?" was all Lily could reply.

James reddened. "It's a family name," he explained.

"I figured. Come on, let's go have some tea," Lily said, opening the door pointedly.

"Right, wouldn't want to give your mum what she wants, would we?" His smirk was back.

Lily didn't answer because that was exactly what she was thinking. She refused to let her mother be right. Especially about this. Instead, she said, "You go on, I need to tidy up."

James bowed dramatically in exit, and Lily knelt back down over the broken teacup. James paused as he reached the door, noticing his jacket, little drops of dried blood from his broken nose still on the collar, hanging by the door. He made to grab it, and then thought better of it. She'd have to talk to him again eventually if he left it. He closed the door behind him.

Lily stood up from where she'd been mopping up tea. _The_ _Daily Prophet_ was still lying open to the article about Frank and Alice's nuptials. Lily balled up the paper in frustration, then felt bad and hastily smoothed it out again. They had always been kind to her, after all. They couldn't help it if they'd given her mother ideas.

She opened her clippings box to file today's additions, flipping through to the first article as she always did after making her deposit. "Bartender Dies in Drunk Driving Accident", the headline read. It was a nice picture of Alec, she thought to herself as she closed the box.

She picked up her wand from the bed and gave it a wave. The teacup floated back to her desk, in one piece again. She looked back to the jammed window, rain-soaked cushion on the seat beneath, and sighed. She would deal with that later. She did, however, pick up the broom and lean it carefully against the wall, smiling slightly.

Then she caught herself and scowled. No, she wouldn't let James Potter be right either. Not after all these years.

And with that thought, she went downstairs to have tea with her brand new colleague and long-time enemy. An enemy she had been dangerously close to kissing only a few minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3: August 27th, 1977

**August 27** **th** **, 1977**

"I knew it!" a familiar voice cut through the crowded bookshop quickly followed by the familiar face it belonged to. "Let's see, let's see," Marlene said, holding out Lily's arms to behold the badge prominently displayed on her sweater. "Scuffed already," she scolded.

"What?!" Lily pulled out her badge to better view the offending scuff. It was perfectly smooth and shiny. She scowled at her friend. Marlene was grinning. Lily punched her lightly, suspecting it hurt her own hand more than Marlene's firm bicep.

"I see you've been training hard this summer as well," said Lily amicably.

"What?" Marlene asked.

Lily blushed. She would have to not only admit that she'd seen James in a non-mandatory capacity but that she'd also noticed his biceps during said visit in order to properly explain her comment. She needed a diversion. "Oh, you know Quidditch and stuff, hey, where's Dorcas?"

"In the romance section. She's _hopeless_ ," Marlene said last word with particular emphasis; they had just come into earshot of the girl in question. Lily was relieved her diversion had worked.

"I think, in fact, that I am too _hopeful_ , thus the faith in romance," Dorcas replied without looking up from the cover she was examining. It featured a scantily clad witch looking longingly after a pallid figure who was likely a vampire.

Lily grabbed the book from her and read the back cover. "Aren't there any of these where the protagonist isn't a complete nitwit?" she asked in disgust. "Is it too much to ask for a well-developed female lead in a romance novel? Aren't women the target audience for this drivel anyway?"

"Must we have the same argument every time I start a new book?" asked an exasperated Dorcas.

Lily continued her tirade. "I mean, really. Who writes this tosh? Oh, of course, a man. Like _he_ would know what a woman finds attractive."

"Speaking of attractive," said Dorcas mischievously. She nudged Lily's side.

Lily looked up to see that a certain crew of infamous miscreants had entered the shop. She ignored them, and continued her rant on her way to the register, Dorcas and Marlene following closely behind. "It's really just a projection of what men want women to want from men. Notice how they're always so subservient and agreeable?"

"And what would you know about being agreeable, Evans?" He'd found her. "I see your tastes in literature have rapidly deteriorated," James said, observing the book in Lily's hand.

"Hey!" said Dorcas defensively.

"It's not mine, it's a gift," Lily explained.

"Really?" Dorcas asked in surprise.

"Sure it is," said James skeptically.

"Yes," Marlene added, "Lily was just laying the foundation for the announcement of her new career plan: the First Feminist Magical Romance Author!"

"'Feminist Magical Romance'. That sounds dreadful," Sirius had joined the conversation.

"I see your sidekick is here" Lily sighed.

"Excuse me, I am hardly a sidekick!" Sirius scoffed.

"Yes, we are both the leads. Like John and Paul!" James agreed.

"Oh, dibs on Paul!" said Sirius.

"You do know The Beatles broke up, right?" asked Lily.

"Oh no, what happened?!" asked James, looking genuinely devastated.

"It was like eight years ago…" said Lily.

"Too much ego, I expect," said Marlene.

"Nope, bet it was a girl," said Dorcas.

"Both, I should think," said Lily, "Although John is a bit obsessed with Yoko, so maybe it was mostly the girl thing."

"Yoko?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Blimey, Muggle news moves slowly in the wizarding world," Lily observed.

"Yoko Ono. John Lennon's wife, and singular reason for the dissolution of the greatest band of all time, Muggle or otherwise," Remus had arrived at the counter with a stack of books in hands. "And you lot are holding up the line." He was looking especially wane, but in good enough spirits.

"I don't know if you could say _singular_ reason. Seems a bit sexist to blame it all on one woman. I hear there were some creative differences involved as well," Lily countered, glad to finally have a worthy debate partner.

"Here we go with that boring feminist pontification again," said Sirius. "I'll be over by the Quidditch mags if you need me."

"Pontification?" asked Lily.

"It means going on about one's annoying opinions in a pompous manner," James supplied.

"I _know_ what it means. I just didn't know _he_ knew what it means," Lily snapped.

"He's been reading over my shoulder a lot lately," Remus explained, rooting in his pocket for his money pouch. "Damn. I think I left my money back at the Inn."

"I can get it. I'm just going to end up borrowing them all anyway," Lily offered.

"How much did that summer job of yours pay exactly?" Dorcas asked. "Not that I'm complaining!" she added quickly as Lily handed her the romance novel.

"Enough," Lily smiled, handing Remus his new books. "Plus I'm in a good mood."

"Because I'm here, isn't it?" asked James with his trademark smirk.

"Hardly. And where'd Marlene get off to? I want to swing by Fortescue's before all the good flavors are gone."

"I think she went to look at Quidditch magazines with Sirius," said Dorcas.

"That or they're snogging," said James, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily snorted. "I find _that_ unlikely." After months of subtly encouraging her, Marlene had finally confessed to her two best friends at the end of last year that she 'played for the other team', so to speak, and she wasn't referring to being a Ravenclaw.

James looked at Lily suspiciously.

"Yes, nothing can get between those two and their Quidditch," Dorcas said quickly.

"Well, hopefully ice cream can drag them away," said James, pacified. "I hear Florean's got pumpkin praline today."

"That wasn't meant as an invitation," Lily complained.

"I'll have you know, we were planning on going there next all along. Peter's already waiting for us. Probably on his third bowl by now," said James smugly.

"Oh," Lily flushed.

"Yes, the world doesn't revolve around _you_ , you know," said James.

"Yes, but _your_ world does," said Remus.

James bopped him on the head.

"Ow," Remus rubbed his head ruefully.

"Oi, broomheads. Come along, there's ice cream to be had!" Dorcas called as they passed the magazine section.

"Broomheads?" Marlene asked as she fell into step.

"Yes, someone who can't squeeze anything into their head but stats about broomsticks and those who ride them," Dorcas explained.

"Ah," Marlene raised her eyebrows, but chose not to argue.

Remus was pushing Sirius forward by the shoulders as he begged, "Just five more minutes! There was a photo shoot with that new Irish chaser, Angie McAffy. I didn't get a proper look!"

"I'll buy you a malt," Remus promised, sounding ever more like a tired parent.

"Butterbeer and bubblegum?" Sirius had perked up.

Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust, but nodded his agreement, forgetting he had no money and James would be paying for them all anyway.

"Ladies first," James beckoned them into the shop. Lily looked around and saw Peter at a large booth, and the only open table, in the corner. He did indeed appear to be on what was at least his second bowl of ice cream as he chatted amiably with a seventh year Hufflepuff prefect.

"Oh, Benjy's here!" Dorcas said happily, going to greet her housemate.

Lily waved at Benjy Fenwick and Peter, the first waved back merrily and the latter nodded shyly, as she got in line behind Marlene.

"Dorcas, come on!" Marlene gestured, and Dorcas joined them in line having completed her pleasantries.

The boys were held up at the door arguing over something that maybe had to do with money. Lily heard James say something like, "but I did it last month" and Remus say, "oh, we'll figure it out tomorrow".

Having gotten their treats, the girls joined their classmates at the corner booth.

"What is _that_?" asked Marlene with a horrified look as she slid in next to Dorcas, who was sipping from a curly pink straw out of a glass with layers of brightly colored liquid.

"It's called Rene's Rainbow Sorbet Soda Surprise," Dorcas said happily. "Try some!" She pushed the glass toward her friend.

Marlene hesitantly accepted a sip. "Oh Merlin! It's so sweet; my teeth feel like they're wearing fuzzy bunny slippers. Is that the surprise?"

"No, this is!" Dorcas stuck out her tongue to reveal it had been dyed in vibrant rainbow strips.

"Oh no! Did it get me too?" Marlene asked, trying unsuccessfully to get a look at her own tongue. Benjy and Peter tried to hide their laughter as Lily assured her friend, "Only a little," which was a blatant lie.

"What did _you_ get, anyway?" Dorcas asked, eyeing the suspicious scoop of dark brown ice cream with bright red flakes Marlene was now eating sulkily.

"Dark chocolate with pepper imps," she answered.

"And _I'm_ the weird one," Dorcas sighed, but Marlene didn't hear her. She was waving at two sixth year boys from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, including the captain, Dirk Cresswell, who had just walked in. They came over and began a heated discussion about training regimes from across the table.

Lily laughed at her incorrigible friend and watched the Gryffindor boys ordering their ice creams. Suddenly the proprietor of the shop was pointing at her, and she could hear him saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. James."

Lily looked guiltily down into her ice cream. She'd gotten the last scoop of pumpkin praline.

A moment later, Sirius and Remus were plunking down in the chairs on the outside of the booth and James was pressing in beside Lily, glaring at her and the offending ice cream. "You just had to get pumpkin praline," he grumbled, as he dug into his plain chocolate scoop unenthusiastically.

"Well, you made it sound so tasty." Lily knew feeding his ego would be the only way to get him off her back.

"I do, don't I?" James smirked. "Pumpkin praline" he said again in an attempt at seduction. Lily rolled her eyes, but pushed her bowl forward in a peace offering. James scooped up almost half of her ice cream in giant spoonful, and stuck it all in his mouth at once. His eyes widened in apparent shock.

"Well, that wasn't your brightest idea, was it? Brain freeze?" Lily teased, but he shook his head and nodded toward the front door. A group of Slytherin upperclassmen had just entered, her former best friend among them.

Lily could feel James tense beside her and scoot a little closer. She was about to scold him and push him away before she realized Marlene and Benjy had done the same to Dorcas. And Sirius and Remus had edged together to form something of a wall in front of them. Lily wanted to protest that she and Dorcas could take care of themselves, but it dawned on her why her friends were behaving so protectively.

She and Dorcas were Muggle-borns.

The Slytherins looked around for an empty table, and finding none, set their sights on the corner booth instead. There was a bristle of nervous energy around the table.

"Well, isn't this quite the little interhouse powwow? Funny, we didn't get our invitation," said Evan Rosier, the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Have a seat Rosier," James said in mock friendliness. "We were just discussing how Slytherin doesn't have a shot in hell at the Quidditch cup this year."

Rosier smiled. "Is that so? Well, perhaps you're right. We have more interesting things to focus on this year."

"And what's that? Your complete inability to get a girl to even look at you? Or your lackluster spellwork that wouldn't impress at a Muggle birthday party? Or maybe it's finally finding that right combination of shampoos and potions to clear up that oil slick you call hair." It was clear to all that Sirius's last suggestion wasn't aimed at Rosier but rather at a favorite victim of his who was standing to Rosier's left.

Rosier put up a hand to stop Snape from grabbing his wand, which he had moved to do.

"Always the funny ones, aren't we? Well, guess who'll be laughing when the real games begin. One thing I can tell you, you won't find it so amusing when your little mudblood whore is on the receiving end of my so-called lackluster spellwork. Then we'll see who's impressed," Rosier snarled toward Lily.

Lily's blood, usually so quick to enflame when goaded, instead ran cold in her veins. She had never been so personally and unambiguously threatened during one of these exchanges before.

James was already on his feet, wand pointed at Rosier's throat. Sirius and Remus had also brought out their wands, but remained seated. Marlene had edged forward in the booth, muscles wound tight, ready to spring in either direction at a moment's notice should words turn into action against Lily or Dorcas.

"What did you say?" asked James aggressively.

"You heard me, Blood-traitor," said Rosier, turning to leave. He didn't make it two steps before five bolts of varying colored light hit his back.

Rosier collapsed to the ground.

"Classy. Attack a man when he's got his back turned," Snape drawled, spinning his wand between his fingers.

"If he'd been behaving like a man, we might feel bad about it," James replied. "But no remorse will be spared for brainless sheep who don't know when to keep their mouths shut." He didn't bat an eye at the six or seven wands now pointing in his direction. He knew at least as many would be backing him up. Two sixth-year lackeys pulled a miraculously conscious Rosier to his feet, though he swayed in place slightly.

"Now gentlemen…" Florean approached.

"A-hem."

"Yes, and ladies," he acknowledged Marlene's protest. "I don't want to see any trouble in here. This is a respectable establishment."

"Hardly," sneered a squat Slytherin girl who Lily recognized but couldn't quite name. She was one of those twins. Caraway maybe. "We've seen your clientele. Blood runs thicker than your ice cream around here."

"Now, miss, I hardly think…"

"Be quiet old man," said Edward Avery, hitting Florean with a silencing spell.

"Yes, and have a seat," Snape added, binding him to a nearby chair. "We may be here awhile." There was a loud click as the door locked.

Lily looked around and realized everyone else had fled the shop as soon as Rosier had hit the ground. She swallowed hard and rose to her feet. Marlene tugged on her arm, but Lily shrugged her off. She knew she, and perhaps only she, was in a position to put a stop to this before anything too irreversible occurred.

"Snape," she began, wondering if that was the right choice when she saw his jaw tighten at the use of his surname. "Let's not do anything we might regret here."

He gave a humorless laugh. "Regret?" he asked flatly.

"Yes, I think you and I both know what the consequences of any further action would be for all involved, and I ask you, is this little show of power and protection of pride really worth it?"

"The mudblood thinks she's some kind of diplomat," said the girl, Carrow, Lily had remembered.

Lily closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, begging herself to remain calm. "I don't know about diplomat, but I am a pragmatist. And I noticed at least a dozen law enforcement wizards monitoring the streets when we were shopping earlier. I reckon they'll be here before too long considering the number of witnesses who fled from the shop a few moments ago."

There was a burst of red, and Lily fell back into the booth and slumped into Marlene's lap.

"I couldn't listen to _it_ speak anymore," said the twin brother.

For a beat, nobody moved a muscle, and then all at once there was an explosion of action.

James and Snape had become locked in a fierce duel, each landing a few a good hexes, but managing to dodge anything too debilitating. James had slowly pressed Snape into a corner behind the counter, but couldn't quite disarm or stun him. He was too quick with the shield charms.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all taken on the Carrow twins, and they proved to be not much of a match for them. Although they were willing to attempt some truly nasty curses, they were slow and clumsy with their wandwork, making defense a fairly simple matter. They were soon pinned behind a table and wandless. Sirius used the same binding spell on them that Snape had used on Fortescue, who was now slumped in his seat having been hit by a wayward spell.

Rosier had regained his presence of mind, and he and Avery were attempting to hold off the three Ravenclaws, Marlene having gently laid Lily out on the booth bench for Dorcas to attend too. Dorcas was always better at healing spells than defense.

Benjy had somehow ended up taking on the two sixth-years that had remained quiet up until this point. They weren't much for duelers, but the uneven numbers had Benjy on the retreat before too long.

At one point, the ice cream cooler was hit by an explosive spell, and glass, plastic, and ice cream rained down on those nearby.

With the Carrows secured, Sirius brushed the mint chip out of his eyes and joined James in attempting to subdue Snape, while Remus and Peter rushed to Benjy's aid, although they were a little late to the game, and Benjy had already been hit with a jinx that had him seizing on the ground.

There was a loud crack as one of rafters buckled and collapsed. Dirk took a hard hit on his wand arm that left him momentarily unable to continue fighting, and Marlene had just barely evaded the heavy beam. Avery was not so lucky and was left pinned beneath it, though still conscious and able to fire off a few spells.

Suddenly there was a rush of air and everybody was frozen in place, though they were still able to move their eyes as they all looked at each in confusion.

A revived Lily was standing on the table, wand in outstretched hand. She quickly set about binding the Slytherins, knowing the effects of the charm would be brief. She had successfully immobilized the sixth years and had just finished the knots on Rosier when it wore off.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Remus exclaimed before being hit in the back by a stunner from Avery.

"Shit," said Lily, quickly firing back her own stunning spell. Peter was trying to revive Remus, but couldn't quite manage the wand movement. Lily went to help him while Marlene and her teammates struggled to pull the beam off a now unconscious Avery.

Dorcas was attending to Benjy, whose seizing had calmed down, but he was still a bit shaky and unable to stand.

James and Sirius, having been slightly quicker on the draw when movement returned, had managed to disarm Snape, and were now debating what to do with him.

"Let's just bind him up and be done with it," said James.

"Prongs, my boy, I think you are failing to recognize what a fantastic opportunity has just presented itself to us," countered Sirius. "Just think of the possibilities! We could help him with his hair troubles for example. I always wondered what Snivellus would look like bald."

Snape shot them a loathing look, dabbing blood from his split lip.

There was a loud bang as the door flew open and three law enforcement wizards charged in. "Oi! What's goin' on in 'ere!" yelled the leader.

"So good of you join us! But we've already done your job for you, you see? Maybe next time you'll show up when you can actually be useful," Sirius responded, forgetting his intentions for his defenseless nemesis.

"You blokes again?" said one of the wizards. It was the same man who had taken a statement from Sirius and James the night of Alec's death. "Always in the wrong place at the wrong time, are we?"

Sirius just winked in reply.

"Oh no, this is not good," Lily muttered under her breath as she surveyed the damage.

Where the ice cream cooler had once been was now only a puddle of melted desserts and glittering glass shards. Sun shined in through a large hole in the roof where the rafter had fallen, and the whole ceiling sagged ominously inward as though it might collapse completely if a bird should land in the wrong spot. Numerous chairs and tables were cracked and upturned, and there were several large singe marks on the walls.

She felt something wet drip down her neck and put her hand to the back of her head, coming away with red, sticky liquid on her fingertips. A little too sticky to be blood, she hoped. Perhaps it was just some firecracker ice cream. But the pounding in her brain suggested she had not escaped her fall completely without injury.

The law enforcement wizards were talking to Dorcas and Remus. That was good at least, Lily decided. They'll be a little less incendiary than Sirius. She sank back into the booth and massaged her throbbing temples.

Marlene came to sit beside her, sucking at large cut on her forearm. "You alright there, Red?" she asked, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"That's disgusting," Lily chided.

"Yep, same old Lily," Marlene grinned, but she did look a bit concerned as she touched the tender spot on the back of Lily's head. "Hmm," she hummed disapprovingly. She took off her floppy knit hat and pressed it to the back of Lily's head.

"That hardly seems sanitary," said Lily weakly. Her vision was becoming a bit clouded and her head was all foggy. She barely noticed when James knelt down in front her and took her hands.

"Lily?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Mmm," she responded.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she closed her eyes tightly.

"I think we better get her home. She's let you hold her hands for nearly a minute now. Can't be all right in the head," Marlene said to James, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily pulled her hands away from James but didn't otherwise acknowledge Marlene's suggestion.

James and Marlene each worked a shoulder under Lily's arms and pulled her to her feet. She hissed in pain, but opened her eyes and took a hesitant step forward. The threesome made their way awkwardly to door where a Ministry official tried to stop them, but a withering look from Marlene warded him off.

"I'll pay for all the damages," James assured him as they passed by.

They stepped out in the blinding sunlight to be met by a crowd of clamoring onlookers restless for information.

Various students whispered: "Is that Potter?"; "Yeah, and the Evans girl. That Prefect"; "I think the other one plays Quidditch. Ravenclaw, or maybe it's Hufflepuff?".

An Asian witch pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Su Sun, _Daily Prophet_ ," she said in a clipped voice. "And you're Mr. James Potter, are you not?"

"No comment," said James in the conditioned manner of someone who has routinely dealt with unwanted press. He tried to guide Lily and Marlene through a gap in the crowd to escape the reporter, but they were cornered in.

"And that's Ms. Lily Evans, if I'm not mistaken? Can you confirm that you two will be Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts this year?"

"I said, 'no comment'," said James more forcefully.

"Do you have a comment on today's alleged charges of disruption of peace, destruction of property, and unlicensed dueling?"

"Lady, leave us alone, can't you see she's not well?" Marlene asked.

"Ah, so the Head Girl was injured in the fray?" Su Sun asked excitedly, jotting something on her piece of parchment.

Marlene swore, realizing she'd accidently given up some valuable information, even if it was already somewhat self-evident.

Su Sun returned her attention to James. "And are the reports true that you and she were involved in the untimely death of Muggle a couple weeks back?"

Lily stiffened. James whipped around, though still keeping one arm wrapped firmly around Lily's waist. He'd drawn his wand in his left hand. "For the last time, 'no comment.'"

Su Sun blinked, and then began scribbling furiously; "uncooperative…threatening the press…obstruction," she muttered as she wrote.

Marlene and James hoisted Lily higher so that her feet barely touched the ground and continued to make their way through the crowd, which was much happier to give them some space now that James was armed.

They were almost to the Leaky Cauldron before anyone spoke.

"I'm alright now," said Lily quietly. "I think a can walk." Her friends set her gently to the ground and she took a few shaky steps before grabbing on to Marlene's arm for support.

"Don't worry, Luv, we'll have you home and in bed before too long with a nice cup of tea," said Marlene encouragingly.

"Maybe some firewhiskey would do better," suggested James.

"Trying to get me drunk, Potter? I hardly think that's appropriate."

Marlene and James grinned at each other over Lily's head. She was definitely getting back to her old self.

"We should be able to apparate back from here," said Marlene as they reached the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, I think Marlene and I can manage," said Lily.

"Right," said James. He shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure what else to say. He wanted to see her all the way home, but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"I guess I'll see you on Thursday," said Lily, filling the awkward silence. "Got make sure all those first years get on the train and everything."

"Sure," said James, turning to go.

"Hey, James," she said abruptly.

"Yeah?" he turned around hopefully.

Lily stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said with a blush, not quite knowing what had possessed her to do such a thing.

"Yeah," James breathed.

Marlene winked at him, and then took Lily's hand. They turned on the spot and disappeared from sight.

James whistled to himself as he made his way back down Diagon Alley.

"Oi! Prongs! Over here!" Sirius called from the table outside the little pub where he and the rest of the Marauders sat.

"You nearly walked right by us. Are you alright? You look a bit dazed," frowned Remus.

"Yeah," said James. "I'm great."

Sirius laughed. "I know that look. Things must have gone will with a certain redheaded friend of ours. Well, go on then. Surely you're bursting at the seams to shove it in our faces."

"Now, now, Padfoot. A gentlemen never kisses and tells," said James.

His friends hooted and passed him a pint.

"Never thought I'd see the day," said Remus shaking his head.

"And it only took him six years," said Peter.

"You better not ditch me for her," demanded Sirius. "Marauders before broad…ers, or something like that."

James 'tsk'ed. "Not your best work, mate." He took a big swig of his ale, which only added to the warmth that had been swirling in his belly. Yes, it was going to be good year, he thought with a goofy smile, the memory of the day's earlier conflict completely wiped from his head.


	4. Chapter 4: September 1st, 1977, Part 1

**September 1** **st** **, 1977, Part One**

"Lily?" There was a soft rap on the door. "Lily," the voice called again, slightly louder this time. The door squeaked open.

Lily groaned and pulled her pillow tighter around her head, sinking deeper into her mound of blankets.

"Lily, I'm sorry to wake you, but something's come up," her mother continued.

"Watimehert?" Lily mumbled from her burrow.

"It's a little before six."

Lily reluctantly lifted the pillow from over her head and peered out into the cool gray light of the early morning.

"Mum, we don't need to leave for two more hours, let me sleep a bit more."

"I would, but I need to tell you that there's a small hitch in our schedule for today," said Rose.

"Hitch?"

"Yes, Dr. Hubert just called, and it seems he's been called into surgery this afternoon. He's asked if he can bump your father's appointment up a few hours."

"How many hours?"

"He wants to see us right at eight when the office opens."

"But Dr. Hubert's office is two hours from here."

"Yes, we need to be going very shortly."

"And the appointment will take at least a few hours."

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"And it's another two hours back."

"Yes."

"And the train leaves at eleven."

"Yes."

"So how will you get back in time to take me to the train?"

Rose bit her lip.

"Mum, it's my last year!"

"I know, sweetie, I know. Believe me, I want nothing more than to see you off one last time, but I just don't think there's a way!"

"Can't he schedule him for another day?"

"You know how tight Dr. Hubert's schedule is. He's one of the few specialists in his field. And your father really needs this test done as soon as possible. Maybe you could come with us? We'll drop your father off. The station is only an hour or so from the clinic. He will need to lie down for several hours afterward anyway."

Lily thought of her father, who was terrified of flu shots, getting a spinal tap without anyone there to hold his hand. And then lying in pain all by himself in a sterile clinic room waiting for her mother to return. She scolded herself for being so selfish.

"No, mum, I still have a few last minute things to pack. I won't be ready for maybe another hour. And besides, you should stay with dad. He shouldn't go through that by himself. I'll just apparate or something."

"Are you sure?" Rose had a pained expression on her face.

For the past six years, they had had a very specific first day of school routine. Lily had been so terrified that first year that Rose and Joseph Evans had done everything they could to put her at ease and cheer her up. Each year, they listened to the same Rolling Stones songs in the car, stopped by the same café halfway to city for hot chocolate and scones, and gave her the same little speech about 'the real meaning of magic' before she hopped on the train and out of their sight until the next holiday. The only difference between the years was that Petunia had stopped going with them.

It killed both Lily and Rose to think that they wouldn't share that one last time together as they had planned. And Lily didn't even want to think about how miserable her father was feeling. He had purposely scheduled that appointment for the afternoon so that he would have plenty of time to see her to the train first.

This year was especially important to them both, because he had been so sick. Lily had even begun to dread coming home for holidays in the last year, because each time he looked a little more frail and a little less hopeful. With each new goodbye, she was beginning to fear it would be the last time she would see him. And now she wouldn't even get that one last hair rumpling and "go get 'em, kiddo" that had customarily been her final words of encouragement before stepping back into the wizarding world.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Lily promised, even as she already knew it was not a realistic plan. She didn't know where a good discrete place to apparate into would be, and she didn't think she could manage it with all her school supplies anyway. But she'd figure something out. That was the last thing her parents should be worrying about.

Lily rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe, no longer thinking about that last precious hour of sleep she had lost. She followed her mother downstairs and into the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table looking forlornly at the empty coffee pot. He had been told not to eat or drink for a few hours before the procedure because nausea is a common side effect.

"Morning, Dad."

"Oh, Lily! I didn't here you come in. I told your mother not to wake you yet. We were going to call you from the road."

"And make me miss out on one last hug? I would have been furious."

"Yes, but we wouldn't have been here to witness it," he smiled.

Lily sat in her father's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you."

"Christmas is only a few months away," he reminded her.

Lily swallowed. And you better make it that long, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, but we really should be going soon," said Rose.

"Right, well, go get 'em, kiddo," Lily said rumpling her father's hair.

He laughed. "I believe that's my line."

"Well, I thought you could use a little encouragement today," said Lily, standing up and offering her father a hand.

"Don't remind me," he grimaced and accepted her help.

Lily walked her parents to the door and gave them each one last, lingering hug. Joseph kissed her on the top of her head and said, "Remember Lily, it's not because you're a witch that you're so magical."

"Dad, I don't think we have time for the whole speech," she said, blinking back tears.

"Right you are, we'll skip to the end, shall we? Always remember, the real magic is in here," he said pointing a finger at her heart. She smiled back at him through watery eyes as he rumpled her hair.

"So corny," she muttered.

Rose gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be good," she said in that enigmatic way that suggested she meant much more than just 'behave yourself'.

And with that, they began making their way down the driveway, her father whistling the opening to 'Brown Sugar' as he went.

Lily laughed at his antics and made sure the door was closed all the way before she let the tears come.

She sat down at the kitchen table, choking back a sob and thinking how the house had never felt so empty. Even Petunia's cold silences and disapproving looks would make her feel a little better right now. It was the first time since Petunia had moved out last year that Lily found herself truly missing her.

Lily allowed only a few minutes of wallowing before she shook herself out of it and set to work. She needed to figure out a way to King's Cross sooner rather than later. Maybe Dorcas could come get her, though it would be more than a bit out of the way for her. Dorcas lived on the northern edge of the city, so driving even farther north to pick her up wouldn't be the most practical of routes. Still, Lily wasn't sure an owl would reach Marlene in time.

She picked up the phone and dialed Dorcas's number. A woman with an American accent answered.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, Ms. Meadowes, but I'm having a bit of an emergency here, could I please talk to Dorcas?"

"Lily? Is that you?"

Lily cursed herself for forgetting her manners. "Yes, I apologize, this is Lily Evans speaking."

"Just a minute, she's still asleep," Ms. Meadowes responded in a slightly less-friendly-than-usual tone.

There was some muffled sound on the end of the line, then a very sleepy sounding Dorcas picked up.

"Lils?"

"Hi, Dory, I have a bit of a problem here."

"What is it? Are you okay?" Dorcas was suddenly very awake.

"Oh! Yes, I'm okay, it's just, my parents can't take me to the train anymore. Something important came up. I was wondering if you and your mum could come get me?"

"Yeah, okay…wait, no, car's in the shop! I forgot, I'm taking the bus in."

"With all your things?"

"Yeah, Tony's going to help me," Dorcas explained. Tony was her mother's boyfriend. A bit of a buffoon, really, but well-meaning enough.

Lily laughed thinking about a very befuddled Tony holding Dorcas's owl in his lap. He was a Muggle like Ms. Meadowes, and she and Dorcas had been very careful to keep the true nature of Dorcas's 'boarding school' under wraps around him.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Dorcas.

"How are you going to explain Owl to him?" asked Lily. Dorcas had named her owl after Owl from Winnie-the-Pooh.

"Owl's going to fly separately. I managed to get his cage in my trunk by stuffing it full of books."

"Very clever," said Lily. "Do you have any more clever solutions up your sleeves for my current dilemma?"

"Hmm, you could ask Marlene. Maybe she could come get you in her mum's ministry car? It gets around twice as fast as Muggle cars, so I think there'd be enough time."

"Yes, but how will I get a hold of her? She doesn't exactly have a phone, and my house still isn't on the floo network. Is yours?" Lily was regretting not taking to the time to fill out the extensive Ministry paperwork this summer to get her house approved for the floo network, which was an option now that she was of age. She had figured she'd probably be getting her own place after graduation, so it wouldn't really be worth it. That seemed kind of silly now.

"No, we thought it'd be too risky with Tony around. Stella's fast. She could probably get to Marlene in a couple of hours. It's only just now six-thirty," said Dorcas optimistically.

"Maybe. I suppose it's my best option, anyway. Maybe I'll call a taxi just in case. But I don't think I have enough money left for that."

"Well, good luck. I hope I'll see you soon!"

"Yes, how embarrassing would it be for the Head Girl to miss the train? That's literally the only job they've given me so far," said Lily anxiously.

"It'll work out," Dorcas assured.

"Thanks, I hope I'll see you in a bit," said Lily.

"Hey, wait!" Dorcas exclaimed just as Lily was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of something! James lives closer to you than Marlene. I bet Stella could get there in an hour."

Lily didn't reply. Her logical half was in a gridlock with her emotional half.

"I don't know," she said finally.

"Lily, you'll be seeing him today whether you like it or not. If you were going to be so shy about it, you shouldn't have kissed him in the first place."

"I know, I know, it's just, it's one thing to see him on official Head business and quite another to come crawling to him for help," Lily explained.

"Well, when McGonagall is asking me why you missed the train, I'll be sure to tell her you were too proud to ask your co-worker for help," said Dorcas.

"No, you're right. I should go; gotta get Stella in the air as soon as possible. Pray for me," she joked.

"Sending you good vibrations!" Dorcas promised.

They hung up, and Lily rushed upstairs, frantically scrawling a note to James. She read it over once, hoping it didn't sound too desperate. But she _was_ a little desperate to be perfectly honest, so she supposed it couldn't be helped.

She woke her owl, who had only just gotten back from hunting an hour ago, and promised "a whole bag of treats if you get this to him by eight o'clock!" Stella blinked her assent and shot out the window.

Lily looked at her watch. It was a quarter 'til seven. If you factored out the usual breakfast stop, it would take about two and half hours to get to King's Cross by Muggle car. If she were going to call a taxi, they would have to leave in about an hour. Maybe she better check how much it would be. Just in case.

She went back to the kitchen and looked through her mother's contact book for the car service they had used last summer when their car had been getting repaired after a minor accident.

"Yes, I was just wondering, what would your rate be from Cokeworth to London? £200?" Lily paused. That was nearly all of her savings left from her summer job. "I see, and how quickly could you have a car out to Windsing Avenue? Eight fifteen? And is there a fee for cancelling a car?" Lily considered. £25 to cancel. That was probably worth it. Hopefully James would find some way to contact her by eight fifteen, but if not, she should still be able to get there in time in the taxi, if only by a few minutes. "Yes, send someone please. Number 15. Lily Evans. King's Cross. Thank you."

She went back upstairs and threw herself onto her bed. And so the waiting begins, she thought. Lily picked up her tattered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and began to read, hoping it would settle her nerves.

At 7:30, she got up and got dressed. She smiled sadly as she pulled on her Rolling Stones t-shirt in honor of her father and the music she would usually be listening to today. She folded up her last drawer full of clothes and placed it into her trunk. She went to the bathroom and collected her toothbrush, shampoo, and other such items into a little waterproof bag, and into the trunk that went as well. She gave her room one last look to make sure she had got everything. Her eyes landed on a brown corduroy jacket hanging by door.

"Oh, bollocks," she swore. She didn't realize she still had that. James probably thought she was sleeping in it or something stupid like that. She laid it carefully on the top of her trunk and closed it up. That should be everything, she thought, checking her watch for the hundredth time. Eight o' five. Better move the trunk downstairs, she decided. " _Wingardium Leviosa._ " She levitated the trunk up and to the door, when there was a tap on the window.

Lily turned around to see Stella waiting impatiently to be let in. "You shouldn't be back so soon. Couldn't get to him?" she asked as she let her in. Stella simply held out her leg which had a new scrap of parchment tied to it. Lily took it curiously. It contained only two, barely legible words. "On it." What does that mean, Lily wondered. He's coming? But Stella couldn't have gone there and back so soon.

The doorbell rang. "Shit, they're early!" Lily checked her watch. She had to decide right now if she was going to take this car or risk it and wait for James. Either way, she couldn't levitate her trunk in front of the Muggle driver. She lowed it gently back to the ground and ran down the stairs two at a time.

She was breathing heavily by the time she opened the door.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Yes, hello," she said, still not sure if she was going to take this ride or not.

"Hello, my name is John," he introduced himself loudly over the roaring of a nearby vehicle, "I'll be your driver today. Do you have any luggage you need assistance with?"

"Um, yeah, I have a trunk upstairs. And a pet…bird," she added, thinking that would sound slightly less weird than 'owl', even though he was bound to see it soon enough.

The driver followed her down the hall and upstairs. Lily cursed herself for not getting the trunk downstairs earlier. Now she was home alone and inviting a strange man into her bedroom. What would her mother say? She opened the door and was met by Sirius's face beaming at her from the window.

Lily slammed the door shut abruptly and turned to the perplexed driver. "On second thought," she said, "I don't think I'll need to be going to the city today after all. £25 is it?"

The man nodded and followed her back downstairs.

"Thanks anyway!" said Lily, handing him the cash and ushering him out the door.

"Alright, miss," he tipped his hat and pocketed the money, still looking very confused about what had just occurred.

By the time she got back upstairs, James was already lounging on her bed.

"How did you get that window open?" asked Lily. It was the one that had been stuck open for nearly a week before she'd finally managed to shut it, only to have it then become stuck in the closed position. Even magic had been unable to move it.

"I think it likes me," said James. "We bonded after it tried to throw me off my broom last time. Who was that man you were with?"

"Oh, that was just John," said Lily nonchalantly.

"And why was Just John coming into your bedroom?" he asked, sitting up and raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well, by the looks of it we're having a little party in here or something," said Lily. "Hi, Sirius," she called to him over the humming of the idling motorbike which he was holding steady outside the window. Lily had ceased to be surprised by the appearance of such objects as flying motorcycles when it came to James Potter and Sirius Black.

Sirius grinned and waved back.

"Well, as much as I would love to party with you, Evans," said James gesturing to the bed he was occupying, "you're shenanigans have put us behind schedule."

Lily flushed at both the innuendo and the implication that her own carelessness was the cause of her predicament. "Well, you know how much I _love_ playing the damsel in distress," she said with a heavy eye roll, "But it wasn't really my choice this time. You were my only option."

"Well that John bloke seemed to have a pretty nice car. Why didn't you just go with him?" he countered.

"I would have if you hadn't come. How did you get here so fast? Stalking me again?" she asked.

"Your house is more or less on the way for us. We were already halfway here when we intercepted your owl. Sirius was furious that she out flew us back here. Wanted to surprise you," said James as he stood and hoisted up her trunk. Lily tried to appear unimpressed by this show of strength. She did, however, accept Sirius's helping hand as she stepped out gingerly onto the bike.

"Would you prefer to sit behind me or in the sidecar?" Sirius asked. Lily observed James as he moved his and Sirius's trunks out of said sidecar and strapped them to the back of the enormous bike. The sidecar looked safer and a bit more comfortable, but she couldn't help picturing how ridiculous James would look riding in it. And how much he would hate seeing her holding on to Sirius.

"I think I'll stay up here, if that's alright," she said mischievously.

"Excellent," said Sirius with a knowing wink. "Grab on then." Lily wrapped her arms around Sirius's waist. "Well, what are you waiting for? Climb on down, Prongs, my boy," said Sirius to James.

He looked at them sulkily before pulling the last buckle tight around Lily's trunk, which he'd placed on top of the other two. He swung out the window and down into the sidecar in one smooth motion. If he was going to be stuck in the kiddy seat, he would at least look cool getting there.

"And we're off!" Sirius cackled as he gunned it.

For a few seconds Lily couldn't breathe, the rush of air was so strong. Her eyes watered as wind stung her face. She lay her head on Sirius's back as a makeshift windshield, receiving a murderous look from James.

Once she got over the shock of it, it was actually pretty spectacular watching the countryside rush past hundreds of feet below. They had been in the air a little over half an hour when a familiar looking church caught her eye.

"Hey, wait, stop!" she yelled over the roar.

"What is it?" Sirius called over his shoulder, slowing down slightly so they could hear each other a little better.

"I need to do something in that town back there," Lily gestured. Sirius looked to James for approval.

James looked at his watch and nodded. "We're making good enough time. I'll bring in some cloud cover." He waved his wand and a dark grey raincloud formed beneath them.

Sirius spun the bike around cooperatively, and Lily shrieked when she was nearly thrown off. She pulled herself closer to Sirius as he sped into a rapid decent, aiming for a deserted country road a few miles outside the town.

They whipped through the cloud in a spray of mist moments before gliding smoothly onto the dirt road.

"Nicely done!" called James. Several cows gazed at them in wonder as they sped toward the paved road that would take them into the town Lily had spotted.

"Where to now?" Sirius asked as he pulled on to the main street.

"Just a little further down this road. It's called The Creamery," explained Lily.

Sirius screeched to a halt in front of the little blue café. Several customers sitting around outdoor tables on the patio looked at the strange group with interest.

"We stopped for breakfast? We've already eaten," said James.

"Yes, but I haven't, and they make the best scones. Besides, it's tradition," Lily explained.

"And since when have you ever said no to second breakfast, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, alright, but make it quick," James agreed.

Almost an hour later, Sirius was finally polishing off the full breakfast he'd ordered while James, who had settled for toast and coffee, glowered at him. Lily happily sipped at her second hot chocolate, belly full of lavender vanilla scones and clotted cream.

"Can we get going now? It's almost ten," James asked impatiently.

The color drained from Lily's face. "It is not!" She looked at her watch. It was indeed only ten minutes 'til the hour. "Oh, no, we're going to be late!" she said miserably.

"Not to worry, my dear, you haven't even seen what this puppy can do yet," said Sirius, casting a thumb toward his bike.

James threw some gold coins down on the table and got up to go.

"James, this is a Muggle place," Lily whispered.

"Oh, right. Um, looks like I'm fresh out of Muggle cash," he said a little too loudly and peering into his flashy dragon-hide money pouch.

Lily pursed her lips and laid several bills out on the table. "Do you think there's time for me to get another hot chocolate to go?" she wondered as they walked back to the motorcycle. "It's so cold up there in the wind."

"Why not grab a sweater out of your trunk?" James asked, beginning to undo the buckles.

"No, that's okay!" Lily said quickly, knowing what he would find right on top. But he'd already sprung the latch.

"Nice jacket," he said smugly. "Ought to keep you plenty warm." He threw it to her. "And so stylish," he commented as she put it on.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Oh, get in your little car then," she told him. But James was in too good a mood to be resentful this time and happily clambered in.

Sirius swung a leg dramatically over the seat and patted the space behind him. Lily climbed on obligingly, and they were tearing off down the main road in an exit that was somehow even more conspicuous than their arrival.

Sirius was picking up more and more speed, and it was all Lily could do to hang on for dear life. As soon as they were clear of the town and the last car that had been behind them turned down a side street, Sirius reared back and began the ascent.

He had not been lying when he'd said she hadn't seen anything yet. They were going at least twice as fast as they had been before. It seemed he'd only been keeping such a modest pace out of courtesy to her, but now that they were pressed for time, it was courtesy be damned.

Lily buried her face in Sirius's back once more, but it only helped so much this time. She pulled up the up collar of the jacket to protect her eyes and get a decent breath in. It still smelled like him, she noticed. Like sweat and grass and the air after a storm. It was an earthy and comforting mixture.

She noticed the spatter of dried blood from that night, almost three weeks ago now, but she tried to push those memories from her head. There was too much to do today and putting herself in another depressive funk wouldn't help anything.

Before she knew it, she could feel the bike descending once more. She peered out from the cover of the jacket and could see they were on the outskirts of London. Lily wondered how they were going to land in a bustling city with nobody noticing them, but Sirius seemed to know what he was doing. He slowed the bike down to a mere purr and made a few decisive turns before finally bringing them down behind a dumpster in an abandoned alley.

"Right, I'll be back in a jiff," Sirius said, hopping off the bike and scampering up a rickety flight of stairs. He disappeared through a door above.

Lily looked at her watch. It was ten thirty-five.

"Where are we?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell wafting off of the dumpster.

"Sirius's place," said James.

"Sirius grew up _here_?" Lily asked in disbelief. He'd always given off an air of old money, but this neighborhood looked a bit dodgy to her.

"Nah, he just moved here at the end of the school year," said James, not deigning to give further explanation.

"Oh," Lily said lamely, not sure how to respond to that. Either his family had fallen on hard times, or Sirius was no longer living with his family, Lily realized. Her money was on the latter. She'd seen the way he and Regulus spoke, or rather, didn't speak to each other in the halls.

"We shouldn't be too far from the station. But if Padfoot doesn't get the lead out, we might miss the train after all."

As if he'd heard the complaint, Sirius came bounding down the stairs, a rucksack in one hand and a broom in the other. "Budge up," he said to James, who sighed and moved aside to let Sirius stuff his belongings down into the sidecar. "Now where were we?" Sirius asked, as though he'd paused in the middle of a good book to make a cup of tea.

"The train," supplied Lily helpfully.

"Ah, yes! That's right," and he revved the bike to life for the final stage of the journey.

They flew through the streets of London at breakneck speed, somehow hitting all the lights just right. Lily suspected magical interference, but was too worried about missing the train to complain about the indiscretion.

They came to an abrupt halt in front of the beautiful brick station. Lily slammed into Sirius's back and nearly tumbled off the bike at the sudden shift in velocity, but he grabbed a hold of her before she hit the pavement. "Alright there, Red?" he asked, looking down at her like dance partners in a dip.

"Only Marlene can call me that," she said. "But thanks," she added. His eyes really were the prettiest shade of silvery grey, she thought.

"Ahem," coughed James, and Lily straightened up and hastily got off the bike. Her jeans got caught in the process and tore open at the knee.

"Damn," she said. "No time to fix it now."

"Such filthy language from our glorious leader," Sirius scolded as he summoned a luggage cart to them.

Lily looked around nervously for both underclassmen that might have heard her swear and Muggles that may have seen this little bit of magic. She added 'swear less' to her running list of self-improvements.

Sirius and James were loading the trunks onto the cart.

"What about your bike?" she asked Sirius.

"She'll find her way home, don't worry your pretty little head about it," he replied.

"Okay." She looked at her watch, too anxious to be offended by the condescension. "Train leaves in ten."

"Well, you could help us move this along a little faster you know," said James through gritted teeth as he hauled the last trunk up.

"Right, sorry!" Lily rushed to his aid, but he'd already gotten the trunk into place.

"Well then, you can push," he said, stepping back.

"Okay," said Lily doubtfully. She grabbed on to the handles and gave a great heave, but the cart wouldn't budge.

James and Sirius snickered.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now can we get going? We have six minutes," she said haughtily.

James and Sirius each grabbed a handle and took off toward the entrance with the synchronized coordination of old teammates. Lily, who had only Stella in her cage and Sirius's rucksack to contend with, could hardly keep up as they wound through the crowded station.

They only increased their speed as they approached the seemingly solid barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Lily was sure there were all kinds of Muggles watching them, but she didn't really have time to worry about it as they plunged through the portal and onto Platform 9 ¾.


	5. Chapter 5: September 1st, 1977, Part 2

_A/N: I've been having some computer trouble, but I will hopefully still be posting each week. Still in search of some awesome artwork to use for the cover! Enjoy Part Two of this three part day!_

 **September 1** **st** **, 1977, Part Two**

As soon as Sirius, James, and Lily appeared on the platform, the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express let out a loud whistle and the wheels began reluctantly churning into motion. They pushed into an all out sprint as waving parents sprang quickly out of their way, reaching the train just as it began to roll forward. Sirius jumped into one of the cars and started dragging in the trunks and broomsticks that Lily was levitating up to him while James pushed the cart along.

When her trunk was safely on board, Lily tossed Sirius his rucksack and gently handed him Stella's cage. She was running as fast as she could to keep up with the train, which was gaining speed at every moment. Sirius held out a hand, but Lily was lagging behind.

She jumped for the hand, but tripped, and would have gone hurtling head first onto the tracks if not for a pair of strong arms holding her back. James, who had been running beside her, grabbed her around the hips and hoisted her into the next car, jumping in after. He tripped over her sprawled legs and landed hard on top of her.

"Sorry, Lily! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Can't…breath," Lily managed to say.

"Oh!" He rolled off of her and found himself looking up at a group of third year girls that had been watching them from their open compartment door, mouths agape.

"Hey there, James Potter, Head Boy," he lifted up his arm so they could shake his hand. They giggled and ducked back into the compartment. He rolled back over to look at Lily. "For real, though, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, I see your mass building is going well." She massaged her bruised rib. "And I think I ripped my other pant leg," she added glumly.

"You've got a little cut there," he told her, touching a spot just above her left eyebrow. His fingers lingered.

The door to the car slid open and Sirius nearly tripped over Lily just as James had a few minutes ago.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" he smiled wickedly.

Lily and James both sat up.

"Yes," said James at the exact moment that Lily said,

"No!"

"Well, when you're finished with…whatever this is, I found Wormy in a compartment the next car over and moved all our stuff there, with no help from you two I might add."

He held out his arms, and James and Lily each grabbed one and lifted themselves off the floor. They followed him through the next car and into the one after, but before they reached the aforementioned compartment, the door slid open at the other end and Remus called out to them.

"There you two are! Where have you been? You're supposed to leading the Prefect meeting!"

Lily groaned. She had totally forgotten about the customary meeting that took place right at the beginning of each journey to Hogwarts.

James looked surprised, but not too concerned about it. "Well, duty calls," he said to Sirius, and followed Remus to the next car.

It was the first car after the engine and was closed off by a large wooden door that had the word 'Prefects' painted in black on the window. "This is the Prefects' carriage," said Lily.

"Worked that one out, thanks," said James.

They reached the door, and Remus pressed his badge into a dark circle in the center, just below the window. It slid open to admit them. The carriage had only one big compartment with several booth-style seating arrangements that had plush leather benches and heavy wooden tables. The walls were lined with bookshelves. There was one large table at the front with two elaborate armchairs behind it.

James and Lily began making their way in that direction. Lily could hear a lot of whispers and stifled laughter as they moved past the Prefects. She looked down at herself and blushed. She was still wearing James's corduroy jacket, which was visibly dirty and extremely baggy on her, although not so big as to completely hide her faded Rolling Stones shirt beneath. Her jeans were now severely torn on both sides, and she was certain her hair was sticking out in all directions from the flight over. Not mention the new gash on her forehead. She wasn't exactly the picture of respectability at the moment.

She looked over at James. His hair seemed casually windswept in that "just got off a broom" style that he was always trying to cultivate. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, which were miraculously still clean and unwrinkled, in a look that wasn't quite formal, but was certainly more put-together than hers.

James gracefully lowered himself into one of the armchairs and looked around pleasantly. He had a commanding presence about him. Lily clumsily plopped down into the other chair and took in a deep breath. Never in a million years had she though _she_ would be the one looking unfit to be Head on the first day.

James leaned over to her. "So, uh, what do we do?" he asked. Right. Just because she looked a mess and he looked perfectly authoritative didn't mean that she was without worthwhile qualities. She'd sat through two of these meetings. Surely she could lead one.

Lily pulled her disheveled hair back in a ponytail in a gesture that said 'time to get to work'.

"Yes, hello everyone." She paused. Benjy Fenwick gave her an encouraging smile. She sat up straighter and continued. "Welcome to a new school year, and congratulations to our new colleagues," she gestured to the fifth year Prefects who were sitting shyly in the back. "I am Lily Evans, your Head Girl, and this is," she nodded to James.

"James Potter." There was a long pause. "Oh! Yeah. Head Boy."

Remus sniggered.

Lily went on, "As we know, the primary function of the Prefect system is to use student leadership to help monitor and support our fellow classmates. I ask that you patrol the train today and keep an eye out for any potential conflicts, pranks," she glanced at James here, "or other misdeeds that may occur. It is a bit early in the year to start taking away points, and I remind you that this authority only extends as far as your own house, but should the situation call for it, docking points or assigning detentions would be appropriate despite not yet being on school grounds."

"But remember that we are here not only to discipline but to help as well. Pay special heed to our first years, as they are likely very nervous and uncertain about what awaits them at school. And lend a helping hand wherever you are able. Remember that after the feast, it is our duty to make sure all our housemates, particularly our new ones, get to the dormitories in a timely manner. Please consult seventh-year Prefects for any new house passwords, which they should have received notification of." She accidently looked to Snape here, and her throat constricted.

She coughed, and continued, "We will be having our first meeting in the Prefects' Common Room on the fifth floor on Monday after classes, and we will cover patrol schedules, privileges and expectations, and any other concerns at that time. The first password for the Common Room will be 'Viridian' and for the Bathroom is 'Spring Breeze'. We look forward to working with you. Anything to add, Potter?"

James, who had been staring blankly ahead, jumped slightly.

"Um, no, I think that about covers it," he smiled sheepishly.

"Right. Well, Hufflepuffs, you can take the first watch. Everyone else, you're dismissed. Oh! And please remember to wear your badge at all times in the castle." Lily finished as the Prefects stood up and began collecting their belongings.

"Excellent speech," Remus said to Lily as he joined his friends at the head of the carriage. "You, uh, might want to change into your robes soon, though. It will help you seem a little more official."

She blushed. "Yes, I meant to get here early to prepare, but we…got a little sidetracked."

"You were the one that had to stop for breakfast," James reminded her.

"Yes, but Sirius is the one who took an hour to eat and then still had to grab some last minute things from his flat," she defended.

"You're right, he is a bit of a prat, isn't he?" James agreed. They laughed, and Remus looked at them suspiciously.

"You two are getting on rather better than I had expected. I thought for sure this meeting would devolve into one of your infamous shouting matches, if James even attended, but instead it seems you came here together?" He eyed the jacket Lily was wearing.

"Yes, well, there was a slight hiccup in my travel plans," said Lily, taking off the jacket and finally returning it to its rightful owner. "So I had to take drastic steps to even get here at all."

"You're welcome," said James cheekily.

They began walking back to the compartment Peter had secured in the next car. Lily was pleased to hear a familiar voice echoing into the corridor as they approached.

"No way a Cleansweep Six can outstrip a Nimbus 1500! The Cleansweeps may do better for maneuvering, but Nimbuses are racing brooms when you get right down to it!"

"A fat lot of good that speed will do you when you have a Bludger hurtling at your face and can't even execute a simple barrel roll without your broom veering off course!"

Lily, James, and Remus opened the door to the compartment to find Sirius and Marlene standing in the center, red-faced and glaring daggers at each other.

"Will you two keep it down? You're frightening the first-years," said Lily.

"I don't think they need to yell to frighten first-years," said Dorcas from where she was knitting by the window. "Their faces do that all on their own."

"Hey!" Marlene kicked Dorcas's foot and sat down heavily beside her.

"You do that again, and I'll give your new hat to Lily," Dorcas scolded.

"No! Lily's the reason I lost my old hat! Don't give her this one too!" Marlene pouted.

"Well, then you should behave yourself," said Dorcas, holding back a smile.

Marlene narrowed her eyes at Lily. "You and your stupid head injuries. What'd you do this time, anyway?"

Lily suddenly remembered the cut above her eyebrow. "Nothing!" she said.

"Had a bit of a crash landing," said James.

"You sure you didn't tackle her?" asked Sirius.

"Ah, so you've progressed from verbal abuse to physical. That's sure to work," said Peter.

Lily ignored them. "Hey, Dory?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yes," she answered, not looking up from her knitting.

"Could you maybe do one of your special healing charms for me? It never scars when you do it," Lily begged.

"Well, if you would stop putting yourself in such precarious situations, you wouldn't have to worry about scars so much, would you?" Dorcas asked, but she set down her needles.

"I think scars are sexy," said Marlene as she popped a handful of fudge flies into her mouth.

"They can be," agreed Lily, kneeling in front of Dorcas. "But I'd prefer not to have them on my face if I can help it."

"Well, there you go, Prongs," said Sirius, nudging James. "You just need some scars to amp up your sex appeal. Want me to help you out with that?" He waved his wand good-naturedly.

"No thanks, Sirius, I'd rather come by them naturally," replied James.

"Probably for the best," said Sirius. "Your mug is ugly enough without a bunch of extraneous marks mucking it up further."

"There you are," said Dorcas with final flourish of her wand. "Good as new."

"Thanks!" Lily flopped down beside Marlene. "Pass the chocolate."

"Remus took it," Marlene answered through a mouthful of candy.

Lily looked at Remus expectantly.

"Aren't you supposed to be changing or something?" Remus asked, stuffing the box of fudge flies under his robes.

"Can't a girl get a minute of rest first?" asked Lily with a sigh.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Apparently not," said Remus.

The door opened. "Hi! Sorry to bother you, Lily." It was Benjy Fenwick. He waved to Dorcas, who smiled and blushed a little.

"Hello, Benjy. Finished your patrol?" asked Lily.

"Well, yes, but there's a small problem."

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"There's a first year girl refusing to come out of the toilet. Won't tell use why, but there's a whole line of students waiting to put their robes on or...use the facilities," he ended tactfully.

Lily sighed. "Can't Anita deal with it?" Anita was the other seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect.

"She's dealing with some fifth-years who were caught trying to hex the Trolley Lady and steal some pumpkin pasties," he said.

"Oh no, is she alright?" Lily asked.

"Oh, the Trolley Lady is fine. It's the fifth years that Anita's patching up," Benjy explained.

Lily looked at him with interest, but decided to ask for a fuller report later. She heaved herself out of her seat and made to follow Benjy. James got up too.

"Where are you going, Potter?" asked Lily.

"To help. I am Head Boy, after all."

"You're going to help get an eleven year-old girl out of the bathroom?" asked Marlene.

"Yes," said James, failing to see the problem.

"No, thanks. I remember how you talk to eleven year-old girls. I think I should handle this one by myself," said Lily.

"You're not really going to hold my first-year self against me, are you? I've grown-up a lot since then!" He stood up a little taller as if to prove his point.

She surveyed him coolly. "Oh, alright. You can come. But keep your mouth shut!"

He saluted her and followed them down the corridor.

The first-year had locked herself in the girl's room in the final car of the train. There was a long line of girls standing outside with robes draped over their arms or dancing slightly in place as well as a crowd of other students who just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

"Move along everyone," said Benjy as they approached. "There're four or five other bathrooms on this train."

Some of the girls who had been waiting began heading toward the other cars, but the majority of students hung around to see how this spectacle would play out.

Lily was about to knock on the door when she paused and turned to Benjy. "What's her name?" she asked.

Benjy gave her a wide-eyed look and shrugged.

"You didn't even bother to learn her name?"

"She wouldn't talk to me!" he said defensively.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me. Miss," said a small voice. Lily looked at the little first-year who had spoken. Was she that small when she was eleven, she wondered to herself.

"Her name is Gertie. Gertie Greenwood," said the tiny girl.

"Thank you," Lily smiled warmly at her. She rapped on the door and called out in a gentle voice, "Hello? Gertie? Can you hear me?"

There was a long silence. She knocked again. "Gertie? This is Lily Evans. I'm Head Girl. I'm here to help. Can you let me in?"

There was a loud sniffle from the other side of the door. Then a shaky voice replied, "I don't want anyone to see me."

"It's just me, Gertie. Whatever it is, I promise I won't laugh," said Lily.

There was another pause, and then, "Okay." The latch clicked audibly.

Lily slowly cracked the door open and slid in, closing it behind her.

Gertie was sitting in the corner. Her red eyes and colorless face suggested she had been crying for quite some time, but Lily could see nothing else unusual about her appearance.

"Hello, I'm Lily," she said, crouching down and holding out her hand. The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve and took Lily's hand.

"Gertie Greenwood," she said quietly.

"Can I join you?" Lily gestured to the floor. Gertie nodded, and Lily sat down cross-legged in front of her.

"My dad likes that band," said Gertie, pointing to Lily's shirt.

"Oh yeah? Mine too. It's his favorite," she smiled.

"Is he a Muggle too?" Gertie asked.

"Yep, so is my mum," said Lily.

"You're a Muggle-born too?"

"I sure am," said Lily.

"And you're Head Girl?" asked Gertie in wonderment.

Lily felt a swell of pride. This was exactly the sort of impact she had hoped she might have when she got the badge. "Yes, I'm Head Girl and Muggle-born. Can you tell me why you've locked yourself in here?"

Gertie turned her head away and bit her lip. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise," swore Lily.

Gertie stood up and pulled the waistband of her pants down slightly. A long, scaly tail sprung out.

Laughter was the farthest thing from Lily's mind. "Who did this?" she asked as she stood up.

Tears filled Gertie's eyes. "There were some older boys. They told me people like me weren't welcome at Hogwarts. One of them said," she inhaled shakily, "he said I was a…a freak and he was going to make it so everybody could see what a freak I was. Then he pointed his wand at me, and this happened."

Lily grabbed Gertie in a hug and was silent for a long while. Finally, she stepped back and asked, "Do you mind if I take a closer look? I might be able to remove it." Gertie nodded and Lily knelt down to examine the tail. It was no mere hex but rather an impressive bit of transfiguration, which would be much more difficult to reverse. Lily knew what she had to do.

"Gertie, I don't think I can get rid of this." Gertie began to cry again. "But I have a friend who can probably help. Is it alright if I invite him in?"

"Him?" asked Gertie skeptically.

"Yes, but I promise, he won't laugh or tell anyone," said Lily, hoping she wasn't making promises that James couldn't follow through on.

Gertie thought about this a moment before finally agreeing to let him in.

Lily peeked her head out the door and motioned James over. He looked pleasantly surprised as he made his way to her. She motioned for him to lower his head so she could whisper in his ear. He tried to concentrate as her warm breath tickled his neck.

"Listen, you have to be delicate about this," Lily was saying. "This girl has been through a lot today, and she doesn't need anyone teasing her or bragging about fixing this or anything, okay?"

James nodded, wondering what could possibly be wrong with the girl that Lily would need his help. She opened the door slightly to admit him into the bathroom.

"Go on, you can show him," Lily said to Gertie.

James was even more confused when she began to lower her pants. This did not seem like an appropriate thing for the Head Boy to be witnessing. But she stopped before they were too low and the mystery of why he had been called in became apparent.

"Is that all?" he asked cheerily. Lily gave him a dubious look.

The little girl looked at him with wide eyes. "Isn't it…isn't it pretty bad?" she asked.

"That? That's nothing. I've removed tails ten times that size!" he boasted. "We'll have it gone in time!"

The girl beamed at him. "Really?"

"Sure! I've done this dozens of times. A friend of mine has a habit of sprouting tails at inopportune moments."

Gertie giggled.

Lily shot him a mystified look. James had a knack for exaggeration, but he did seem genuinely confident in his ability to transfigure tails away. She wondered if this was how Peter had gotten the nickname 'Wormtail' that she'd heard the other Marauders use. She'd figured out the origins of 'Moony' in their fifth year. But how would you explain 'Prongs' and 'Padfoot'?

James knelt down beside Gertie. "Now, it will hurt just a little bit. The tail has to reabsorb, and it might get a little uncomfortable, but it will be over very fast," he promised.

Gertie looked a little scared but nodded her consent.

"Do you want to hold Lily's hand?" he asked.

Gertie nodded again. Lily knelt on her other side and offered her hand, which Gertie gladly accepted.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

"Yes," Gertie said with a tremor.

"Okay, here we go." James waved his wand in complicated figuration and the tail slowly began to shrink.

Gertie closed her eyes tightly and squeezed Lily's hand but didn't make a peep. It was over in seconds.

"There we go. All better," said James with a wink.

Gertie gave him a quick hug and then backed away shyly, saying, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," said James getting to his feet and taking a bow. He helped Lily up.

"Nice work," said Lily. She was truly impressed not only by his spellwork but by his bedside manner as well. Maybe he would be an okay Head Boy after all.

"Did it earn me another kiss?" he asked.

And…maybe not.

Lily blushed furiously and gave him a warning look.

Gertie giggled again. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked James.

"One day," he replied.

Lily huffed.

"I think you should say 'yes,'" Gertie said earnestly to Lily. "He seems really nice." She looked at James adoringly.

Lily ruffled her hair. "Okay, for you, I'll think about it."

James pumped his fist in victory, and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Good," said Gertie. "And thank you, for helping me." And she gave Lily a big hug.

"Anytime. Do you think you're ready to go back out now?" asked Lily.

Gertie nodded happily and picked up her bag before scampering back into the corridor.

"Are you really going to think about it?" asked James.

Lily gave him a long look. "We'll see," she said noncommittally.

"Well, it's a start, I suppose. Hey, how did she come by that tail anyway? That was some pretty upper-level transfiguration right there."

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," said Lily with determination. "Come on, I think we have a witness."

They went back into the corridor and Lily motioned to the tiny girl who had told her Gertie's name.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans and this is James Potter."

"Cindy Hampton," she said.

"Hi, Cindy. Are you a friend of Gertie's?"

"I guess so. We just met today, but we were looking for a compartment together, when…" she trailed off, nervous to continue.

"Did you see the boys that did that to her?" Lily asked.

Cindy nodded.

"Can you tell us who they were?"

Cindy shook her head.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"They said…they said they'd get me too if I told anyone."

"We won't let that happen," said James firmly.

"Well, I don't really know who they are anyway," said Cindy. "But I think they must have been in Slytherin. Their robes had green hoods."

James and Lily gave each other a meaningful look.

"Anything else?" asked Lily.

"They were…big? The one who did that thing to her had brown hair, I think?"

That wasn't much to go on, but the girl seemed very uncomfortable talking to them, so Lily decided it would have to be enough. "Okay, thank you so much for your help, Cindy. Good luck at the sorting."

"Thanks," said Cindy, practically running away in relief.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked James.

"That's not all," said Lily. "They attacked her because she's a Muggle-born, James. This is getting out of hand. She's only eleven years-old, and completely defenseless!" Lily felt like she might cry.

"I know. It's unacceptable," said James, taking Lily's hand. She was too upset to object. "We should go to Dumbledore," he suggested.

"Yes, we should. But I'm sick of feeling so helpless. I want to _do_ something."

"You will," said James, squeezing her hand. She looked at him carefully. He sounded like he really meant it. Like he had complete faith her.

"James? Lily?" a voice broke them out of their intense look. Remus was observing them closely.

Lily dropped James's hand, but she knew he'd already seen. "Thanks for coming, Remus, but we've already managed to resolve the situation," she said.

"I'm glad, but that's not why I'm here," he said. He looked at them seriously. "The train is slowing down."

Lily and James both looked at their watches. It was barely two o'clock.

"But we're only about halfway there," said James.

"I know," said Remus.


	6. Chapter 6: September 1st, 1977, Part 3

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to me that other people are actually reading and enjoying it! Here's the last part of their first day back at school (well, trying to get back to school)._

 **September 1** **st** **, 1977, Part Three**

Lily looked out the window and saw that the train was indeed decelerating at a rapid rate.

"Benjy, Remus, can you guys gather all the other Prefects for an emergency meeting? We'll meet you in the Prefects' Carriage," she said.

She began walking hurriedly toward the end of the car, but stopped before exiting. She looked over her shoulder expectantly. "James? Are you coming?"

"Oh! Right. Head Boy. I've got this," James scampered after her.

Benjy and Remus watched them go.

"This will certainly be an interesting year," said Benjy, shaking his head.

"Ten galleons says by Christmas they'll either be shagging, or they'll have killed each," said Remus.

"Nah. It will be by Halloween," said Benjy.

"You're on," said Remus extending his hand. They shook on it and left together to track down the other Prefects.

Once all the student leaders were assembled in the Prefects' car, Lily cleared her throat and began to address them.

"As you may have noticed, the train appears to be stopping prematurely," as if to emphasize her point, there was a loud screech as the breaks dug in and brought the train to a complete halt. "We are not sure of the reason for this delay, but we must work to keep the rest of the students calm until the situation is resolved. James and I will be investigating the source of the problem. The rest of you, divide the train into quarters to patrol. Gryffindors up front, then Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs. Answer any questions as vaguely as you can, and stay alert for additional announcements."

A sixth-year Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Yes, Jackie?" Lily called on her.

"Can't we just ask the driver why we've stopped?"

"As it says in _Hogwarts: A History,_ the Hogwarts Express has no driver. It runs magically," Remus answered.

Lily was glad he knew that, because she had certainly forgotten to consider such a simple plan of action.

"Are you saying the only adult on this train…" a fifth-year Hufflepuff began, but was interrupted by a knock.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" called the Trolley Lady from the other side of the door.

Lily got up to answer the door.

"Oh, grab me some pumpkin pasties," said James.

Lily shot him a disapproving look.

She opened the door. "No thank you, ma'am. I think we're all good in here."

"Funny that the train's stopped, isn't it?" asked the Trolley Lady.

"Yes, we're working on the problem. If you could help us keep an eye on the students and make sure they're well-fed, we would appreciate it," said Lily.

The Trolley Lady gave a slight bow began to push her cart back down the train.

"Why do they get to be well-fed and we don't?" asked James as Lily sat back down.

"Because we have work to do. Are there any questions?" Lily addressed the last part to the rest of the carriage. She was met by silence and a few shaking heads.

"All right then, begin your patrols." As the last Prefects streamed out, Lily turned to James. "So…any ideas?"

James looked perplexed. "You seemed like you had everything so under control. You mean to say you have no idea what we're doing?"

"I had to keep it together so there wouldn't be a mass panic, but James, I'm a little scared here," she admitted.

"Right," he said, pausing to think. After much contemplation, he said, "Maybe we should get out and have a look around? There could be something blocking the tracks or something."

"What if the train starts to leave without us?" asked Lily nervously.

"We can just apparate to Hogsmeade," he said.

"James, that's it! We can send a seventh-year to Hogsmeade. They'll be able to get a message to Dumbledore much more quickly from there."

"Brilliant!" he said. "Should I go now?"

"No, I need you here. We'll send Remus," said Lily. James grinned at her. "What?" she asked.

"You _need_ me," he said suggestively.

"Oh, shut up. I need you to act like a Head Boy is all I meant," said Lily. James still looked smug as they left the carriage.

They found Remus speaking to a group of nervous third-years in the next the car. They waited until he had finished and the third-years were safely in their compartment once again before they approached.

"We've got a special, top secret mission for you Moony," said James.

Remus looked apprehensive.

"We need you to apparate to Hogsmeade and try to get a message to Dumbledore that the train's been halted," explained Lily.

"Okay," he said, sounding nervous. "If I can get off the train. Nobody can apparate in or out of it, and the doors are usually sealed when it's in motion. But I'm not sure if they still are, now that it's stopped."

They tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Maybe alohamora?" Lily suggested. Remus gave it a shot and there was a loud click as the door unlocked.

"Right, well, here I go," he said with a swallow.

"We'll come out too. Search for any signs of trouble," said Lily.

They climbed out onto the bright green hillside and began to move away from the train.

"Wait, can you lock it again James? I don't want anyone else wandering away," said Lily.

He obliged and locked the door as Remus vanished from sight.

James and Lily began making their way down the tracks, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. As they came around the bend of a small hill, they both gasped.

Where there had once been a large bridge spanning a deep valley was now nothing but splintered wood and smoke.

"Well, that explains it," said James.

"How can the bridge be out? This can't have happened naturally. These tracks are protected by magic," said Lily.

"I think that's our answer," said James, the color draining from his face as he pointed over her shoulder.

Lily turned around slowly. Burned into the rock face behind her was a familiar and unwelcome symbol. "The Dark Mark…" she breathed.

Lily whipped around with newfound urgency. "James, we have to get the students off the train. It's probably the target of some attack."

"Where will we take them?" asked James.

"I don't know! We'll head back down the tracks until we find a town or something."

James nodded, and they both took off running back toward the train.

When they reached the train, they found Remus waiting for them, looking grey. Lily leaned on James for support as she gulped in air.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I made it to Hogsmeade, but there was nobody there. It was like a ghost town. Then I saw it."

"The Dark Mark?" asked Lily.

Remus nodded. "It was huge. Took up half the sky. I didn't know what to do, so I just came back. It didn't feel safe."

"It probably wasn't, but here isn't much better," said Lily.

Remus's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"We found out why the train stopped," said James. "The bridge is out, and it looks like Death Eaters are responsible."

"What do we do?"

"We're going to evacuate the train and start moving the students down the tracks until we find somewhere safe to hide out. Can you help us get the message out?" Remus nodded. And they unlocked the door and entered the train.

"Remus, you start at the front, and James head to the back. I'll send an owl to Hogwarts and then start unlocking the doors." The two took off like soldiers who had just received battle commands.

Lily made her way to the compartment that held her belongings and her friends. They began clamoring for answers as soon as she entered. "Will you all calm down for two seconds so I can tell you what's going on!"

They shut their mouths, looking put out.

"There's a bridge out up ahead, and James and I found the Dark Mark in the rocks beside it."

Peter and Dorcas gasped. Sirius shot up from his seat wand in hand as if ready to start fighting right away. Marlene just sank back into the seat with hands over her face.

"Listen, we're going to evacuate the train. Can you all help keep the underclassman calm and under control? Maybe it would be better to just tell them about the bridge, but not about the Dark Mark," said Lily.

"Ay, ay, captain!" said Sirius with a salute. The others got up to follow.

"Wait! Dorcas, do you mind writing a quick letter first? Tell Dumbledore what's going on, and that our plan is to seek cover until we hear otherwise. Use Stella."

Dorcas sat down and began digging in her bag for a quill and some parchment.

Marlene sat beside her. "I'll wait for you," she said.

Lily followed Peter and Sirius out of the compartment and moved to the next exterior door. Her hands were shaking badly. She took a few steadying breaths, and then began her work.

When she had reached the last door, Lily exited the train and joined the group of students who had convened anxiously beside the tracks. Most had already made it off, but a few dawdlers were still trickling out.

James was arguing with a fifth-year Gryffindor who was trying to take her trunk with her.

"But it's all my things! I don't want the Death Eaters to get them!"

James groaned in frustration. "For the last time, there isn't time to move all our things. We need to head for cover as quickly as possible!"

Lily came over to them. "Listen," she said to the girl. "I know how important your stuff is to you, but it's just not safe to try carrying it with us right now. But I promise, James and I are going to put some protective spells on the train so that the Death Eater's can't get to it."

"You are?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course," Lily assured her. The girl sighed, and she and her friend began hauling the trunk back on to the train.

"We are?" asked James once the girls were out of earshot.

"Of course not. There's no time. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her," said Lily with a shrug.

"Very devious of you," said James approvingly.

Lily winked. "Alright, we really do need to get moving. Is this everybody?"

"I think so," said James. "Benjy was doing the final sweep. There he comes now," he pointed to the other end of the train where Benjy had just exited and begun approaching them with quick steps.

"All clear," he said between deep breaths when he had reached them.

"Right, we should make an announcement," said Lily nodding. James and Benjy looked at her. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Well, this whole thing has kind of been your plan," said James reasonably.

"I hate talking in front of people," said Lily with a scowl.

"You've given like three speeches, today alone!" said Benjy.

"Yeah, but not in front of this many people," she protested.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," said James, pointing his wand to his throat. " _Sonorous_."

"Students," he continued in his magically amplified voice. The chattering of voices ceased abruptly. "Due to some technical difficulties, we've needed to evacuate the train. We're going to head down the tracks and look for a comfortable place to wait until this problem is resolved. Please follow your Prefects in an orderly fashion," he finished with a wave of his wand to remove the amplifying charm.

"Well, here we go," he said to Lily. "I hope you know what we're doing."

Lily gulped. She had no idea if this was the right choice, but she knew that she had to appear confident or the students wouldn't trust her.

"James, Benjy, you go up front and take the lead. I'll bring up the rear," she said.

"I'm not leaving you back there all by yourself!" James protested.

"Remus can help me," she said, gesturing to the boy in question who was busy relocking the doors to the train.

James furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't object. He and Benjy made their way to the front of the crowd and began their march forward. The students fell into place behind them.

Lily waved Remus over. "We're going hang out back here and keep an eye out for stragglers," she explained.

"Okay," he agreed and fell into step beside her. They walked in silence for several minutes before Remus spoke again. "So, what's going on with you and James? You've seemed awfully chummy lately."

"We've just been working on Head stuff together," she said.

"Are you sure? You've seemed a little more…physical than usual," he asked, looking at her through side-eyes.

Lily blushed thinking about how he'd caught them holding hands and how she'd been leaning on James after their mad dash back to the train. And what if James told him about the kiss? Would he do that? What was she thinking; of course he would do that. He bragged about getting one point higher on a quiz, he was sure to tell everyone about finally getting his long time crush to kiss him.

"Honestly? I don't really know. He's been…different lately," she said finally.

Remus nodded in understanding, and didn't push the subject further. They continued along quietly for another half hour, navigating the rocky hills carefully, occasionally pausing to look around for signs of incoming Death Eaters behind them. Finally, James came sprinting up to them.

"We found an abandoned church up ahead. I think it should hold everyone," he said.

"That should do nicely. Good work, James," said Lily. He took back off toward the front of the line of students to direct them towards the aforementioned church.

Lily smiled as she watched him run away. He really had been a different person lately. He was taking things much more seriously, although he hadn't completely abandoned his old sense humor. The Head Boy position must actually mean something to him.

Remus nudged her. "Come on," he said, pointing down the hill to the church the students were streaming into. He offered Lily a hand to help her down a boulder.

"Thanks," she blushed, wondering if he knew what she had been thinking about. Remus always seemed to know. They picked their way down the hill and reached the church a few minutes later, the last to arrive.

Lily looked around one last time to be absolutely certain no students remained outside before locking the door. She observed the scene before her.

The late afternoon light was dim and streaked with color as it entered through the grimy stained glass windows. The students had taken up all the pews and begun sitting along the walls and up by the altar. A few were standing around uncertainly, not able to find a place to sit down. Some students were in their robes, but many were still in their summer clothes.

They all looked a little sweaty and exhausted from the walk over. They whispered to each other and looked around anxiously. She was sure they were hungry and confused and probably more than a little scared.

The Trolley Lady had somehow managed to get her trolley over all those rocks, but it looked like she only had a few of the less desirable sweets left. Still, she was wandering the crowd offering the odd cockroach cluster or acid pop to less than enthused students.

"Hey," said James on her right side, and she jumped, not having heard him approach. "Sorry," he said with grin, not looking sorry at all.

Lily glared at him, hand clutching her rapidly beating heart. "Was that necessary?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to," he said.

Lily sat down, leaning against the door and he joined her.

"What should we do now?" he asked.

Lily thought hard, but nothing came to her. "I don't know," she admitted. "I guess we wait."

"Okay," he agreed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"I should have known this would be how this day would end," she muttered to herself.

He opened an eye to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, I just had a rough morning, so it seems only appropriate that it's continued to go down hill from there," she shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked earnestly.

Lily closed her eyes. She wanted to tell someone about her dad. She'd been worrying about him all day despite all the distractions of flying motorcycles, train jumping, and crying first-years. But this was the kind of thing she usually only shared with Dorcas, or sometimes Marlene, even though she wasn't so good with the emotional stuff. And once upon a time, with Severus. Or rather, Snape, she corrected herself.

"My father's…not in the best of health," she said finally.

"I'm sorry," said James, scooting a little closer and taking her hand warmly.

"It's okay. He's been sick for almost two years now, so I'm kind of used to it. Lung cancer. But they're worried the cancer may have spread to his nervous system. He's getting tested today."

He put his arm around her shoulders, and she stiffened but didn't move away. It actually felt kind of nice, she realized.

"If it has spread, he'll…" she paused, biting back tears. She couldn't cry in front of all these other students. She was supposed to be an example for them.

"He'll only have a few weeks, maybe a couple of months, left," she finally admitted to herself for the first time. She'd been in denial about it ever since her mother had told her about the doctor's fears earlier that week. She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from spilling over and laid her head on James's shoulder.

For once, he knew to keep his mouth shut and just let her be. They sat like this for a while; Lily occasionally wiping away an errant tear; James rubbing small comforting circles on her back.

Damn, thought Remus as he observed them. Benjy was going to win.

A tense silence had spread over the fearful students as they waited for something to happen, though they didn't know what.

The sun was beginning to set when at last there was a tap on the window above the door. James and Lily stood up, and he opened the door. A streak of red whizzed past, and then Fawkes was sitting before them on the back of a pew. The majestic phoenix held out his leg, and Lily took the parchment from it.

She read the familiar, looping handwriting out loud. "Stay where you are. We will get you soon."

"That's it?" asked James.

"That's it," Lily confirmed.

Several nearby students looked at them hopefully.

"Dumbledore says to wait here," said Lily loudly, knowing the students in the back would slowly spread the message forward. The students moved about restlessly at this incomplete bit of news.

"They're getting hungry. We'd usually be about to eat by now," said Remus as Lily slid back down beside him.

"I know, but I don't know what we can do about it. I doubt there's any food around here," she sighed.

"We could go look. Maybe there's some old communion bread in the back or something," said James.

"How do you expect to feed several hundred students on a few loaves of stale bread that may or may not exist?" asked Lily.

"Well excuse me for being optimistic," he grumbled. The hunger was hitting him too.

"How do you know about communion anyway?" asked Lily.

"Jesus was one of the first wizards," said James.

Lily's jaw dropped.

"Well what did you think? Walking on water? Raising the dead? Turning water into wine? You learned that spell first year," Remus laughed at Lily's dumbfounded expression.

"I don't believe it," said Lily finally.

"But you were totally prepared to believe a Muggle had done all those thing?" James asked.

"Well, I always thought it was more metaphorical than literal," said Lily, silently wondering if it was worth telling her parents about this new discovery. She decided it was best to not completely shake the whole foundation of their worldview, especially with her father being so ill. Church was one of her mother's last comforts.

"To be fair," Remus said, "he didn't know he was wizard. There weren't really any others in public at the time. So he did everything in earnest."

Lily felt slightly comforted by that, and settled back against the door, feeling completely drained all of the sudden. It had been an emotional day and it felt never-ending. I'll just close my eyes for a minute, she thought to herself as she drifted off.

"Prongs! There you are!" said Sirius, dodging benches and dozing students on his way to his friend.

James put a finger to his lips to shush him, pointing to his lap, which was covered by a mess of dark red hair.

"Well, I hate to disturb your sleeping beauty, but McGonagall's here and she wants to talk to you both," said Sirius a little more quietly.

"What?" asked James loudly. Lily groaned and shifted a bit, her hair falling away to reveal her peaceful face.

James and Sirius were both silent for a moment, but she didn't move again.

"She's back in the cleric's office. Arrived by floo a few minutes ago," Sirius explained in a half whisper.

James sighed. "I guess I'll have to wake her up then."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Have you ever seen Lily when she's just been woken up before?" asked Remus with a shudder.

"She can't be that bad," said James. Remus just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Lily. Hey, Lily," said James, shaking her gently.

Lily shot up, swinging her arms, her elbow connecting hard with James's nose.

"What?! What?! What is it?!" She looked around furiously.

"McGo'agall is heeah," said James nasally, clutching his nose.

"Oh no, am I late for Transfiguration again?" Lily sprang to her feet, not remembering where she was. Sirius laughed at her as she looked around in confusion, hair flying everywhere.

"Not much of a princess, are you? Maybe James should have woken you up with kiss," he said. Lily blew a strand out of her eyes and growled at him menacingly.

"You know, I was really hoping to get to the start of the school year without another broken nose," said James as he slowly got to his feet.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Lily in embarrassment. " _Episky_."

It crunched back into place. "Thanks," James said with a grimace.

"I tried to warn you," said Remus smugly.

"Yes, you are very wise," James agreed. "But unless you want to spend the night on a cold stone floor, Lily and I need to go talk to McGonagall."

"Carry on," said Remus, returning to his book.

"Lead the way," said James to Sirius, who bounded down the central aisle as students jumped hastily out of the way.

Lily and James hurried after him, up the worship hall, through a narrow wooden door to the left of the altar, down a winding hallway, and into a small stone office, empty save for a crumbling desk, a little fire place, and an extremely upright women.

"Potter. Evans," McGonagall greeted them with a curt nod.

"Hello, Professor," they said simultaneously.

"Thank you, Mr. Black, you may go."

Sirius bowed out.

"I would like you tell me what happened on the train today," said Professor McGonagall.

James and Lily both began speaking at once. They looked at each other. James bowed his head to Lily. She took a deep breath, and continued her report, with a little support from James here and there.

"Very well. You two have done an excellent job of keeping the student body calm and collected today. As you may have suspected from Mr. Lupin's account, there was an attack in Hogsmeade this afternoon. While no lives were lost, there were significant damages to several structures, including the train platform. That, compounded with the information you two collected about the bridge, makes me suspect You-Know-Who and his followers were trying to keep the students from arriving at Hogwarts today, although we are not yet sure why. Unfortunately, that means the train is definitely out of commission for the time being. Even if we could get the tracks repaired, it is very likely a target for some kind of larger attack. We will have to start sending students by floo."

James looked at the small fireplace behind McGonagall. It could hold two, maybe three people at a time. "Professor, that will take hours," he said.

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter, and the Ministry is working on getting some portkeys to us, but in the meantime, if you could please start lining up the students, we'll move as quickly as possible."

"What about our belongings?" Lily asked. "They're still back on the train."

"Yes, Miss Evans, we're working on that as well. We hope that will be able to get everything to the castle by tomorrow evening."

Lily looked down at her clothes and tried to picture herself sitting through the first day of classes in ripped jeans and an old band tee.

"Is there a question, Miss Evans?"

"No, Professor."

"Then will you and Mr. Potter please begin to organize the students? First-years at the front. We'll be sorting them as they come."

"Yes, Professor."

It was slow going and the students were incredibly antsy. Most of them hadn't eaten since breakfast, and they kept holding up the line with questions about what had happened to the train and how would they get their stuff back and would there still be time for the Sorting Ceremony and what about the feast. Lily, James, the Prefects, and many of the seventh-years worked hard to keep the line moving and the students as placated as possible.

About ten o'clock, several Ministry officials showed up with a bag of portkeys in tow. There were still about fifty students remaining, mainly those that had been helping to get their classmates into place.

"Alright, everybody got a spot on a portkey?" one wizard asked. "They're set to go off at ten fifteen. We have three more minutes."

Lily and James did a final once over to make sure everyone had a key, before grabbing on to the empty can of beans that Sirius and Marlene were holding. Benjy, Dorcas, Remus, and Peter stood beside them, crowded around a broken record.

"Thank Merlin," said James, "Maybe we'll finally be able to get something to eat."

"Who cares about food? I just want my bed," said Lily, rubbing her aching lower back with her spare hand.

Soon there was an unpleasant lurch behind her bellybutton, and she found herself landing hard on the floor of the entrance hall. She stumbled slightly, and Marlene caught her elbow to steady her.

"What no food?" asked James miserably, seeing the empty tables through the open doors to the Great Hall.

"The food has been sent to the Common Rooms, Mr. Potter," piped Professor Flitwick.

"Good," said James, setting off in that direction.

"Not so fast, Potter, we have to make sure all the students are in their dormitories before we can go to ours," Lily reminded him.

He groaned and watched jealously as Sirius, Remus, and Peter took off toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," said Marlene, giving Lily a squeeze on the shoulder, before heading up the stairs toward Ravenclaw tower.

Dorcas waved as she and Benjy headed out in the other direction for Hufflepuff's den.

Lily and James leaned against a wall watching the last few portkeys come in, stomachs rumbling. At last, only they and the professors remained in the hall.

"Very well, that will do," said McGonagall. "But Professor Dumbledore wants a word with you…"

James opened his mouth to protest.

"—in the morning," said McGonagall firmly over James's attempted complaint. "Now, go get some rest. You've certainly earned it today," she said a little more warmly.

They did not need to be told twice. Lily was practically running to keep up with James's quick strides. By the time they got to the Common Room, only Sirius, Remus, and Peter remained. The stack of empty plates before them suggested they'd done nothing but eat since they'd got there.

James looked grumpily at the scraps that remained.

"Don't worry, mate, we saved you plate," said Peter, pushing a plate piled high with delicious albeit cold offerings across the table.

"You're a lifesaver, Pete," said James as he sat down and commenced stuffing his face.

"Well, goodnight boys," said Lily heading toward the girls' stairs.

"Not so fast, we've got a plate for you too," said Remus.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm really not that hungry," said Lily. She felt like she might fall over from tiredness.

"I did not fight off a pack of rabid third-years for this food so that you could pull this 'not hungry' crap on us," said an affronted Sirius.

"Oh, alright," Lily agreed, sinking down into an open armchair and accepting the plate.

"And it wouldn't kill you to be a little more grateful about it," Sirius pouted.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and dug into a pile of potatoes.

The three who had already eaten continued their game of exploding snap, and James eventually joined them. Lily watched from the comfort of a squishy armchair and a belly full of food. She didn't think she could move a muscle if her life depended on it.

"Oh, no, don't you go falling asleep right there!" said James, suddenly noticing that Lily had been dozing off. "I am _not_ waking you up again! Straight to bed with you." He pointed to the girls' dormitory.

"But it's so cozy," said Lily, nestling down farther into the chair.

James and Sirius gave each other a look, and then marched over to where Lily sat. They each grabbed an arm and hoisted the chair up over their heads; carrying it to the staircase while Lily shouted her dismay. When they arrived, they lowered the chair and tipped it forward so that Lily came tumbling out, landing at the base of the stairs.

"We can't take you any farther. You'll have to do the last stretch on your own," said James, trying not to laugh at the death glare she was now giving him from her place on the floor.

She got to her feet with a huff and began to stomp up the stairs.

"And goodnight to you too, Princess!" Sirius called after her merrily.

And so began their last year at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7: September 2nd, 1977

_A/N: Sorry I'm a little later than usual this weekend! I've been very busy. Good thing I have so many chapters written in advance, so I'm still able to update during busy times. There have been a few questions and minor critiques in the reviews, especially about the last chapter. I've considered most of those things while writing and editing and have reasons for the way things are how they are, but I definitely see why there may still be some doubts from readers. I firmly believe every piece of writing has room for improvement (yes, even the original Harry Potter books! Though they are pretty near perfect). That being said, I'm mostly just writing this story for fun (my own and the readers'), so I won't be doing any major revisions of already posted chapters any time soon. Maybe one day when it's all done and I have time, I'll come back and make changes. So if you have suggestions feel free to keep them coming, but know that I probably won't don't much with them for the time being. I love that you're reading closely enough to have those insights, though! And of course, praise is great too! ;)_

 **September 2** **nd** **, 1977**

Lily made her way to the Great Hall, feeling extremely self-conscious in her day-old, worn out Muggle clothing. She didn't even have her Head Girl badge, and the trunks had still not arrived.

The Gryffindor table was nearly empty still. She had gotten up extra early, because she hadn't been told what time her meeting with Dumbledore would be. Luckily, she recognized a familiar honey-blonde braid over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Morning, Dory," said Lily as she plunked down beside her.

"Morning Lils," said Dorcas sleepily over her cup of tea.

Lily pulled a bowl of oatmeal toward herself and began breaking apart dried fruit into pieces and stirring them in.

"Tea?" Dorcas asked, passing her the kettle.

"No, think I need something a bit stronger this morning," said Lily reaching for the coffee.

"Be careful, you know how it makes you all shaky sometimes," Dorcas warned.

Lily gave her the 'leave me alone' look that was usually reserved for her mother.

"All right, but don't come crying to me when you get all jittery later," Dorcas huffed.

Lily sipped her coffee defiantly. There was a rush of air overhead, and Lily looked up to see the first wave of owls delivering morning post enter the Hall.

A delivery owl with a bag full of newspapers around his neck landed in front of Dorcas and Lily, and they each grabbed a paper and tipped the owl a few Knutes.

Lily set her paper beside her and returned to her coffee and oatmeal, but Dorcas, who had already finished eating, unfolded the paper and began to read.

"Oh no!" Dorcas stared at the front page in horror.

"What happened?" asked Lily, nearly spitting out her coffee.

"There was a break-in at the Ministry yesterday." Lily looked over Dorcas's shoulder as she began to read the article aloud, "' _A number of offices from several departments including the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department of Transportation were burglarized yesterday evening, September the First. Offices were short staffed, because many members of these departments were responding to reported attacks on Hogsmeade Village and the Hogwarts Express by patrolling these areas and setting up emergency floo networks and portkeys. It appears no people were harmed in either of those locations, though two guard-wizards from the Ministry are now in St. Mungo's, having sustained severe injuries during the crime. Their memories appear to have been wiped._

 _The Ministry has not yet released information about what items were stolen, but it is suspected that the thieves got away with some unauthorized portkeys and floo network maps from the Department of Transportation and perhaps even some valuable logistical charts from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Ministry encourages everyone to remain calm, as they do not yet suspect further action from the criminals. Anyone with information regarding this break-in should report to the Ministry immediately._ "

"So all that bullshit they put us through yesterday was just a distraction?" asked Lily.

"Looks that way," said Dorcas, scanning the article again.

"Seems like a lot of trouble, taking out a magically reinforced bridge and staging a supposed attack on a wizarding village, just to steal a few portkeys. Maybe they were also trying to intimidate Dumbledore? Hit him close to home," Lily mused.

"Could be. He is one of their most vocal opponents. And I'm not sure what they need those maps and portkeys for. Where are they trying to go? I wish they would say what kinds of 'logistical charts' were stolen," said Dorcas thoughtfully.

"Any more information on the next page?" asked Lily.

Dorcas opened the newspaper up and began to read. "Nope, nothing!" she said a little too quickly, folding the paper back up.

"What is it, Dorcas?" asked Lily firmly.

"Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Dumbledore?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Lily looked around. Though the Hall had begun to fill since she had sat down, there was no sign of the Head Boy yet. Even McGonagall wasn't accounted for, and she would need to be handing out timetables soon.

"Not for a little while still. What was in the paper?"

Dorcas sipped her tea uncooperatively.

"Fine, I'll read my own paper," said Lily, suddenly remembering she had bought her own copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and was not dependent on Dorcas for all her information.

"Oh look, James is here," said Dorcas nodding to the doors, where James and his crew had indeed just appeared.

Lily looked up briefly. James waved to her and she nodded back, and then turned back to her newspaper, opening it up to the second page.

" _Public Questions the Fitness of Dumbledore's Head Boy and Girl Appointments_ by Su Sun _"_ Lily read. There was a blurry picture of her being supported by James and Marlene outside of Florean Fortescue's. "I don't believe it! That obnoxious, nosey, no-good reporter! I thought she had lost interest in us when no article appeared after the fight, but clearly she was just waiting for the school year to begin so she could sow mistrust and doubts in the student body."

"Don't worry about it. Here, have some more coffee," said Dorcas, trying desperately to draw Lily's attention away.

Lily ignored her, and read on. "' _Early reports have been confirmed that renowned troublemaker and spoiled socialite James Potter, heir to the Sleekeazy fortune'—_ Is he really?" Lily looked to Dorcas, who shrugged, so Lily continued, " _—'who gained infamy last year when he transfigured the champagne fountain at a Ministry Gala to shoot people, including Minister for Magic Harold Minchum, in the face when they approached,'—_ Now _that_ I believe _–'was named Head Boy by Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The appointment of Potter, who is known to have one of the longest detention track records of any Hogwarts student in recent history, raised many eyebrows among those who have met the boy, including several members of the Board of Governors._

 _'Board Chairman Orlando Bishop says, "Dumbledore has often been known to make eccentric decisions regarding the running of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but generally the Board is content to let him run the school how he sees fit. There was some concern, however, over the appropriateness of this Head Boy selection, prompting several Governors, myself included, to write Dumbledore a letter objecting to the choice. Dumbledore assured us, however, that Potter was the right man for job."_

 _'That certainly remains to be seen. And with his reported behavior since the appointment—including the crashing of a Muggle car, resulting in the death of said Muggle, and an ice cream shop brawl, resulting in the injury of several of his fellow students, many remain skeptical._

 _'Fewer objections were initially raised by the appointment of fellow Gryffindor Lily Evans as Head Girl. In fact, there was some excitement at having the first Muggle-Born Head in several decades, although some objected to this appointment as overly political._

 _'Like Potter, Evans has often received top marks in her schoolwork, but unlike Potter, she has rarely been disciplined for misbehavior. In fact, Miss Evans was named Prefect in her fifth year. Don't let that fool you, however. Evans appears to have just as big a penchant for trouble as her partner, though perhaps a better record of getting away with it._

 _'Indeed, it was Evans who was behind the wheel in the accident that killed Muggle Alec Applewood. Additionally, Evans is said to have provoked the conflict between fellow students in Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. Evan Rosier, a seventh year Slytherin and victim of the fight, says, "We were just greeting our classmates when all of the sudden Evans starting threatening us, claiming she would report us to Law Enforcement Wizards for some unknown slight. Next thing you know, she and her friends were attacking us."_

 _'Witnesses on the scene saw Evans being escorted out by Potter and a female friend, leading some to believe she had been injured during the fight, while others suggest she was merely drunk. She and Potter both refused to cooperate with the press, going so far as to be openly hostile to innocent reporters following this incident. Strangely, no charges have been pressed in either case._

 _'Perhaps Potter and Evans will prove to be adequate in their new position of responsibility, but many remain doubtful, and reasonably so.'—_ I mean, really!" said a red-faced Lily as she finished the article, throwing the paper down in disgust. "It's just ridiculous."

"It is," Dorcas agreed.

"Want me to beat her up?" asked Marlene, who had joined them halfway through the reading.

"Maybe," said Lily, only half-joking. "No, better not; that will just lead to more hateful reports about my inadequacy and violent temperament."

"Glad you're finally admitting it," said a cold voice behind them.

"Haven't you done enough damage today, Rosier?" asked Marlene with a scowl.

"Oh, the damages are only just beginning. Mudbloods and Half-breeds like yourselves better watch your backs," he said, as Avery and the Carrows snickered.

"Half-breeds?" asked Lily in confusion. She had heard the term ignorantly applied to centaurs, mer-people, and other humanoid creatures before. She had even given a Slytherin detention once for using it to describe Hagrid, the castle's caretaker, whom many suspected was part Giant. But she was at a loss as to why Rosier should be using it now.

"I think he means me," said Marlene coolly.

Lily looked at her in shock and then back to the Slytherins with renewed contempt. Marlene was from two very old and respected wizarding families. One British, the other, her mother's, Nigerian, making Marlene half Black.

"I ought to give you all a month's worth of detention," Lily fumed.

"Yes, you should take advantage of your position now, while you still have it," Avery smirked.

"Is there a problem here?" asked James, who, along with the rest of the Marauders, had come up behind the Slytherins.

"Ah, if it isn't the 'renowned troublemaker and spoiled socialite' himself," grinned Rosier. "How does it feel knowing your own ineptitude is the first thing the Board of Governors has agreed on in half a century?"

"That can't be true, Rosier. I'm certain they released a joint statement just last year about your being the ugliest student to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts," said Sirius.

Rosier gave a chilling laugh.

"Everything alright over here?" asked Professor Sprout as she approached. She was clearly confused, and suspicious, that so many non-Hufflepuffs were crowded around her house's table.

"Everything's fine, Professor," said Rosier. "We were just leaving."

"Very well, Mr. Rosier. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, the Headmaster would like to see you now."

Rosier made a signal at them behind Professor Sprout's back, implying they were about to get the axe.

Lily scowled at him as she got her feet and followed the Hufflepuff Head out of the Great Hall.

"Ice Mice," said Professor Sprout when they had reached the stone gargoyle on the third floor that guarded the Headmaster's office. It sprang aside to allow them entrance onto the moving spiral staircase that would take them up to the Headmaster's Tower. James moved aside to allow Lily to enter first.

They stepped out into the circular office to find Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn sitting in a semi-circle of chairs and facing the large, claw-footed, oaken desk behind which sat Professor Dumbledore. Professor Sprout gestured to the empty chairs in the middle of the semi-circle before taking a seat at the end.

"Good morning," Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly, also gesturing to the seats.

"Good morning, Professor," they responded in unison as they sat down. It felt a bit like they were on trial, even though Lily knew, or at least hoped, that this was just the normal beginning of term meeting between the Headmaster, Heads of Houses, and Head Boy and Girl.

"First," began Dumbledore, "I would like to congratulate you both on being appointed Head Boy and Girl. While the final decision was mine, it was also unanimously supported by these esteemed Professors," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the Heads of Houses. "We all believe that you both are undoubtedly fit for the job and that you will excel in this role," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily knew he was attempting to reassure them that no matter what the _Prophet_ reported, they would have the full support of the Hogwarts administration.

Dumbledore continued, "As you know, the duties of the Head students are equal to and greater than those of Prefects. I trust Miss Evans has brought Mr. Potter up to speed on the duties of Prefects?"

James smiled at Lily and nodded.

"Excellent. So you two should have no difficulties taking command of the Prefect program this year: conducting meetings, assigning patrols, and so on?"

They shook their heads. It was right about then that the coffee hit Lily. She began playing with the hem of her shirt to give her twitching muscles something inconspicuous to do.

"As Heads, you will also be able to give and take points from _all_ the Houses, though not in quantities greater than ten. I trust you will not abuse this privilege?" he shot a meaningful look at James here.

"No, sir," James swallowed.

"Very good. In addition to that role, the Head Boy and Girl are also expected to serve as a liaison between the staff and the student body. From time to time, you will be invited to staff meetings or given special instructions and responsibilities from your Professors. This will include helping to oversee Hogsmeade weekends and helping to plan various festivities and special events."

James's eyes sparkled as he began to imagine all the pranks he could get away if he was involved in the official planning of parties, with Lily by his side, no less. It was like his wildest dreams had come true. All of Lily's attention, however, was focused on getting her foot to stop tapping.

Dumbledore interjected into James's fantasy, "Not to mention, of course, the Heads are also meant to serve as guardians and _role models_ for their peers." Dumbledore's eyes pierced James's, forcing him to blink. "They are meant to serve a unifying force among the students. After yesterday's events, I have full confidence that you are up to this weighty task," he gave them a somber look.

"Thank you, sir," said Lily. She tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest.

"Now, enough with all the doom and gloom. Those are your responsibilities, and these are your privileges. As Miss Evans is likely aware, there is a special Head Wing off of the Prefects' Common Room. It is meant to be a quiet place for the Head Students to keep up with their studies, plan meetings, or just have a place to relax away from the chaos of the castle. It will be up to you to agree on a password and maintain the security of this wing."

Lily glanced at James. She wondered how long it would before the Head Wing had become the new Marauder Headquarters. She resumed methodically rubbing her thumbs over her other fingers, begging her shaking hands to be still.

"Furthermore, the Heads are allowed to set up additional Hogsmeade weekends for seventh-year students in good academic standing _only_. Remember that you will be responsible for the actions of all participants during these weekends. We have had to take this privilege away in the past," he warned.

James and Lily nodded their understanding.

"You will also be allowed to excuses yourself from one assignment in each of your classes throughout the year, though of course, not from any final exams. This is meant to compensate for the enormous amount of time and energy you will be expected to dedicate to your Head duties, but this privilege should not be used lightly. Many Heads do not use it all, as it is rather difficult to prepare for N.E.W.T's without having done all the legwork."

Lily nodded in agreement, but James looked like he was already scheming.

"As the year progresses, we may see fit to amend, add to, or take away any of these duties and privileges based on your own performances or any events that may disrupt the normal course of school operations. Are you prepared to fully take on the responsibility and honor of being Head Boy and Girl?"

"Yes, sir," the both replied. James glanced over at Lily's hands, which were now in her lap where she was quite literally twiddling her thumbs, and at a rather rapid pace.

"I am so glad," said Dumbledore, relaxing back into his chair. "Is there anything the Heads of Houses would like to add?" There was nothing. "Well then, we have a little time for a brief reception before classes," said Dumbledore, waving his wand.

A large tray containing several teacups, piles of pastries, and stacks of fruit appeared.

Professor Slughorn got up and helped himself to a fruit tart before shaking Lily and James's hands vigorously.

"Well done, well done. I always knew you two were going places. I look forward to working with you this year, and perhaps spending a little time socializing as well. I often hold tea with the Head students once or twice a month," he beamed.

Lily gave a tight smile. Her chest felt tight from the caffeine, and while she valued Slughorn's potions tutelage, she didn't exactly look forward to Slug Club parties. They always seemed so pompous and self-congratulatory. And now she would be expected to spend time alone with just him and James.

She held back a laugh as James made a retching motion behind Slughorn's back. Slughorn turned to see what had grabbed her attention, but James was already innocently helping himself to a pasty.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Lily admitted.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick each offered their own congratulations and well-wishes as they munched on crème puffs. But the big surprise came when McGonagall gave them each a stiff hug. "I'm so proud of you two," she said with the flicker of a smile.

"Thanks, Professor," Lily blushed. She declined the cup of tea Professor Sprout was offering her.

"But don't think that means I'll take it easy on you this year, Potter," she added.

James hastily hid his wand behind his back. He had been in the middle of charming Slughorn's shoelaces together.

"No, ma'am," he winked. McGonagall rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Dumbledore watched it all from his desk, happily sipping at his tea.

As nine o'clock approached, the Professors slowly began making their way to their respective classrooms. Lily and James made to follow Professor Flitwick to their first lesson of the day, Charms, but Professor Dumbledore called them back.

"Actually, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I was hoping to have a private word with you. I'm sure Professor Flitwick won't mind?"

The tiny wizard assured the Headmaster that it was, "Not a problem! Not a problem at all!"

Professor Dumbledore fixed them with a penetrating gaze as Lily and James sat back down.

"Now," he began. "I know I have just put a lot on your table. Enough to keep you more than busy in your final year here. But I wonder if I might trouble you to take on one more task, off the record, so to speak," he raised his eyebrows at them.

James and Lily looked at each other in surprise. Suddenly Lily's heart was racing for a very different reason.

"Professor?" James asked in confusion.

"I assume you are aware of the recent legislation passed by the Ministry restricting the powers of non-Ministry organizations?" he asked.

"Uh…" said James.

"Yes," Lily confirmed.

"Well, I believe that policy was likely directed at myself and some of my recent actions. You see, I had been attempting to put together a sort-of anti-dark magic task force. One that, although I had hoped to cooperate with the Ministry and obey wizarding law, would not have been constricted by the same unnecessary political boundaries as the aurors. Some of those in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however, did not take so kindly to my efforts. They saw it is an undermining of their authority, and pressed to have those new regulations passed; thus, putting an end to any _official_ organizing."

The emphasis on the word 'official' did not escape Lily or James and they shared another wondering look.

"However, I am still of the belief that a non-Ministry affiliated organization will be absolutely essential to the cause of taking down the so-called Dark Lord and his followers. As yesterdays' break-in demonstrates, the Ministry is incredibly vulnerable. It is too unwieldy to be fully accountable for all of its employs and policies at all times, and, as I have previously stated, it is greatly restricted by the delicacies of politics." He gave them a significant look.

They stared at him in rapt silence.

"I have therefore decided to proceed with a sort of underground order of witches and wizards who are willing to dedicate themselves, at whatever cost, to this mission. And it is my intention to ask you both to join us upon your graduation." He peered at them from over his half-moon spectacles.

Lily bit her lip, both fearful and excited by the prospect. She now felt completely sobered from her caffeine spike. James looked resolutely and unblinkingly at the Headmaster.

"Make no mistake. What I am asking of you is highly illegal. I also believe, however, that it is a highly noble and essential crime. Is this something that would be interested in undertaking?"

Lily and James shared a long look. They seemed to be having a sort of silent conversation with each other. At last, they both turned backed to Professor Dumbledore, who was waiting patiently with his hands in his lap.

"Yes," they said together.

Dumbledore smiled, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I thought that would be your answer," he said. "I'm glad I won't be needing to wipe any memories today." Lily wasn't sure if the Headmaster was joking or not. He went on, "The reason I have brought this matter to you so early in the year is that I would like you to use your position of leadership to keep an eye on your classmates and discreetly alert me if you believe there is anyone else that has the talent and desire to commit to such a group."

"You want us to scout for you?" asked James.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. That is precisely what I am saying. I also think it would be wise of the both of you to take your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor up on his offer for extra advanced level training sessions, which he should be proposing during his first lesson."

Lily suddenly realized that with no welcome feast, she had no idea who was the new DADA professor. But it sounded like he meant business, whoever he was.

"Yes, Professor," she agreed.

"Alright, I won't keep you from your studies any longer. Professor Flitwick will be furious if his star pupil misses the first N.E.W.T. class," he said with a wink at Lily. She had received top marks in Charms for her class the past three years.

Lily blushed for what felt like the dozenth time since she'd entered the office. She wasn't used to so much praise all at once. Not to mention the incredible level of faith the Headmaster had just placed in her and James.

James looked slightly affronted at the implication that Lily was better at Charms than he, but as there was an overwhelming amount of evidence against him, he didn't protest.

They were both full of a complicated blend of pride, uncertainty, and trepidation as they left the Headmaster's office.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked James as the gargoyle sprang into place behind them.

"It sounds like Dumbledore is mounting a rebellion or something," said Lily.

"Like a secret service or something. And he wants us to help," said James, eyes blazing with excitement.

"Yeah," said Lily doubtfully. This was exactly the sort of action she had been longing to take ever since Alec died, but now that the opportunity was laid out in front of her, she wasn't so sure. "It sounds really dangerous, though," she said, thinking of her parents and what they would do if she got injured…or worse.

James looked at her questioningly.

"Don't get me wrong! I think it's the right thing to do! I just don't think it will be without serious costs, is all," she said.

James apparently hadn't thought about this, and he got a far away look as he considered all the possibilities. "You're right," he said finally. "It will be dicey, perhaps even disastrous. But it's worth it."

"Yeah, it is," Lily agreed a little more boldly.

"We should probably get to class," said James, gesturing down the hall toward the Charms room.

"Oh, yeah!" Lily had forgotten where she was for a moment. "Hey, wait a second," she said noticing something. "Where did you get school robes from?"

James just laughed at her and waved his wand, transfiguring her Muggle clothes into Hogwarts robes.

"I feel like a much nerdier version of Cinderella right now," said Lily when the process was complete. "Famous princess from a Muggle movie," she clarified when James seemed confused.

"Oh, Sirius will be pleased. He's convinced you're some kind of failed fairytale princess," said James.

"If you tell him I said that, I'll tell him that makes _you_ my fairy godmother," she shot back.

"No, don't! I'll never hear the end of it," he begged.

They were still teasing each other loudly when they entered Flitwick's room, causing the whole class, which had been silently copying down the syllabus, to stare at them curiously.

"Miss Evans. Mr. Potter. I hardly think that is behavior becoming of our new Head Boy and Girl," scolded Flitwick from his stack of books.

"Sorry, Professor," they both said. Lily saw Dorcas up at the front of the room and took the empty seat by her, ignoring her questioning looks, while James slid into place by Sirius in the back.

Sirius leaned over to whisper in his ear. "How'd the big meeting with the boss man go? Are you fired yet?"

"I'll tell you about it later," said James, trying to concentrate on his Charms notes, which was a bit difficult considering Lily was sitting right in his sightline, and she looked especially cute as she chewed on her quill while reading the board.

Sirius followed his friend's gaze. "Not this again," he groaned. "I thought now that you two are becoming friends, we'd be done with all this pathetic pining from afar."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said James, furiously copying down notes to appear busy. But echoes of Lily's laughter were still ringing in his head. He looked at her again. Her brow was furrowed as she dug around in her bag for another piece of parchment. He could tell she was swearing fiercely under her breath and held back a laugh.

Remus nudged him and pointed to his half-blank parchment.

"Right, sorry," he said. He would have to restrain himself. He was going to have a whole year of working in close-quarters with her, making patrol schedules and picking out Christmas decorations and whatnot outside of lessons. He was never going to pass his N.E.W.T's if he spent all his class time thinking about her too.

And after a year? They'd still be together, working side-by-side in Dumbledore's organization to take down You-Know-Who. He pictured them together, standing back-to-back, successfully battling dozens of Death Eaters all at once while grateful witches and wizards cheered from the sidelines. He got a heady rush just thinking about it. He knew there were risks, of course, but he just couldn't imagine those consequences touching them. They were too damn good to be caught and too damn good-looking to die young.

The bell sounded, pulling him from his reverie.

Remus looked at him and his incomplete notes disapprovingly. James opened his mouth, but before he could ask, Remus answered, "Yes, you can borrow my notes later."

"Thanks, buddy," said James sheepishly, shoving the offending parchment in his bag.

"Why'd Dumbledore hold you so long anyway?" Remus asked. Sirius and Peter leaned in with interest.

James glanced around furtively. "I'll tell you about it later," he said with a meaningful look toward a group of Slytherins coming down the hall.

Lily and Dorcas came up beside them.

"What are you lot looking so secretive about?" asked Dorcas. James made eye contact with Lily.

"Hey, we have a free period now," said Lily, hastily changing the subject. "What do you say we all go check out the Head Wing?"

"The what?" asked Peter.

"The private study room for Head students…and friends," Lily explained, kicking herself for letting the Marauders infiltrate so soon. But it had seemed like a good diversion at the time.

"Oo, fun. It'll be like a secret clubhouse," said Sirius.

"Let's swing by the fourth floor first," said Dorcas. "Marlene should be getting out of Ancient Runes."

Marlene looked incredibly happy to see them. "Oh thank Merlin, proper English-speakers!"

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Professor Babbling will only let N.E.W.T. students speak in the languages we're translating, and my Gaulish pronunciation is terrible!" said Marlene.

"We're off to see James and Lily's private sex den," said Sirius happily.

Lily tried to whack him on the head, but he dodged her blow.

"Well, count me in," said Marlene cheerily.

"She's feisty today," said Sirius appreciatively.

"It's Dorcas's fault, she let me have coffee," said Lily.

"You did what?!" asked Marlene with an incredulous gasp.

"I did no such thing!" defended Dorcas. "I tried to warn you, remember?"

Lily just shook her head. "You think you can count on people," she sighed ruefully.

They arrived on the fifth floor corridor that contained the Prefects' Common Room and Bathroom.

"Right, where to now?" asked James.

"Well, I think there's two entrances to the Head Wing. One from inside the Prefects' Common Room, the portrait of Hogwarts' first Head Boy, Merlin himself, and one around this corner here," said Lily as they came around the bend and face-to-face with a portrait of a medieval witch. "Hogwarts's first Head Girl, Cordelia Cornflower."

The witch bowed. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Which of you are Lily Evans and James Potter?" James and Lily stepped forward. "You may select your first password."

Lily motioned for James to go ahead. He grinned evilly.

"I love James Potter."

"Password accepted."

"Wait, no! Let's pick something else!" said Lily.

"You may select a new password in four months," said Cordelia as she swung aside to let them in.

It was a sunny room with giant windows and small balconies overlooking the lake to one side and the Forbidden Forest to the other. It was decorated in pale lavenders and deep plums, and flames roared in the ornate marble fireplaces. Large tapestries representing all the houses decorated walls. There were several silk couches and armchairs and even a stack of fluffy pillows the size of small hippogriffs on the floor, just begging to be flopped onto. There was also a little reading loft to one side, with dark wooden bookcases and a bay window overlooking the great lake.

"This is…spectacular," breathed Dorcas, taking in the view of the forest.

"No kidding," said Remus, eyeing the reading loft.

"Check this out!" said Marlene, pointing to a plaque below a painting of grapes and fancy cheeses. "Direct line to the kitchen! Donuts," she said clearly into the painting, and donuts appeared on the table. She and Sirius began promptly devouring them.

"Look Prongs!" said Peter pointing to a corner. "Exercise equipment. You'll be in peak condition for Quidditch this year."

"Not half bad, eh Evans?" said James, looking at her like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Nope, not half bad at all," Lily agreed before dashing to the table to try and snag a donut before they were all gone.

James laughed, and went to join his friends around the fireplace. He put his feet up on the table and leaned back into the overstuffed chair.

"Pass me a donut, Padfoot," he said.

Sirius chucked a chocolate frosted disk at his head, but James' Quidditch reflexes saved him from a face full of sprinkles. He stuffed half the donut in his mouth and looked around, a king surveying his kingdom. Yes, he could get used to this, he thought contentedly. Lily grinned at him as she wiped strawberry icing from the corner of her lip. He could _definitely_ get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8: September 9th, 1977

Update: I think I fixed the text problems, but if it's still unreadable, let me know!

 _A/N: Sorry for another slightly late update. Things are pretty busy with the end of the semester and holiday travel and whatnot, but I am going to do my very best to stick to my promise of weekly updates! Please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! They make my day each time I get one! Also, still keeping my fingers crossed for some fan art to put on the cover/on my profile. I love fan art but am tragically unartistic myself._

 **September 9th, 1977**

Lily massaged her temples and stared stubbornly at her arithmancy problem set, willing it to magically become intelligible. Barely a week into term and all ready these N.E.W.T's were kicking her butt. James had been right; she was crazy for taking six N.E.W.T. courses and an elective when most seventh-years only attempted four or five courses in total. She hated when James was right.

And once upon a time, she was good at math, she thought to herself miserably, remembering her mother pinning her perfect multiplication timed tests to the refrigerator during her last year of Muggle schooling. What would her father say? He was a math a teacher, after all, and now Lily was in danger of failing the only subject she'd come into Hogwarts with a bit of an edge on back when numbers made sense to her. She consulted the numerology chart again, but it provided no further clarity.

"There you are!" called a voice from behind. "I should have known you'd be here." Lily was sitting in the very corner of the library where she, Dorcas, and Marlene had first met one day in their first year when they were all having minor panic attacks over a particularly difficult Transfiguration essay McGonagall had assigned. Since then, it had become 'their spot'.

"Hello, Marlene," said Lily, not looking up from her parchment as she scratched out an error she had made in the second line. She would essentially have to start all over, she realized with a groan of frustration.

"Why are you in the library on a Friday afternoon? You have all weekend to do that homework!" said Marlene as she took the chair beside her.

"Not exactly," sighed Lily. "I have patrol tonight, and you forget that we'll be in Hogsmeade all day tomorrow, because James just _had_ to have a back-to-school weekend of debauchery for all the seventh-years, even though it's _our_ asses on the line if anyone takes the call to revelry too seriously, and Sunday morning we're supposed to meet with Professor McGonagall to begin planning the Halloween feast even though Halloween is over a month away, and Sunday afternoon is the first…" 

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Marlene said, halting Lily's tirade. "Well, you missed lunch, so I brought you a sandwich." She handed Lily a napkin stuffed with a sandwich and a handful of chips.

Lily smiled gratefully and popped a chip in her mouth, turning back to her homework.

"Oh, and Stella dropped a letter off for you," Marlene said, pulling a crumpled envelop out of her pocket.

"Thanks," said Lily through a mouthful of turkey. She wiped her fingers on her skirt and accepted the white envelop. She knew it must be from her parents, because it wasn't parchment.

Marlene watched her open the letter as she stole a chip.

Lily read, " _Dear Lily, I am writing to you with a couple pieces of wonderful news. The results are back, and your father's cancer has not spread, in fact, it appears to be in remission!_ " Lily clapped her hand to her mouth, tears springing in her eyes.

"Oh no! What happened?!" asked Marlene, jumping out of her chair and putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Is your dad alright?"

"He's _wonderful_ ," said Lily beaming through the tears. "The cancer is in remission."

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds good!" said Marlene, giving her a tight hug.

"It is!" Lily read on excitedly as Marlene sat back down.

" _The doctor can't explain it, but he's optimistic that your father will begin to return to his old strength soon. Of course, we still need to be cautious and manage his medications carefully, but this really is the best outcome we could have hoped for. And we've had even more reason to celebrate as we have just received news that Petunia is engaged!_ " Lily let out a squeal of surprise and dismay.

"What now?" Marlene asked anxiously. Lily held up a finger to indicate that she wasn't done reading.

 _"To that man she met at the office. Vernon Dursley's his name. Your father and I were a little surprised, considering we hadn't met him yet and they'd only been seeing each for a few months, but she seems very happy, and so are we. We're meeting him next week, and we hope you will be able to come home some weekend in the next month or so to meet him too. The ceremony is coming up quickly as they've already decided on a date. The Friday after Christmas, so the wedding shouldn't disrupt your studies at all._

 _I hope your classes are going well. And your Head Girl work. How's that Head Boy doing, by the way? What was his name? James, I think. We love you and miss you! Love, Mum."_

Lily placed the letter back down on the table. She looked out the window in contemplation. Petunia. Engaged. She didn't know what to make of that information. She felt like she should be happy for her, but somehow she couldn't quite bring herself to feel…anything, really. At least her father was doing so much better. One less stressor weighing her down in her in her rapidly complicating life.

"Everything alright?" said Marlene finally, when Lily had seemed to relax a little.

"I think so. My sister's engaged, which is probably good for her; although knowing her tastes, I don't have high expectations for her fiancé."

Marlene laughed. "Yes, I imagine he's bit of tool," she agreed. She had met Petunia a couple of summers ago, and it had not gone especially well. It was Petunia's first encounter with a witch or wizard who had been one hundred percent raised in the magical world, and there were more than a few communication problems and misunderstandings, to say the least.

"Oh, he's definitely a tool. She did meet him a drill company, after all," said Lily matter-of-factly.

Marlene cackled. "Come on," she said, taking Lily's hand. "You deserve a break. Come watch me put some prospective chasers through the ringer. Ravenclaw tryouts start in half an hour."

Lily looked back to her homework, which was a mess of arrows and scratched out numbers and question marks. She decided perhaps a break from it really would be the best thing. Usually when something didn't make sense, she just had to turn off her brain for a while, and then when she came back to it, it would all magically come together. And besides, she did have a free period between Transfiguration and Arithmancy on Monday.

"Oh, all right," she said, allowing Marlene to pull her to her feet and lead her to the Quidditch pitch.

"Good luck!" Lily called as Marlene peeled off toward the locker rooms.

"Thanks," said Marlene out of the side her mouth, because she was holding a scrunchie between her lips while she pulled her tight little ringlets back into a bun.

Lily began the arduous hike up the steps to the student seating. She was short of breath by the time she reached the top. She seriously needed to start running, she thought to herself. Maybe there was some kind of magical treadmill up with that exercise equipment in the Head Wing. She moved to take a seat, but then she caught sight of Dorcas, who was sitting over on the edge of the Hufflepuff section with a picnic basket by her side.

Dorcas saw Lily at the same moment that Lily saw her and waved her over happily.

"Oh good, Marlene found you," said Dorcas as Lily lowed herself onto the bench. She offered Lily an apple, but Lily waved it away.

"No thanks, just had a sandwich up in the library."

"But I have chocolate," said Dorcas in a singsong voice, as she held out a handful of chocolate covered nuts.

"Oh, if you insist," Lily sighed as if it was a big imposition before stuffing the candy the candy in her mouth.

"How'd Hufflepuff auditions go?" asked Lily through a mouthful of chocolate.

"I think they prefer to call them 'tryouts'. And they're just finishing up now. Benjy did pretty well, but I'm not sure if it was enough. He said he's been practicing all summer, though," said Dorcas. Benjy had been trying out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team every year since second year, and he was decent, but there was always someone just a little bit better. "He went for keeper instead of chaser this time."

"You and Benjy have been spending a lot of time together lately," said Lily with a raised eyebrow.

Dorcas's eyes twinkled but she said nothing.

"Oh, here come the Ravenclaws!" said Lily, pointing across the field where a throng of blue-robed figures had emerged. Lily could just make out Marlene toward the front of the pack. She began leading her prospective new teammates in a series of stretches.

The Hufflepuffs were packing up by the goal posts at the other end of the pitch. The Hufflepuff captain, Andrew Mullins, made his way over to the Ravenclaws and shook Dirk Cresswell's hand. They stood and chatted for a few moments before Mullins waved to the Hufflepuffs to clear the field and left toward the locker room.

The Ravenclaws took to the air and began tossing the Quaffle around experimentally. Lily and Dorcas watched for a little while, cheering loudly when Marlene made an especially difficult catch, but their attention soon wandered.

"Oh! I haven't told you yet. I got a letter from my mum. Dad's doing way better. It's in remission!" said Lily.

"Oh, Lily, that's so wonderful," smiled Dorcas, giving her a tight hug. Unlike Marlene, Dorcas was able to fully grasp the importance of that information. Wizards had no cancers, and thus no motivation to understand or cure them, a fact Dorcas hoped to one day rectify when she became a healer.

"And that wasn't all the news. Guess who's engaged?" asked Lily when they'd broken the hug.

Dorcas furrowed her eyebrows. "It can't be…"

"Petunia!" Lily finished her sentence.

"No! Really? How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly? I don't really feel much of anything. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"A terrible person? No. A terrible sister? Maybe…" teased Dorcas.

"I know, I am," said Lily miserably, helping herself to some more chocolate.

"Oh, I was just kidding. Oh look! It's Benjy!" she waved at the boy that had just appeared at the top of the stairs, and he joined them merrily.

"How'd it go?" asked Dorcas.

"Not bad! I made the team! Well, sort of…" he said, pushing a strand of sweaty brown hair out of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Dorcas.

"Well, I'm first reserve. But Mullins is pretty confident that I'll get some playing time this season. Doesn't want Hatcher—he got the main spot—to get too tired out before the Cup."

"That's assuming you make the Cup," reminded Lily. Dorcas and Benjy looked at her in horror.

"Of course Hufflepuff will make the cup!" said Benjy with conviction.

"Right, sorry. I never should have doubted you. But Ravenclaw is looking pretty good too," she said with a nod toward the field. Marlene was leading two students, a third-year boy and sixth-year girl, in a tight formation around the field. The Quaffle was almost invisible as they passed it back and forth to each other rapidly, never missing a beat.

Benjy watched wide-eyed.

"Here, have some Gillywater," said Dorcas, pressing a bottle into Benjy's hand.

"Cheers," he said in a disheartened tone, not taking his eyes from the pitch.

The three chasers landed gracefully, having concluded their run with a particularly impressive goal by the third-year. That last group appeared to have decided things, because Dirk had begun rounding up the equipment.

"Oh, it's the Slytherins now. Should we head back to the castle?" Dorcas asked, beginning to pack up the basket. There was no friendly conversation between Rosier and Cresswell during this exchange.

"No, I think I want to stay and wait for Gryffindor. I have to patrol with James tonight anyway, so we can just leave together from here. But you can go if you'd like," said Lily.

"No, it's alright, I can wait. Benjy?"

"I'd better run. Want to get that essay for Slughorn drafted tonight since tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day. That reminds me, we still on for a drinks at The Three Broomsticks?"

Dorcas looked down shyly and nodded.

Benjy beamed. "Great!" he said, grabbing his bag full of equipment. "Well, I'll meet you by the Great Hall tomorrow. Around eleven?"

"Sure, sounds good," said Dorcas, smiling back.

Lily had the tact to wait for Benjy to get out of earshot before she squealed happily.

"Oo, look at you. First week back, and you already have a hot date lined up," she said, nudging Dorcas in the side.

"Oh, shut up. It's just Benjy. He was probably just asking me as a friend," said Dorcas, shoving Lily's arm away.

"A likely story," scoffed Lily. Dorcas bit her lip to hide her grin.

"What are your plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" asked Dorcas, trying to deflect the attention from herself.

"Oh, I'm supposed to go with Potter," said Lily, watching Rosier and Avery send the Bludger hurtling back and forth.

"You finally said 'yes'?!" cried Dorcas in disbelief.

"What?" asked Lily, looking back at her friend in puzzlement. "Oh no, not like that! We're on duty. Got to make sure everything goes smoothly, especially since this is the first special trip we've organized."

"A likely story," said Dorcas, turning Lily's own words against her.

"What's a likely story," came a hoarse voice from behind them.

"Marlene!" said Dorcas and Lily together.

"You looked amazing out there!" Dorcas complimented.

"You really did. Looks like you found some good recruits," said Lily.

"Yeah, Jamilda Shafiq is pretty incredible. I wonder why she never went out for the team before. And that Shaklebolt kid is huge for a third-year. Should be quite the powerhouse," said Marlene, gladly accepting the Gillywater Dorcas handed her.

"Shafiq? Is she that tall girl? With the dark skin and long black hair? Really pretty?" asked Dorcas.

"That's the one! Don't think she's quite as tall as me, though. But definitely very attractive," agreed Marlene.

"Careful," chided Lily, "it's bad form to crush on teammates."

"Well, you do it," accused Marlene.

"What are you talking about? I don't play Quidditch."

"No, but you've clearly fancied James ever since that day in Diagon Alley. Maybe even earlier. And you two _work_ together, that's way worse."

"I do _not_ fancy Potter," defended Lily.

"There he is now," said Marlene, pointing to the field. Lily looked around, but it was just the Slytherins still. "See, you're desperate to see him."

She hit Marlene's thigh and instantly regretted it. When would she learn that her hand was no match for Marlene's muscles? Marlene just laughed and took a slug of Gillywater.

"That's not all," said Dorcas. "She's going to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow."

Marlene wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's just business," Lily pouted, turning her back to her friends.

"Oh, okay, sorry for picking on you. Come here, I'll braid your hair for you if you want," Dorcas offered as a way to make up for her teasing.

Lily eagerly sat on the ground before Dorcas, who began combing through her hair slowly with her fingers. Lily loved that sensation. Dorcas was an excellent hairdresser. Got it from her mother, who did it professionally. And she was so gentle. Much better than Lily's own mother, who used to bring her to tears yanking her uncooperative locks into place.

"Me next!" said Marlene, pulling at the knotted scrunchie in her hair.

"Not until you've had a shower," said Dorcas, wrinkling her nose.

Lily, needing to keep her head in position for Dorcas, couldn't help fixing her eyes on the pitch before her. She watched Snape, Slytherin's reserve Seeker, dart around after the practice Snitch, catching it every so often and then letting it go, giving it a ten second head start before pursing it again.

She was so distracted by this that when Marlene screamed behind her, Lily had no idea why. Next thing she knew, Dorcas was forcibly shoving her head behind the row of seats in front of them. A Bludger came hurtling through and clipped Dorcas on the shoulder, which was exactly where Lily's face had been a second ago.

Dorcas let out a cry of pain as Marlene stood up furiously, wand raised. There was a shout from the pitch, where the Gryffindor players and hopefuls had just arrived, and two red figures came zooming toward them on broomstick. However, Rosier reached them before James and Sirius.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Marlene, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Sorry, got away from me," shrugged Rosier.

"Ten points from Slytherin, for viciously unsportsmanlike conduct," said Lily, getting to her feet angrily.

"Finally found your backbone, have you?" asked Rosier with a sickening grin at her. "Good. That will make it so much more fun to break it."

"Are you threatening the Head Girl?" ask James, pulling up on the scene. "Because I wouldn't recommend that. She can do a Bat-Bogey Hex that will have you scared of your own nose for weeks." 

"Not to mention the power to put you in detention for the rest of your miserable life. Or at least, the rest of the year," added Sirius.

"You okay Dorcas?" asked James with concern.

Dorcas was gritting her teeth as Marlene wrestled her shoulder back into its socket, but she still managed to nod and say, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the Slytherins being competitive this year, if that's what's become of their Beater's aim," said Sirius.

"Oh, I'd say his aim was pretty good," said Avery, who had just ridden up to them. "Almost had two for one there."

Lily's nostrils flared and her hand twitched for her wand, but she resisted. She needed to be an example, she reminded herself.

"Yes, if I were a filthy mudblood, I'd be too scared to come to any matches this year. Never know when the Bludger might…slip," Rosier agreed.

Lily had been hearing that word with increasing frequency over the last three years, but it never got any easier to stomach. She shoved her fists into her pockets to resist the urge to hex him into oblivion. Sirius and Marlene, however, both looked more than happy to follow through, but James cleared his throat, putting a stop their movement.

"Rosier, I think you better leave before you dig your grave any deeper. You're overtime, and Gryffindors have the pitch now," he said, pointing to the big clock by the empty scoreboard.

Rosier snarled, but seemingly acquiesced, as he and Avery flew back toward their teammates on the ground.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked Dorcas one more time.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Dorcas, moving her arm around tentatively. "Should have a nice bruise though."

"Come on, we should get you to the Hospital Wing for a pain tonic," said Marlene, helping Dorcas to her feet. "You coming Lily?"

"Yeah," she said to Marlene before turning back to James. "Meet you in the entrance hall for patrol later?" she asked.

"Can't wait," grinned James. He and Sirius turned back to the pitch when suddenly another Bludger came from nowhere, hitting James squarely in the back. He lurched forward but managed to fall into a roll and thus escape being dislodged from his broom.

Rosier stood by the equipment box in the center of the field, Beater bat in hand. "Oops!" he called to them.

Sirius growled, and made to pull his broom around, but James, who had just righted himself, held up his hand. "Not worth it, Padfoot. Take it out on him in the next match."

Sirius hesitated and then nodded, and he and James continued back to their end of the pitch, where some very confused underclassmen were waiting anxiously for the tryouts to begin.

Lily watched them speed away in awe. She turned to Dorcas and Marlene, who were also looking a bit nonplussed. "Did James Potter just take the high road?"

Dorcas and Marlene nodded, still speechless.

"Wow," said Lily with a smile.

"See, told ya you fancied him," said Marlene victoriously, finally drawn out of her state of shock.

"I do not," huffed Lily. "I'm just a little impressed, is all."

Dorcas and Marlene shared a knowing look.

"Will you two quit it? Let's go, I hate making the walk back to the castle after dark."

The sun was indeed beginning to set as the three girls began the long descent back to solid ground.

An hour later, Marlene and Lily were helping a drowsy Dorcas back to Hufflepuff Common Room. The pain tonic had worked wonders on her shoulder, but had also put her in a bit of a stupor. They dropped her by the stack of barrels that concealed the entrance, and she assured them that she could make it to bed from there. Marlene and Lily looked at her dubiously as she stumbled through the portal on her own.

"Hello, Dorcas! Need a hand," called one of her housemates from inside, and Lily and Marlene relaxed.

"Good lot, those Hufflepuffs," said Marlene.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to be a Hufflepuff. Guess I'm not nice enough or something. Sorting Hat said my destiny was in Gryffindor or some bollocks like that," said Lily.

"I think you're plenty nice! Although do you do have a bit of a propensity for swearing. And telling people off. And holding grudges. And…" 

"Are you quite finished?" said Lily in exasperation. They had reached the main foyer.

"But you're also smart. And loyal. And courageous. And you have one of the best hearts of anyone I know," said Marlene smiling.

Lily blushed furiously.

"And you look adorable when your face matches your hair," Marlene laughed.

"She does, doesn't she?" said James, who had just come in through the front door. "Better get going McKinnon, curfew is in half an hour."

Marlene winked at him. "I'll leave you two to it, then."

Lily looked at her pleadingly, as though begging her not to leave her alone with him, but Marlene just wriggled her fingers in that taunting wave of hers, and bounded up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower.

James fell into step beside Lily and they silently began their patrol.

"How'd tryouts go?" Lily asked, silently thanking Dorcas for correcting her earlier. James would have never let her hear the end of it if she'd called them auditions.

"Pretty good. It'll be rough breaking in a new chaser. Sirius and I had been playing with Felix since our second year, his third. We had good chemistry. He's got a trial run with the Montrose Magpies for fall training, by the way"

"Is that good?" asked Lily.

James laughed. "That's _very_ good. Anyway, I think Hopkins, the new guy, will be all right. And I have high hopes for our new Seeker, Chase."

"A Seeker named Chase? Won't that get confusing?" asked Lily.

James knit his brow. "I hadn't thought of that. I don't think it will be too much of a problem. Besides, she can really fly."

"She?" asked Lily.

"Jealous are we?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I just didn't think you thought girls could fly. It's been all boys on the Gryffindor team since I've been here."

"Don't be stupid. Of course girls can fly. Marlene is one of the best Chasers I've ever seen. Has a shot at the Holyhead Harpies, she does. I just think _you_ can't fly."

Lily scowled at him, but had no room to object. She really was terrible on a broomstick.

"That's an attractive look," drawled a voice from the shadows. Rosier stepped from behind the statue where he had been leaning.

"And what would you know about being attractive, Rosier?" asked James.

"What are you doing out, Rosier? Curfew is in ten minutes," said Lily, not giving Rosier a chance to reply to James's goading question.

"What makes you think mudbloods like yourself have a right to walk these halls when I don't?" he asked.

"You really need to stop using that word," warned James.

"Who's going to stop me? Pathetic blood-traitors like you? Don't you know you bring shame on all of us Pure Bloods when you associate with this trash?"

There was a loud bang, and Rosier stumbled back as large bats began swooping out of his nose.

"I did warn you," said James, laughing.

"I ought to tell Slughorn!" said Rosier, trying unsuccessfully to block his nostrils with his hands. "Using magic in the corridors on innocent students ought to call your Head Girlship into question."

"Yes, but then you would have to admit to everyone that a Muggle-born got the better of you. Do you think your reputation can handle it? Your minions might dethrone you," said Lily slyly as she stowed her wand.

Rosier glared at her so murderously that James inconspicuously reached for his wand to defend against the impending attack, but ultimately Rosier just walked away muttering, a stream of bats trailing behind him.

"Good one," said James, clearly impressed. "Although Filch will be furious. He hates mopping up bat poo. Which I guess is more of a bonus than a drawback, really."

Lily shrugged. "Been wanting to do that all day. Kind of glad he gave me an excuse, actually."

"Nice. Never knew you could be so vindictive, Evans. It's a good color on you."

Lily bowed. "All these years hanging around you, it was bound to wear off."

James laughed and put his arm around her, steering her back down the corridor. "Come on, we have to finish our watch."

"Why do you think Rosier was out anyway?" Lily asked while debating if she should shrug off his arm or not.

"Probably heard you mention the patrol to me earlier and thought he could get the jump on us or something," said James unconcernedly.

"Yeah, maybe," said Lily, unconvinced. If he'd wanted to get the jump on them, why hadn't he just jinxed them from behind the statue?

They continued in amicable silence for a while until a loud rumbling echoed in the empty corridor.

Lily blushed.

"Good lord. Was that your stomach?"

"Yeah, I guess I never really got a proper meal today," she said, looking at her treacherous stomach in embarrassment. She'd only had half a sandwich, a handful of chips, and some chocolate covered nuts all day and now it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Why didn't you say so? Come on!" he grabbed her hand

"Where are we going? We still have another hour of patrol!"

"Not when you're starving to death, we don't!" 

"I'm hardly starving," said Lily, but she allowed him to drag her to the Head Wing.

"Go, on, then. Say the password," he gloated.

Lily gave him a sardonic look and flatly said, "I love James Potter".

They entered and James flopped down onto a pile of pillows. "There you go, order some food," he said, gesturing toward the painting.

"Won't the cooks be sleeping?" asked Lily.

"Nah, there's always some Elves on duty," said James.

"Elves?"

"Yeah, whole kitchen is overrun with House Elves. Who'd you think did all the real work around here?

"You've seen the kitchens?" asked Lily, torn between academic curiosity and skepticism that kitchen visits were technically allowed. But, who was she kidding, really? She had just hexed another student, so clearly she was coming around to the idea that some rules are meant to be broken.

"Oh, yeah, Sirius and I nip down there all time. We're growing boys, you know. Although we don't really have to anymore, I guess," he gestured to the painting again. Lily had forgotten she was supposed to be ordering something.

"Are you sure they won't be asleep?"

"Nah, they do most of their work at night. They'll be falling over themselves to help you."

That idea didn't quite sit well with Lily, but her stomach gave another insistent grumble.

"Oh, okay, calm down," she said to her stomach, causing James to laugh. "Do you think they can make pizza?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Pizza!" Lily said into the painting.

Nothing happened.

"See, told you they were sleeping," she said in disappointment.

"Give 'em a minute," said James. "They wouldn't just have a spare pizza lying around in the middle of the night, would they?"

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, a steaming hot pizza appeared on the marble table.

"Bring me a piece, will you?" asked James from where he was lounging on the pillows.

Lily rolled her eyes, but grabbed the whole platter and joined him on the ground, handing him a slice.

"James?" Lily asked a little while later, setting down the crust of her third slice.

"Yeah," James responded, not opening his eyes. He had been lying peacefully with his eyes closed since he finished his half of the pizza five minutes ago.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You mean something besides what you just did?"

"Yes."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you attack Rosier? Earlier on the Quidditch Pitch, I mean."

James opened his eyes and looked thoughtful. "I don't know really. Just didn't seem worth it, I guess. I didn't want to play into his hand, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I do," said Lily. This was a level of maturity she had not yet seen from James Potter. "Want my last piece?"

James sprung up and snatched the final piece from the platter.

"You could say 'thank you'," she said as she watched him devour it in three bites.

"I could," he agreed.

She shoved his shoulder. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Looks who's talking," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've only been asking you out at least once a day for the last four years and you have yet to give me a chance. I would call that fairly impossible."

"And you would think you'd take the hint."

"Oh, I did. I'm done. Haven't you noticed? I haven't asked you out once since term started. Even with a Hogsmeade day tomorrow and everything."

Lily hadn't noticed. "I guess you're right. So you've finally given up then?" She was surprised by the ball of disappointment currently rolling around in her stomach at that thought.

"Nope, I'm just not worried about it anymore. When two people are meant to be together, it will happen eventually. No need to force early."

Lily laughed. "And what makes you think we're supposed to be together?" 

"Destiny," he said simply, resting his head back in his hands.

Lily shivered. Just a couple of hours ago she had been telling Marlene what the Sorting hat said to her seven years ago. "Your destiny is in Gryffindor."

She was still mulling over the significance of this coincidence, or lack there of, as she slipped off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: September 10th, 1977

**September 10** **th** **, 1977**

Why is it so bright in here? Lily thought to herself as a beam of sun hit her eyelids. She reached out to close her bed hangings but her hand landed on something warm and moving instead of the thick satin curtain she had been expecting. Her eyes sprang open.

She was groping at James Potter's back. She quickly pulled her hand back and watched him nervously. His steady breathing continued. She hadn't woken him. She gently lifted his heavy arm off her stomach and got to her feet, taking in her surroundings.

She was still in the Head Wing, she realized. They must have fallen asleep there. The empty pizza platter lay incriminatingly on the floor in front of the pile of pillows that had apparently been their bed last night.

She looked at her watch. Ten thirty. Oh, my god, how did this happen, she thought. This is why she needed an alarm clock. This is why she needed to sleep in her _own_ bed. In her _own_ dormitory.

What would her housemates think? There was no way that gossipy snit, Bethany Jacobs, hadn't noticed that she didn't come back last night. Lily already felt a little ostracized by her fellow seventh-year Gryffindor girls, and this would give them all the ammunition they would need to make her life miserable for the next year. They probably thought she was a total slut now.

And if they found out that James was the one she'd spent the night with, however innocent it had been? Lily didn't even want to think about it. Jacobs had basically been in love, or claimed to be, anyway, with James since their first year. Come to think of it, that was probably the root of her distaste for Lily.

And of course, they _would_ find out, because there was definitely no way the Marauders hadn't noticed James's absence, and they all had big fat mouths. Even Remus, she thought bitterly, remembering how he'd given away the secret about her summer job, even if it had probably saved her life.

Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. She knelt back down in the pillow mountain and gently shook James. He groaned, and rolled over onto his back.

"James," she said between shakes, "James, you have to wake up."

He reached up and grabbed her in a bear hug, pulling her back down into the pillows.

"Come back to bed," he mumbled, still half asleep despite his strong grip on her.

"Oof." Lily wrestled with his arms, but wasn't making much headway. "Potter!" she yelled. "Potter! For Merlin's sake, let me go, we're going to be late for Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" he asked hazily, still not opening his eyes.

"Yes, remember? There's a special trip today? It was all your idea? We're supposed to be leading it?" she prompted, still pulling at his arms.

"Mmm, Hogsmeade," he said, burying his face deeper into the crook of her neck.

"James Potter! Let go of me this instant!" she shrieked.

His eyes flickered open. "Lily?" he asked, half dazed.

"Yes, Lily. Who did you think I was?"

"Oh, I knew it was you, but I just assumed I was dreaming," he said sheepishly.

"Well now that you know you are not, will you please let me go?"

"Oh! Sorry," he relaxed his grip and allowed her to roll away. She got up and began dusting herself off and attempting to smooth out her very wrinkled blouse. "What were you saying? Something about Hogsmeade?"

Lily abruptly stopped adjusting her clothes. "Right! Hogsmeade! We have to go!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him up. They took off full force toward the Great Hall.

"If anyone asks," said Lily, panting. "We got up early to go to the library."

"There's no way they'll buy that," said James. "I don't think I've set foot in the library since second year."

"Well, we were studying in the Head Wing, then."

"That's good, closer to the truth."

Nearly the entire seventh-year class was waiting for them when the arrived at the entrance hall. They stared in wonder as a very disheveled looking James and Lily came sprinting down the stairs toward them.

Benjy leaned over to Remus. "I think you might owe me ten galleons."

"Hold on. We don't know that yet. Believe me, if anything happened, James will be quick to brag about it," said Remus.

"Right, sorry we're late," said James when they had arrived at the head of the mob of students. Lily was still gasping for air. "We were, uh, working on our Potion's essay and lost track of time." There were a few snorts of disbelief. "So ground rules for special visits. Uh." He stopped to think for a moment. Lily mimed drinking out of a bottle. "Oh, right. Even though we are of age, we are not permitted to consume any alcohol stronger than Butterbeer. So basically, no alcohol." There was a large groan from the crowd. "I know, but it's out of our control. Also, we need to…" He trailed off again and looked to Lily, who was breathing normally again, although still a bit flushed.

"We all need to be back to the castle no later than seven o'clock this evening," she said, picking up the slack. "And we should all be on our best behavior. If there is even a hint of trouble, Dumbledore is liable to suspend Hogsmeade privileges not just for the troublemaker in question, but for the entire seventh-year class. James and I will be on duty to monitor things, so if you have any questions or problems, you can come to us."

"Okay then, I guess that's everything. Go have fun, or something," said James gesturing to the door. The students began filing out, Lily checking their names off a list Remus had handed her. James picked a large white feather out of Lily's still half-braided hair. "Make a wish," he said, offering it to her on the tip of his finger.

"Potter! Evans! Where have you been?" It was McGonagall. James stuffed the feather in his pocket.

"Sorry Professor, we got up early to study in the Head Wing and lost track of time," said Lily, hastily passing the list off to Benjy as he walked by so he could finish checking people out.

"Earlier than one o'clock in the morning?" she asked, her mouth nearly disappearing in a disapproving scowl.

That put Lily off her game. "Uhh…What?"

"Sorry Professor," cut in James, a much more practiced liar. "We were still on patrol at one."

"Patrols are supposed to end at midnight."

"Right, we didn't realize how late it had gotten," he said.

"Perhaps you should invest in a better wristwatch if you have so much trouble keeping time. But very well, if you were still on patrol, then you will have some information about the incident that occurred," prompted Professor McGonagall.

"Incident?" asked James, stumped.

"Yes, there appears to have been an attack on first-year student. Around midnight last night."

"An attack?!" asked Lily in horror.

"Yes, I think it would be best if you came with me to the Hospital Wing right away."

"But Professor, we're supposed to supervise Hogsmeade," said James.

"It won't take too long. Hogsmeade can wait." And McGonagall turned on her heel, clearly confident that they would follow without further questions. James and Lily shot each other a furtive glance and trotted after their Professor.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to them when they entered the Hospital Wing. "Shhh, she's just got off to sleep."

"But I've finally found Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. Surely, we can wake her for a few minutes for questioning," protested McGonagall.

"Absolutely not!"

McGonagall turned to Lily and James. "The girl is saying she will only talk to you two. Do you have any idea why? Do you know her?"

Lily and James made their way over to the bed, Madam Pomfrey observing their every move disapprovingly.

Lily gasped when she saw who was laying there with a large scar across her collarbone. Madam Pomfrey looked murderous, and Lily tried to get herself under control. James pointed to the unconscious girl's sleeve with a significant look. There was a glob of what looked to be dried bat poop. Lily's eyes widened in understanding. They walked back over to where McGonagall was standing.

"Well?"

"Her name is Cindy Hampton," said Lily.

"Yes, I am aware of that. How do you know her?"

"We met on the train," explained James.

"Is that all?"

"She gave us some information about the incident with Gertie Greenwood," said Lily. They had already informed Dumbledore and McGonagall of what had happened to Gertie, and Dumbledore assured them he would be "most vigilant" about it.

McGonagall winkled her brow in confusion. "Do you think that could have anything to do with this incident?"

"Possibly," said Lily. "The girl was afraid to talk to us. Said the perpetrators had threatened retaliation if she tattled."

"Mmm," said McGonagall, deep in thought. "And do you have any idea who the perpetrators might be?"

"As a matter of fact—" began Lily, but James stepped on her toes hard. Lily bit back a curse and glared at him.

"No, Professor. Not yet. But we'll keep an ear out," said James.

McGonagall looked at them suspiciously for a long moment. "Very well," she said finally. "You may go."

When they were a good distance away from the wing, Lily rounded on him.

"What the hell did you do that for?! You know as well as I do who's behind this!"

"Yes, but we have no tangible evidence," said James.

"What about the bat dropping?!"

"And how would that play out if you were to tell McGonagall, hmm? You would have to tell her that you illegally hexed Rosier. And besides, there're hundreds of bats floating around this castle. She might not even believe you. We're on thin ice as it is, considering we clearly weren't patrolling the way were supposed to be, and I highly doubt she bought our whole, 'we lost track of time last night'/'we got up early to study' bit."

Lily just glared at him again. She knew he was right, and she _really_ hated when he was right.

"Come on, we've got a village to patrol," he said, ignoring the death glare.

They made the long walk down the winding road to Hogsmeade, and Lily couldn't help but enjoy the crisp air and warm sunshine despite her foul mood. It was that wonderfully cozy time at the beginning of autumn when the leaves were beginning to turn and the air to chill, but summer hadn't quite faded from memory.

"Nice day, isn't it?" asked James awkwardly, trying to sense if Lily was still angry with him.

"It's perfect," said Lily, pausing with closed eyes and outstretched arms to enjoy the warm breeze dancing around them. James watched the auburn hair, blown out of its braid, flutter around her face, the features very familiar to him, he'd studied them enough times. Full lips, with a light freckle, barely visible in the center of the lower one. Delicate nose and cheekbones, both dusted with freckles as well. And his favorite…

Lily opened her eyes, her magnificent green eyes, and caught him staring at her. James looked away quickly.

"What is it?" she asked, self-consciously. He was looking at her with surprising intensity.

"Nothing. You're right, is all. It is perfect," he said with a shrug, continuing back down the path, mussing his ever-untidy hair.

Lily had the odd feeling he wasn't talking about the weather anymore. His interactions with her used to always fluctuate between cutting jibes and outlandish compliments, with almost no middle ground. But lately, due in part to their new partnership, no doubt, he had been much easier to talk to. The teasing felt more good-natured, and the compliments, well, they were often more subtle and genuine sounding, like the one he had just paid her, if she wasn't mistaken about his meaning.

It seemed like he was no longer just chasing after her because she was the first passably attractive girl to tell him 'no', which she was fairly certain had been the original source of his interest in her. James Potter never really heard the word 'no' from anyone but her. And that had fascinated and infuriated him for a while.

But now, he spoke with an earnestness and understanding that suggested he'd been actually been paying attention to her all these years after all, and not just playing some stupid game for his own amusement. Lily felt a rush of pleasure intermingled with terror at the potential implications of this as they passed through the gates into the village.

"Let's stop by Honeyduke's first," he said. "We can get some sweets for Cindy."

Lily looked at him in happy surprise at this kind gesture. He was smiling warmly. A nice smile, really. It made his hazel eyes light up. Maybe she _was_ starting to fancy James Potter, she realized with a jolt.

She didn't think that was possible, but this was a new James Potter, judging by the last couple of days—he had shown great concern for her friends, resisted acts of petty revenge, defended her without belittling her, covered for her mistakes, and now, this act of thoughtfulness.

But wasn't just recently, either. Hadn't he been comforting to her back in that church, when she was so scared for the students and for her father's health? And as far as she could tell, he'd kept that conversation quiet, as though he sensed that Lily didn't want her personal struggles gossiped about, even if it was just with the Marauders.

"Are you coming?" he asked with a curious look because she hadn't moved or said anything.

"Yeah," she blushed a little and smiled, following him into the sweet shop.

They emerged nearly an hour later, loaded up with two huge bags of sweets, one for Cindy and one for themselves, of course. James was especially fond of the taffies, while Lily, of course, was a sucker for anything chocolate.

"You and Remus have that in common," James had laughed when he saw Lily covertly slip another hunk of chocolate into her basket.

"I know! He's hoarded chocolate away from me on more than one occasion," she had said with a piqued expression that had made him laugh even harder.

"Where to now?" asked James as they began strolling down High Street.

"Well, we're supposed to keep to the streets as much as possible to keep an eye on things," she began, and James looked a bit disappointed. "But…" she continued, and his face perked, "I'm _starving_."

"After all that pizza last night?" he joked

"Well, we did miss breakfast after all, no thanks to you. Luring me into that impossibly comfy pillow fort with pizza. It's no wonder we fell asleep."

"Oh is _that_ what happened?" called Remus from behind them. "Good. I don't have ten galleons."

They both looked at him perplexed. "What do you need ten galleons for?" asked Lily.

"Nothing, anymore," said Remus enigmatically.

"Where are the others?" asked James.

"Padfoot and Wormtail are back in Zonko's," he gestured to the joke shop they had just passed. "I was too, until I saw you go by. Wanted to know if you'd seen Fenwick. He's got the sign up sheet, and I'm supposed to be on check in duty in a couple of hours."

"Haven't seen him. We only just got here an hour ago," said Lily.

"Oh, that reminds me. What was McGonagall talking to you about earlier? Looked serious."

"No, _I'm_ Sirius," came a voice from behind them. Sirius and Peter had just exited Zonko's.

Remus rolled his eyes. "That joke is really tired, mate," he said.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, which Remus ignored and turned back to James and Lily for an answer to his question.

"It looks like a first year got hurt," said James, not sure how much he was authorized to say.

"Hurt how?" asked Sirius.

"Well…she may have been attacked," said Lily. "We don't really have much information yet, but we suspect Slytherins."

"Of course it was Slytherins," said Sirius venomously, cracking his knuckles.

"Padfoot, please don't go avenging. At least not until we know for sure who's responsible," said James. Sirius growled in response, but calmed down for the moment.

"Are they really just attacking people in the halls openly now?" asked Peter with a frightened look around as if he expected one of them to pop out of the shadows at any moment and curse them all.

"Well, it happened late last night. Probably found some way to lure her into a trap," said James. "Did you see anything, Remus?"

Lily looked puzzled by this question, because Remus hadn't been on patrol last night. Unbeknownst to her, however, it was a reasonable line of inquiry, because Remus was currently in position of a certain item that may have given him some insight into the goings on of the castle last night.

"Nah, went to bed early. But you can take it, if you want to keep tabs on it tonight." He passed James a worn piece of parchment, which James tucked into an inner pocket of his robe. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, but he shot her a look that clearly said 'don't ask', so she didn't.

Sirius gave a bored yawn. "Are we going to go to Spintwitches or not? I still need that broom wax."

"Right," said Remus. "Are you coming James? Lily?" he added, realizing he'd been a bit rude not to include her, even though he knew she had no interest in the sporting goods store.

"Actually, we were just about to get a bite to eat," said James, hooking his thumb over his shoulder. "Missed breakfast, you know."

"Oh, we know," said Sirius with a suggestive wink. "Go have fun on your date, my little lovebirds."

Lily blushed and James threw a piece of taffy at the back of Sirius's retreating head.

"Should we head to the Three Broomsticks?" he asked, when his friends had disappeared down the road.

"Okay," said Lily, turning in that direction. She could just make out two figures heading into the Inn down the street. Two Slytherins, Avery and Wilkes. "Maybe we should pick somewhere else? I don't feel like dealing with them today."

"No, me either," James agreed. "Hogs Head?"

"Do they serve food there?" asked Lily, wrinkling her nose.

"I think so…"

" _Edible_ food?"

"Probably not. Where else is there?"

"Well, I guess there's Madam Puddifoot's," said Lily, looking displeased with her own suggestion. She had only been there once before while on an extremely awkward date with a Ravenclaw two years ago. It had been a bit of a disaster. The teacup had somehow exploded in his face and Madam Puddifoot had chased them out, convinced it was their fault. Lily had been afraid to show her face in there since, not that it bothered her much. It was a little frilly for her taste, even if they did have good hot chocolate.

James looked just as unhappy at the prospect, but nodded reluctantly.

"I don't think Puddifoot likes me very much," said James, opening the door for Lily.

"Me either. Caused a bit of a commotion once. What did you do?"

"Caught me hexing teacups one time."

"That was _you_?!" asked Lily in shock.

"What was me?" asked James blank-facedly.

"You made Jimmy Poplar's teacup explode, didn't you?" Lily accused.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," said James, shaking his head innocently. But Lily could swear he was holding back a smirk as they took their seat at an empty table. Madam Puddifoot did indeed shoot them a nasty look when they sat down.

"Oh! There's Benjy and Dorcas," said Lily, spying her friends across the shop. "Order me a hot chocolate will you? If we ever get service, that is. I need to go tell Benjy that Remus is looking for him."

"I can go," offered James, but Lily shook her head.

"I want to say hi to Dorcas, too," she explained.

"Okay," said James, settling back into the seat to read over the menu.

Madam Puddifoot came over to him, still scowling. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"A coffee and a hot chocolate," said James. She tromped away.

Lily returned a moment later.

"Success?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're just finishing up, so he's going to go catch up with Remus in Spintwitches. Hopefully they're still there."

"They will be. Sirius never spends less than hour there. So are those two an item now?" he said, jerking his head to the door where Dorcas and Benjy were exiting arm in arm.

"Looks that way, though Dorcas is still unsure."

"Hmm," said James dubiously.

"What's wrong with that? I think they'd make a cute couple. And Benjy's a good guy, isn't he?" Lily never fully trusted her own judgment when it came to teenage boys. She'd seen too many of them act perfectly respectable in front of her and then totally repulsively around their guy friends when they didn't know anyone else was watching. She didn't think Benjy would be like that, though.

"Oh, Benjy's a great guy," said James, alleviating the miniscule amount of doubt Lily had been harboring. "I just always thought Dorcas might be good with Peter."

"Peter?!" asked Lily in surprise.

"Yeah, I think she'd be sweet to him. And Peter could use a gentle girl like her after all the abuse he takes from me and Sirius all the time."

"Or you could just stop being so shitty to your own friends," Lily suggested.

"Ahem," came a disapproving voice from behind. Clearly Madam Puddifoot took to swearing about the same way she took to exploding teacups. She set their hot drinks down with a little more force than was necessary, spilling a bit down the sides. "Have you made a decision yet?" she asked, nodding toward the menu.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't even looked," said Lily, grabbing the menu.

Madam Puddifoot clucked in annoyance and walked away.

"You're right, she doesn't like you either," said James approvingly. "And you were right about that other thing too, we could stand to tease Peter a little less. He's just such an easy target sometimes."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to study the menu.

"What'll be? They're still serving breakfast, which we never had, but it is well into lunchtime," said James, changing the subject.

"Well, there's always brunch," said Lily.

"Brunch?" asked James.

"Don't tell me that's just a Muggle thing."

"Must be. What is it exactly?"

"It when you eat eggs and salads and pastries and soups all at the same time in the middle of the afternoon and pretend you're being classy. It can be quite fun, actually."

"Well, I'm sold," said James, waving a very irritated Madam Puddifoot over.

A short while later, James was happily scarfing down his pancakes with currant jam and slurping up his onion soup. Lily laughed at him heartily from her own plate. She had opted for scrambled eggs and a tossed salad. And a chocolate croissant, of course.

"Who knew Muggles could be so genius?" said James, polishing off his last bite of pancake.

"Hey! I think my parents would take offense to that," said Lily, but she knew he hadn't meant any harm.

"Oh yeah, sorry. So what are they like, anyway?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to know," asked Lily suspiciously.

James shrugged and took a big swig of coffee. "They must be interesting, is all. Can't be easy knowing nothing about magic and then one day finding out they have a witch for a daughter. Muggles don't always take so kindly to that, you know."

Lily thought about all the conflicts Snape had reported erupting at his house between his mum and dad over that very issue and her face darkened.

"Oh no, did they not like your being a witch?" asked James, noticing the look.

"What? Oh no, they were great. Probably more excited than I was, actually. My sister on the other hand…she's never taken kindly to anything too out of the ordinary. Can't even get her to try curry. And there's this great Indian place near our house. Well, my parent's house, anyway. Petunia moved out last year, and I probably will too after the school year."

"What's she do now?"

"Well, she was working as a secretary in the office of a company that makes Muggle tools. I don't know if she's going to keep doing that though, she's getting married in a few months," said Lily, sounding less than thrilled about the upcoming nuptials.

"I take it you're not pleased?" James laughed.

"Let's just say we're not on the best of terms anymore."

"I would imagine not. I can't imagine anything more unordinary than you," said James. There was another one of those coded, could-be compliments, thought Lily. "And your parents," James went on, "what do they do?"

"Well, my mother used to design adverts for newspapers, but she stopped working when she had my sister. And my dad used to teach mathematics at a prep school, but…"

"Oh, how is your dad, by the way?" asked James, suddenly very solemn. "Did you hear about the test?"

Lily was a little surprised he had remembered such a small detail, but then she realized she shouldn't be. James's memory was always sharp, especially when it came to her. "Yes, I did, and he's doing much better, thank you for asking."

"Oh good, I'm so glad," he said.

Lily felt a warm sensation spread form her stomach at his sincere tone. Oh no, she thought to herself, she might be in some trouble here. She tried to quell the fuzzy feeling by suggesting they hit the road to patrol again. Madam Puddifoot's was much too romantic of a setting, grumpy proprietor and all, to be having such emotional conversations with a boy you were determined not to fall for, she realized.

They began strolling down the street once again, and Lily asked James about his own parents.

"Oh, they never really worked much. My family already had a bit of their own money, so my father was a self-funded inventor after school. Then he came across the recipe for his hair potion, and it's done pretty well, so my mum and he mostly spend their time on philanthropic endeavors. Or they used to anyway. They're getting a bit old, and they're not as up for charity balls and cauldron drives as they used to be," James was clearly trying to downplay the wealth his family was rumored to have.

"So your dad invented a hair potion?"

"Yeah, Sleekeazy, do you know it?"

"I do. Do _you_?" she asked, pointing at the patch of hair at the back of his head that always stood up.

Rather than get offended, James laughed good-naturedly. "Yep, my dad has the same wild hair as I do. That's why he concentrated on hair potions in the first place, but he was never able to find anything to tame this mess. Rumor has it, a jealous witch cursed the family when one of my ancestors turned her down."

Lily snorted, not sure if he was being serious or not. He did have a twinkle in his eye.

They settled down on a low garden wall, where they could have a decent view of the street, and continued talking about their families while slowly clearing out their bag of sweets.

The topic of what Petunia's wedding would be like kept them busy for a good hour or so. Students occasionally came up to them to thank them for arranging the trip or to double check what time the curfew was. Marlene stopped by to chat for a while before heading up to the castle. She'd spent most of the day going over strategy charts with Dirk Cresswell in the Three Broomsticks. All in all, it appeared the day had gone off without a hitch.

"Maybe we'll actually be able to do this again," said James, blocking the sun from his eyes as he surveyed the village. To the west, the sun was setting behind the mountains, sending rays of deep golden light off at odd angles. To the east were thick grey clouds. Apparently a storm was moving in. "Never thought Sirius would be able to stay out of trouble while this unsupervised for so long. Or the Slytherins, for that matter. We should head back soon, though. Have to back in the castle in an hour, and it looks like a storm's rolling in."

"James?" asked Lily tentatively. She had a halo of sunlight around her head as she looked at him uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Was this…a date? This felt a lot like a date. Or at least, I think it did. Never actually had a successful one."

He gave her an appraising look, but her face remained unreadable. "Do you want this to have been a date?" he asked finally, trying desperately not to sound too eager.

Lily bit her lip. "Actually, I don't really know."

His stomach flipped exuberantly. This was by far the closest he'd ever gotten her to agree to going out with him. "That's okay," he said, helping her down from the wall, "you don't have to decide now. But if you want this to have been a date, then it was a date."

This was apparently a more sympathetic answer than she had been expecting, because she looked quite relieved. They began heading back to Hogwarts, walking in comfortable silence, though James's brain was running a mile a minute, concocting newer and more ridiculous fantasies of him and Lily as a couple with each step.

Just as his thoughts began to tread into fantasies of the less savory variety, a heavy sheet of rain descended on them. Probably for the best, thought James as the cool rain hit his warm cheeks. Lily, however, looked less than thrilled with the sudden onslaught of water.

"Let's duck into the Three Broomsticks," suggested James. "Just until this front passes," he assured her as she glanced nervously at her watch. Lily didn't need any more convincing than that.

They rung out their dripping clothes at the threshold and then took a seat at a table near the back of the mostly empty pub. It was too late for any more students and too early for the regulars.

"I'll get us some drinks, shall I?" asked James.

"We'll be late," protested Lily.

"Remus is on check-in duty, he'll cover for us."

"Okay, one drink," she agreed.

She watched James go to the bar, apparently flirting with the pretty barmaid while he was there. She pushed down a pang of jealousy.

Then, a very stiff hat at the other end of the room caught her attention. It was Professor McGonagall. She was having dinner with a man Lily didn't recognize.

James came back with two tankards of steaming liquid, and Lily accepted hers gratefully, not even scolding James for getting the largest size. She was shaking in her damp clothing and was looking forward to the warmth Butterbeer generated.

She took a huge gulp, and nearly spit out on the table, but resisted.

"This is _not_ Butterbeer," she seethed.

James looked at her with laughter in eyes. "Nope, it's Rosie's best mulled mead. You just said a drink, you didn't say what kind."

"James," Lily hissed, "We're not supposed to be _drinking_ drinking."

"Oh, who'll notice?" he said, sipping his mead complacently.

"Oh, I don't know. McGonagall maybe?" said Lily, nodding in that direction.

It was James's turn to nearly spit out his mead. Instead, his eyes bulged as he choked it back. He tried to suppress his coughing; then he finally managed to say, "What his she doing here?"

"Do you think she's on a date?" Lily asked. The idea of a McGonagall having a love life had never occurred to her before, or to James, judging by his taken aback face.

Seemingly in answer, the man reached for McGonagall's free hand, and she withdrew it, giving him a stern look.

"Guess not," said James. Taking another sip of mead.

Lily stared down at her own drink, clearly conflicted.

"You don't have to drink it, but it is delicious. And warm."

Lily sighed as though stealing herself for something unpleasant. Then she took another big gulp, shivering pleasantly as the warmth moved down her throat and deep into her belly.

James grinned at her. "Cheers," he said, raising his tankard.

Lily shook her head as though she couldn't believe what she was doing and clinked glasses with him, very quietly, of course, so as not to draw McGonagall's attention.

"Anything else, James? Some dinner perhaps?" asked the barmaid when she walked by their table with a stack of dirty dishes.

"No thanks, Rosie, I think we're good," said James with a wink.

" _Rosie_?" said Lily questioningly when she had gone back behind the bar.

"Sirius and I may have spent some extra time here over the summer. And the past four school years. Anyway, we got on good terms with Madam Rosmerta. She's been sneaking us firewhiskey since we were fifteen."

Lily looked like she was about to ask him how he'd managed that, but thought better of it. Instead she said, "How you ever became Head Boy I'll never know."

"My irresistible charm, obviously," he said playfully.

Lily snorted into her mead.

"I wish they would leave," said Lily, looking back at McGonagall a little while later. The rain had died down to mist. "She's certain to see us if we try to leave now, and it's quarter to seven. We'll definitely be late. Plus we probably smell like mead."

"Don't worry. I can get us back without her noticing," said James confidently.

"How are you going to get away with that?" asked Lily.

"Do you doubt my skills?" asked James.

Ordinarily Lily would have had a snarky comeback to a question like that, but she was feeling very content with her belly full of mead, so instead she smiled and said "Never."

James led her back toward the restrooms. "James, I don't have to pee," she said, speaking a little more freely than she normally would. He raised an eyebrow at her. She would have blushed but she was already flushed in the face from the drink. She'd forgotten how much stronger wizarding drinks were than Muggle ones.

James pushed on a wooden panel on the wall and it swung back as if on a hinge, revealing a dark passageway. Lily gasped. "How on earth did you know this was here?"

"I thought you'd never doubt my skills?" said James stepping into the passage.

"Right, sorry," she said. Squeezing through the opening after him. She tripped slightly on the uneven ground, and he took her hand to steady her. "I think…I might be a little tipsy," she admitted.

"I think you're definitely a little tipsy," he corrected, biting back a laugh at her disgruntled look. "Come on," he began pulling her by the hand down the narrow stone hall, holding his wand ahead of them to light the way.

"James," Lily said after a few minutes. "If you knew this was here the whole time, why did we have to wait out the rain by having drinks?"

James just smiled at her mischievously.

Lily groaned. "You know, I think I've broken more rules in two weeks as Head Girl with you than I did in my entire first six years at Hogwarts."

"Yes, but haven't you also had more fun in these two weeks than the other six years?" he asked.

"Maybe," she admitted grudgingly. The effects of the mead were wearing off, and she didn't really need James's support anymore, but she found that she didn't really want to let go of his hand.

Soon the passage began sloping upward, gradually becoming steeper and steeper. James halted in front of what appeared to be a solid stonewall. He pushed out heavily, and a piece of the wall swung forward.

When they had climbed out, Lily realized they were on the forth floor of the castle, not far from Professor Binn's office. "We're only ten minutes late to dinner!" she said in surprise. That passage was almost twice as fast at the conventional route.

"That sounds like doubt again," said James.

"James Potter, never again will I doubt your skills," she assured.

He looked supremely pleased with himself.

"Except in charms. And potions. I think I'll always have you in those subjects," she said, and he deflated visibly.

As they approached the entrance hall, they could hear Professor Slughorn arguing with someone just outside the doors to the Great Hall.

"As I have already informed you, Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin assures me that Miss Evans and Mr. Potter have already checked back in to the castle."

Lily and James paused at the top of the stairs and looked at each other in amusement.

"Then where are they…sir?" said Snape, a little too aggressively considering he was talking to a Professor.

"Perhaps they weren't hungry," said Slughorn.

"I'm telling you, sir, I saw them still in the village when I came back, and I've been in the entrance hall since, and they never came."

"Why were you waiting in the entrance hall, my dear boy?"

"I was…waiting for dinner."

Lily put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, but James couldn't help the audible snicker that escaped his lips.

"Oh look, here they come now!" said Slughorn, pointing to the stairs where Lily and James had begun to descend.

"See, I told you, they're late!" insisted Snape.

"Nonsense. They're coming from upstairs, not outside. Why don't you go get that dinner you were so anxious about?" dismissed Slughorn. Snape gave them a loathing look before he swept into the Great Hall.

"Lily! James!" said Slughorn happily. "I trust I will see you at my little tea tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Professor, we've got Defense Club in the afternoon," said James

"Oh, right you are, Professor Longbottom mentioned something about that to me. We'll have to see if we can't communicate a little better to avoid such conflicts in the future." And he went back into the Hall.

James made to follow him, but Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

He looked at her curiously.

Lily knew she had to act now when she was sober enough to know what she was doing, but still just slightly tipsy enough to have the courage to do it. She had been debating it for most of the walk back to the castle, and now she'd resolved to do it.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, not on the cheek like last time, but firmly on the lips. It was a sweet, simple kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to leave them both breathless.

"James?" asked Lily when she'd found her voice.

"Yeah?" he replied nearly inaudibly, clearly still stunned.

"It was a date," she said. And then she walked into the Great Hall without another word.

When she sat down by Remus, he looked at her in confusion. "Where's James? I thought he'd be with you."

"He didn't come in after me?" asked Lily, turning back around. He hadn't yet entered the Great Hall.

Suddenly there was a joyful whoop from the entrance hall that echoed so loudly it briefly put a stop the thunderous chatter of the dining students. They looked around for the source of the noise for moment, but quickly lost interest and resumed their conversations.

Remus looked at her with wide eyes. "What did you _do_?"

Lily, who was bright red, just pursed her lips and began helping herself to some peas. Dorcas and Marlene were also looking at her quizzically from their respective house tables, having noticed her late entrance and suspected who was behind the yelling in the entrance hall. Lily just shook her head slightly and smiled as if to say, "I'll tell you later."

The sequence of events hadn't escaped Snape's notice either. His face was contorted in revulsion and betrayal when she caught his eye. His hatred was so strong, it made her heart stop for beat. Lily turned back to her dinner, a little less elated than she had been, but she did not feel guilty in the slightest.

A few minutes later James came in and sat down across the table beside Sirius. They avoided eye contact all through the meal, but their friends were not deceived. A major shift had just occurred. They could all feel it.


	10. Chapter 10: September 11th, 1977

_A/N: I am so sorry folks! I was really busy all weekend and as I was getting ready for bed last night, I had a nagging feeling I was forgetting something. When I woke up this morning, I realized what it was. I forgot to post my update! Please forgive me! Hopefully the fact that this chapter is a little longer than most makes up for it!_

 **September 11** **th** **, 1977**

"YOU KISSED HIM?! ON THE MOUTH?!" screamed Marlene at breakfast the next morning while Lily and Dorcas begged her to quiet down. "Oh, sorry," said Marlene at a more reasonable volume when she'd processed why they were anxiously flapping their hands at her.

"Yes. And I may have told him we were…dating. Or at last that we had been on a date," said Lily, still not really sure what to make of all those facts.

"Wow," said Marlene. "I knew you fancied him, but blimey, you move quick. What made you do it?"

"I don't know! It was all so confusing. There was chocolate and mead and a wall and the sunset and he asked me how my dad was and he said we should take candy to Cindy and…Oh, my god, Cindy! I promised McGonagall we'd visit again this morning and see if she was talking yet," Lily looked around frantically, but James had not yet arrived in the Great Hall.

"Aw, he asked about your dad?" asked Dorcas at the same time Marlene asked, once again at an inappropriate volume—

"YOU DRANK MEAD?!"

"For heavens sake, Marlene, quit shouting about it. I'm Head Girl, do you want me to lose my title. Or get expelled?"

"Oh, Dumbledore loves you. He wouldn't expel you for one pint of mead. Detention maybe…" said Marlene.

"Actually, it was more of a tankard," said Lily sheepishly.

Marlene and Dorcas both looked impressed at her boldness.

"So you're dating James Potter…" Dorcas mused.

"And _you're_ dating Benjy Fenwick…" retorted Lily. Dorcas blushed, but didn't deny it.

"And I'm going to die alone…" said Marlene dejectedly.

"Oh, you will not die alone!" promised Dorcas.

"Well, I'll _graduate_ alone at least. Can't exactly go around snogging my fellow female classmates at Hogwarts, can I? I doubt that behavior was ever taken too kindly to, but especially not nowadays with those bigoted assholes lurking the halls," she jerked her thumb at the Slytherin table.

Lily and Dorcas wanted to comfort Marlene, but they knew she was probably right and so couldn't find anything to say. Lily was saved from the awkward silence by the arrival of James and his crew.

"I better go," said Lily, pushing herself away from Ravenclaw table where the three friends had been sharing breakfast and gossip together. "Got to be in McGonagall's office in an hour and have to head to the Hospital Wing first."

She walked over to Gryffindor table, and as she neared, a group of her fellow seventh-year girls sneered at her hostilely and began whispering in each other's ears. Bethany Jacobs was at the center of the pack, and was looking venomously at Lily. Guess news travels fast around here, she thought to herself. Clearly at least some portion of hers and James's antics from Friday night or Saturday had reached the rest of the House.

Maybe the whole school, she realized with dismay, as she felt an uncomfortable number of eyes pointing in her direction. No doubt Marlene's shouting hadn't helped things, but Lily was fairly certain people already had somewhat of an idea about what had happened even before she came to breakfast this morning. She almost didn't want to go up to James, because it would only feed the rumors, but she didn't really have a choice. Even if the relationship went nowhere, they still had to work together.

"Um, Potter," she began, because Bethany Jacobs had leaned over, an attentive expression on her face, clearly hoping to overhear their conversation.

He looked up at her, surprised and a little hurt by the use of his surname. "Evans?" he replied, following her lead. The apologetic look on Lily's face put most his worries at ease.

"McGonagall wanted us to check in on Cindy Hampton this morning. We should get to the Hospital Wing soon, because we have more Head duties coming up later today." She was trying to keep things as professional as possible.

"Okay," James agreed, throwing some eggs between a couple pieces of toast and wrapping his makeshift sandwich in a napkin for the road. He took one last sip of his coffee, and got up to follow Lily out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Peter were looking at her suspiciously, but Remus seemed to understand. He leaned over and subtlety pointed out Jacobs and her gang to his friends, and Sirius and Peter scowled at them. Not that they noticed, because the girls were all watching James and Lily leave the Great Hall together.

James also seemed to have suspected something was up, and instinctively kept a little more distance from Lily than he normally would have, even before she had kissed him. When they were safely up the stairs and around the corner, and James's sandwich had already been swallowed in four big bites, he finally broke the silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me what that was all about, _Evans_?"

"Sorry, it's just, I didn't want to act all couple-like in front of Bethany Jacobs and those other girls."

"So we're a couple then?" he asked slyly.

"No! Maybe…I don't know." Lily had been struggling with that question all night. She didn't quite know what she wanted or expected from James. Or what he wanted and expected from her. She suspected they should probably talk about it, but how do you talk about things with someone else that you don't even know how to express to yourself?

"Well, we could at least behave like friends while you work that one out, couldn't we?"

"I just didn't want to give her any more reason to hate me," said Lily.

"She hates you?" asked James looking affronted, as though it had never occurred to him that anyone could possibly hate Lily Evans.

"Well, maybe not hates me, but she's never been too fond of me. She's always had a crush on you, you see, and you were always too busy asking me out to notice her, so here we are. And I guess she already knows something's been going on between us, because she's been especially icy to me lately."

"She fancies me?" asked James, apparently he had been clueless about that information too.

"You know, for someone so smart, you really are daft sometimes. You have to know that half the girls at this school fancy you. Well maybe not quite half, I think Sirius has claimed the hearts of the majority," said Lily.

"So does that mean I'm never allowed to publicly show you affection again or a hoard of slighted girls will come for you in the night with pitchforks?" he asked, a little apprehension mixed in with the humor. He didn't want to make life difficult for her, but he also couldn't imagine never holding her or kissing her in front of people. It was about all he wanted to do at the moment, and he wasn't sure how long he could contain himself.

"James, I don't know! Quit asking me all these questions, I don't have answers for any of them at the moment."

They marched on in silence for a beat, but James couldn't stand it for long.

"Lily, can I ask you one more question?" They had reached the closed doors of the Hospital Wing.

"You mean beside the one you just did?" said Lily, borrowing his comeback from Friday night.

"Since nobody is around us at the moment, does that mean I can kiss you?"

Lily reddened. "Right _now_?"

"Well, I've only been waiting all morning to ask you. And as you yourself said, we can't do it in front of people…" He gestured to the empty corridor.

"I suppose that would be okay," said Lily, not quite able to look him in the eye.

He pulled her close by the waist and tilted her face up with his other hand. Their eyes locked for one brief, intense second, and then his mouth was on hers, kissing her much more deeply than she had kissed him the night before.

Lily gasped slightly, taken aback by the urgency of the kiss, but James only held her tighter, and she melted into his touch.

A light cough made them spring apart, and Madam Pomfrey was standing at the now open Hospital Wing door, watching them wryly. "You are here to visit Miss Hopkins, I presume?" she asked, tactfully not commenting on what she had just witnessed. Lily and James nodded, both flushed with excitement and embarrassment.

Cindy Hopkins was awake this time, and though she still looked quite pale, the scar that ran from her right shoulder, across her collarbone, and to just under her left armpit, peaking out from the armhole of her gown, had faded considerably since yesterday morning. She was propped up on a stack of pillows and finishing up her breakfast of fruit and toast. She smiled shyly as James and Lily approached.

"Hello, Cindy," said Lily taking a seat in a chair that had been drawn up beside the bed and taking the young girl's hand in her own. James stayed back, knowing Lily was much better at getting people to open up than he was.

"Hello, Head Girl Evans," said Cindy softly.

"You can call me Lily if you like," said Lily. "May I have a pear slice?"

Cindy relaxed visibly at the comfortable informality and happily pushed her plate toward Lily, who selected a piece of fruit and popped into her mouth. "Mmm, thank you."

"Sure," said Cindy.

James was feeling a little impatient. Pleasantries were nice and all, but weren't they here to ask her questions? He took a seat on the next bed, and Cindy looked over at him for the first time.

"Uh, hi Cindy," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she said, her voice vanishing into a near whisper. Lily looked at James as if she expected him to do something else, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. She turned back to the patient.

"So you got sorted into Ravenclaw?" Lily asked. Cindy nodded. "Ravenclaw is a great house. One of my best friends is a Ravenclaw. Marlene McKinnon. Have you met her yet?"

"I've seen her. She plays Quidditch, right?"

"Yeah, do you like Quidditch?"

Cindy shrugged, and then winced at the pain the motion had caused her. Lily passed her the bottle of pain tonic that was sitting on the bedside table. She gratefully accepted and took a sip, relaxing once more.

"How have your classes been?" asked Lily. James suppressed a sigh. These were not the sort of questions McGonagall wanted them to be asking.

"Okay, I like charms the best. I was the first one to levitate my feather," said Cindy, getting a little louder with each word.

"Charms is my favorite too! James is more of a Transfiguration guy, aren't you James?"

James smiled and confirmed that he did indeed prefer Transfiguration, hoping his tone was at least half as encouraging as Lily's.

"How has everything else been going at school?" Lily asked, pressing ever closer to the heart of the matter.

"It's been…okay," said Cindy hesitantly. "I like my classes. And I think I've made a few friends."

Lily waited patiently for her to continue, munching on another pear slice to fill the silence.

Cindy swallowed and went on. "It was all going well, until they got me." James perked up, ready to ask who had gotten her, but Lily was casually arranging the bottles of potions and tonics on the table, an impassive look on her face.

"Yes," said Lily when all the bottles had been put in their in place, and she took Cindy's hands once more. "That shouldn't have happened to you. I'm sorry that it did." She was looking very earnestly into Cindy's eyes, which were beginning to water.

"It's okay," said Cindy. "It was kind of a relief. I kept waiting for them to get me like they said they would, and now they have, so I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"It's not okay," said Lily. "Students should never attack other students."

Cindy nodded.

"Do you…" James began uncertainly. He didn't want to interrupt this moment Lily and Cindy seemed to be sharing, but they did need some answers. "Do you know who it was?"

"Not exactly," said Cindy, less shyly than when she had addressed him before. "I never saw them. But I think it was one of the boys from the train."

James and Lily nodded to show her they were listening.

"I…I got a note. An owl woke me up. It said my mother had been injured, and I need to go to Professor Flitwick's office so he could arrange for me to go home to see her," she was crying quietly now, but continued her story, "so I packed a few things, and I started toward his office, but before I got there I heard some footsteps behind me and…" She choked on a sob, and couldn't go own.

Lily squeezed her hands and laid her head down on the girl's shoulder, letting her cry for a few moments. Cindy took a few shaky breaths, and began to speak again, quickly, as if she had to say it all in one breath, "and then I was bleeding and the steps were running away and I tried to call for help but I started to faint and then Professor McGonagall found me and took me here and they gave me a potion and," she took one huge rattling breath, "and that's all I remember."

Lily stroked her hair and offered her a tissue. Cindy thanked her, blowing her nose loudly. She had mostly stopped crying.

"Cindy, did you hear anything besides the footsteps? A spell or anything?"

"I…I don't think so. Just the footsteps. And some rustling maybe? Like insects. Or birds. But that might have just been the wind."

"Okay. And can I ask you one more thing?" Lily asked. Cindy nodded. "Have you seen the boys from the train around school? Did you learn their names?"

Cindy was quiet for a long while.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. I know they're scary. They scare me too sometimes," she said. James gave her a demanding look. They really needed some names to be able to take any action. But Lily shook off his gaze. She gave Cindy a hug, and reached into her book bag for the bag of sweets they'd brought back from Honeydukes.

"James and I brought you some candy to help you feel better," she said setting the bag beside the now neatly ordered bottles.

"Be careful with those every flavored beans, though," said James with a smile, also getting up to go.

"Thanks," said Cindy, back to whisper.

They had just reached the doors when she called after them.

"I think his name is Rosier. The one who did the tail. And there were a few others. Avery, maybe. And…and…Mulciber. And one more whose name I don't know, but he hangs out with them sometimes. He has blond hair. And he's kind of tall."

"Wilkes?" suggested James quietly to Lily.

"Thank you, Cindy. Now that we know, we can make sure they don't come after you again," said Lily.

A few hours later found the two in McGonagall's office, both looking like they wanted to pull their own hair out. McGonagall had been pleased with the information they brought to her from Cindy, assured them she would notify them if their services were needed further, but otherwise, she and Dumbledore would handle matters from there. Then she had pulled out a large notebook labeled 'Halloween'.

Nearly three hours of planning and they had only made it through the budget, the menu, and decorations. They still needed to make a schedule for the Prefects set up, patrol, and clean up duties. And of course, "Entertainment!" said McGonagall, flipping to a new section in her notebook, "Last year was the banshee choir, of course, but I'm not sure the students enjoyed that very much." James and Lily each gave a shudder. "Right, I can see not. So do you have any proposals for this year?"

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Is there any way we could take this up next meeting? It just, Defense Club starts in thirty minutes, and we haven't eaten lunch yet."

McGonagall pursed her lips, but Lily smiled at him gratefully.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, we will continue this next time. But I caution you that many groups book up well in advance."

"Yes, Professor. I'll write to my father tonight and see if he has any connections. We've thrown quite a few parties, you see. He's worked with a lot of different acts."

McGonagall looked surprised that she hadn't thought of that herself. "Excellent idea, Mr. Potter. You and Miss Evans may go."

James and Lily had just enough time to shovel down a few mouthfuls of shepherd's pie before joining a small group of seventh years that were making their way to the spare classroom on the ninth floor that had been the designated meeting place for Professor Longbottom's new "Defense Club".

On the first day of class, the young Professor, who had delayed taking his oath as Auror by one year—despite having completed his training—to fill the position, had invited all his N.E.W.T. students who wished to engage in some extra practical application to participate in the club. He had warned them that it would often include more advanced-and sometimes more dangerous-work than standard class.

Nearly the whole class had taken him up on the offer, lining up on the way out to put down their names, and sign waivers. The big exception being, of course, the Slytherins. Only two had even stayed on to N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts, most seeming to have decided that they would do better practicing real Dark Arts on their own rather than waste any more of their time pretending they wanted to defend against it. Snape and Wilkes, however, had stayed on for the class but opted out of the extra Defense work.

So it was seven Gryffindors, six Ravenclaws, and five Hufflepuffs that made the trek up to the large open classroom. It was rounded, likely the top of tower, though Lily wasn't sure which one, and surrounded by small windows on all sides. It was a completely empty expanse of wooden floor and stone wall, save for the large and extremely dusty chandelier hanging from the center of the arched ceiling, and of course the man that had been waiting for them all to arrive.

Professor Longbottom was of average build, with dark brown hair, a kind face, and intelligent eyes. Lily remembered those eyes from when he had been a student here, the shrewd practicality with which he had surveyed problems as Head Boy. He cleared his throat. "Yes, hello everyone. Welcome to our first meeting of Defense Club. I'm glad you all found the classroom on time. I'd like to begin with a quick review of last week's lesson. Can anybody remind us of the three basic spells that are most commonly used in non-violent duels when the caster merely wants to evade their target? Yes, Miss Mendez?"

"Smokescreens, Shield Charms, and Knockback Jinxes," answered Anita, the Hufflepuff Prefect.

"Thank you, Miss Mendez. And are those spells generally considered active or reactive?"

"Reactive," answered Frederick Taylor, a Ravenclaw.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Taylor. And which four spells do we add if the dueler wishes to evade _or_ apprehend?"

Lily raised her hand and Professor Longbottom nodded at her. "Disarming, Stunning, Freezing, or any spells from the Binding family."

"Excellent, Miss Evans. And are those spells active or reactive? Mr. Lupin?"

"Active."

"Great. I'm glad you were all paying attention. A point each to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and two for Gryffindor. Now, am I correct in my understanding that you all learned the basics of nonverbal spells last year?"

The class nodded. Professor Gregory had spent almost a month on nonverbal spellwork. She had been a strict, but comprehensive professor, but she left after only one year for a high-ranking position in the Department of Magical Catastrophes.

"Good, so you should all be up to speed. Well, I have another element of alternative spellwork tactics I would like to introduce you to, but for today, I think we will just make sure we all have a firm grasp on these basics. So, we will be having a nonverbal dueling tournament today." There was an excited murmur among the group when he announced this.

Professor Longbottom, continued, elaborating on the guidelines for this tournament, "Although there are many other jinxes and hexes which can be of great use in non-violent dueling, we will be sticking only to those seven spells we just discussed, although you may use both full-body binds and rope binds, so you actually have eight options. To win your duel, you must prevent your partner from being able to retaliate for at least ten seconds. Twenty points will be awarded to the house of the winner, with ten and five each for second and third place."

The crowd visibly tensed at the prospect of this prize. This early in the year, before any Quidditch matches or major tests to bolster the numbers, the house race was low and tight, with only thirty total points separating Ravenclaw, who was currently in first place, from Hufflepuff, who was in last.

"We'll start by partnering within houses to help prevent against any one house dominating. Although one Hufflepuff will have to partner with a Gryffindor." Dorcas silently grabbed Lily's hand. She knew Benjy would want to partner with her, but she also knew they'd both be too polite to try anything stronger than a Knockback on each other, which wouldn't make for a very productive duel.

"One round knockouts. You lose and you're out. So now. Who's first?"

Frederick Taylor stepped forward eagerly, looking back at his housemates expectantly. They all looked at each other, and Marlene was just about to step forward when another girl, Emmeline Vance, did instead.

"Begin!" said Professor Longbottom. Taylor and Vance bowed and then stared at each other intensely for a good five seconds before there was a flash of red light from Taylor's wand, which Vance was just barely able to shield against in time. She fired back her own Stunning Spell, but Taylor was able to duck out of the way.

They continued back and forth like this for nearly five minutes before Vance finally landed a good Freezing Charm on Taylor. He stood there helplessly as Professor Longbottom began to count, "One…two…three." Just as Professor Longbottom got to nine, Taylor began to wiggle his fingers. Vance tensed, ready to block the spell that was surely coming, but his movement didn't quite come back quickly enough, and Professor Longbottom reached "Ten!" before he could get the spell off.

"Well done Miss Vance! You have moved on to the next round. Let's have some Gryffindors now." Sirius dragged Peter to the center of the room.

"Why do we have to go now?" asked Peter nervously.

"You said you wanted to get it over with. I thought I was helping," responded Sirius.

Peter gulped, but nodded. He had never fully mastered nonverbal spells.

"Ready?" asked Professor Longbottom. They nodded. "Begin!"

After the bow, Sirius instantly fired off a Disarming Charm. Peter managed to spin out of the way, however, that knocked him off balance, and Sirius took advantage of this, shooting off a Stunner. Peter panicked and yelled " _Protego_!" and the spell ricocheted on the thin but effective shield he'd conjured.

Professor Longbottom clicked his tongue. "I believe that disqualifies you, Mr. Pettigrew." Peter breathed a sigh of relief and shuffled back to the sidelines. Sirius looked very disappointed for a person who had just won. Clearly he didn't consider victory by disqualification a true victory.

"Poor Peter," whispered Dorcas.

"You know, James thought you and Peter would've been a good couple," responded Lily, suddenly remembering their conversation in Madam Puddifoot's.

"Why?" said Dorcas, looking a bit offended. "Because we're both short and fat?"

"You are not fat!" protested Marlene. "You are…pleasantly plump."

Dorcas rolled her eyes at Marlene. She was indeed short and squat, but she carried herself with such grace that Lily would have never thought to describe her such a way. Well-coordinated curves would have been closer to how Lily would define her stature. Dorcas, however, had never shied away from the word fat. She seemed to embrace it, in fact.

"No, that wasn't it. James said Peter needs someone gentle, like you," explained Lily.

"Oh…well, that was kind of nice of him, I guess."

"Hufflepuffs?" prompted Professor Longbottom. Dorcas became suddenly alert as Benjy and Anita came forward. Anita fought well, but Benjy took her out before too long. Then Marlene was victorious over her housemate Rosaline Lye.

The longest duel thus far came from James and Remus, who were nearly equal in their abilities. James was just a little quicker on the rebound, however, and eventually managed to get Remus with Stunning Spell. Professor Longbottom almost didn't get the cushions conjured in time to stop him from landing hard on the floor. James was clearly trying not to look too pleased with himself as a revived Remus shook his hand good-naturedly.

The Tarkington twins came next from Hufflepuff, and Tabitha managed to get the best of her brother Thomas. Then Eric van Winkle took on Ravenclaw Prefect Caradoc Dearborn, and was unsuccessful, because Dearborn was able to disarm him only a couple minutes into the battle. Next Bethany Jacobs and Marie Dubos took the stage. Lily had to try very hard not to laugh when Bethany fell flat on her face from a full-body bind. She almost regretted that Professor Longbottom had gotten the cushions there in time, but she scolded herself silently for being so mean.

Finally, it was hers and Dorcas's turn. "Don't go easy on me," warned Dorcas. Dorcas knew her friends thought she couldn't defend herself well, and she was getting sick of their coddling. Lily agreed, and took her stance. They bowed, and Lily waited, preferring to see Dorcas's strategy before taking action.

Dorcas began moving counter-clockwise, forcing Lily to do the same. She fired off a Freezing Charm that Lily blocked easily. She tends to wrinkle her eyebrows when she casts nonverbal spells, Lily realized. Recognizing this subtle tell, Lily easily evaded a few more spells from Dorcas. Dorcas appeared to be getting agitated that Lily wasn't firing back, so Lily sent a Body-bind, but Dorcas easily spun out of the way. Unlike Peter, she did not lose her balance, but rather used the force of her turn to hurl a Stunning Spell back at Lily. Lily shielded against it, but was knocked back several feet. Dorcas pushed forward, cornering her against the wall.

Lily had noticed, however, that Dorcas always readjusted her grip after a shield spell, giving her a small window to fire off another spell. If she timed it just right, the spell would hit just as the shield was falling and before Dorcas had readied herself for another one. Lily knew she had a faster recovery on Knockback jinxes, so she shot one of those off first. Dorcas did indeed shield against it, and Lily waited for Dorcas's hand to move in the minor adjustment. There it was. She fired off another full-body bind, and this time, she met her mark.

Dorcas landed softly on the cushions, and lay there rigidly as Professor Longbottom counted. When he reached ten, Lily lifted the curse. Dorcas shook her hand amiably. It had been a good match.

Emmeline Vance faced off with Sirius next, and it was quite the dramatic showdown. She cast a smoke screen right at the beginning of the duel that made the whole thing an obscure series of flashing lights and bangs. Every now and then, one of them would emerge, take a few deep breaths, and dive back in. Eventually, however, Sirius was able to tie her up in a rope bind that allowed him his first real victory. He looked much happier this time around.

Benjy and Marlene were next, and Dorcas once again clutched Lily's hand. This was sure to be a fierce match, and Lily wasn't sure whom Dorcas would be cheering for.

They did prove to be fairly evenly paired. At one point Benjy managed to immobilize Marlene, but unlike Frederick Taylor, Marlene was able to take advantage of that tiny bit of movement that came to her at the nine-second mark, and fired off spell before Professor Longbottom could say ten. Benjy, however, had been somewhat prepared to this, and stooped awkwardly to avoid the jinx hurtling toward his head. The duel didn't last quite as long as James and Remus's had, but it was easily the second longest. Marlene finally managed to catch Benjy off guard with a Freezing Charm that was strong enough to hold the whole ten seconds.

James and Tabitha faced off next, and Tabitha was really no match for him, but James was a gentleman about it. He let her get a few good jinxes in before taking her out with a well-aimed Body-bind. Caradoc and Marie both stepped forward, but rather than say 'Begin!', Professor Longbottom said "Actually, I think rather than give Miss Evans a 'by' this round we ought to do a three-person duel. It's a useful skill to practice, battling multiple targets who may or may not be working together. Last person standing, regardless of who takes out whom, will be the victor."

Lily stepped into the circle, racking her memory for how Caradoc and Marie had performed. Caradoc had seemed to favor evading over aggressing, and Marie relied heavily on the Knockback Jinx to get her partner into position. If she could subtly move Marie into position so that they were both moving in on Caradoc, he would wear himself out, and Lily was sure she could take Marie one on one.

For a little while, the plan worked. Lily occasionally fired a spell off at Marie so that she wouldn't get suspicious, but Lily had been able to slowly and subtly move them into a configuration where Caradoc was the more obvious target for the both of them. Caradoc was very quick with the ducking, dodging and shielding, but he was clearly getting fed-up with the two on one onslaught. He fired a Knockback jinx at Lily and she had to dive forward to miss it, ending up in the center of the group.

Marie and Caradoc both took aim, and Lily was trying to guess who would be able to get a spell off first and thus merit more of her attention when they both simultaneously sent out stunners. Lily hit the ground…and so did Caradoc and Marie, the latter two each stunned at the other's hands. Lily got back to her feet and dusted herself off.

Professor Longbottom laughed heartily, clearly impressed. James winked at her. "Very well. Despite not taking out either of her opponents, Miss Evans is indeed the winner of this match," said the professor when his laughter had died down and Caradoc and Marie had been revived by their housemates.

"Somehow we seemed to have ended up with three Gryffindors in the finals, although I suppose the numbers were in their favor from the start. Clearly the other houses would do well to take notes." There were some grumblings of favoritism, Professor Longbottom had been a Gryffindor after all, but nobody said this too loudly, because they all had clearly won their matches fair and square. "Well, to determine final rankings," he went on, ignoring the disgruntled looks, "the four finalists will face off altogether. The order in which they are taken out will be the final placements."

Sirius grinned wolfishly. James and Lily both glanced at each other anxiously. Marlene looked a little put off at being so outnumbered by Gryffindors, but her competitive spirit seemed to winning out, and she confidently stepped to the center of the room. The others followed suit and readied their stances.

"Begin!" said Professor Longbottom excitedly.

They all bowed and looked at each other tensely. Marlene was the first to act, firing off a smokescreen, clearly hoping to discourage her three opponents from being able to silently communicate and gang up on her.

"Not this again!" complained Sirius, angrily firing off a Freezing Charm into the dark. Lily hadn't been expecting it, and it clipped her on the shoulder, not completely immobilizing her, but making movement much more difficult. Luckily in the haze, nobody seemed to have noticed, but she prepared herself for a shield charm anyway.

Marlene seemed to have figured out where the spell came from, if not where it had landed, and shot off a binding curse in that direction, Sirius growled and sprang out of the way, landing loudly on the floorboards. He hadn't yet realized that his noisemaking was a liability.

Like Marlene, James had worked this out, and snuck up behind his best friend. He fired off a stunning spell, and Sirius whirled around, just barely blocking it, but this forced him to turn his back on both Lily and Marlene, and they each took advantage of this. Sirius heard the spells whizzing toward him and rolled out of the way of the ropes, which Marlene had fired, and right into Lily's Stunning Spell. He landed hard.

"Mr. Black is out at the hands of Miss Evans!" commentated Professor Longbottom. This seemed to remind Marlene and James that Lily existed and they both rounded on her. Lily didn't think she could pull off another two-for-one knockout, so she quickly fired a one two of Knockback jinxes. She hit James, but not Marlene, whose reflexes were too fast. She was successful, however, in forcing the threesome back into an equilateral formation.

The smoke was beginning to clear, and unlike Emmeline, Marlene didn't seem keen on re-upping the effect. Instead, she and Lily both turned on James and sent out a Freezing Charm and Stunning Spell respectively, but James dodged them both. So Marlene turned on Lily and sent out a stunner. Lily got her shield up quickly and watched the spell approach as if in slow motion. Just as it made contact with her shield she rotated her arm, sending the spell back off in the direction of James. He had not been expecting this, and fell back, not completely stunned, because the spell had lost some of its force on the rebound, but unable to move nonetheless. Lily quickly bound him up with ropes.

"Excellent use of targeted shielding by Miss Evans. She is proving herself to be quite the dueler," praised Professor Longbottom. "Five points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's third place finish. And the showdown between the final two ladies begins."

Marlene and Lily circled each other for a while. Lily watched Marlene for any tells like Dorcas had had. She had already noticed that Marlene seemed to step forward a little when she was casting active spells and back when she was casting reactive spells, but this could only help so much as the movement usually occurred just after the spell in question. Marlene seemed to be observing her with the same calculating gaze. Lily wondered what her own tells were.

Marlene finally acted, sending off a Body-bind curse, but Lily shielded it easily. She fired back with a Stunning Spell, which Marlene gracefully slid away from. She sent out another set of binding ropes, but Lily, with a little less elegance than her opponent, ducked out of the way. Marlene was able to fire off another Freezing Charm in the mean time, and Lily just barely managed to block it.

She was getting worn out, and Marlene seemed to have all the endurance in the world. There was another quick volley, and Lily almost got her with her own Freeze Charm, but Marlene was just too fast. Marlene fired back a Disarming Charm, and made contact, pulling Lily's wand from her hand. Lily tried to hold on tightly, but the wand was escaping her fingertips. It had just left her hand when Lily scrunched up her face, concentrating with all her might on bringing it back.

It worked.

The wand was almost halfway between Lily and Marlene when its progress slowed and reversed. It shot back to Lily's outstretched hand. The whole crowd gasped. Marlene looked at her in deep shock, and Lily easily managed to get her with a Stunning Spell.

"Well done, Miss Evans!" said Professor Longbottom. "And thank you for that little preview of next week's meeting when we will begin practicing wandless magic."

There was anxious murmur among the crowd—did he just say _wandless_ magic.

Then slowly, a clap started. It was just James at first, but soon the rest of the Gryffindors had joined, even Bethany Jacobs, although she did look a bit annoyed. And then the Hufflepuffs. And finally the Ravenclaws, who seemed to be reluctantly accepting Marlene's defeat. Frederick Taylor, however, was not clapping, but rather protesting, "But she cheated! You said we could only use those eight spells! You didn't say we could use wandless magic!" Everyone else was simply too impressed to consider the potential validity of his claim.

Professor Longbottom awarded Ravenclaw their ten points, and Gryffindor twenty. Between her and James, it was enough to push Gryffindor into the lead by eight points, even after Marlene's were added to the formerly leading House.

James and Sirius picked up an unsuspecting Lily on their shoulders, all shame they had been feeling from their earlier knockouts forgotten, and began a chant of 'Evans! Evans!' as they lead the march out of the classroom. Lily objected loudly to both the chant and the carrying, but nobody seemed to care about her disapproval. They were too busy laughing or chanting or rehashing the matches amongst their friends.

James and Sirius didn't set Lily down until they were all the way in the Great Hall for dinner. Snape looked at them lethally from his seat at the Slytherin table as he savagely stabbed a piece of steak with his fork. Various people came over to congratulate Lily and express their admiration at her ability to do wandless magic. Even Marie gave her a warm hug and told her she had been brilliant, much to the dismay of Bethany Jacobs, who had merely shaken her hand and said "nice job".

Lily blushed furiously and thanked them all profusely, though all she really wanted was to eat some potatoes and go to bed. The dueling had thoroughly worn her out.

She was a bit excited too though. She had loved doing wandless magic before she found out underage witches weren't allowed to do magic out of school. And as she generally stuck to the 'no-magic outside of classes rule', too, so she hadn't even tried it again until her after seventeenth birthday when she had eagerly tried to make the petals of the roses Dorcas and Marlene had gotten her curl and unfurl the way she had been able to do when she was younger. But it hadn't worked, and she thought she had lost the ability entirely.

When she had finally consumed enough to justify heading up to bed, Lily made a quiet exit, hoping no more well-wishers would detain her again, especially now that the rest of the school had heard about her performance. She thought she had made a clean escape when she made it through the entrance hall and to the staircase that would lead to Gryffindor landing seemingly without notice. But she should have known there was always someone noticing her.

"What were the Terrible Twosome so giddy about earlier?" came a chilly voice from behind her. The 'Terrible Twosome' was what Snape had always called James and Sirius. It used to make her laugh.

Lily sighed, her hand almost on the banister, and turned around. "I won the dueling tournament in Defense Club," she explained, trying to keep the conversation simple and polite.

"Congratulations," he said, though his tone remained unchanged. Lily turned to leave again, when he said, a little more softly, "Do you think we could talk?" He hadn't asked her this question in almost six months. Lily had thought he'd given up entirely. She turned back around.

"I don't think so, Snape," she said, now it was she with the cool tone. "I've heard what you have to say, and unless you start making some drastically different choices in your life, I doubt we'll ever have anything to say to each other again."

Once again, she made to leave, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, hard. Lily gasped a little at the pain it caused her. "Let me go," she said forcefully, trying to pull her arm away, but unable to do so.

"Hear me out," he pleaded, not loosening his grip.

"I believe she told you to let her go," came a new voice. Apparently James had also noted her departure. She wondered if he had just gotten there or if he had been watching them from the shadows.

Snape looked venomously at James, as if he wanted to say 'make me', but he dropped her wrist. Lily clutched it with her other hand. Snape whirled toward the dungeons, his cloak billowing behind him, and James rushed over to Lily.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Only a little," said Lily, but they could both see the little fingerprint bruises forming on her skin. "I bruise easily," she added quickly, because James looked like he was about to run after Snape to give him some bruises of his own. Instead he narrowed his eye at the retreating figure.

"Come on. I'll walk you up," he said offering his arm.

Lily took it, but said, "I would think after today you would know that I can protect myself."

"Of course I know that. But I also know you are too noble to go around cursing former friends, no matter how big of a prick they're being."

Lily couldn't argue with that logic. When they were safely inside the Gryffindor Common Room, James bid her goodnight. He looked as though he wanted to ask if he could kiss her again, but he seemed to sense that she was too emotionally exhausted to deal with another decision like that.

Lily was very grateful he hadn't asked. She made her way up the stairs to the seventh-year's room. Marie and Bethany were sitting on their friend Gabby's bed, chatting happily as they flipped through magazines. They hardly looked up when she entered, and for once, Lily was grateful for their cold shoulders.

As she laid back into her bed, she wondered when her life had become so complicated. When she first found out about Hogwarts, she could see her whole future spread out before her. She and Snape would be sorted into the same house and be best friends. Everybody would be nice to her, because she wouldn't be the weird one anymore, because they could _all_ do magic. Maybe she would even get good grades, like she had in Muggle school. And then she would graduate and get some fabulous job finding hidden treasure or something equally as glamorous. And then she would meet a handsome foreign wizard and they would settle down together in some exotic locale. It would be like in the romantic movies her mum watched.

But her life was shaping up to be something very, very different from all that. And while it wasn't all bad—she thought fleetingly of James, —it certainly wasn't all good.

Even such troubled contemplations, however, were not enough to keep her from succumbing to sleep, as they normally would have. She really was unnaturally tired.


	11. Chapter 11: September 27th-28th, 1977

_A/N: Again, sorry for the lateness! I'm trying my best with all the holiday craziness._

 **September 27** **th** **-28** **th** **, 1977**

"Lily! Hey, Lily! Slow down!" James was running to catch up with her as she sped-walked toward the library. She tried not to groan. She didn't know why exactly, but she had been avoiding being alone again with James lately, and for the past couple of weeks, she had been fairly successful. Between him being gone at Quidditch practice most evenings, her N.E.W.T coursework keeping her holed up in the library most nights, and Marlene being extra needy now that Dorcas was starting to spend more time with Benjy, they hadn't crossed paths with nearly the same frequency as they had in the first half of the month. Even in the last two Defense Club meetings, they had barely spoken.

Lily was the only one so far who had successfully achieved any wandless magic, although she was still confined mainly to summoning and repelling objects. Professor Longbottom kept giving her different assignments than the rest of the group, and that had made her a bit isolated. And it was definitely wearing her down. As Longbottom had explained in their second meeting, wandless magic was incredibly draining on most witches and wizards. Wands acted not only as filter but an amplifier of magical abilities, making wandless magic generally less powerful and more difficult to control. It took a tremendous amount of physical and mental strength to conduct the most basic of actions, which in turn, wore on Lily's emotional strength. She had been a very short with most people.

And now she had only four hours before curfew to research and fill three rolls of parchment on Amortentia—not only the making of it, but the ethical implications of its use. She knew as Head Girl she was able, though not technically supposed, to bend curfew a bit, but she preferred to set a good example. Which is the same reason why she hadn't even considered using her free pass on the assignment, even though she had been far too busy with patrols, feast planning, Defense Club, and entertaining Marlene between her Quidditch practices to give the assignment the attention it demanded.

She didn't know how James did it. He had a similar workload to her. Though he wasn't taking N.E.W.T. Arithmancy or elective Astronomy like she was, he was taking N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures, bringing his total of N.E.W.T. courses to an even six with hers. It was an almost unheard of number, and McGonagall hadn't exactly recommended it, although she did seem confident they could both pull it off. Plus, he was Quidditch Captain. And yet he never even seemed tired.

Meanwhile, she was feeling headachy and hormonal today on top of the usual exhaustion. She was probably about to start her period based on the amount of chocolate almond cake she had felt compelled to eat at dinner the night before. At the time, she had told herself it was because they hardly ever put out chocolate almond cake except on special occasions, but it was like the house elves were starting to figure out her eating habits, now that she could order or own food whenever she wanted. More and more, they had an uncanny knack for sending up the exact things she was craving on any given day. She wondered if they were tracking her hormone cycles and felt a wave of embarrassment.

Why hadn't anyone invented a potion for p.m.s. symptoms yet, anyway? Probably because there weren't too many professional potioneers who were female. Maybe that could be her final project, she thought. Slughorn wanted all the seventh-years to design their own potion by the end of the school year. She held back a laugh as she tried to imagine herself explaining the purpose of her potion to Slughorn.

"What's so funny?" asked James, having caught up to her. She hadn't stopped for him, but she had at least slowed her steps.

Lily decided telling him would be almost as awkward as telling Slughorn, so she shrugged the question off with a "Nothing. What's up?"

"Listen, I'm so, so sorry, but I forgot, I kind of have a thing tonight, and I don't think I can make my patrol duty with Benjy. Any chance you or somebody else could cover me?"

Lily felt like her head might explode. They had slaved over the September patrol schedule for five hours their first Saturday back. And it had been edited and revised numerous times since then as people petitioned her—always her, never James—to switch their hours based on school assignments, Quidditch practices, club meetings, or just plain preferences with no good reason. It was happening so much that Lily had put a 'no changes without a week's notice' policy into place.

"I know! I know!" he was saying. "I'm the worst Head Boy ever. But I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really, really important."

He sounded like he really thought this was a matter of life or death or something. Lily sighed.

"Okay, maybe I'll ask Remus" she said.

"Um, I don't think he's able to do it either," said James.

And as they walked past a large window, Lily saw the setting sun and realized exactly why Remus would not be able to cover the patrol. She felt horrible. Like she might cry actually, because most things made her want to cry the day before her period, which was likely being brought on by the full moon she was now viewing.

James saw her face and got very concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand.

She pulled hers away in an old reflex, and he looked incredibly hurt. Then she felt even worse about herself because she had been avoiding him for no good reason, and she did begin to cry. And he looked so worried and adorable that she was filled with the overwhelming urge to kiss him again. Damn these stupid hormones, she thought.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, because she was looking at him with a very peculiar expression, tears rolling down her face all the while. "I shouldn't have asked. I'll do the patrol."

"No, it's okay. I…I can handle it," she said, mentally rewriting her schedule in her head. It would give her about half an hour less time to work on the essay tonight, as well as keep her up two hours later than she expected, meaning she probably wouldn't be able to get up at five tomorrow to practice transfiguring her hair to be different lengths and colors as planned. But maybe she should just skip Astronomy this week. It was only an elective after all…

"No, don't be ridiculous," he said, looking at the huge stack of books in her arms, "you have too much to do. I'll ask Anita. And if she can't, I'll just do it myself."

"Thanks," she sniffled. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you not get overwhelmed by…everything?"

"Who says I don't get overwhelmed?"

"Well, you just always seem to have it so…together."

"Last night I hexed Sirius for breathing too loud," he said.

She laughed, and he looked extremely relieved that she was no longer crying. "What hex did you use?" she asked.

"Well, lets just say, he had to figure out how to transfigure his hair a little earlier than McGonagall demanded. And he's somehow still attractive when he's bald. I don't get it. Stupid git."

Lily laughed again. They had reached the library. "Well, I hope you get your schedule thing figured out. Sorry I couldn't be more help," said Lily, pushing open the door, but James pulled it shut by the handle.

"Lily?"

Lily swallowed. She was pretty sure what was coming.

"Why haven't we…hung out since Hogsmeade?"

She was glad he didn't mention the kiss—either of them. "Uh, well like I was just saying, I've been really overwhelmed lately, and…"

"You know, I could help you relieve some of that stress," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and resisted laughing. It only encouraged him. "You're right," she said, "I could use a nice punching bag…"

"Hey, if that's what you need, I'm here for you," he said with a bow.

That time, she did laugh. And he looked so happy that she was happy, that she gave into the hormones and pulled him straight into a kiss when he had straightened from the bow.

His surprise did not immobilize him for long, and he was soon wrapping his fingers in her hair, pulling her face even closer to his. Lily twisted her fingers into the back of his shirt. She opened her mouth, trying to conceal a moan, and he took that as an invitation to explore it with his tongue.

Somewhere, very, very far in the back of the misty puddle that was now her brain, she was thinking that she did not have time for this. And yet she couldn't pull away, and neither, apparently could he. His hands had moved to her hips, and he held on tightly, like he was afraid she would be dragged off at any moment.

There was a loud clatter as the door to the library swung open, and Lily jumped, not only to avoid being hit by the door but also to avoid being caught in the embrace of James Potter. They were both flushed and guilty looking as the culprit entered the hallway.

It was Snape.

Lily wasn't sure if he had seen anything, but he didn't really need to have to seen it to be able to assess the situation correctly. He honestly looked as though he might vomit. His face was a queasy shade of green and his jaw was clenched furiously. His eyes lingered on the arm that James still had around Lily's hips. She wished he would drop it, but he did not. Instead, he gave Snape challenging look. Snape stared back defiantly.

Lily couldn't take the tension any longer. "Hello, Severus," she said breathlessly, hoping the use of his first name would calm the situation, but it only seemed to incense it further. She could feel the muscles in James's arm tauten angrily, and Snape was looking at her with utter betrayal in his eyes.

Without a word, he fled the scene, looking back only once, as if to assure himself that it had indeed happened and was not in fact a horrible nightmare.

Lily slumped. The glow of the kiss had quickly worn off and she was starting to feel miserable again. James was still staring after Snape, his free hand twitching longingly for his wand.

"I, uh, I should get to work on this essay," she said uncomfortably, stooping to pick up the books that she had dropped in the excitement. He bent to help her, handing her a heavy tome entitled _Mysteries of the Heart: The secrets of brewing your way to love_. "It's for that Amortentia essay," she said unnecessarily, though she still felt a bit ashamed of it.

"Lily," he looked at her very seriously. "Will you…do you think you'd be willing to meet me later?"

"What do you mean later?" she asked, wondering if he would ask her to break curfew and unsure if she'd be willing to do so.

"Well, I guess technically it'd be tomorrow. I mean very early. Like, at sunrise. There's this great big rock by the lake that faces east. Do you know it?"

"Yes," she said.

"So will you meet me there?"

Lily thought about it. She had already been planning on getting up that early anyway, but for all the schoolwork she'd been putting off. Still, she did feel like they really needed to talk, and they were both just so busy. And to be completely honest, her lips were still tingling from the kiss, and she kind of wanted another opportunity to feel that sensation.

"Okay," she said finally. He grinned, helping her to her feet.

"Great," he said and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you then." He scampered away, and there was a lightness to his step that hadn't been there before.

What did she just do, Lily wondered as she headed toward her favorite corner of the library. She was surprised to find there was already somebody sitting at her usual table, which was normally empty due to its being hidden behind a bookcase, and for once it wasn't Dorcas or Marlene sitting there. She did recognize the person, however.

"Hi. It's Jamilda, isn't it?" asked Lily as she sat down across from the beautiful sixth-year girl.

Jamilda gave a start and looked up from her homework. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did you have this table reserved? I'll just…" she began to gather her things.

"No, don't be silly. There's plenty of space for both of us," said Lily. Jamilda began to set her things back down, still looking a little uncertain. "I promise, I won't bother you. I've got a killer essay to crank out, so I won't make a peep."

"Okay. Thanks. Lily, right?" she asked, settling back into her seat.

"Yeah," Lily smiled as she sat down and began laying her books out in front of her. She heard a quiet meow, and a grey ball of fluff jumped into her lap. "Oh! Hi, Misty," she said quietly as she stroked her head. "I don't know where she is." But Marlene's cat just nipped affectionately at her fingers, walked a circle on her lap, kneaded her claws into her legs a few times—somewhat painfully, Lily might add, and then curled up, a purring little space heater on her thighs. "Okay then."

Lily opened her first book and began combing through the list of the properties of Amortentia. She was already familiar with most of them, but she wanted to double-check her memory from last year, when they had briefly been introduced to the strongest of all love potions.

Her finger stopped as it came the description of the aroma. The potion smells differently to each person based on what attracts them. She already knew this of course, but the reason she stopped was that this book claimed to have distilled the scent. "Scratch and sniff and see for yourself," it said, with a little arrow pointing to a box. Lily paused. Could this really work? Like those silly stickers she used to get as a kid that where supposed to smell like strawberries but really smelled more like plastic?

She decided it couldn't hurt to try. She glanced at Jamilda, who was deeply absorbed in her own book and paying Lily no attention. She scratched the square and lifted the book her nose self-consciously.

She was met with the scent of fresh-baked brownies, the light floral fragrance of the laundry detergent her mother always used, and a familiar earthy smell, almost like the air after a storm. She flushed red, and slammed the book back onto the table.

Jamilda looked at her questioningly. "Sorry!" Lily said. "Thought I saw a spider." Jamilda returned to her studies. Misty was still giving her a perturbed look, however, so Lily began scratching behind her ears, and the purring resumed.

Lily continued her perusal of the book, occasionally scribbling down a few notes of things she had forgotten or didn't know or couldn't quite say as well as the book did. She had just moved on to the next book when someone else rounded the corner of the bookshelf that concealed the table.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day! Oh, hello Jamilda." It was Marlene. Jamilda looked as though she had seen a ghost. She quickly began packing her books up.

"It's okay! There's room for three!" Lily called after her as she exited as quickly as she could. "What was that all about?" she asked Marlene.

Marlene started fidgeting, looking around for a distraction. "Oh, you're working on the Amortentia essay? Did you get the book with the scratch and sniff? What did it smell like for you?"

"What happened with you and Jamilda?" asked Lily, undeterred.

Marlene plunked down into the seat beside her. "I might have…kissed her a little bit."

"What?! When? Where? Why?"

"You forgot 'how' if you want the complete collection," she joked, trying to change the subject again. Lily did not look amused, so Marlene began her explanation. "It was after Quidditch practice last night. She had gotten a Bludger to the eye, so was helping mend a cut in the girls' locker room. And she just looked so pretty, and the next thing I knew, I was leaning in, and she didn't seem to be leaning away, so I thought, 'hey, maybe she wants this too', but I was totally wrong, she just thought I was getting a closer look at her eye or something, and she ran away and I haven't talked to her since."

"Last night? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I haven't seen you yet! You must have either eaten very early or not gone to breakfast. And I didn't see you at lunch either. Are you skipping meals again?" Misty had vacated Lily's lap in favor of her owner's, and Marlene was now giving her a proper rub down, much to Misty's contentment.

"No!" Lily lied. She had gotten into the bad habit of working through most mealtimes, and then sneaking to the Head Wing late in the evening and scarfing down a hamburger or something equally unhealthy. Then, of course, she would feel ill and not be able to fall asleep, so she would have to sleep through breakfast, and then work through lunch to make up for the lost time, and repeat the cycle.

It was especially bad on days like today when she didn't have any classes with Marlene, because Marlene was better at bullying Lily into going to the Great Hall than Dorcas was. But the N.E.W.T. Charms class was too big, so they were split into two separate classes, and Gryffindors were with Hufflepuffs while Ravenclaws were with Slytherins. And Marlene wasn't in N.E.W.T. Herbology. So Tuesdays were completely Marlene-less and thus often meal-less.

"So, you don't think she's interested then?" Lily asked.

"Well, you saw the way she just ran out of here. That was about the same face she made last night."

"Oh, Marl, I'm so sorry," said Lily. She tried to take her friend's hand, but Misty was having none of that.

"It's okay. It was pretty stupid of me to make a move on a teammate. I'm mostly just worried about how it's going to affect us on the field."

Lily studied her friend, trying to find signs that she was covering up some deeper heartache, but she really did seem to be more preoccupied with Quidditch than being rejected.

"So you haven't finished that yet?" asked Marlene, leaning over to figure out where in the process Lily was with her essay. Lily was too tired to feel embarrassed at her scant half roll of sloppy notes. "You do realize it's due tomorrow?"

"Ugh, I know. I just haven't had any time to work on it all week." Lily rubbed at the spot between her eyes where her tension headache had intensified.

"Do you want to look at my notes?" Marlene offered, digging around in her school bag and pulling out a stack of parchment held together by a bit of twine while Misty protested the absence of her hands. It always amazed Lily how organized Marlene could be.

"Oh my god, that would be lifesaver!" Lily felt like she might cry again as she accepted the thick stack of notes. It would cut her work by more than half.

Marlene pulled out her runes dictionary and began working on a long translation. Lily felt a wave of jealousy. Marlene didn't have Ancient Runes until Friday, and here she was, calmly working on her homework for it on Tuesday.

Luckily, Lily was a very fast writer once she had the notes. In an hour, she was already over halfway done with the essay. She only had the ethics section left. While that was perhaps the most difficult section to write, it required the least amount of integrating information from outside sources, so once she figured out what she wanted to say, it would go very quickly.

But she didn't really know what she wanted to say yet. Instead, she laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"Oh no, don't you fall asleep here," said Marlene, not looking up from her translation. "I won't wake you up, I'll just let you spend the night and then Madam Pince or Filch will find you."

"I'm not sleeping! I just need to be not looking at this essay for a minute."

"Well, if you need a break, why don't you tell me what you've been doing all day since you were too busy to hang out with me."

"Oh, you know. Slept through most of breakfast on accident, decided to grab some toast and get a little last minute studying in for Sprout's quiz about invasive species in the Head Wing rather than the Great Hall. Herbology all morning. Practiced Weather Charms for Flitwick's class during lunch…"

"I thought you said you weren't skipping meals," Marlene cut in.

"I, uh, grabbed a sandwich to go." Marlene clearly did not believe Lily's lie, but let her continue anyway. "After Charms, I had to meet with McGonagall to run the October Prefect schedule by her. Stopped by the hospital wing."

Though Cindy had only been in the hospital wing a few days, not two weeks later, another student had turned up with a suspiciously similar injury. It was a third-year Hufflepuff boy. And a Muggle-born. In fact, his was merely one of the most violent in a growing trend of attacks on Muggle-born students, who had increasingly found themselves the victims of covert hexes, jinxes, and pranks.

And these weren't harmless pranks like ones the Marauders used to pull, like that time they had jinxed the split pea soup so that everyone who ate it for lunch had a bright green tongue for the rest of the day. They had gotten Dumbledore good with that one, much to the admiration of most of the student body. No, these pranks were more like transfiguring articles in Muggle newspapers to make it seem like students' parents had died. Nobody was laughing.

And so Lily stopped by the hospital wing almost every day to visit the terrified Muggle-borns who often crowded its beds. And worst of all, none of the culprits had been caught yet. Rosier had somehow managed to come up with "airtight alibis" for both Gertie's tail and Cindy's ruthless assault.

Lily continued her account of the day to Marlene, "Then I took a quick nap. And then I came here."

"So the usual?" Lily bit her lip and looked away from Marlene's question. "Not the usual?" she asked with more interest.

"Well, something weird did happen," Lily admitted.

"Go on."

"Come closer, I don't want anyone overhearing," Lily beckoned. Marlene edged her chair closer and leaned in. Lily dropped her voice to a near whisper. "I kind have kissed James again." Marlene's eyes widened in shock and excitement. "And that's not all. I think Snape saw us."

"No?! What did he do?!"

So Lily told her about the awkward encounter, leaving out the part where James asked to meet her at dawn.

"Wow," she said. "What kind of kiss was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, was there tongue?"

Lily blushed and looked away, effectively answering the question.

"Merlin, things are getting intense between you two. What were his hands doing?"

"I don't know, they started kind of up here," Lily demonstrated on Marlene, placing a hand on her hair. "But by the end they were somehow down here, I think," she said, moving her hand down to Marlene's hip.

"Wow," said Marlene again, leaning back in her chair.

They could hear some giggling coming from behind the bookcase that shielded their table. Lily looked over her shoulder to see a girl peeking through the space where she had just pulled out a book. She recognized her as a fourth-year Gryffindor. The girl looked a little terrified that Lily had seen her. She turned and mouthed something to her friends who must have been out of sight, and there was a patter of several sets of feet scurrying away.

"That was weird," said Lily.

"They probably saw you touching me and thought we having a romantic little rendezvous in a hidden corner of the library. I expect half the school will suspect I'm gay now that I've gone and kissed Jamilda," said Marlene glumly.

"No. You don't think she would tell people, do you? She looked pretty embarrassed about it," said Lily.

"I don't know. There was definitely a lot of whispering when I swung by the Common Room earlier. I'll ask Roz or Emmeline if they've heard anything. Why didn't anyone ever tell us seventh year would suck this much? We have five times the work of sixth-years, everyone's breathing down our necks about what we want to do after school, your best friends start ditching you for boys…"

"I am not ditching you! I've kissed him like twice. Okay three times. Maybe four, but the first two hardly count."

"Yes, but two real kisses. I feel like that means you two are well on your way to being a couple. Aren't you?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Haven't you talked about it? You should probably talk about it."

Damn Marlene and her logic, thought Lily. "Yeah, we're going to tomorrow before classes, I think."

"See. Told you you were ditching me. Ah, well. At least I still have Quidditch. Maybe. If Jamilda will never look at me again, it will be a bit difficult to pass her the Quaffle," said Marlene miserably.

"You know what we need? We need a girls' weekend. You, me, and Dorcas. No boy talk. Or girl talk, in the romantic sense. I'll ask McGonagall if it's too late to take the seventh-years into Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course! I could definitely use a little break from things too," said Lily, gesturing to the unfinished essay before her.

"Right! You should really get back to work on that. We only have about an hour until the library closes."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Lily, picking up her quill again.

They worked in silence for the next hour until Madam Pince came by ringing the closing bell.

"I better see you at breakfast tomorrow! No more skipping meals. It's not good for you!" warned Marlene as she packed her bag up. "Plus, I want to know how your conversation with James goes," she added mischievously.

Lily sighed and rolled up her freshly completed and dried essay. She was nervous enough about what she would say to James without Marlene drawing extra attention to it. Madam Pince glared at them as they exited the library, the last ones. Lily was very used to this look by now.

She just barely had time to swing by the Head Wing for a bowl of chocolate ice cream with marshmallow topping—tomorrow the healthy eating would begin, she promised herself, and make it back to Gryffindor Tower a few minutes before curfew. When she entered the seventh-year girls' room she was overwhelmed with the sickening feeling that the reason for the tense silence was that the talking had suddenly ceased due to her entrance.

She made her way quietly to her bed, avoiding eye contact with any of her dormmates. A quiet murmur had begun, and she could feel the subtle glances in her direction. As she began rooting around in her trunk for her pajamas, a shadow of someone standing behind her blocked her light. She turned reluctantly.

"Hello, Bethany."

"I just want you to know, that we all think it's really…brave of you to be…how you are."

"Thanks…" said Lily uncertainly, forgetting about the earlier incident from the library.

"And while we think it is so…brave," she kept saying that word with a weird constrained tone, like she was being ironic, maybe. "…we also feel a little uncomfortable with you being in here while we change."

Lily scrunched her face in confusion. Then she realized what Bethany was talking about.

"Um, not that it should make a difference either way, but I'm not gay."

"Mmm," said Bethany through pursed lips. "Well, we still think you should go change in the bathroom, while we change out here."

Lily was too tired to argue. She grabbed her nightgown and stomped into the bathroom, ignoring the apologetic looks of Marie and couple others as she slammed the door behind her. She took a few calming breaths. She would not cry again. She would not. She hated the way her eyes felt in the morning if she went to bed crying.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and shrugged the nightgown over her head. She took one more steadying breath like a soldier preparing for battle and entered the room once more. Seven pairs of eyes were on her, but Lily stayed facing straight ahead, eyes fixed on her bed.

She was setting her alarm clock when she felt someone sit on the edge of her mattress. It was Layla Hicklebee.

"I just wanted say, that not all of us agree with Bethany." They both glanced at Bethany who was glowering in their direction and whispering in Candace Clearwater's ear. "Nancy and I don't care who you date, whether it's James or Marlene or both of them or neither of them. We think you're doing a great job as Head Girl."

"Thanks, Layla," said Lily gratefully.

Layla and Nancy Bloom had been her closest allies among the Gryffindor girls. They were best friends and kind of had their own thing going, but they were always happy to let her sit near them in class or help each other with homework. Bethany had a monopoly on everyone else. Marie, Candace, and Sally Upham. But Marie did lend Lily a scrunchie or some chapstick every now and then. Though that was unlikely to continue now that they were all convinced she was a lesbian. Candace and Sally, on the other hand, were almost worse than Bethany, because they took all the lies she fed them and spread them around the rest of the school.

Layla gave her a sympathetic look and went back to her own bed where Nancy was waiting. Lily, though glad for the show of support, was even gladder to be alone at last. She drew her bed curtain around her and stared off into the darkness that now surrounded her. She had thought her life couldn't get any more complicated, and she had been sorely mistaken.

Lily wasn't in a better mood when her alarm clock went off bright an early at five the next morning. She turned it off as quickly as she could and prayed it hadn't woken any of her dormmates, especially the more hostile ones. Her period had come during the night and she silently apologized to the house elves that would have to clean her stained sheets.

The sky was still in that unearthly dark and quiet phase that occurred just before it would start to fade to grey and eventually pink. She pulled on her clothes in the dark, glaring at Bethany's sleeping form rebelliously as she did so.

When she had finished getting ready, she stepped lightly into the hall, making her way through the castle as noiselessly as she could. She didn't technically know when 'night' ended and 'morning' began, but she had a feeling teachers would frown on students being out of bed so long before the Great Hall opened at six thirty. She ran into only one other person, Professor Flitwick, who simply said, "Up early, aren't we Miss Evans?" She had agreed and explained she had left a book in the Head Wing that she needed to finish an assignment before class. "Very good, very good." He did not question her story, even though they were on the fourth floor.

It was a bit eerie being in halls when it was so empty and Lily was feeling a little jumpy by the time she reached the entrance hall. The dew of the front lawn sparkled in the pale light that was now creeping across the sky, and she swore at James under her breath as it soaked through her shoes and socks. She didn't know how he had convinced her to get up so early. As much as she had told herself she would get up at that time to practice for transfiguration, she knew it hadn't be a realistic goal.

She reached the rock and there was no sign of James. He better not have forgotten, she thought grumpily, as she leaned against it.

"Hey."

Lily jumped and slipped on the wet grass, her right foot landing in the edge of the cold water of the lake. It was already soaked through anyway, but she still wasn't happy about it.

"I didn't hear you coming at all," she said, trying to control her face so he wouldn't know what a bad mood she was in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you…okay?" she asked. She had suddenly realized that he was covered in small scratches all over his face and arms, as if he had been running through a thicket. And he looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You weren't…with Remus…were you?"

"No. Well, not exactly…"

Lily's eyebrows shot toward her hairline.

"I was…waiting in the woods nearby. It makes him feel better to know he has friends are close to him when he transitions."

"That's why you needed your patrol covered?" asked Lily, suddenly feeling very guilty that she had given him such a hard time about needing to switch.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it worked out fine. I traded for Anita's patrol tonight. She was really happy to switch, because she has a big Divination test tomorrow."

"So, why did you want to meet me here?"

"Let's talk up there," he said gesturing up the rock. "You get a much better view of the sunrise."

Lily looked up the boulder dubiously, but James was already halfway up. She tried her best to match the holds James found with his hands and feet, but he had a good six or seven inches on her in height, so that wasn't always possible. She did manage to reach the top eventually, albeit with a very scrapped up knee.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun come up over the far side of the lake. It really was a spectacular view, but all the while Lily was very conscious of how close James was sitting to her. She wanted to put her hand behind her to lean back, but there was nowhere to put it that wouldn't force her to touch him.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally turned to her and cleared his throat.

"Lily, it's no secret that I like you. That I have for a while."

Lily couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"And I know it may have seemed like a stupid schoolboy crush or like I was just messing with you or just in it for the thrill of the chase or something, and I know I was a bit of a git about it sometimes in the past."

She laughed softly. That was a huge understatement considering he had tormented her relentlessly for the better part of five years.

He ignored her snark. "But I want you to know, I really have been trying. Trying to be a good Head Boy. Trying to not bother you all the time. Trying to get my act together and stop jinxing people all the time for fun."

"I know you have," she admitted. He looked encouraged.

"And I promised myself I wouldn't do this this year. At least not until second semester, but then there was the kiss. And the other kisses. And you said we had a date that one day, and so I was wondering…if maybe you might want to…go out with me? Maybe even be my girlfriend?"

His tone was sweet and timid. It was so different from every other time he'd asked her out in that patronizing way of his, always doing it to show off in front of a huge crowd. Like that time he'd flown over to her after having just won a Quidditch match and hung from his broom threatening to let go if she didn't say yes. She didn't and he let go, but Sirius caught him before he hit the ground. In spite of the emotional coercion, she had to commend him for his commitment .

But there was nobody around them right now for him to show off for. It was just them sitting in the stillness of the break of day, and he was looking at her with such hope in his eyes.

"Okay. I'll go out with you," she said, and he looked as though he might explode from happiness. "But…" and he deflated considerably. "I don't think I'm ready for the whole boyfriend/girlfriend label yet."

"That's fair, I suppose," he said, looking relieved and pleased, if a little less giddy. "So maybe we can go to Hogsmeade together next time?"

"Sure. Wait, no I can't. I promised Marlene a Girls' Weekend. I was going to ask you if you think we can take the seventh-years in this Saturday."

"Yeah, we could probably do that," he agreed; then he mumbled, "Stupid Marlene" under his breath.

"You're not jealous already, are you? Sure, she's my girlfriend and all, but…"

"Your…your what?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? She and I are madly in love."

James looked as though he thought she might be serious for a solid twenty seconds. When she couldn't take it anymore, Lily burst out laughing, and so did he, though not quite as wholeheartedly.

"Is that really the rumor?" he asked when their laughter had died down.

"Sadly, yes. We may or may not have been spied re-enacting yours and my earlier encounter in a secluded corner of the library."

"You kissed her?!" he asked a little too excitedly.

"No! I was just demonstrating the body language because she wanted to know what kind of kiss it was."

"What kind of kiss was it?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, you know…" said Lily, turning red.

"Was it…" he scooched closer to her, "like this?" And then he kissed her again, just as passionately as he had last night, though with a little more restraint.

It felt a bit like the world had stopped. The sun was frozen, hovering above the still water. The birds and insects had stopped chirping. Even the breeze that had been tickling her neck seemed to have disappeared. And it really was just them, alone in the world, his lips gently sucking and nipping at her own.

"Yeah, something like that," she said dreamily when they finally broke the kiss.

They laid back on the rock, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm pulling her close. She stared up into the purple sky, dotted with the coral clouds of early morning, and wondered if she had made the right decision. She had sworn to herself, and many others, that she would never _ever_ date James Potter.

And yet, here they were. And she wasn't even mad about being wrong like she usually was. In fact, she felt a bit like one of those clichéd characters in Dorcas's romance novels, butterflies in her stomach and everything.

When the sky had begun to transition to a pale blue, she got to her feet.

"Just a little longer," said James, pulling at her hand.

"Can't," said Lily. "My girlfriend will kill me if I skip breakfast again." He grinned and got to his feet as well.

And so they walked to the Great Hall together, and Lily half hoped that their equally muddy shoes and matching goofy grins would put to bed the whole lesbian rumor before it even got its roots in the ground.

Sirius smirked at her knowingly as she sat down beside him. He looked as tired and marked up as James did when he passed her the jam. "Good morning?" It was a question rather than a statement.

Lily just smiled into her toast. She could feel Bethany's stare penetrating the back of her head, but she didn't care. Maybe this year wouldn't be the worst year after all.


	12. Chapter 12: October 1st, 1977

_A/N: I am so, so sorry. I had fully intended to post as usual over the holidays, but my family kept me incredibly busy the whole time I was home. I hope all who celebrate it had a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to all! I promise I will post two chapters next time, because I'll be done with all my travels in a little over a week._

 **October 1** **st** **, 1977**

"You seen this yet?" asked Marlene, sitting down between Dorcas and Lily at the Gryffindor table during a late breakfast on Saturday morning. She pointed to the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ , which was entirely consumed by one terrifying article. Overnight, five different Ministry law enforcement officials, including one Auror, had been attacked in their own homes. Only the Auror had survived, but he was currently still unconscious in St. Mungo's, and it was not certain whether or not he would wake.

"Yes," said Dorcas and Lily in identical miserable tones.

"How do you think they managed it?" asked Lily.

"Mum says it has to have been with the information and portkeys they stole back at the beginning of the year, remember? That's why they messed up the train and everything," said Marlene.

"So they used the portkeys to get into the houses?" asked Dorcas.

"That's what it's looking like," nodded Marlene.

"But how did they know where they were? Aren't ministry employs' houses extremely well-hidden and protected by charms?" asked Lily.

"That's the thing. That's what Mum says the _Prophet_ wasn't allowed to report," said Marlene, a dangerous undercurrent to voice. "Some of what they stole was detailed information about the protections the Ministry has put on employee housing. They also had access to a lot of the personal information from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so it's no surprise they've attacked there first. What's worse, Minister Minchum was able to keep a lot of this information quiet, even internally, so some of these witches and wizards didn't even know they were at risk. It's despicable, really. Mum wants to move, but I don't know how she'll convince my dad."

"You lot see this mess?" asked James sitting down next to Lily and throwing a copy of the paper down forcefully.

"Yes, that's what we were just discussing, but you're not allowed to sit by me today, remember?" asked Lily, holding up her hand to block James from landing a good morning kiss.

"Oh, right, Girls' Day and all that," said James, dodging the hand and pecking her cheek. "Well then, I know where I'm not wanted. He stood back up. "I have some pressing Marauder business to attend to today anyway."

"It better not be a Halloween prank!" Lily warned. She had overheard James and Sirius whispering about big Halloween plans while bent over a piece of parchment that looked suspiciously like a military tactics map one evening in the Common Room.

"I will make no such promises," winked James as he departed for the other end of the table where Peter was already sitting.

"So where do you think you would move to?" asked Lily, turning back to Marlene.

"I don't know. My mum has a cousin out in Cornwall that mentioned he might have space. But then, of course, we'd be putting him and his family at risk too. I told her she'd do better to amp up the security on our current home."

"I wonder if we should put some magical protections on our parents' places," said Dorcas to Lily uneasily. "Do you think they would go after parents of Muggle-borns?"

"Anything's possible," said Lily with a sinkng feeling. "I think I probably will ask Flitwick for some good protective charms to put up over break."

"Yeah, good idea. I can't believe we're even discussing it as a possibility though," said Dorcas.

"I think all the warning signs have been in place for years, but the right people haven't been paying enough attention to do anything about it," said Marlene. "The Ministry has been in total disarry for ages. More concerned with keeping people calm than keeping them safe. Sitting on their hands waiting for things to get better on their own. I wouldn't be surprised if it comes apart from the inside out."

"And the _Prophet_ never tells us about anything until it's too late to do anything about it," Lily agreed.

"Even my mum has started noticing some things in the Muggle papers. She knows something is out of balance," said Dorcas.

"Well, you don't have to look any further than our own school to see that, do you?" asked Lily. "Just this morning I had to help a second-year Muggle-born undo a toenail growing hex he got hit with in the hallway. And of course the Slytherins are all covering for each other, but you just know it was one of them."

"Did they ever punish Rosier for anything?" asked Marlene.

"No," said Lily sulkily. "He keeps coming up with seemingly concrete evidence to excuse him from suspicion. McGonagall's not really buying it though. I can tell she wants to nail him to the wall. But Dumbledore insists on fairness."

"As he should," said Dorcas. "As much as it sucks, it would suck more to unjustly punish an innocent person."

Marlene snorted. "I would hardly call Rosier innocent. Pass the butter…please." She added that last word as an afterthought because Dorcas was giving her a disapproving look.

"Oh! Watch this!" said Dorcas, forgetting her objection to Marlene's lack of manners. She set down her wand and squinted her eyes in concentration. The butter dish vibrated and moved a half-inch to the left. "I almost had it!"

"Good work!" said Lily.

"Oh, shut up Miss 'I Can Already Stun People With My Mind'," said Marlene teasingly.

"That is a terrible superhero name. And I did not stun him, I just made him trip a little bit," said Lily.

"He fell over!" counterd Marlene.

"It was Peter. He probably just tripped on his own feet," Lily retorted.

"Fair enough," conceded Marlene.

Meanwhile, Dorcas was still trying to move the butter dish wandlessly. She'd gotten it another half-inch over.

"Did you see that?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are very impressed," said Marlene, standing up and reaching over her for the butter. Dorcas looked offended. "I'm sorry, but my toast was getting cold."

Bethany Jacobs and her posse were settling in a little way down the table. They kept looking down at Lily and Marlene and giggling.

Despite the fact that Lily and James had been having most meals together over the last three days, and were even seen on occasion holding hands, exchanging secretive looks, and, yes, at times, kissing—though they were careful to keep it much tamer in public after the Snape incident—Bethany insisted on clinging to the erroneous allegation that Lily and Marlene were the true couple.

She claimed James was just Lily's cover story, pointing out that they weren't even calling themselves 'boyfriend and girlfriend' yet, which clearly meant they were a fake couple. She'd even gone as far as tell everyone that she'd found copies of _Bad Witches_ under Lily's mattress, which Sirius had later admitted to having hired a sixth-year to place there. James had punched him soundly in the side of the head for that little prank.

Lily had taken to sleeping on a couch in the Head Wing the last couple nights to avoid the twice-daily battle over where she was allowed to be while her dormmates undressed. She had tried to stand up for herself the first couple of times, but Bethany was relentless, and Lily was choosing to save her energy for other concerns—like planning October Prefect meetings and getting all her homework done _not_ the night before it was due and going to Marlene's Quidditch practices with Dorcas so that she wouldn't feel abandoned and making sure the Marauders didn't jinx the Halloween Feast and finding a few minutes here and there between classes to sneak off with James for a quick snog session. To name a few things.

Lily was mostly just glad that the Ravenclaws had been wholly uninterested in investigating the rumor, because ultimately, it was Marlene who would suffer the real consequences of any crusade for ostracizing gay students, should it come to that. Lily could take the giggles and passive aggressive remarks so long as people were still treating it like a joke and not being truly hateful toward her friend.

Needless to say, it had been a busy week, and she was very glad that McGonagall had agreed with her that the seventh years could use a break in the form of a relatively impromptu Hogsmeade day. The N.E.W.T. burnout was a very real thing, and barely a month into the school year it was affecting almost every seventh-year student.

As an added bonus, since the last special Hogsmeade day had gone so well, she and James didn't have to be on official patrol duty. They just had to promise to be on high alert for trouble.

"Come on, you two," said Lily. Dorcas and Marlene had begun pouring over the _Daily Prophet_ article again, looking for more clues about who would be at risk for further Death Eater action. "It's almost eleven."

They joined the rest of the older students congregating in the entrance hall, waiting for Snape to check them off the sign out sheet.

"What, you and Potter done already?" he asked when Lily passed with Dorcas and Marlene. James had gone on up ahead with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lily coldly. "And if I did, it would be none of your business. Make sure you get that list to Dearborn when you're in the village so he can sign people back in."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Lily tried to ignore his biting tone and focus on the relaxing day she had planned with Dorcas and Marlene. They were going to load up on sweets at Honeydukes, grab some sandwiches and bottles of Butterbeer to go from the Three Broomsticks, and have a picnic all day on the hill near the Shrieking Shack, for once not be thinking about N.E.W.T.s or tragic headlines or hostile Slytherins or boys or Quidditch or lesbian rumors, whether true or false, and just be carefree best friends again, if only for an afternoon.

"Oh, I wouldn't go up there if I were you!" said the attendant at Honeydukes when she overheard them discussing their plan. "Just a few days ago those spirits were screaming and howling bloody murder. They sounded really angry. Hadn't heard a peep out of them in almost a month, but something's set them off again."

"Oh, I think we'll be okay," Lily smiled through tight lips. She was kind of amazed more townspeople hadn't put together why the spirits only seemed to get angry around full moons, and she didn't like to hear about the noises of pain and suffering that came from her dear friend.

They went to the Three Broomsticks next, and Rosmerta was happy to comply with their request, even going so far as to loan them a picnic basket. "Any friend of James is a friend of mine," she said with a wink.

James himself was smiling at her from the other side of the pub where he and his friends had set up camp for the day. Their table was covered with bits of parchment, chess pieces in strategic arrangements that had nothing to do with chess, and half full tankards that Lily suspected didn't contain Butterbeer.

Dorcas nudged her. "If I couldn't say 'hi' to Benjy in Honeydukes, you can't make eyes at James across the Three Broomsticks."

"Right, sorry," said Lily, picking up the basket full of food and drinks Rosmerta had just set on the counter.

A short hike brought them to the far side of the Shrieking Shack hill where they spread the purple knit blanket Lily had stolen from the Head Wing out on the grass and settled in for what was sure to be a pleasant day.

"So…what do we talk about?" Lily asked after a few minutes of silent chewing.

Dorcas and Marlene appeared to be racking their brains for a suitable topic that didn't fall into any of the forbidden categories.

"How's your dad doing?" Dorcas finally asked.

"Oh, much better! Mum says he's almost back to him old self. He's even picked up a few substitute teaching jobs to keep himself occupied."

"That reminds me! I have some calculus problems that are giving me a lot of trouble, do you think he could help me out with them?" asked Dorcas.

"Sure! I meant to write home this weekend anyway. I'll see if he has any old textbooks lying around," said Lily.

"Calculus?" asked Marlene.

"Muggle maths," explained Lily.

"What do you need calculus for?" Marlene asked.

"That is a very good question," said Dorcas. "But one of Jenny's conditions for my attending Hogwarts was that I keep up with my Muggle studies—as in history, maths, science, and so on. She had her heart set on me being the first one in the family to attend college, so after I take all my N.E.W.T.s, I'll also have the pleasure of sitting for both British and American university placement tests. She says I need to 'keep my options open'." Jenny was Dorcas's mother, whom Dorcas always referred to by first name, not due to an absence of affection but because of an excess of it. They were more like friends than mother and daughter.

This statement prompted a series of complicated questions from an increasingly confused Marlene about Muggle schooling systems that Lily and Dorcas did their best to answer.

"I just don't get it," she finally gave up, shaking her head.

"Well, good thing you aren't in N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies, then, because you'd be failing," said Lily.

"Well you would have failed 'Wizard Studies' if that subjected existed when you first got here," said Marlene.

"That is very true," agreed Lily. "I have you to thank for bringing me up to speed on that one." She didn't add that Snape had also played a primary role in her wizarding education.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Marlene. You're the best teacher," said Dorcas.

"Why do you two have to go and make my stupid jokes all sweet and sentimental like that?" said Marlene, wrinkling her nose.

"Because we are sweet and sentimental and that's why you love us," said Dorcas.

"You got me there," said Marlene.

"Do you hear something," asked Lily, cocking her head toward the Shrieking Shack. They could just make out a set of voices coming from the other side of the hill.

"Probably just the usual visitors," Dorcas shrugged.

"I don't think so, not many seventh years come up here. It sort of loses its interest after the first few visits. That's why we picked this spot," said Marlene.

"And I think I recognize some of those voices," said Lily darkly. She motioned for them to stay quiet and follow her.

In a half crouch, she led them up the hill and behind the Shrieking Shack. They could hear the voices more distinctly now coming from the other side of the dilapidated structure.

"I don't care if her hair was on fire, you know the rules. You don't get credit if there were no witnesses," said a voice that sounded like either Avery or Wilkes.

"But Rosier got points for that Hampton girl and nobody saw that," replied Mulciber.

Dorcas and Marlene glanced at Lily, who looked like steam might come out of her ears at any moment.

"Yes, but I had proof," came Rosier's commanding voice.

"I still don't think it's fair," said Mulciber.

"Rules are rules," replied the person who Lily was now certain was Avery. "Unless you can prove it…"

"She's in the hospital wing now! Go have a look at her charred scalp!" Mulciber was getting impatient.

"Yes, but we can't know definitively that it was you," said another voice Lily wasn't sure of.

Lily was stepping forward carefully, trying to get a quick look to confirm the voices she recognized and get a look at the last speaker. She was evaluating each step, but she miscalculated slightly, and the back of her foot landed on a dry stick, which broke with an unmistakable snap.

"Did you hear that?" asked Avery, his voice much lower than it had been before.

The girls froze. Lily motioned to a nearby door. Dorcas's eyes widened in fear.

"It's not haunted," mouthed Lily, trying to unlock the door, but she was unsuccessful.

"Well, what have we here? Spying on us, were we, ladies?" Rosier and his housemates came around the corner. Lily realized the unrecognizable voice had been Sirius's sixth-year brother, Regulus, who must have snuck down to the village with his friends.

The three turned, wands drawn.

"We were just having a picnic," said Lily gesturing toward the blanket down the hill. "And we thought we heard spirits in the Shack, but it turns out, it was just arseholes."

"I would be a little more careful if I were you. We have you outnumbered. And your little boyfriend isn't here to save you this time," said Rosier.

"Hmm. Well, first of all, I don't have a boyfriend. And if I remember correctly, it was me that got you back at Fortescue's. And in the hall the other night. How are the bats by the way?"

Avery tried to cover up a laugh with a cough and Rosier glared at him.

"This will be fun," said Mulciber. "I know she's not a mudblood, but how many points for the monkey?"

Marlene was usually able to stay very cool-headed during a conflict, a skill no doubt developed over years of needing to perform on the Quidditch pitch with hundreds of students shouting at her and Bludgers flying at her head.

But not this time.

Rosier had opened his mouth to respond, but before a single word had passed his lips, there was a flash of light, and Mulciber doubled over and fell to the ground moaning. He clutched his stomach and belched. Everyone stared for a moment, and then he belched again, this time vomiting up a giant slug in the process.

"Such a filthy mouth," said Marlene. "You really should clean it out every now and again."

"So it's you lot that have been going around making Muggle-borns lives miserable? Sounds like you've made some kind of a game of it?" asked Lily with a snarl.

Regulus had put a stop to Mulciber's slug vomiting and was helping him back to his feet.

"I will not admit to such a thing. But I will say it will be a pleasure to collect on landing you in the hospital wing."

Before anyone else could react, he had hurled a curse in Lily's direction. Fortunately, her intuition was good, and she had sensed he was about to act. She managed to dive out of the way, but she rolled down the hill a few times before she could stabilize herself.

Meanwhile, everyone else exploded into action. Marlene was back on the attack of Mulciber, pressing him ever closer to the Shack. He was still looking green but was fending off her more crippling advances.

Dorcas was taking on Avery. The two seemed to make a comical pair with over a foot difference in their height, but Dorcas was more than holding her own against the overbearing figure. She was hesitant to try anything too damaging, but her Knockback jinxes had him in perpetual retreat.

Lily, on the other hand, had not even been able to get back on her feet before both Rosier and Regulus Black had moved in on her. They had the higher ground even once Lily was able to push herself up between curses. As much as her Defense Club meetings had improved her dueling skills, she was not used to battling anyone so vicious as these two. As competitive as the fellow Club members were, none of them actually meant to hurt her.

She was soon running ragged, stumbling down the hill and firing off shield charms as fast as she could. She let out a yell as her ankle twisted in a dip in the ground, and Dorcas and Marlene both looked up, distracted from their duels. In that split second, Marlene was stunned and Dorcas bound.

Mulciber and Avery had run down the hill to witness what was about to occur. Lily knew she was finished. Her wand had fallen form her hand as she fell to the ground and lay several feet away. She tried to get up, but her ankle howled in protest, and she slumped back down.

Rosier summoned her wand. "What do you think, lads? Think she'll yelp like the bitch she is when I hit her with a little Cruciatus?"

Lily looked at him in revulsion. Would he really use an Unforgivable on her? A second later, the question was answered as he raised his wand and yelled, " _Crucio_."

Lily barely managed to get the shield up, and the spell ricocheted off, striking a tree down the hill. There was a loud crack of the trunk splitting where it was hit.

"What…how…?" Rosier was fumbling for words, but Regulus recovered from the shock of the wandless magic faster.

"Don't worry. I learned a new one I've been meaning to try," he said as he raised his wand before him like a sword. " _Sectumsempra,"_ he hissed, slashing his wand before him.

Lily was caught off guard by the unfamiliar spell and couldn't quite get another shield up. She rolled out of the way, but the curse landed a blow on her left arm as she spun. She cried out as blood sprung up from the newly formed gash, quickly soaking through her ripped sweater. Regulus recoiled at the sight of the wound, but the curse was still coming, and Lily hurled herself forward just as another wave passed over. This one got her on the right thigh, the same leg as her swollen ankle.

Lily had gone ghostly white by the time Regulus lowered his wand, looking nearly as pale as his victim. Through her blurred vision she could see the other Slytherins congratulating him. He was smiling nervously.

"Maybe we should do the world a favor and finish her off now," suggested Rosier. "Not much point in finishing off this school year anyway. We don't need N.E.W.T.s for where we're going. And we need to prove to Him that we can stomach it eventually." His peers looked surprised, but none of them protested.

Lily could feel consciousness slowly draining from her body. She summoned what little strength she had left and concentrated on trying to wandlessly stun Rosier. She focused her mind and thought through the magic.

Rosier collapsed to the ground without warning, and his friends cried out in fear. Lily didn't know if she had it in her to pull off another wandless stunning. Her wand had fallen from Rosier's hand when he was stunned, and she began dragging herself toward it with her right arm. The others were still distracted by their inexplicably fallen comrade.

Just as she reached her wand, there was a furious cry from the top of the hill. Dorcas had managed to wandlesslessly untie her ropes and revive Marlene. They had just gotten close enough to realize what had happened while they had been incapacitated.

They came tearing down the hill, knocking out the remaining Slytherins as they ran.

"Lily? Lily? Are you all right? Can you talk?" asked Marlene, taking her face in her hands.

"If only Bethany could see us now…" said Lily faintly.

Dorcas was examining her injuries and trying various healing charms on the deep cuts. She was able to fix the ankle, but the two lacerations remained open, pulsing blood.

"Do you think we can move her?" asked Marlene.

Dorcas bit her lip and shook her head. "We can conjure up a stretcher, but I don't think you and I can carry it steadily, and levitating would be even more shaky.

"Go…go to the Three Broomsticks," Lily paused and closed her eyes. She didn't really know how she was still awake and talking. "The boys should still be there."

Marlene took off at an all out sprint toward the village. Dorcas turned back to the wounds. She kept trying different spells, and eventually she was able to slow the bleeding, but the skin remained open.

Marlene reached the Three Broomsticks with a stitch in her side and a cramp in her calf. All of the running she had done for training had not prepared her for how quickly she had just moved.

Everyone in the pub looked up startled at the appearance of this sweaty, out of breath girl with hands covered in blood. They began to whisper questions to one another, but James seemed to understand instinctually.

He got to his feet so quickly that he knocked the whole table over. Sirius cried out in protest as mead glopped onto their prank plans, but James ignored him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Shrieking Shack," Marlene gasped. Sirius sat up, suddenly very alert. James leapt over the fallen table and dashed out of the pub, soon followed by his three friends, a wheezing Marlene, and, unnoticed by any of the previous five, Snape.

Lily was fading in and out of consciousness by the time the Marauders and Marlene had arrived, jumping over the bodies of the still unconscious Slytherins.

"Someone should go get Dumbledore," said Peter, looking a little queasy.

"No," Lily moaned. "Can't."

"Why not?!" James cried furiously. "Whoever did this should be expelled, if not in Azkaban."

Lily shook her head.

"I think it must have been Rosier," said Dorcas, mopping beads of sweat from Lily's forehead. "We saw Lily stun him wandlessly."

"Not Rosier. Don't tell professors," said Lily with clenched jaw.

"But you need Madam Pomfrey!" said Marlene. "Dorcas is good, but she can't fix this!"

"I can!"

They all jumped as a voice cut in from behind the huddled group.

"Butt out Snivellus. Your kind is not welcome here," said Sirius menacingly.

Snape took a step back, but held up his hands as if in surrender.

"I promise! I can fix this. I may be the only one who can."

Sirius had grabbed his wand, but James pulled his friend's arm down looking suddenly very grave.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's…it's my spell that did this. I created it," said Snape, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Sirius growled while Marlene flexed her fists. Peter stared in abject horror and Remus in awed fear. Dorcas was still comforting Lily, only the slight narrowing of her eyes betrayed the anger bubbling under her skin. James alone appeared unsurprised and unafraid, but he remained motionless.

"I believe him," said Lily in a weak voice. "He'll fix it."

"Lily, how can you believe this Death Eater trash?!" asked Marlene in exasperation.

"I believe him too," said James coolly. And he stepped aside from where he had been standing protectively in front of Lily.

Snape looked as close to grateful as his dour face would allow and darted forward to begin his work. He knelt over Lily and took out his wand.

"Have you gone mad?" asked Sirius. "He'll kill her!"

"No," said James flatly. "He still cares about her in his own sick, twisted way. If he says he can help, he can."

"But if what he says is true, he's the reason she was injured like this in the first place," said Remus, begging his friend to see reason as Snape began muttering a complex, song-like incantation. Far be it from Remus to want to insight violence, but he was appalled at the brutality of the curse that Lily had been hit with and simply couldn't understand how James was behaving so calmly.

"It's working," said Dorcas breathlessly from the ground. "The gashes are closing."

A little color was coming back to Lily's face as her torn flesh was knit together by Snape's spell. Her breathing was becoming steadier, though her hands were still clammy and shaking.

At last the spell was done, and the group let out a collective sigh of relief. "Now get your friends and go," said James to Snape, anger edging his voice for the first time. "Before we decide to blast the lot of them to hell, where they deserve to be."

Snape nodded grimly and set about reviving the Slytherins and cautioning them away while Lily's friends all crouched down in the grass beside her. They kept their backs to the retreating Slytherins, each of them knowing that if they saw their faces, they would be unable to control the insatiable desire for revenge.

"Why can't we go to Dumbledore?" asked Remus.

"For one thing, Marlene technically fired the first spell," said Lily.

Marlene fidgeted guiltily. "I hardly think making Mulciber puke slugs compares to this. I can handle a little detention."

"But with the way they've been able to argue their way out of every single punishment this year, I'm afraid it might come back on us tenfold," said Lily, letting out a sigh of pain as she propped herself up. Dorcas shifted so Lily could lean against her lap.

"She's not wrong," said James. "I've been starting to suspect Dumbledore might have a bigger reason for not disciplining the Slytherins too harshly this year. I think his hands may be tied by some threat of retaliation from outside."

"There's something else, though, isn't there?" said Remus astutely.

Lily pretended to be distracted by picking at the faint scar barely visible through the hole in her tights.

"Who did it?" Remus asked, refusing to let her play dumb.

Lily shook her head.

"It was him, wasn't it?" asked Sirius stonily.

Lily pressed her lips closed and tried to sit up a little more, falling back in pain. She wanted to protect him, but she was feeling too weak to lie and she knew her face had already betrayed her.

"I'm going to kill him," the quiet sureness of Sirius voice gave everyone a chill.

Realization dawned on James and Remus, but Peter and Marlene were still looking lost. Dorcas was slowly scrubbing away the blood from Lily's clothes with a spell, though her eyes glimmered with interest and worry.

"Sirius, don't," said James. "He's not worth it."

"I…I don't think he knew," said Lily, holding back tears. "He didn't know it would be so bad."

"He's dead. The lousy, dark magic loving, Voldermort worshiping bastard is dead." Several faces contorted in shock and distaste at the sound of the unmentionable name Sirius had used.

"Sirius, he's your brother," Lily pleaded. Marlene gasped and Peter was suddenly very interested in a rock on the ground that he began to kick at with his foot, not wanting to witness the war being fought on Sirius's face.

"That's why you won't go to Dumbledore? Because you think I've retained some figment of familial affection deep in the recesses of my jaded heart? Please. You do me no favors by protecting him. He's been dead to me a long time now. He's a bit of slime I can't seem to shake off my shoe, is all, and he can rot in Azkaban for all I care. _This_ is my family," he gestured to the friends surrounding them.

"Well if this is your family," replied Lily. "Let _this_ be enough. Don't destroy yourself over a bit a slime on your shoe, because sinking to the level of your blood family will only devastate your chosen family."

"She's right, mate," said James, putting an arm around Sirius's shoulder. Sirius's face remained hard, but his eyes softened almost imperceptibly.

"He needs to be punished," he said with conviction.

"He does," agreed James. "And he will be. But not by us."

"Who then?" spat Sirius.

"Voldemort is not kind to his followers, Sirius—"

"Can we stop saying the name, please?" interrupted Peter.

James continued. "—a life of servitude is punishment enough. And his crimes will catch up to him eventually. Getting yourself expelled helps no one."

"Fine. I won't hurt him," said Sirius begrudgingly. "At least not until after graduation."

"I suppose that's fair," agreed James.

Lily rolled her eyes and tried once more to sit up. She winced, but managed to support herself. "Now that that's settled," she said, "Do you think maybe we could go back to the castle. I'd like to lie down."

"Right!" James put an arm under her knees and another under her arms and started to scoop her up.

"Don't be silly!" said Lily. "I don't need to be carried. Just a little support, would be nice."

James looked at her doubtfully, but she stared back stubbornly.

"Okay," he said, reluctantly lowering her back onto the ground. With the one arm still under hers, he hoisted her to her feet. Lily let out a small whimper and tried to cough to conceal it. He looked at her reproachfully, but she defiantly took a faltering step forward. Sirius moved to take up her unsupported side.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

When they were almost back to town, Lily said, "Do you think we can take the… _other_ way back. I don't want people to see me. Too many questions."

"Which other way?" asked Sirius.

"There's more than one?" said Lily in surprise.

"Uhh…no?" said Sirius as James shot him a silencing look.

"Yeah, we can go back through the Three Broomsticks," said James.

"How?" asked Marlene with interest.

"You'll see," said Remus.

"Okay, well thank you for the help Sirius, but I think the jig will be up if we waltz into the Three Broomsticks like this," said Lily. "They'll either know I'm hurt, or the new rumors will be that I'm in a threesome with the two of you."

Sirius laughed. "Who'd think that?"

"Well, they seem to think I'm dating Marlene and James at the same time, so who knows what's next?" she answered.

"Oo, are you?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"You wish, Black," she said, sticking out her tongue.

As they came to where the path to the Shrieking Shack let out onto the main road, Sirius stepped aside and James lowered his arm to Lily's waist to disguise the fact that he was supporting her. Their progress slowed as Lily tried to maneuver in a way that both hid her limp and didn't cause her excruciating pain.

"We shouldn't all go back at once," said James as the entered the pub. "It'll look suspicious. Maybe we should sit and have a drink and peel off one by one."

"Okay, but make it quick," hissed Lily through the pain.

They sat at the table closest to the hall that led to the bathrooms. Sirius and Remus came back with armfuls of drinks.

"Drink this," said Remus, setting a steaming mug in front of Lily. "It will help with the pain."

"Tea?" she asked suspiciously.

"Toddy," he said.

"Ah. That sounds more effective." She took a cautious sip and the hot mixture of lemon, tea, and firewhiskey burned the back of her throat in a way that was somehow very soothing.

James chugged his pint of mead. "Okay, I'll go back first. Lily you come back next with Marlene. Two girls going to the loo together won't raise any eyebrows. She and I can start helping you up the passage while the rest catch up one or two at a time."

The group nodded their understanding, and James walked nonchalantly toward the toilets. Lily sipped her tea as fast as the scorching liquid would allow. The burns in her mouth distracted from the pain in her arm and leg. When a minute or so had passed, she said a little loudly so that the nearby table would hear, "Need to go to the bathroom. Marlene, want to join me?"

"Sure, I could go," she said.

Lily pushed herself up on the table, and Marlene took her arm seemingly in an affectionate way. They leaned close, pretending to be sharing some secret in each other's ears, but really it was so Marlene could keep Lily standing. Lily was certain that if Bethany or any of her spies were watching now, they would be very pleased at this display of intimacy.

When they made it to the hall, Lily showed Marlene where the trick panel was. James was waiting patiently on the other side. He held out a hand to help them through, and then he and Marlene took positions on Lily's sides, guiding her through the stony passage, Marlene marveling all the way. Lily was breathing sharply, but made no other indication of her discomfort.

Soon, Remus and Dorcas had caught up to them, but they did not complain about the slow pace. Peter came next, eventually followed by Sirius, who was walking a little sloppily.

"Did you have another pint of mead before you came?" asked Remus disapprovingly.

Sirius belched in response.

"Classy," said Remus, waving the fumes out of his face.

At long last, they reached the door hidden behind the mirror on the wall.

"Alright, Sirius better take back over so we can get you up to Gryffindor Tower," said James as they stepped into the hall.

"No!" said Lily a little too quickly.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Um, the Head Wing is closer," she supplied.

"Yes, but you made it this far," he said. He was goading her for more information.

"I…I haven't been sleeping in the dorm lately, okay?" she admitted. "Bethany Jacobs has been…less than welcoming as of late. Seems to think I enjoy spying on her while she gets undressed."

"That bitch!" fumed Marlene. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry to have caused all this. I'll show her what a real lesbian is capable of." Then she blushed and ducked her head. She hadn't meant to out herself in front of the Marauders.

Peter let out a little cry of shock, but Remus nudged him the ribs to be quiet. Sirius looked like he was unable to process the information he had just received, like a robot unable to compute a command. James looked away to hide his surprised expression, more from Lily than from Marlene.

"Yes, well, I've never liked Bethany Jacobs much either," said Remus, attempting to recover the situation. Marlene smiled at him appreciatively.

"I think she has a crush on you, Lily," said Dorcas. "That's why she's giving you such a hard time."

"Ha! Now there's a thought," said Lily, enjoying the ridiculousness of the proposal. They began walking again.

"No, really!" continued Dorcas. "Why else would she have been so resentful to you all these years?"

"Because she's been doodling Mrs. Potter in her notes since second year; about the same time this one," she jerked her head at James, "began doodling little hearts around my initials."

"You saw those!" said James in embarrassment.

"Everyone saw those," said Sirius dryly. "You handed in an essay to McGonagall with one once."

Now it was James who was blushing as they walked up to the portrait of Cordelia Cornflower.

"Password?" she asked pleasantly.

"I love James Potter," said Sirius in mockingly dreamy voice.

"Careful, don't let Bethany hear you talk like that" warned Lily as they group entered the Head Wing. "You'll be on the receiving end of her malice next if she thinks you're also competition for James."

James helped her lower herself onto one of the couches, propping a pillow behind her. Lily laid back and closed her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet, you need to eat something," said Dorcas.

Sirius diligently ordered a feast's worth of food from the portrait, and soon the aroma of steak, potatoes, buttered corn, and fresh baked bread permeated the room.

"Here, try this," said Marlene holding a piece of steak on a fork in front of Lily's mouth. "You need to get your strength back after all that blood loss."

Lily scrunched her face. "I think if I eat that I'll be sick. Just give me some bread or something."

"At least dip it in some soup. Here, this soup as spinach in it," said Dorcas, passing a bowl toward her. "That will give you a little iron at least."

"You should have some of this when you're done," said Remus, passing her a small bottle. "Madam Promfrey gives it to me to help me on recovery days."

"Thanks, Remus. Does chocolate have iron?" Lily asked Dorcas as she picked up a piece of cake.

"Actually, I think it does," said Dorcas.

"Perfect," said Lily with a sleepy smile.

"Oh, screw the potion, chocolate will do you much better," agreed Remus.

"I've just thought of something," said Marlene, a little while later when everyone was on their second plate of food. "If we came back through a secret passage, nobody will know we made it back to the castle, will they?"

"Oh my god, you're right. I'll go find Caradoc and tell him we all came back early before he started checking people back in," offered Remus.

"Thanks, mate," said James, swallowing a mouthful of steak. He did not plan on moving any time soon. In fact, he didn't know if he would ever want to let Lily out of his sight again.

Of course, that wasn't really his choice, he recognized. Lily was always going to do what she wanted to do. But at least for now he could take comfort from the warm food in his stomach and watching her doze off peacefully on the couch. The cake and potion had finally put her at ease enough to give in to the exhaustion of recovering from wandless magic and freshly healed flesh.

Remus soon returned from the errand, and the friends stayed up late into the night talking and playing chess and exploding snap, none of which was loud enough to lift Lily from her deathlike slumber.

Eventually, they all began to drop off to sleep. Dorcas and Marlene had both curled up on a pile of pillows. Sirius was sprawled across the other sofa. Peter had pushed two chairs together in a makeshift bed. Remus was asleep in his armchair, a book spread open in his lap.

And James had pushed his chair up to the arm of Lily's couch and draped his head over it. He fell asleep breathing in the herbal frangrance of her shampoo and had a very confusing mixture of dreams, which alternated between him and Lily snogging in a broom closet and Lily bleeding out on the ground before him while he stood helplessly by. Between them both, it was far from a restful night.


	13. Chapter 13: October 23rd, 1977, Part 1

_A/N: So sorry for the lack of regular postings lately. Hopefully these two chapters I'm posting today make up for it, and I'm expecting to be back on track after this week._

 **October 23** **rd** **, 1977, Part One**

The one upside to Lily's attack was that it seemed to force the Slytherins to keep a low profile in the following weeks. For the first time since Cindy Hampton's attack, the Hospital Wing was empty.

Lily herself had spent the entire weekend holed up in the Head Wing recovering. She skipped Denfense Club that week and had even used her first 'free pass' of the year on an Arithmancy assignment due the following Monday. She did still attend all of her classes that day, however, and Professor Vector had been unable to disguise her disappointment when Lily had explained that she had not completed the essay on the magical properties of the number seven and its multiples. This caused Lily to swear that she would never use that Head privilege again, no matter how many times she might get attacked. Although, she sincerely hoped the answer to that hypothetical would be no more times.

By the end of the month, Lily had newfound contentment and tranquility in her life. She had finally hit her stride with her schoolwork, which was partially due to the fact that the Professors seemed have slowed the grueling pace they'd set in the first month. Presumably they had done that to whip the students back into shape after months of summertime laziness.

The honeymoon phase of Dorcas and Benjy's relationship had worn off, and Dorcas was now spending more time with Lily and Marlene again. They even let Benjy tag along sometimes now that the two weren't so nauseating. Lily did her best not to slip into the same habits with James that had made Dorcas so unreachable, and she was more or less successful.

Her Head duties were no longer quite so demanding, because of the decrease in hallway hexings and the fact that the September and October schedules could be used as templates for future months. Additionally, the Halloween feast only lacked a few final touches in the planning. James's dad had come through with a popular jazz band called the Swing Sirens, and so it had been decided that the feast would also include a dance.

And as for James, well, they'd fallen into a happy routine of studying together in the Head Wing most nights, sometimes joined by friends, and sometimes not. Lily had to try very hard to keep their kissing breaks to under five minutes on those nights they were left to their own devices or they would never get their school work done.

They also occasionally went on little 'dates' once or twice a week, which usually meant an evening stroll around the Great Lake while the weather was still somewhat bearable or sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower for some late night stargazing. Lily loved looking at the night sky and James loved looking at Lily look at the night sky. He had not broached the topic of the boyfriend/girlfriend label again, but he had a feeling she was warming up to the idea. It had gotten to the point where it was essentially true in a de facto sense if not in the officially spoken of way.

The school had all but forgotten the brief flare of lesbian rumors that had momentarily haunted Lily's social life. She had returned to sleeping in her own dorm where she was welcomed, if not warmly embraced. Bethany was still openly hostile to her, but she was the only one. Candace and Sally had grown tired of their friend's endless ranting, and were once again passively ignoring Lily.

Nancy and Layla had allowed her back into the periphery of their friendship, and they sat up some evenings in the room, painting each other's nails or swapping harmless gossip about what they suspected the Professors did with their free time over the summer.

Marie even joined them on occasion. Her begrudging respect for Lily's defense skills had blossomed into a tentative curiosity, bordering on mild affection. She and Bethany hardly spoke anymore, which suited Marie just fine. She had more important things to worry about like passing her N.E.W.T.s and her budding relationship with Caradoc Dearborn rather than get sucked into Bethany's drama cloud.

The school as a whole seemed to have approved of the paradigm shift that had resulted in James and Lily's new relationship and the upcoming Halloween Dance. The Slytherins remained either disinterested or full of malicious insults, but no more so than they had shown toward either of them before they had started dating.

The Hufflepuffs had always generally like Lily, who had a reputation for fairness as a Prefect, and the Ravenclaws respected her prowess in the classroom. James, of course was more or less universally adored for his ability on the Quidditch pitch, goofy pranks, and 'roguish good looks'—as he liked to call them.

So even though many hearts were slightly broken by the fact that James seemed to be off the market for good, nobody was all that surprised, considering he had been very publicly pursing the girl for as long as anyone could remember. Instead of jealousy, there was a sense of resigned inevitability and 'at least if it wasn't me, it was her' among the female population. Except for Bethany, of course.

Sirius was reveling in the marked spike in his own popularity amongst the ladies. What small amount of attention James had diverted from him now came back in full force. Luckily, this provided a nice distraction for him from sulking about Regulus. He was seen with a different girl in a different abandoned corner of the castle almost every night. The Prefects had grown weary of busting him and now chose instead to pretend like they simply hadn't seen him.

Only Remus and Lily had the patience and courage to continue giving him detentions when they found him out of bed after hours, but Sirius had threatened to drop hints about her nighttime excursions to the Astronomy Tower to the other Prefects, so even Lily gave up the fight and Remus soon followed suit.

Ultimately, Lily was feeling very contented when she woke up late on a drizzly Sunday morning. Layla had thoughtfully brought her back some tea and scones from the Great Hall, because she had slept through breakfast. Big surprise there. Her housemate had laid them on her bedside table with a note saying she had collected Lily's mail as well—a couple of newspapers, Muggle and Magical, of course, and a letter from home attached to a small package.

Lily curled her legs up under the blankets and bunched her pillows behind her to lean against as she sat up and sipped the lukewarm tea. She heated it over a small flame from her wand for a minute, wishing she had leaves with her to brew a fresh cup. When the tea was steaming again, she opened the newspapers, choosing to save the letter for last. There was not much of note in either paper. Like the Slytherins, the Death Eaters seemed to be on hiatus after their early October killing spree. There was just more non-news and propaganda out of the Ministry.

Upon opening, she discovered that the envelope contained not only a letter from her mother but an elegant 'save the date' for Petunia's upcoming nuptials. Lily studied the swirling gold font for a moment before turning her attention to the letter.

" _Dear Lily_ ," it began. " _I hope things are still well with you. Your father mentioned you were having some troubles with your studies in your last letter, but I trust you've pushed through like you always do. I've sent along a little box of chocolates from that bakery up the street to help with the stress, although you know stress eating is not good for you. But enjoy._ " Lily laughed. Typical mother move, enabling her _and_ scolding her in one fell swoop.

 _"Things are a little chaotic here. Your sister is in full on wedding planning mode, and nothing seems to suit her refined tastes. She was thoroughly disappointed with the budget your father offered her and announced that Vernon would be paying for most things if that was all he could manage. Your father of course was quite hurt by this. He's put on a brave face, but I think the tension is wearing on him. He doesn't have quite the same pep in his step he did during those first few weeks of remission. But he's never been an especially prideful man, and so he stepped aside to let her plan the wedding she wants, even if that does mean he won't be very involved._

 _This, of course, means all of Petunia's attentions have turned to me. She's up here nearly every other evening with new pictures of floral arrangements, menu mock-ups, and fabric samples. Oh, that reminds me, you'll need to send along your measurements for your dress. Don't worry, I've talked her out of the Easter bonnet pink, but I don't know if her second choice will be much better. I keep reminding her it's a winter wedding, but she insists on pastels. I do wish you were home to lighten the mood a bit, although that might just set her even more on the edge._

 _Please give me some interesting news from school to relieve a bit of the stress. What's that Peeves bloke been up to lately? Is Marlene in the grips of training obsession yet? Is Dorcas still dating that boy you mentioned? And it sounds like you and James have been spending a lot of time together lately. That's very interesting. Tell me more about that._

 _Speaking of which, Petunia wanted me to remind you that if you are going to bring a plus one to the event, she'll need to meet him several weeks in advance. 'I will not have any strangers at what is to be the happiest day of my life,' she keeps saying. So if you do plan on bringing…anyone-hint: James—you'll need to find a way to bring him by the house in the next month. I know this is a bit unconventional, but perhaps you can get away from the castle for a weekend. You did say seventh-years have more privileges._

 _Anyway, I love you to bits and hope I get to see you soon! Don't put off writing back for over a week like you did last time!_

 _Love, Mum"_

Lily unwrapped the box of chocolates and selected one that looked to have caramel in the center. She was not wrong. She happily dug in the drawer beside her bed for parchment and quill as she sucked clinging bits of it from her teeth.

She selected another chocolate—this one turned out to be coconut, which was not her favorite, but was passable—and began her letter.

" _Dear Mum,_

 _Things are indeed going well here. I've caught up in all my classes and Head Girl work. The whole school is feeling quite festive as we gear up for the big dance that James and I helped plan. And no, I do not know if we will be going 'together' yet, but you are right that we have been spending a bit of time together. It's nothing too serious though, so I'm not sure he'll be interested in attending a Muggle wedding with me._

 _And I can't imagine he and Petunia will get along too well if he did. You remember how flashy and ridiculous he was. And Petunia does not stand for flashiness or ridiculousness. Except, apparently, in her wedding décor._

 _Thank you for saving me from a pink monstrosity. If it must be pastel, can you please try to steer toward green—or purple in a pinch? Yellow or orange would be almost as bad as the pink. I suppose blue might be all right if it comes down to it. I have never really had the strong desire to look like a cupcake or a dinner mint, but sacrifices must be made in the name of true love, I suppose._

 _I'm sorry she's being such a chore about the planning. Just practice some good superficial answers like 'That will really pull things together' and 'I'm not sure that suits you', and things should move along quickly enough. And soon she and Vernon will be all settled in their boring little cookie cutter home with a white picket fence that I'm certain they've already picked out and she will be out of your hair for the foreseeable future._

 _I haven't seen too much of Peeves lately. He's taken to baiting people into dungeons and locking the gates on them, and I don't make it down there much except for potions. Plus, I know better than to go investigate the sound of the crocodile tears he's been using to lure them in._

 _You are correct that Marlene has fallen in to her usual manic Quidditch phase that comes toward the beginning of each season when she still holds out hope that 'this year will be the big year', even though it's been Gryffindor versus Slytherin in the final match for the last four years when she's been on Ravenclaw's team. Still, she may be right this time. Their new chasers are quite good._

 _Dorcas and Benjy are still dating as far as I can tell. They're together a lot, but it often seems more friendly than romantic. But she hasn't mentioned a breakup, so we'll go with 'yes, they are still seeing each other'. I think they just reached that sort of happy stasis of quiet companionship that most long-term couples eventually achieve a little ahead of schedule._

 _Anyway, I must go. My housemate has just reminded me that I'll be late to a meeting if I don't get dressed soon. Best of luck with Tuney! I'll try to make it home for a weekend, but no promises. I meet with Dumbledore soon, so I'll be sure to mention it._

 _Love, Lily_ "

Bethany had in fact just entered the dorm and said curtly, "Oh, you're still in bed? Are you not going to Defense Club today?" Lily had thanked her for reminding her. She'd been doing her best to take the high road. And truth be told, she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

Lily tried to not get crumbs everywhere as she pulled on her socks with one hand and nibbled at the scone in her other. It was quarter past noon by the time Lily appeared downstairs. Bethany and Marie had gone on, but the boys were waiting for her.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty!" said Sirius. "We were about to send Marlene up to kiss you. She's waiting outside, you know. And James can't make it up those stairs, try as he might."

"What are you talking about Padfoot?" asked Peter.

"I think he's referencing Disney movies again," said Remus. Sirius had done an extensive report on Disney for Muggle Studies in his fifth year, having signed up for the class out of spite toward his family. He had stayed up late every night for two weeks in the Muggle Studies room watching copies of the films on a projector charmed to play any movie upon request.

Lily tried to remember what that thing James had said to her on the first day class was. Oh yes, that Sirius thought she was a failed Disney princess. She wasn't quite sure if it was a compliment or an insult, but she decided to play along.

She curtsied and said, "So sorry to keep you waiting, I was dreaming of true love's kiss from my prince charming."

"I'd be happy to oblige," said James, taking her by the hand and spinning her around and into a dip before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, no magical transformations? Must be the wrong prince charming. Better keep looking," said Lily when she had righted herself.

"I'll give it a shot!" said Sirius, stepping forward hopefully.

"Not a chance," said James, shoving him back.

"Aw, come on Prongs. It's my birthday!" he pouted.

"It's your birthday?! I'm so sorry, Sirius! I forgot. That does deserve a kiss!" Lily pecked him on the cheek. There was a sudden rush of warm wind and gold shimmering light. Sirius began humming the theme to Sleeping Beauty.

"See that Prongs? We're meant to be together. Don't worry, I'll let you be best man," said Sirius, putting an arm around Lily and steering her toward the portal.

"You did that wind thing, didn't you?" James asked Remus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Remus as he tucked his wand into his robes.

James sighed and followed Lily and Sirius, who was now whistling the song, through the portal.

"What took you all so long? We're going to be late," said Marlene when they appeared on the landing.

"What's with you and Sirius?" asked Dorcas, noting the arm around Lily's waist.

"We were sharing a romantic moment, because it's my birthday," said Sirius.

"I kissed him on the cheek, and now he's pretending to be Prince Charming," clarified Lily.

Dorcas shot a questioning look at James, who rolled his eyes and gestured down the hall. "Shall we?"

"What do you think we'll be working on today now that we've all managed some wandless magic?" asked Peter, who had finally managed to summon a small book the few feet to his hand during the last meeting, the last to be able to do so.

"Maybe we'll practice disguises or something? He did say to pay extra attention during McGonagall's unit on personal Transfigurations," speculated Remus.

"I think we should learn some hand-to-hand combat!" said Sirius, putting his free hand up in a fist and hooking it through the air.

"That's not allowed in wizard dueling," said Remus.

"Since when have Death Eater's only stuck to what's allowed?" asked James.

"Good point," conceded Remus.

"I'll take you on, Black. Let's arm wrestle after Defense Club. It will be a good preview for the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor Quidditch match where I'm going to smash you," said Marlene.

Sirius gave her an evaluating glance. "You're on. We'll do it at my birthday party in the Head Wing tonight."

"Your birthday party where?" asked Lily.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to run that by you earlier, but I…forgot," said James shuffling his feet. "I already talked to Cordelia, and she let me set up a temporary password 'Happy Birthday, Sirius'. And the house elves are going to decorate. Is that…okay?"

"Sure," said Lily dismissively. "It's not like I was planning to write my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay there tonight or anything."

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm just kidding. I finished that last night," she replied.

"Yes! Party is on!" said Sirius, pumping his fist.

"But you really should have asked me earlier," said Lily, not wanting to let him off the hook.

"That's why I'm the prince, and you are not," said Sirius. "Manners."

"Says the one who just set up an arm wrestling match with a girl," pointed out Peter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Marlene.

"Nothing!" blushed Peter. "I'm sure you're very strong, it just doesn't seem…mannerly."

Peter was saved from further awkward explanation by their arrival at the Defense Club classroom. Lily shivered as they walked in. It was a good ten or so degrees cooler from the rest of the already drafty castle. All the windows were propped open allowing the cold October air and a mist of rain to pass through. Sirius offered her his cloak and gave James a look that clearly said, 'See? I'm a gentleman.' Bethany sneered in their direction.

"Thank you for joining us," said Professor Longbottom with an ironic smile. They were five minutes late. "As I was saying, I thought such a dreary day as today would make the perfect atmosphere for practicing Patronuses." That explained the open windows. "Now, you should have covered the theory behind Patronuses during your fifth year. Patronuses are primarily effective against what dark creature? Yes, Miss Tarkington?"

"Dementors."

"Exactly. A point to Hufflepuff. They are also effective at keeping some other dark creatures at bay, and they can be used to send messages more efficiently than by owl, although that use does require the ability to conjure a full corporeal Patronus and not merely a cloud, which is as far as many witches and wizards usually get. Who can tell me what form a corporeal Patronus takes? Mr. Dearborn?"

"They take the form of an animal unique to the person who conjures it. The animal is usually significant to the conjurer in some way, either serving as a representation of their inner personality—a sort of 'spirit animal', to borrow a term that originated with the native witches and wizards of the Americas. It is usually the same form as a person's Animagus would be. But it can also be an animal the conjurer holds affection for—like a pet, or even a representation of or complement to the patronus of a person the conjurer holds affection for."

"Yes, thank you for that very comprehensive answer. Two points to Ravenclaw. Now to conjure a Patronus is no easy feat. You must, in times of great fear and sadness, focus your mind and think of a wonderful thought."

"Any happy little thought?" asked Lily, unable to resist. Sirius had put Disney in her head. Dorcas and Benjy hid their snickers behind their hands. Sirius's eye lit up, and Lily nudged him in the rib and shook her head slightly. Just let it go, she begged silently.

"Yes…" said Professor Longbottom looking more than a little confused along with those others not from Muggle families.

Sirius began humming.

"As I was saying…" Professor Longbottom began, but he was unable to finish the thought.

"Think of Christmas! Think of Snow! Think of Sleighbells! Here we go! Like reindeer in the sky…."

"Mr. Black, I think that is quite enough singing for today, thank you," Professor Longbottom said sternly, although the amusement in his eyes betrayed him.

"You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!" Sirius finished grandly.

At this point, nobody was containing their laughter, Professor Longbottom included. "Well," he said, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "Thank you for lightening the mood Mr. Black. If everyone could hold on to that sensation of laughter you are currently feeling, hold your wands thus," he demonstrated, "and say 'Expecto Patronum' on the count of three. One…two…three."

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " called nearly twenty voices all at once. Only a few, Lily included, managed to produce a fine silvery mist from the tips of their wands. And only one, managed more than that.

With an explosion of white light a silver rabbit shot from Dorcas's wand and began hopping merrily about the room. The pleasant feelings radiated from it so strongly that even Frederick Taylor, who had produced nothing, could not feel jealous

"Very good, Miss Meadowes!" said Professor Longbottom, looking shocked yet pleased. "I think that deserves twenty points for Hufflepuff! I don't know that I've ever seen someone produce a corporeal Patronus on the first try before! Took me almost a month."

Dorcas smiled shyly.

"How did you do that?" asked Lily in wonder.

"Mum's a bit of a hippy. We did a lot of meditating when I was little. Got good at directing my thoughts. Just take a few calming breaths and shut down your mind completely, then only let the good things back in."

Lily nodded as though she understood, but she wasn't really sure that she did.

"Are we all ready to try again?" asked Professor Longbottom.

"Yes!" called the class excitedly, still feeling the warmth from the now fading rabbit.

Lily tried to think of some good things. She thought of listening music with her father and smiled. But it was a bittersweet smile. She didn't know how many more times she'd be able to do that. It was a happy memory, but it was tinged with sadness as well. That won't do. She tried to think of a memory that was purely good, but Professor Longbottom was already counting down again. She looked around in a panic and caught eyes with James; he smiled at her. Suddenly, she was back on that rock hearing him explain how much he truly liked her, and they were kissing, and she was laying beside him and watching the sun come up.

"Three!" called Professor Longbottom.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," said the students. Dorcas once again had her rabbit, and this time, it was not alone. A large creature charged from the end of Lily's wand. A silvery doe was elegantly trotting around the room.

James gave her a very peculiar look, and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus tried to calm him, but he was also looking at Lily in a funny way…a little confused and surprised, perhaps, but there was something else there. Like he had just gotten the answer to some question that had been pestering him for weeks, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with that answer, but he was glad to have it. Even Peter was looking a little tentatively amused, like he was pleased to be in on some secret joke that nobody else was.

"Yes, very nice Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor. And another five to Hufflepuff. Consistency is of the utmost importance with Patronuses. The more you conjure the easier and stronger they become," said Professor Longbottom. But Lily barely heard him, she was still eyeing the Marauders nervously, wishing she was in on whatever they were hiding.

Marlene let out a sigh of frustration. "I should have known you two would take to it instantly. You're like a little pep squad, all good feelings and fuzziness all the time."

Lily looked at her resentfully. "I am no cheerleader, ma'am, I just had a good thought for a second. Ask Dorcas about it, she has some technique or something."

Marlene turned to Dorcas for advice, and some others, hearing her questions, gathered round to hear what Dorcas had to say.

"Nice Patronus," James said in Lily's ear. He'd come up beside her under the pretense of listening to Dorcas.

"Your friends certainly found it amusing, so it must have worked," she said, trying to goad him into a response.

"Yes, well, you've always been charming, so it's no wonder you were able to spread some joy," he said ambiguously.

"That's the only reason Sirius almost peed his pants over there?" she nodded to where he was still clutching a stitch in his side.

"Are you asking me to try to account for the inner workings of Sirius Black's mind? Because that's a dark journey I'm not willing to take," he responded.

Lily could tell he was going to stay tight-lipped about the matter and decided it best to give it up. For now.

Dorcas had finished her instructions and the students took their places once more with renewed determination to conjure their Patronuses. Lily was distracted this time around and regressed back to producing only a thick silver cloud. Dorcas's advice had apparently worked for a few others, however. Benjy was successful in conjuring up a large Labrador, and Rosaline Lye brought forth a little sparrow, each earning five points for their houses. A few more tries, and Sirius had produced a shaggy dog the size of a small bear. Another five for Gryffindor.

Lily got the doe one more time by the end of the session. She noticed that James seemed to be getting the same large, semi-morphus cloud each time, just a step a way from a corporeal formation. It was almost like he was intentionally holding himself back.

"Alright! Very good! I think that's enough for today," said Professor Longbottom. "Every one of you has managed to get a cloud, which alone would be outstanding, but five corporeal Patronuses on the first day far exceeds my expectations."

Lily was grateful it was over. Even with the extra-cloak she was chilled to the bone. The mist had settled in a fine film over and over again on her hair and body, slowly penetrating the layers of fabric until her clothes clung damply to her skin. Each round in which a Patronus was produced—which was most, unless Dorcas was taking a break—there was a brief respite from the aching cold, and Lily almost remembered what it was like to be warm again. But then the animals would disappear and her teeth would begin their chatter all over again.

"I could have sworn my cloud was trying to form something that last time!" said Marlene in a combination of excitement and frustration. It was a little early for dinner, so they were all going to go back to their dorms to change into some dry clothes, maybe after a hot shower, thought Lily.

"You'll get it next time," Dorcas assured her.

"Okay, Queen of Patronuses. If you say so," said Marlene. "Do you think you can give me some more pointers after class tomorrow?"

"I'm meeting Benjy in the library after dinner, but maybe during free period in the morning?" suggested Dorcas.

"No good. Dirk, Caleb, and I are meeting during that time to come up with some new training drills," said Marlene. "Tuesday?"

"Sure! No plans for after class yet," said Dorcas.

"Great! I do have Quidditch practice in the evening, though, so we'll have to get right to work when you get out of Herbology," Marlene paused at her turnoff waiting for a response.

"Yep! I'll meet you in that spare classroom by McGonagall's office?" asked Dorcas.

"Perfect!" Marlene waved and headed off toward Ravenclaw tower.

"I should probably go this way," said Lily, gesturing to a statue that concealed a well-known hidden passage. "It's a lot faster. I'll catch you at dinner."

"Sure, see you then! I'll wait here for Benjy," said Dorcas.

Lily entered the passageway and ran straight into someone who had just been about to exit it. She stumbled back a step and her back pressed against the statue that had closed behind her.

"Oh! Hi Vincent," she said, looking up into the face of the very large boy she had just plowed into. Vincent Park was a fellow seventh-year Gryffindor, one of the three who had never made it into the fold of the Marauders, despite his being on the Quidditch team with James and Sirius.

"Sorry about that Lily!" he said, taking a step back to make more room for her in the cramped space.

"What're you going to the ninth floor for?" she asked, choosing to remain leaning against the statue rather than close the newly open space between them.

"Oh, I, uh…" he shuffled his feet a little. "I was looking for you actually. Haven't been able to catch you alone in a while, so I thought maybe after you got out of Defense Club I might run into you."

"Catch me alone?" asked Lily, thinking that sounded ominous.

"Yeah, I was just wondering…I mean I know you've been spending a lot of time with James lately, but I asked Remus and he told me you were just dating a little, you weren't necessarily in a relationship yet. So I was thinking, if you two aren't exclusive or anything, if you might want to go to the Halloween dance with…me?"

"Oh!" said Lily in surprise. She hadn't even thought about going the dance with anyone other than James, even though he hadn't asked her yet. She knew he was a bit of a procrastinator, and like her, he probably just assumed it was a given. Granted, she had been the one to set their terms of their relationship so far, so maybe he was waiting for her to ask. But Vincent wasn't wrong; they still hadn't put any official labels on anything yet. They hadn't even discussed anything about their relationship since that conversation on the rock. Technically, they still hadn't even had the 'real' date she had promised him; they'd just been hanging out around the castle in the evenings. "I don't know…"

"Did he already ask you?" asked Vincent.

"Well, no…" she admitted.

"So…will you at least think about it then?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay," she agreed. "I can think about it"

"Great! I'll see you at the party tonight then?"

"Oh, yeah! You're going to that?"

"I think the whole seventh-year class is going," he laughed. "And a bunch of underclassmen too, though it's mostly girls I hear. We'll see what happens when so many scorned women assemble together in the same room as the object of their affection."

"Oh, boy. Well, I definitely better go shower then. Wouldn't be good looking like a drowned rat at what is shaping up to be a Hogwarts Beauty Pageant apparently," said Lily.

He laughed again. "They won't hold a candle to you, drowned rat or otherwise," he said as he pushed a stray strand of hair back from the cheek it had been plastered to.

Lily blushed, feeling a tingle where his hand had grazed her. She was very confused by the tightening in her stomach caused by his compliment and attention. "Thanks…" she said awkwardly.

"Can I walk you back to the Common Room?" he asked, offering an arm. Lily didn't know if she should take it, but also didn't really see a way out of the situation since that's where they were both heading.

She took his arm and gave a faint smile. They arrived like that, arm in arm, a few minutes later. The Marauders had already gotten back to the Common Room, no doubt taking an even faster and less well-known secret passage.

They all looked up when the two entered through the portal. Lily let go of Vincent's arm. James was looking at her in a peculiar way again. He didn't seem concerned, necessarily, but he definitely didn't look happy. Sirius, on the other hand was scowling murderously at Vincent. Peter was watching Sirius anxiously, while Remus just looked resigned. He had basically known this was coming, since Vincent had recently consulted him about Lily's availability. Bethany was also watching with interest from over the magazine she was reading off in the corner.

"So, you'll let me know your answer soon?" asked Vincent, ignoring the many pairs of eyes that were on them.

"I will," answered Lily, being careful not to say 'yes' in case that was misconstrued as an answer to the earlier question.

"Good," he smiled and went to sit with his buddies over by the fireplace.

Lily started toward the door to the Girls' Wing, hoping to avoid any questions. No such luck.

"So what did Vincent want?" asked James striding up beside her.

"Just wanted to know if I was going to the dance with anyone yet," she said, not looking at him.

"And what did you say?"

"The truth. I told him nobody had asked me yet. Of course, that's no longer true," she shrugged.

"He asked you to the dance?" asked James, grabbing her arm and turning her around to look at him.

Lily wasn't sure why she was being so passive about this. Perhaps she wanted to test him. To see if under all this 'I'm a new man' talk that jealous, possessive, arrogant boy was still lingering just below the surface. "He did," she said, looking him in the eye for the first time. His eyes were narrowed, although whether in anger or some other emotion she did not know.

"And what did you say?" he asked again.

"I said I would think about it."

"Hmm," he grunted.

"Why? What do you think I should have said?" She was baiting him, and she felt a little bad about it, but she couldn't resist.

"If you want to think about it, then you should think about it. It's not my decision," he responded.

That was not what she had expected from him. "Okay, then I'll keep thinking about it."

"Okay then." He let go of her arm, and she was finally free to go stand in the shower and let the warmth seep back into her extremities until it was time for dinner. The whole time she stood beneath the water, she was thinking of the strange looks and conversations she'd had with James that day. First the Patronus, then Vincent. She didn't know where his head was. She supposed she could always just ask, but that seemed too easy somehow. She would have to talk to Marlene and Dorcas about it all.


	14. Chapter 14: October 23rd, 1977, Part 2

_CW: This chapter contains some violence as well as some slightly sexual content._

 **October 23** **rd** **, 1977, Part Two**

Lily took a little extra care getting ready before dinner. She dried her hair with a blast of hot air from her wand and put on her favorite fall dress, deep purple with a burgundy rose print. Despite having long sleeves, it was a little on the short side, so she also wore a pair of dark grey tights. She even put on a touch of makeup, which she usually only did on special occasions. But a party seemed special enough. She dried hers and Sirius's cloaks with the same hot air charm she had used on her hair, and put hers on, throwing his over her arm before heading down to the Great Hall.

"Well, don't we look nice this evening?" said Sirius as she sat down across from him. "So kind of you to get made up on my account." Lily stuck out her tongue at him. "And there it is. Knew you'd never be a proper lady no matter how much makeup you put on."

She rolled her eyes and asked, "Where's James?"

"Oh, now you care about his existence when before it was all 'Vincent this' and 'Vincent that'," he responded in a high-pitched, mocking tone.

"I can't help it if he asked me to the dance before James did. And I don't know if I'm going to say yes yet," she said defensively.

"You mean you _might_ say yes?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Well, James and I never said we couldn't see othere people. Maybe it would be good for me to date around a little before I make up my mind."

"Well then, I'll just go tell Bethany that James is up for grabs for the dance," said Sirius, getting to his feet.

Lily's stomach dropped, but she couldn't backpedal now. "If you must," she said, taking a bite of her steak and kidney pie.

"Fine, then!" Sirius stomped to the other end of the table and began talking in low tones to Bethany.

"I wouldn't eat too much of that," said Remus. "That's where James is, getting a bunch of food for the party." Lily set down her fork full of food. She did not need to be told twice. Steak and kidney pie wasn't exactly her favorite, but pickings were slim at the dinner table that evening.

Marlene sat down beside Lily. "Any sign of Dorcas?" she asked. "Benjy said he hasn't seen her."

"That's weird. She said she was going to wait for him on the landing outside of Defense Club." They shared a worried look.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Remus reassuringly.

"Yeah, she's probably still in the showers or something," agreed Peter.

They all tucked into their food quietly, forgetting that tastier fare awaited them upstairs, and glancing hopefully at the doors every so often. Sirius came back looking smug and staring Lily down from across the table, but Lily ignored him.

Around seven thirty, Remus said, "Well, James told people eight, but he might need help setting up, so maybe we should go up now."

"You all go ahead, I think I'll wait a little longer to see if Dorcas comes down," said Marlene.

"Me too," said Lily.

"I can't be early to my own birthday!" protested Sirius.

"Fine. Peter, would you like to help me and James?" Remus asked, clearly annoyed at the lack of support.

"Sure," said Peter, grabbing another biscuit and getting up from the table.

Sirius continued to glower at Lily. She sighed and gave in at last. "What did you say to Bethany, since you clearly want to tell me so badly?"

"Just that she should ask James to the dance since apparently you'll be otherwise engaged," he said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"What?!" asked Marlene.

Lily had forgotten that she hadn't told her about Vincent yet, so she gave her the whole spiel.

"And she said she might say yes!" said Sirius in disgust when she had finished the story.

"Well, will you?" asked Marlene, eyes wide.

"I don't know. Vincent's nice, and James hasn't mentioned the dance yet other than to go over Head logistics with me," said Lily.

"Oh, that is such a cope out," said Marlene. "You just don't want to admit things are getting serious with you and James."

"Kinky," said Sirius.

"Not that kind of 'Sirius'," said Marlene irritably.

Lily was spared from addressing Marlene's valid point by the long-awaited for arrival of Dorcas. She was looking pale and disheveled, but otherwise seemed to be all right.

"Where have you been?" asked Marlene as Dorcas took a seat and grabbed a roll off the platter.

"Hospital Wing," said Dorcas, ripping off a piece of roll and popping it in her mouth.

"What?!" cried Marlene, jumping to her feet.

"What did we tell you about learning to control the volume of your voice?" asked Dorcas calmly.

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" asked Lily while Marlene sat back down.

"Oh, somebody got me from behind with a stinging jinx. Madam Pomfrey was helping me get the welts under control," said Dorcas.

Lily noticed for the first time that Dorcas was sitting unusually far back on the bench so that only her thighs were touching the wood.

"Who was it?" asked Marlene furiously.

"Probably the usual suspects, but I didn't see them. Pass the butter."

"Well, I guess the period of peace is coming to an end," said Lily as she moved the butter dish in front of Dorcas.

"Good," said Sirius darkly. "I hope they give me a reason."

"They already have," said Marlene, gesturing toward Dorcas.

"True," said Sirius with a dangerous smile.

"Settle down. Both of you," said Dorcas. "I will have no revenge being done in my name."

"Quit being so noble!" said Sirius.

"Yeah, I want to punch some Slytherins in the face!" said Marlene.

"I'll remind you that it's you Gryffindors that are supposed to be noble. And I'm not being noble; I'm being reasonable. I can't say with certainty who did it, making true justice impossible, and returning violence with violence, especially misdirected violence, solves nothing," said Dorcas.

"It's quarter after eight, maybe we should go upstairs," suggested Lily before Sirius and Marlene could argue anymore.

"Presents!" yelled Sirius, and he sprinted out of the Hall.

"Were we supposed to get him presents?" Lily frowned.

"I did," said Dorcas, taking a small brown package out of an inner pocket of her robes.

"Of course, you did," said Marlene.

"Don't worry, I put your names on it too. You each owe me a galleon," said Dorcas, handing them a card to sign.

"What is it?" asked Lily as she scratched out her signature.

"Custom license plate for his motorcycle," she said. "It's got a paw print on it, you know, because they're always calling him Padfoot. He must have conjured that dog patronus before or something. And then the numbers change to reflect the top speed he reached on his last journey."

"Nice," said Marlene, also signing the card. "He'll love that!"

"Well, it was originally a Muggle bike that he got fixed up, and he was always complaining that the speedometer maxed out at 200 km per hour, so I was looking into magical speedometers, and I came across this," explained Dorcas casually as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Damn," said Lily, astounded by her friend's thoughtfulness.

"How'd you even know his birthday was coming up?" asked Marlene.

"He's been mentioning it for weeks!" said Dorcas, surprised they hadn't noticed. Lily made a mental note to be less self-involved.

They reached the portrait of Cordelia Cornflower and were asked for the password. "I love James Potter," Lily sighed.

"I knew it!" said James, who had just come around the corner with Sirius, each with an armful of bottles.

"That's very nice, dear, but I'm afraid that's not the password tonight," responded the medieval witch.

Lily blushed. She had forgotten about the temporary password. "Happy Birthday, Sirius," she said.

"Thanks!" beamed Sirius.

"That's the one," said Cordelia, swinging aside.

"Can we get a hand? We've just been on a supply run," said James.

The girls relieved the boys of several of their bottles.

"Something tells me this isn't butterbeer," said Marlene, holding up an opaque and unlabeled bottle.

"Wow, it's true what they say. Ravenclaws really are smarty-pants," said Sirius.

Lily hardly recognized the room they had just stepped into. Rather than the usual furniture there were dozens of folding chairs surrounding several round tables of varying sizes, all draped in dark red table clothes. In the center, where the sofas and main table usually stood, were several wooden panels laid out on the ground to make a temporary dance floor. The usual House and Hogwarts crest banners were rolled up, and in their place were flags spelling "Happy Birthday", flickering fairy lights, and several banners depicting Sirius's winking face. 'S' shaped candles floated in bowls of perfumed water all around the room. The smell was intoxicating and familiar.

"Where'd you get Amortentia?" asked Lily.

"Saved a little vial of the batch I brewed in potions last week," said James. "Sirius said he wanted a romantic atmosphere for his party."

"Slughorn would not approve. He thinks the stuff should be illegal," warned Marlene.

"As long as nobody drinks the candle water, we should be fine," said James, setting down his load of bottles on the buffet table.

A few students milled around, holding glasses or plates of food.

"Where is everybody?" asked Lily.

"Everyone knows you don't show up for at least an hour after the party is scheduled to start," said Sirius. "Well, almost everyone," he looked accusingly at the girls.

"An hour? That seems rude," said Dorcas.

"Oh, you Hufflepuffs," sighed Sirius, also setting down his drinks. The girls followed suit.

"Careful, or you won't get your present," warned Dorcas.

Sirius was suddenly very alert. "Present?" he asked, sniffing around and looking extraordinarily like that giant dog he had conjured earlier in the day.

Dorcas passed him the parcel. "This is from the three of us," she said, gesturing to her friends.

"But it was Dorcas's idea," said Lily, not wanting any undue credit.

Sirius tore open the package. "Cool!" he said, tracing a finger over the raised pawprint. "But why does it say zero? I think you should know by now, there's nothing zero about me."

"Because you haven't driven with it yet," said Dorcas. "The number reflects your top speed from your last journey."

Sirius's eyes widened in amazement, and he stared down at the plate like he was holding a precious stone. Then he threw it aside and scooped Dorcas up into a giant hug, spinning her around the room as her feet dangled in the air. She laughed merrily, and the contagious sound quickly caught on.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" asked Benjy in a jesting voice as he climbed through the portal. The laughter subsided a little as Sirius spun around one more time, landing in front of Benjy and setting Dorcas back on her feet.

"Just thanking her for the present she gave me," said Sirius, beaming.

"Oh! That reminds me. Here you are!" said Benjy, passing him a cylindrical tube.

"What is it with you Hufflepuffs?" asked Marlene in amazement. It would have never occurred to her to get Sirius a present, even if she had noticed his birthday was coming up. They were friendly, of course, but until this year, they hadn't really spent too much time together. And neither had Benjy or Dorcas.

"Excellent!" said Sirius, unrolling the poster that had been inside the tube. It was Angie McAffy, the Chaser for the Irish national team, in a tight sparkly dress waving seductively from a broomstick.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why women feel alienated by the Quidditch fandom."

"I see no problem," said James, unable to take his eyes off the poster. Lily smacked his arm.

"Thanks, Fenwick!" said Sirius, stepping toward him.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare," said Benjy, taking a step back, but he was too late. Sirius had scooped him up too, although unlike Dorcas, his feet barely left the ground when they spun around. Benjy let out a begrudging laugh as Sirius set him back down.

"Well, it's eight forty-five," said Remus. "I think it's about time we get this party underway. Shall I start the music?"

"I think so," said James, checking his watch.

Remus put a record on the wizarding phonograph and an upbeat rock tune began to play.

"Who is this?" asked Lily.

"I think it's that new group The Witch's Hammer. They've been all over the wireless the last few weeks," said Marlene.

"When do you have time to listen to the radio?" asked Lily.

Marlene shrugged. "We play it in the weight room."

A steady stream of people was now filling the Head Wing, and soon they began making their way to the dance floor. Lily was watching Benjy and Dorcas in amusement. They weren't the most compatible of dancers, with Dorcas being the epitome of grace and Benjy a mass of gangly arms and legs, but they were both dancing so spiritedly, it was hard to notice their rhythmic differences.

James came up beside her and handed her a cup. She looked at it suspiciously.

"It's mead. You seemed to like it last time. But I can get you something else if you prefer."

"No, this is all right. Thank you," said Lily accepting the cup. Truth be told, it was her second one.

"Did you…want to dance?" he asked, following her gaze.

Lily took a sip of her mead. "Let me get a little more of this in me first." Though Lily liked dancing okay—and she wasn't too bad, albeit a little uncreative in her moves—she didn't usually do it in front of people if she could help it. Unless, of course, she had a little liquid courage first. And one small cup of mead wasn't going to do it.

"That's fair. Want to come watch the arm wrestling tournament with me?" he asked.

"Okay," she agreed. That seemed a little more her speed at this early stage in the evening.

They pulled some chairs up to the circle that had formed around a small table with two chairs on either side. The chairs were currently occupied by Caradoc Dearborn and Frederick Taylor. Both their faces were screwed up in concentrated energy, their hands locked, elbows in the center of the table. Caradoc gave a loud grunt and began forcing Frederick's hand downward. Frederick's face was nearly purple as he tried to will his arm back the other way, but Caradoc had too much momentum. He pinned Frederick's hand to the table and loud bell dinged.

"There you have it folks," said Adam Garrett, the sixth-year Ravenclaw who usually commentated Quidditch matches.

"Caradoc 'Doc' Dearborn takes down the heavily favorited Frederick Taylor. That's going to cost a few in our audience a pretty penny. Up next we have the battle of the 'V's. The Gryffindor Beaters, Vincent Park against Vlad "The Russian Bear' Vasiliev. Although Vincent is built a bit like a bear himself, so this should be quite the battle."

Vincent smiled at Lily has he took the seat at the table. His sixth-year Gryffindor opponent sat across from him and raised his arm. Lily smiled back, hoping her cheeks were already flushed from the mead so that her blush wouldn't show. James raised an eyebrow at her. Lily sipped her mead, ignoring his look.

Vincent took out Vlad pretty quickly, his Beater muscles buldging under his shirt. He came and sat by Lily after his victory. "Thanks for cheering me on. And I see you're no longer looking like a dead rat," he teased.

"Excuse me?" asked James, very confused by what Vincent had just called her.

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter," said Vincent not looking away from Lily.

"Yes, well, a hot shower and a touch of makeup can do wonders for a girl's complexion," said Lily.

"They sure can. You look lovely," he said.

Lily went to take a sip to have something to do other than acknowledge the compliment he'd just paid her, but she found her glass was empty.

"Here, let me get you a refill," he offered taking her cup.

James was giving them a calculating look.

"It seems Caleb 'The Crusher' Smith can't find his opponent, so do we have any other takers?" Adam was saying.

James stood up. "I'm in," he said. He set his glass on his chair and took a seat at the table. Vincent froze halfway to the drink table. Lily looked back and forth between them. She could feel a tension in the air, and she knew it was her fault. She didn't want to play games, necessarily. She had thought she'd just been reacting to the way others acted toward her. But that was the problem. She needed to actively choose something one way or another before this situation imploded.

She and Vincent carefully watched the match between James and Caleb, the sixth-year Ravenclaw Keeper who had helped them fight that gang of Slytherins back at Florean Fortescue's in August. It was a good match, but James was forcing Caleb's hand before too long. The bell dinged, proclaiming him victorious.

James sat back down next to Lily just as Vincent arrived on her other side with a fresh drink. "Nice job," said Lily to James as she accepted the glass from Vincent. She took a big sip and almost spit it out in surprise. She swallowed hard and said, "That's not mead."

"Oh! You were drinking mead? I'm sorry, most girls are drinking firewhiskey with pumpkin juice, so I figured…"

"Well, Lily is not most girls," said James, a note of challenge in his voice.

"It's okay, this is good too," said Lily, trying to diffuse the situation. The two were staring at each other intensely. Vincent went to put his arm around Lily, and James flinched, but didn't move.

"God, Lily, how many fake boyfriends do you need before you come to terms with who you truly are," cut in an unwelcome voice. "First James, then Sirius earlier today, now Vincent. Are you going to shag your way through the entire class of Gryffindor seventh-years?" asked Bethany. "Because really, you should leave the boys to us that know what to do with them and go back to your girlfriend for good."

James and Vincent both opened their mouths to defend her, but Lily was faster.

"You know what, Bethany?" she asked. "I reckon Dorcas was right about you. The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Could you speak like a human, please?" asked Bethany with a sneer.

"That was Shakespeare, you dolt. It means that I think you are so focused on bashing my sexuality, or the made-up version of it you adhere to, because you are trying to conceal your own," said Lily.

"What are you saying," asked Bethany, unable to follow Lily's psychoanalysis.

"Tell me. What is it you smell in here?"

"Smell?" Bethany asked in confusion. She had never been very good at potions, and hadn't continued on to the N.E.W.T. level, so she was likely unfamiliar with Amortentia, a highly advanced potion. She wouldn't know what the aroma in the room that was putting a dreamy smile on most of its occupants' faces was.

"Yes, what do you smell," said Lily intently.

"Just the roast chicken from the buffet table. And the strawberry lip-gloss I'm wearing. And something kind of herbal too, like lavender and rosemary…maybe it's these candles."

Lily covered her mouth with her hand to disguise the squeal of surprise and triumph. James looked at her in amused astonishment. Vincent seemed to be missing something.

"That's more or less what I smile too. The food and the lavender stuff. Why does that matter?" he asked.

"Merlin, Dorcas actually was right," James said.

"How do you know about my shampoo?" Lily asked him.

"Well, what do you think _I_ smell right now?" asked James.

Lily hadn't considered that. If she was smelling him it was no wonder he was smelling her in return. That really should have answered her question about what to do about Vincent. She could smell a faint woodiness coming from immediately where he sat, but it stopped there. Only that earthy smell of sweat and grass and storms unique to James was permeating the whole room.

"Why are you two so bent out of shape about these candles?" asked Bethany, getting impatient.

"Tell you what, Bethany, I'm on my third drink and I'm feeling charitable tonight, so I'll give you what you want for once and let that shut you up from now on," said Lily, not quite sure what had given her the idea to do what she was about to do. She blamed it on the two glasses of mead she'd chased down with firewhiskey now sloshing around in her nearly empty stomach.

She stood up and grabbed Bethany by the face.

"What are you doing?" asked Bethany fearfully.

Lily kissed her square on the mouth. "There!" she said defiantly when she pulled away. "That answers that question. I felt absolutely nothing, so can you move on now? It's never going to happen." James and Vincent were staring at them, mouths agape. They weren't the only ones. Most of the wrestling crowd had witnessed this little scene. They began whooping and cheering.

"Kiss her again!" yelled several people.

"Ugh!" said Bethany, feigning disgust a little too late to be credible. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from me you freak!" She shoved Lily and ran out of the room.

"She's just like my sister," said Lily, sitting back down.

"I hope you don't kiss your sister like _that_ ," said James, still looking at her in awe.

Lily smacked her lips in response. "She was wearing strawberry lip-gloss!"

"Good show Lilykins!" said Sirius coming up to them. "Really. Top-notch entertainment. I feel inspired. Maybe we should get a game of spin the bottle going!"

"Can we not act like a bunch of thirteen-year olds at their first 'grown-up' sleepover?" asked Lily, frowning.

"You started it!" he accused.

"Why on earth did you do that?!" asked Marlene, joining the group.

"To prove a point. Dory was right all along," answered Lily.

"How do you know?" asked Marlene.

"She smelled my shampoo," said Lily significantly.

"Ah," said Marlene in amazement. "Wooooow. Too bad she's not at all my type."

"Yes, that would be amazing," agreed Sirius, and Marlene hit him on the head.

"Ow! Save it for our match!" said Sirius, rubbing the spot where her fist had made contact.

Vincent was looking utterly confused. He could not keep up with this insider banter. "Hey, this is a good song," he said, blatantly changing the topic. "Do you want to dance, Lily?" Lily had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh, uh…" she didn't want to be rude, but that conversation about scents had sort of set things straight in her mind. She was being stupid to keep James at such a distance. She looked back at him. He gave her a look that seemed to say, 'well, you already kissed someone else, might as well dance with him'. "Yeah, we can have a dance," she said, turning back to Vincent. He offered her a meaty hand. Hers was almost swallowed up in it when she took it.

They made their way a little awkwardly through two songs—Lily had spent all her liquid courage on that kiss and wasn't really feeling the music—when a hand tapped Vincent's shoulder. "Can I cut in?" asked James as the next song started. It was the first slow one that had played in a while. Vincent narrowed his eyes at James but could find no reasonable way to say no, so he stepped aside and went to sit by the edge of the dance floor.

James offered Lily a hand and she accepted. It was a much better fit, she recognized. He pulled her close by the waist with his other hand and she rested hers on his shoulder as they began to sway to the music. "It's been an eventful evening," he said, guiding her into a spin.

"It has indeed," she agreed as she spun back to him. Their movement was almost effortless. Why had she ignored their chemistry for so long? She never should have led Vincent on. It was always James. James seemed to be aware of this new certainty in her as well and held her even closer as they danced. She rested her head on his chest. This was nice, she realized. James had a way of holding her that made her feel supported rather than controlled. And that smell really was potent. Or maybe that was the alcohol kicking back in.

A cough brought her from her reverie. "Sorry to interrupt," said Vincent, not looking sorry at all, "But it's our turn for round two." He pointed to the arm wrestling table.

"No worries, mate, I'm good. You can have this round," said James, not even looking at him.

"You're dropping out of the contest?" asked Vincent.

"I think I already won," James responded. Lily tensed. That was the sort of possessive, egotistic thing she expected old James to say. It felt out of place from the new James she'd come to know and…like. Even with the Amortentia clogging her brain, she was nowhere near ready to say 'love' yet.

Vincent also looked unamused. "How can you have won, we haven't even had our match yet?"

"You're right, I'm sorry," said James. "I lose. You win. Go claim your trophy, I'm going to keep dancing." He spun Lily around and she cooperated, but it felt a little more mechanical than it had the first time around. She was too nervous about the direction she could feel this conversation heading to move cooperatively.

Vincent grabbed James's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "You signed on to the tournament. It would be dishonorable to back out now."

"Take your hand off me, please," said James calmly.

"James, just go do the stupid arm wrestling thing. We can finish the dance after," said Lily. She knew that past James would have already socked Vincent in the face, so she supposed she should be grateful he'd made some improvements. But she wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Past James in the past.

James sighed and made his way over to the table. He sat down with a huff and offered his hand. Vincent took it with a determined look. Adam announced the start of the match, and Vincent instantly slammed James's hand to the table. "See? You win. Are you happy now?" said James, getting up from the table.

"That wasn't a fair match," growled Vincent, also standing. "You didn't even try." For an instant, Lily saw not Vincent before her, but Alec, fuming about his broken window. She knew what was coming perhaps before Vincent did, but she felt powerless to stop it.

James shrugged. "Oh well," and started to move back toward the dance floor.

WHAM!

Vincent's fist connected hard with the side of James's face. Lily yelled, more out of anger than surprise. She had expected it; perhaps from the moment Vincent had interrupted their dance. And she couldn't help feeling it was all her fault. No, she thought to herself. Don't be silly. They're the ones being needlessly aggressive. You're allowed to consider your options.

The whole party had frozen, waiting to see what James would do. He rubbed the side of his face, sizing Vincent up with his eyes. Vincent was definitely larger than he was, but James knew how to throw a punch. And take one.

"Right," he said finally. "Since you insist." He cocked his fist.

"Don't!" screamed Lily. James halted at the height of his swing and looked at her. Vincent, already in a defensive posture, swung instinctively to counter the blow he hadn't yet realized was not coming. There was a loud crack as his fist landed.

James stumbled back. Lily didn't know if he meant to retaliate or not, because before he could regain his balance a figure sprung from the circle that had formed around the fight. Sirius had tackled Vincent to the ground. "Oh no, you don't!" he yelled, and began pummeling Vincent in the face. Vincent had had the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground and could not stop the onslaught of fists. "You. Do. Not. Hit. My. Best. Friend. On. My. Birthday," said Sirius, punctuating each word with a strike. Vincent's face was soon a bloody mess.

Lily looked on in horror while most of the observers cheered the beating. She had sensed Sirius's pent up rage earlier, but she had no idea he was capable of this. Still, she couldn't quite put away that little sensation of relief she felt that Sirius was defending James so that James didn't have to be violent himself, and that realization made her feel a bit queasy.

"Come on, Padfoot! It's all right! I'm all right!" said James as he and Remus tried to pull Sirius off. Sirius resisted at first, but eventually gave in and allowed himself to be dragged away from a whimpering Vincent.

"Oh, look at the state of him," said Dorcas disapprovingly. "I don't suppose anyone has some dittany on them?"

"I might," said Remus, digging in his pocket with the hand that wasn't pinning Sirius's arm to his side. "Here!" He tossed Dorcas the vial, and she set to work on the fleshy mess before her.

James was passing Sirius a drink.

"Do you really think more alcohol is going help this situation?" asked Marlene.

"It calms him," James explained, and Sirius did indeed look a little less savage than he had a moment ago.

"Can I get that back when you're done?" called Remus. "He's cracked his knuckles open." Dorcas handed the bottle to Benjy, who ran it back to Remus.

"You're bleeding too," Lily said quietly to James. "It doesn't look too bad. I can probably manage it." She took his hand and led him outside to one of the balconies. She needed to escape the heat and electricity that seemed to have taken over the room. They sat at the little table that had been set out there. "Thought we could both use some fresh air," she said, as she took his chin in her hand and turned his face side to side to observe the damage.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I think I pushed him to do it. But I didn't really mean too."

"Your nose is broken again," she said, ignoring his statement.

"Yes, you seem to be bad luck for my nose. It's a wonder I can still breath through it at all."

" _Epsisky_ ," she said. James winced as the cartilage clicked back into place. "It got your glasses too," she noticed and repaired them nonverbally.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as she dabbed away a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

Lily did not answer right away. She had thought she was mad, but when she reflected on it, she realized she was more scared than angry. Not scared he would be hurt. She knew James could hold himself in a fight. Scared that she had had the power to stop him mid-swing, and scared of the intensity in his eyes now.

"No," she said, almost in a whisper. "I'm not mad," she added a little more loudly.

"Then what's the matter?" he asked, grabbing the hand that was still absentmindedly dabbing his long since cleaned face.

"I think…" she tried to shake the alcohol/Amortentia fog from her head, but it was no good. "I think I might love you," she said dejectedly.

"Is that all?" he smiled softly. She nodded, unable to break away from his fierce gaze. "Well, you can survive that. I've managed it all these years."

"Being in love with yourself?" she asked, knowing what he had meant but trying to change the subject with a joke in order to avoid the reality of the situation. "Yes, you're quite good at it."

He laughed and took her face in his hands. He was still peering fervently into her eyes. Lily felt like she might catch flame. Or melt. But either way she didn't think she could bare it a second longer. He seemed to sense she had reached a breaking point and saved her from the fire of his gaze by leaning in for a kiss.

Lily closed her eyes gratefully, but soon realized the fire had not gone out but rather been transferred to their interlocked lips. And it was spreading slowly down her spine. James's hands had dropped from her face and were now resting on her thighs. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer until she was halfway on his lap.

Lily pulled back gasping for air, but James didn't seem to need it as his lips began moving their way down her neck. Lily moaned, and he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her fully onto his lap. She could feel the heat radiating from him and was surprised to find it did not frighten her.

She pulled his face back up to hers and they joined lips again. One of his hands was rooted at her lower back while his other was slowly grazing up her side. She arched at the touch and it was his turn to moan and break for air. She guided his hand the rest of the way to its destination and squeezed it around her breast. He licked his lip and shook his head ever so slightly.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I think…we need to stop," he panted.

"Why?" she asked, worried she had misread his signals.

"Because I don't think I can stop," he said.

"Oh," she said in understanding and rolled back on to her seat. Though they had been kissing each other with varying degrees of zeal for several weeks now, this was definitely the most passionate and physical their contact had ever gotten, but it didn't frighten her nearly so much as that fixed gaze had. On the contrary, she had quite enjoyed it, though she was grudgingly glad he had ended it when he did.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, letting the cold breeze pass over their heated faces and staring at the moonlight glistening on the black lake. They could hear the muffled sound of the guests inside singing happy birthday.

"Sounds like the party is back on track," said Lily.

"Mmm," James agreed.

"We never did finish that dance…"

James offered her his hand and she took it, stepping toward the sliding door, but he pulled her back.

"Not yet," he said. "I just want a few more minutes like this. Just you and me."

"But there's no music out here," she said. He began to hum as he pulled her into step. And they danced like that until the sounds from inside had died down.

They went back in together some time later, taking stock of the damage. Several people, the birthday boy included, had fallen asleep draped over tables cluttered with empty plates and knocked over glasses. Peter, Remus, Benjy, and Dorcas were going around cleaning up the mess as best they could.

"There you two are. I was wondering where you'd gone off to," said Remus, even though it was clear from his tone he had known exactly what they'd been up to.

"You can leave that stuff for the House Elves," said James, sinking down into an empty chair.

"That hardly seems fair," said Lily. "Where's Marlene?" she asked, looking around to see if she had also fallen asleep at a table.

"She left a little while ago," said Dorcas, bending over to pick up a half eaten cupcake from the ground and throwing it into the bin in her other hand. "With Jamilda," she added.

"Really?!" asked Lily excitedly.

"Don't read too much into it. I think Jamilda might have just needed a hand getting back to Ravenclaw Tower. She had a bit too much to drink," said Dorcas.

"Hmm," sighed Lily. James was watching her with half-closed eyes and a sleepy smile. "What time is it?" she asked.

He looked at his watch. "Half past midnight."

Lily groaned. "I've got a triple day tomorrow."

"You could always drop Arithmancy," he teased. They'd had this fight several times before.

"And drop the one subject my father believes he can kind of relate to? I don't think so," she said.

"Well, then, we should go to bed and leave this for the House Elves," he said reasonably.

"All right," Lily sighed. "I guess there are a lot of them. Shouldn't take them long." They stood up.

"Don't forget Padfoot," said James to Remus as he walked with Lily to door.

Remus nodded, and he and Peter lifted their half-asleep friend on their shoulders. Dorcas and Benjy went around rousing the other sleepers.

James and Lily reached the Common Room well ahead of the others, who were dragging a reluctant Sirius along with them.

James kissed her softly at the foot of the stairs. "Goodnight," he said, turning to go up the boys' side.

"Goodnight…Boyfriend," she said.

He froze, and Lily didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. He turned back around and kissed her again. "Goodnight, Girlfriend."


	15. Chapter 15: October 31st, 1977, Part 1

**October 31** **st** **, 1977, Part One**

The last day of October dawned several degrees warmer and a good deal sunnier than it had been for weeks, as if the sun was giving one last hoorah before going into hibernation for the foreseeable future. The air was charged with energy as the school geared up for the big feast and dance. James had finally gotten around to 'officially' asking Lily to go with him during their first 'real' date in Hogsmeade the previous the Saturday. Even though it had been redundant at that point, Lily still appreciated the gesture.

It had been the first school-wide Hogsmeade trip, and she and James had quickly grown weary of all the underclassman running around and clogging up the shops, so they'd escaped with a bag of Honeydukes candy to a room on the top floor of the Three Broomsticks that Rosmerta secured for them. They spent all day people watching out the window and pretending to lip-read the conversations of passersby while munching on sweets and gulping down the butterbeers that Rosmerta occasionally sent up from the pub. It was the most relaxed Lily had felt all school year, and she was giddy with sugar and laughter by the end of the day.

She had fallen back onto the bed clutching a stitch in her side and gasping in air after a particularly funny impression of Slughorn that James had just performed. He had taken the opportunity to jump on top of her in a fierce assault of tickling, which of course only renewed her fits of laughter.

"James! Stop! I can't breathe!" she had squealed.

"I'll stop if you say you'll go to the dance with me," he had responded in an uncanny impression of his fifth-year self, slowing down his fingers so she could take a few deep breaths.

"James! We're already dating; you don't have to coerce me anymore. And that strategy never really worked anyway."

"True," he had said, hopping to his feet and dipping into an absurdly deep bow. "Oh fairest lady in all the land," he began, kneeling on one knee and taking her hand, "whilst thou bestow upon me the highest of honors that a lowly knight such as I can hope to acquire by acquiescing in this humblest of requests that thou accompany me at yon merry ball a fortnight hence."

"The dance is in two days. A fortnight is two weeks."

"Is it really? I always wondered," he had mused, getting back to his feet.

"Yes, and a fortnight would have been a more appropriate amount of time before the dance to ask me."

"So is that a no…"

After a moment's silence, Lily had gotten to her feet and stooped into a deep curtsy. "Good sir, it is I whom wouldst be most honored by the attendance of such a noble escort as thou at said happy festival of All Hallows Eve." And then Lily had excused herself to go hunt down Marlene and Dorcas to help her pick out some new dress robes before the shops closed, and James headed off toward Zonko's to restock on some supplies.

Monday morning, Halloween, Lily and James got up early to meet with McGonagall between breakfast and classes.

"Everything appears to be on track," said McGonagall. "Hagrid is bringing the pumpkins up now, so they'll be ready for carving after first period. He's promised to corral the bats after lunch. Sir Nicholas has confirmed that the Bloody Baron has warned Peeves to stay away. Professor Flitwick and I will help the Prefects set up the flickering candles, smoking cauldrons, and dancing skeletons before dinner. Professor Sprout has kindly dried an assortment of plants for table settings. The House Elves would like to meet with someone around four for a final confirmation of the menu. Can you two handle that?" They nodded. "Excellent, and Mr. Potter, be sure to be in the entrance hall at four thirty to greet the Swing Sirens and show them to their greenroom." James nodded again. "And Miss Evans, you distributed the revised schedule of duties to the Prefects, did you not?"

"I did, Professor."

"Very good. I believe that's everything, unless there are questions?" There were not. "Shall we walk to class together?" she asked as she stood from her desk. They followed her down the hall and up some stairs to the N.E.W.T. Transfiguration classroom, which was their first class of the day.

Lily took her customary seat by Marlene and Dorcas. Vincent was in the next row over, and he glared at her as she took her books from her bag. Dorcas had done good work on his face, but bruises were harder to treat than cuts and scrapes, because they were unpredictable and slow to form. His eye had been through a rainbow of colors, starting with a deep purple the day after the event, which faded to a dark blue a couple of days later, then red, and finally a nauseous green. Now, a little over a week later, it was almost back to normal, appearing the color of old, yellowed parchment, with a few purple streaks that Dorcas suspected were burst blood vessels.

Somehow, the majority of Vincent's ill feelings about the night of Sirius's birthday had landed squarely on Lily, despite the fact that it had been James who had instigated the fight and Vincent himself who had thrown the first punch, not to mention Sirius who had pummeled his face into a pulp. Nonetheless, he had been giving her the cold shoulder, accompanied by many a scowl and sneer, all week. Lily was a little afraid that now that the night of the dance had arrived, he might retaliate in someway. A fear she shared with James, to which he had replied, "I'd like to see him try."

James was currently in the back of the room, slipping notes back and forth between himself, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. They did indeed have a prank planned for the evening, though it was a fairly harmless one meant only to be a little festive and not too disruptive. Still, it had been one of their most difficult logistical challenges yet and required a surprising amount of planning and coordination. Sirius nudged him with a piece of parchment that he hadn't noticed had been dangling in front of him for nearly a minute. He had been too busy observing the icy tension between Lily and Vincent.

James had known the guy since first year, being in the same house and all, and had gotten to know him even better in the last three years that they had been on the Quidditch team together, two of which James was captain for. Vincent was certainly a bit of a hot head, prone to the occasional angry outburst during especially heated Quidditch matches, but James had never taken him for someone to harbor simmering grudges. He was actually a pretty pleasant guy on most occasions. But he certainly wasn't being too pleasant to Lily at the moment. James took the note, but continued to study Vincent's stony face. Remus coughed lightly, and James opened the note and scrawled a sloppy answer before passing it down the line.

When class let out, James held back rather than rush to walk out with Lily as he had been in the habit of doing. She shot him a questioning glance, but continued on with Marlene and Dorcas. Vincent also glanced at him curiously. Sirius waited back with him. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Just don't want to provoke any unnecessary drama today," James explained.

"Whether you walk with her or not, fact of the matter is, you're still going to the dance with Lily and he isn't," Sirius pointed out.

"Well, I also needed to give you this, because I'm heading down to work on the pumpkins right now, so I may not see you before you need it," he said, taking a silvery cloak out of his bag. "I'll make sure the pumpkins are in position for you."

"Perfect," said Sirius, accepting the Invisibility Cloak from James and stuffing it into his book bag. "Peter and I will head out right now; we should be back with the supplies in an hour or two."

"As long as you're there to receive the pumpkins at eleven thirty," said James as he finally shoved his books into his bag and set off toward the entrance hall where he knew Lily would be waiting and full of questions.

James tried to be on his best behavior while he and the rest of the Prefects spent the morning carving pumpkins on the front lawn. It was a pleasant way to enjoy the late season warmth and sunshine. Lily left after an hour to go to Arithmancy, and several others streamed in and out to help with the process between their classes, but James, who had the rest of the morning free, assured Lily he would have everything under control.

"You're going to be late," he admonished as he violently gutted a pumpkin the size of small vehicle with his wand.

"Don't forget to lock them up in the closet to the left of the Great Hall when you're all done so nobody messes with them before the feast. You know we lost half our pumpkins last year to people kicking them in or throwing them out of seventh stories windows to watch them explode," she reminded him for the third time.

"Yes, I know. I got the key from Filch yesterday. They will be safe and sound in the closet until Remus assembles the decoration crew at four thirty. Nobody will be able to get to them before then but me," he said with a smile.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. He was a little keen on that last point, she'd noticed. He stared back innocently and said, "All those notes you made last night are going to go to waste if you don't even show up for the debate. How will anybody know that the number thirteen is not, in fact, unlucky?"

Lily sighed and left him to attend to the rest of the pumpkin carving. She knew he was up to something, but she was working on being more trusting. As far as she could tell, he hadn't pulled one malicious prank since that one in their fifth year when he had jinxed Snape's socks to eat his toes.

It had taken Snape weeks to grow them back completely, which was a very painful process, made even more arduous by the constant teasing he got for the limp it caused him. Lily had given James a piece of her mind and them some over that one, and ever since, he had been somewhat off the radar, only pulling the occasional silly little joke—like charming a portrait of a bard to follow people around and serenade them with music.

She hadn't even seen him jinx anyone unprovoked since he had gotten Rosier with jelly-legs during a Quidditch scrimmage the previous fall. And that wasn't necessarily unprovoked considering Rosier had just gotten Sirius in the head with a bludger. So she was making an effort to not hold him to his old patterns of behavior, but there was still something suspicious in the way he was waving her off that put her a little on edge.

She was halfway to the Arithmancy room when voice halted her. "Oh, hi Vincent," she said uncertainly, turning to address him.

"You know, you never actually gave me an answer," he accused.

Lily's muscles tensed defensively, but when she considered it, she realized she hadn't in fact given him an answer to his invitation to the dance. Still, she had thought the reason for that was obvious, and it wasn't just that she and James had started officially dating that very same day. "Well, you haven't exactly seemed open to conversation recently," she pointed out.

"Well, you haven't exactly treated me fairly, have you?" he countered.

"How did I treat you unfairly?" she asked.

"You told me you were available for the dance, when clearly you weren't."

"At that time that you asked me, I wasn't committed," she said.

"You made it seem like you were going to go with me and then that same night you were flaunting your relationship with James in front of me and everyone else," he said, his voice rising a little with new inflections of anger.

"I only said I would think about it, and I honestly did. Things were weird and undefined with James and me before that, so I thought it might be good to go to the dance with someone else, but it didn't work out that way. I didn't lie and I didn't _flaunt_ anything," she said, her voice remaining calm though her flushed cheeks betrayed her frustration.

"Well, I still think it wasn't fair of you to lead me on like that," he said, fists clenched. Lily wondered if he was holding himself back from hitting her. She felt a thrill of fear rush through her as she surveyed his burly arms. Then she remembered her wand was a mere inches from her finger tips, and she could out duel him with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back—not that she thought it would come to that.

"Well, I don't think the way you've been treating me lately has been very fair either," she said, backing away slowly to indicate that she was done with this conversation. He edged forward, deliberately not taking the hint.

"Well, after the way you acted at the party, I think you owe it to me to go to the dance with me," he said.

Lily was taken aback. His attitude toward her the past week had ranged from dismissive to openly hostile. Not to mention that she was definitively committed to going with someone else now. How could he possibly still think she would want to go to the dance with him? She could feel the familiar rumblings of outrage brewing in her stomach at the presumption of his statement, but she swallowed it down and said as politely as she could manage, "I am sorry, but I am otherwise engaged this evening."

She turned to go; annoyed he had made her late to Arithmancy. He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away, and a deep gutteral growl rose to the back of her throat, which he either didn't hear or didn't perceive as the warning it was, because his hand remained firmly in place. "We aren't done talking," he insisted.

"Yes, we are," she said curtly, refusing to turn around and address him to his face. His grip tightened, but before he could speak again, there was a flash of light and the smell of scalded flesh. He withdrew his hand quickly and yelped in pain, smoke still rising as he shook it frantically to cool the burning skin. Without a glance backward, Lily set off to Arithmancy, hoping Professor Vector would forgive her tardiness and vowing to seek further revenge on Vincent if she did not.

She did not see Vincent again all afternoon. He must have eaten a late lunch, and he was not in the N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts class with her. But word must have spread about their altercation, even though she had told nobody about it, because Sirius gave her a spirited high five and complimented her 'wicked burn skills' when she arrived in Professor Longbottom's classroom. James did not mention the incident, but looked just as smug, or perhaps more so, as he would have had he performed the hex himself.

Marlene passed Lily a note demanding details, and answering hers and Dorcas's questions in between scribbling down notes from the board occupied Lily for the rest of class. Afterward, she and James walked to the kitchens, joined by Dorcas, whose common room was just around the corner. "So I'll meet you upstairs in half an hour?" Dorcas asked as she peeled off from the group to continue on to the Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Yes! I'll be up soon!" said Lily, waving her off as she and James came to a stop in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Lily could only guess that it must be the entrance of the kitchens, having never been herself.

"What are you meeting Dorcas in half an hour for?" asked James as he reached out and tickled a pear, which obligingly transformed into a doorknob with a faint giggle.

"She's doing mine and Marlene's hair. We're all getting ready together in the Head Wing, so you'll stay out if you know what's good for you," she replied with mock sternness.

"So why are you meeting her in half an hour? The feast doesn't start until seven thirty," he asked as they stepped through the doorway.

"Yes, it will just barely be enough time, but we had to do these last few errands," she said, gesturing to the kitchen.

Before James could express his astonishment that three hours would be 'barely enough time' for the girls to get dressed, they were swarmed by a sea of little bobbing heads.

"Master Potter! Master Potter, sir!" the elves all called, clamoring over themselves to shake his hand or bow at his feet. An especially tall, round elf, that had a little badge pinned to his tea towel toga pushed through the crowd and bowed gallantly before James and Lily. "Would Master Potter and his guest like some afternoon tea?" he asked in an authoritative air. Clearly he was the elf in charge of the hundred or so that had fled the stoves and fires from which steam and smoke and delicious scents were emanating just passed the four long wooden tables that perfectly mirrored the House Tables—no doubt immediately above them.

"Not today, Toddy, we're here on business," said James, smiling at the endearingly pompous creature.

"Yes! Of course, the feast! You must be Mistress Evans. We've heard much of you from Master Potter," said Toddy, bowing before Lily. Lily shot James a bemused look. "Back to work!" clipped Toddy to the other elves, who were now all squirming to get a better look at Lily, some of the bolder ones kissed her hand or whispered 'Mistress Evans' in reverent tones.

They followed Toddy to a little office behind a series of large wood-burning ovens, stooping low to get through the door. It was a tight squeeze with all of them in the small room. Toddy perched on a chair behind his desk, and James and Lily balanced on two-foot high stools. "These are the notes I received from Madam McGonagall," said Toddy, sliding several sheets of parchment to them over the desk.

Lily was skimming over them when a little hand tapped her shoulder shyly. An elf was offering a steaming cup of tea, jasmine by the smell of it. Lily's favorite. Of course they knew that by now, the number of times she'd ordered it during her late night cram sessions in the Head Wing. Lily took the teacup in her free hand, and the elf curtsied deeply and scurried away. She returned a moment later with a mug of coffee for James, which he gratefully accepted. Lily sipped the tea, wishing she had a scone to accompany it, but feeling too awkward to ask for one.

Not a minute later, however, the elf returned and set a tray of scones, jam, and cream on the little desk. It was both eerie and delightful to be waited on so intuitively. She took a bite of the scone and was shocked to find it was also her favorite. Lavender vanilla—though she had never ordered them before at Hogwarts, choosing to save those only for her beginning and end of school year trips to the Creamery. She wondered how they knew, but James interrupted her thoughts by reaching for the menu, and she had her answer. She wondered how long he had been slipping the elves covert information about her.

He looked over the documents while Lily munched on her scone, eyeing him warily. She did not know how she felt about James telling the elves of all her gastronomical preferences. Though it did explain how they so often sent exactly what she was craving to the Gryffindor table. But how did James know?

He cleared his throat, glancing at the last page. "I think there might be a few too many sweets, do you think, Toddy?"

"Well, people like their sweets on Halloween, sir," said Toddy, bowing his head.

"Yes, but I think we could lose a couple. But not the brownies," he said with a look at Lily. Her eyes narrowed even more.

"And the treacle tart?" asked Toddy.

"Oh, no, not that either," James agreed. It was his own favorite.

"Very good. I will take out two…" James raised his eyebrows at him, "…three desserts," agreed Toddy.

"Everything else looks great!" said James happily.

Toddy looked to Lily expectantly. "Oh, yes! It all seems in order," said Lily, swallowing a hot sip of tea painfully quickly to answer. Toddy got up to see them to the door. Elves ran up to press little treats into her hand as she went, and Lily didn't know what to do but accept. She had an armful of cream puffs, biscuits, and tarts by the time she reached the hall.

"Why'd you tell him to nix the desserts?" Lily asked, trying to adjust her arms without losing any pastries. "People expect sugar on Halloween."

"I didn't want to overwhelm them," said James with a shrug.

"There were six types of bread alone, and you didn't say anything about that," said Lily keenly.

"Well, we can always just bring some of those if there's not enough," said James pointing to the load of sweets in Lily's arms.

"I didn't ask for all these!" defended Lily.

"Well, hand them over then."

"No!" said Lily quickly. She knew between her, Dorcas, and Marlene, they'd have no problem polishing it off. "We need something to snack on while we get ready," she explained.

"This getting ready business sounds like quite a process," said James.

"You have no idea," agreed Lily. While she dreaded styling her hair and doing makeup most days, she did like having the occasional social excuse to get dolled up. And it was fun socializing with the other girls back when she used to get ready in the dorm. But it would be even nicer having the Head Wing to just herself, Dorcas, and Marlene.

When she and James had reached the entrance hall, the band had just arrived. "Jaaames, daah-ling!" cooed a curvy, tanned witch who stood to the side in shaded glasses and a long white jacket, cinched tightly at the waist. Meanwhile, the rest of the band was juggling several pieces of levitating musical equipment between them. James waved to her, and turned to Lily with an apologetic look.

"Well, go on…" Lily nodded with pursed lips in the direction of the band. "….Daah-ling," she added as he walked away. He looked back at her with a sheepish smile, and she winked at him.

Lily arrived at the Head Wing, still balancing all the pastries the House Elves had heaped on her in the kitchens. Dorcas and Marlene were already there, Dorcas wrestling Marlene's ringlets into a swooping, elegant formation on the side of her head, an open bottle of Sleekeazy on the table in front of them.

Marlene's face, which had been clenched in pain as Dorcas yanked and pulled, lit up when she saw Lily, or more accurately, when she saw what Lily had brought her. "Oh, excellent! You brought snacks!" She leapt to her feet, hair flying in all directions, and took a handful of cream puffs from Lily as Dorcas protested from the couch. Lily set the rest of her treats down on the table.

"I'll never get those front pieces to lay in the right place if you keep moving around," Dorcas scolded Marlene, acknowledging Lily with a smile as she accepted the mini fruit tart she was offering.

Marlene rolled her eyes and sat back in her place on the floor, popping whole cream puffs into her mouth two at a time.

"And you," Dorcas said, squinting her eyes at Lily. Lily gulped. "You washed your hair last night, didn't you? Yes, I can smell the rosemary. It will never cooperate with me now," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," said Lily. "I was all sweaty after Defense Club." Professor Longbottom had decided that with the excitement over the ball, Patronuses wouldn't be challenging enough, so they had practiced spellcasting on the run instead.

"And do you know what I could have done with day old sweat?!" cried Dorcas, giving Marlene's stubborn locks a fierce tug.

"Ow!" objected Marlene.

"Quit whining," said Dorcas. "I'm almost done." She rubbed some hair tonic between her hands and gently patted it over Marlene's head in the same direction that she'd swept her hair, locking down the last few flyaways. "There," she said triumphantly, passing Marlene the large mirror that lay on the couch beside her. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, I guess," said Marlene, observing the updo.

"Nice?" Dorcas challenged.

"It's just…a little girly," said Marlene. "But I think I like it!" she added quickly when Dorcas looked hurt.

"I think it looks great," said Lily, truthfully. She had never seen Marlene do anything with her hair other than let it run free in mane of tiny curls, jam it under a hat, or pull it back into a tight bun for Quidditch. Now it was carefully gathered in a voluminous twist of waves behind her right ear. "It's missing something, though," said Lily. She conjured a white rose and tucked it behind the ear.

"Perfect!" agreed Lily and Dorcas, while Marlene studied herself in the mirror.

"If you say so," she said, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Alright, you're next," said Dorcas to Lily, nudging Marlene out of the way with her foot. Lily took a seat nervously, hoping whatever was about to happen would not cause her to wear the same expression of pain Marlene had had earlier.

"Since it's so clean, I won't be able to curl it properly. Better do braids instead," said Dorcas matter of factly, pulling Lily's hair to one side and then the other in an evaluative manner. Lily felt a bit like a show dog being examined by a panel of judges in those competitions Petunia liked to watch. Dorcas clicked and clucked with her tongue, shifting Lily's head through various angles with a firm finger under the chin.

Finally, she ran her fingers through it and pulled a large chunk to one side, offsetting Lily's part. Dorcas had Lily turn to face her. "Yes," that will work well with your profile," she confirmed, and pushed Lily's head back around. She began braiding from the side part, gradually working her way all the way around Lily's head and overlapping the start the of the braid. It was much tighter than her normal braids, and Lily's face did indeed contort in small grimaces from time to time. Dorcas left a few pieces of the wavy baby hair surrounding Lily's face loose and had Lily conjure up some Lily-of-the-Valley. She worked the little clusters of bell-shaped pink and white flowers throughout the crown of hair.

When Lily surveyed the look in the mirror, she was quite pleased, although she did slightly regret that now she seemed even more like a 'failed Disney Princess' than usual. She hoped Sirius would not comment on her flowery tiara. He hadn't called her princess in a while, and that was just fine by her.

Lily and Marlene leaned the mirror against the table and set about doing their makeup, Lily coaching Marlene through much of the process, while Dorcas went over to a separate mirror on the wall by the fireplace and began working on her own hair, pinning it up in an elaborate, interwoven heap on the top of her head. Marlene put up a big fight when it came down to lip colors, but Lily and Dorcas finally talked her in to a lovely shade of dark burgundy, which they thought made Marlene look like a movie star and Marlene thought made her look like a prostitute.

With just a half hour left until the feast, they began putting on their dress robes. Dorcas was in pale purple with little yellow daisies embroidered along the bottom hem and sleeves. It was structured and fitted at the top and flowed out at the bottom, making it irresistible for her to twirl around and let it billow out around her like a bell. Marlene wore a simple, off-white, sleeveless dress with a sheer navy cloak over top that belted at the waist. And Lily had found shimmering, golden robes. They were a little tighter than she would normally have gone for, but she couldn't resist the glittering lace that covered the back and flowing arms.

With just five minutes to spare, they entered the Great Hall and all gasped in wonder. It looked completely different than any of them could ever remember having seen it. Lily was glad that hers and James's duties for the day had ended in the afternoon if only so she could have the experience of walking into the room blindly for the first time. Although not having to set up or clean up was probably the bigger perk.

The bright, white candles that usually floated above had been replaced with dim, black ones, casting a flickering, moody light over the room, which was made even more atmospheric by the dark storm clouds that had begun gathering overhead in the late afternoon. Floating amongst the candles, smoke billowed out in thick wisps from cauldrons and Jack-o-lanterns of all sizes and expressions glinted. The gigantic one James had been cleaning out earlier was taking up a whole corner of the room, grinning manically at them all. Ghosts and bats swooped in and out of the windows through which the mail usually arrived, and clattering skeletons danced among the many round tables which had been conjured in place of the usual four large ones, no doubt to make room for dance floor. There was still not quite enough space, however, because it was partially hidden beneath the front few rows of tables. A small stage was erected where the professors normally sat.

Each table had a unique arrangement of dried flowers in muted tones of purple, red, yellow, and orange at the center. The flowers where also hung in large bouquets and strings along the walls. There were two thin, empty tables running the length of the room on either side, which Lily assumed would serve as buffets. The band was warming up their instruments on the stage, but neither James nor the overly familiar witch was in sight. Lily tried not to let that bother her.

Several younger students who didn't even have dress robes yet stood nervously near the door, unsure of what to make of this unusual set up, but many of the older students had already claimed tables for their friends. A group of Ravenclaws were showing off their outfits to one another up by the dance floor. Jamilda was among them, looking stunning in sleek, bright red robes. She caught eyes briefly with Marlene. They both looked away hastily.

"You sure nothing happened between you two the other night?" Dorcas asked.

"I'm sure," said Marlene, not making eye contact. "Just ask her," she added sharply. Lily and Dorcas shared a concerned look but didn't press her.

Bejny was waving excitedly at them from a table in the corner opposite the giant pumpkin where he was sitting with Remus and Peter. No James or Sirius, which made Lily a little more apprehensive, but now it was illicit pranks rather than unfaithful snogging on her mind. Clearly all the pumpkins had made it to the feast, though, so she supposed there was no cause for alarm. Yet.

Benjy stood when they approached, and Remus and Peter followed suit. "You ladies are looking truly enchanting this evening," Benjy said, taking each of their hands and kissing them, ending with Dorcas, who he also kissed on the mouth once he had finished spinning her around and proclaiming her the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Remus and Peter were less formal with their greetings, but each bowed slightly and agreed that the ladies did indeed look very nice.

"Where's James?" asked Lily, taking her seat at the other side of Remus.

"He's helping the band set up," said Remus, nodding to the front of the hall. James and the witch, now clad in a slinky, beaded dress, had just entered through a side door carrying music stands. Lily tried to ignore the jealous tightening in her throat. James apparently felt her gaze, and they locked eyes across the room. He froze, mouth slightly agape, and Lily cocked her head, trying to figure out what had rendered him suddenly motionless. The witch, who had been mouthing a silent conversation with one of her band mates and not looking where she was stepping, collided with the back of James, and the loud clattering of falling music stands rang throughout the still mostly empty Hall.

"You should really give a man some warning before you spring such a breathtaking ensemble on him." Sirius had arrived with Sandra Hewitt, a pretty fifth-year Gryffindor, on his arm. Sandra was looking more than a little put out that Sirius was laying such lavish compliments on someone other than his own date, not realizing the man Sirius was referring to was James and not himself.

"Hello, Sirius. Sandra," said Lily, smiling at the new arrivals. Sandra narrowed her eyes at Lily and pulled Sirius a little closer as they went to take the two remaining seats.

"Where will James sit?" asked Lily when Sirius sat beside her, causing Sandra to frown.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to have you sit on his lap," snickered Peter.

"Or we could just pull up another chair," said Remus reasonably, getting up to request a chair from a nearby table. The third-years nodded shyly at him, and he dragged the seat over, tactfully wedging it between Lily and Sirius in order to prevent any more misguided hostility from Sandra.

Meanwhile, James was attempting to turn up the charm and placate the fuming songstress, who had ripped her dress in the crash. The sincerity of his apology was significantly undermined, however, by the way he couldn't manage to draw his eyes away from Lily for more than a few seconds at a time. Lily rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand at him, but he just grinned at her. The witch was crossing her arms and chewing her lip in displeasure. Finally, James looked away long enough to repair her dress with a flick of his wand. The two picked up their stands and set them on the stage, and James made a hasty goodbye to the band. He practically skipped back to the table, the action providing a comical contrast to his dignified scarlet dress robes.

"You're late," said Lily. He had promised to meet her in the entrance hall at seven twenty.

"Let me have a look at you," he said, ignoring her scolding.

"You're looking at me now," she countered, but she stood up accordingly.

"Wow," he breathed, taking in her whole look.

"Worth the three hour wait?" she laughed.

"Wow," he said again, grabbing her hands.

"You two are sickening," said Sirius. "You look like you should be on the cover of Attractive Gryffindors Magazine or something."

"If they're on the cover, then where would we be?" pouted Sandra.

"The centerfold, baby," winked Sirius. Sandra huffed and turned her back to him. Dorcas, who was sitting on her other side, smiled empathetically.

"Can I sit down now?" asked Lily.

"Spin around first, I haven't seen the back," said James.

Lily smacked his arm and went to take her seat, but she had to turn her back to him to do so.

"Wow," he said again.

"This is going to be a very boring evening if that's all you have to say," pointed out Remus.

James took his seat between Sirius and Lily, pointedly ignoring Remus. "Did you get all your homework done this afternoon?" James asked Sirius. Lily observed them suspiciously. Since when did either of them care about completing homework in a timely manner?

"Yes. Peter and I had a little trouble with the last spell, but it was nothing we couldn't handle," said Sirius. "Should receive top marks."

"Excellent," said James. Lily gave him an appraising look, but his face was inscrutable.

"Is it worth asking what you're all up to, or should I just remain blissfully ignorant?" she asked.

"Shh, Dumbledore's talking," said James, changing the subject and pointing to the stage where the headmaster now stood to address the students and begin the feast.


	16. Chapter 16: October 31st, 1977, Part 2

**October 31** **st** **, 1977, Part Two**

"Good evening," Dumbledore begin, and a hush fell over the Hall, which was now brimming with breathless students.

"As I am sure you are all eager to eat, I will keep my statement brief. I hope you enjoy this festive evening put together by your Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects." There was a round of applause, and Lily smiled and blushed while James waved magnanimously. "It has been many years since we have had a Halloween Ball at Hogwarts, and I am thrilled that the tradition has been reintroduced. In times of uncertainty, it is vital that we remember to celebrate the little joys in life, like good company, good music, and _good_ _food_." As he said those last two words, the buffet tables filled with trays, tureens, and platters of delectable dishes. There was another round of applause, and several students stood up eagerly to start toward the buffet.

"Just a moment," interjected Professor McGonagall. "When the centerpiece at your table lights up, you may get your food." The anxious students sat back down grumpily, while several other tables exclaimed in delight when the bowls holding their flowers began to glow a soft yellow light.

"Nice touch," said Dorcas to James and Lily.

"That was all her," said James, smiling at Lily.

"And you couldn't rig it so our table could go first, Princess?" asked Sirius. Sandra was glaring at her, but Lily wasn't offended by this show of animosity. Sirius had barely said two words to his date all evening, whereas he was saying all kinds of things to James and Lily. Including 'Princess', Lily noticed with annoyance.

"I just came up with the idea, I didn't choose the order. Also, Benjy, Peter, and Remus picked out the table," said Lily. "And I'm not a Princess," she added.

"Well, if I'd have known food was at stake, I would have chosen a little more carefully," said Peter, raising his voice slightly as the band began playing some ambient dining music.

"I think I smell roast turkey," said Marlene longingly.

"And fresh rolls," added Dorcas, inhaling deeply.

"Weren't you two gorging yourself on pastries all afternoon?" asked James.

"Are you calling us fat?" asked Marlene.

James gulped and looked to Lily for help, but she just gave him a wry smile.

"Just complimenting your healthy appetite," he said.

Marlene made to respond, but stopped when she realized their centerpiece had begun to glow. "Look!" she said, pointing excitedly.

"Yes!" cheered Peter, jumping to his feet. He and Sirius made a beeline for the plates. While Benjy, Remus, and James stood up and offered hands to Dorcas, Marlene, and Lily respectively. Sandra muttered angrily as she shoved her chair away from the table and followed her inattentive date toward the food.

James offered Lily an arm, and she looked at it skeptically. "A little formal, don't you think?" she asked.

"We Gryffindors need to be a model of chivalry for the rest of the school," he said. "And I missed the chance to walk you in, so I want to make up for it now."

"You sure you're not just showing me off?" she asked, eying the back of Vincent's head a few tables away.

"So what if I am? The world needs to know that I am here with the prettiest, smartest, most infuriating girl in the whole school. Now will you quit putting up a fuss and let me escort you to the buffet line?"

Lily let out an aggravated sigh, secretly pleased by the flattery, and took his arm. They were the last ones to make their way to food, and the next table had already been dismissed by they time they got there. Vincent filed in behind them, looking like he had just smelled something rather unpleasant.

"Good evening, Vincent," said James as he passed Lily a plate.

"Evening, Captain" he responded, looking past James to where Lily was scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Lily."

Lily looked up and smiled thinly at him. "Good evening, Vincent," she said, feeling a bit guilty when she noticed the burn mark on his hand as he reached for a roll, but the feeling was erased by the foul look he gave her. The three filled their plates in tense silence.

"He's being awfully dramatic," said Lily as she walked back to the table with James.

"I know. He really needs to get over himself," said James.

"Thank you," said Lily, glad James was standing up for her.

"If he behaves like he has been in the Quidditch match next week, we don't have a prayer against Slytherin," said James, setting his plate down and pulling out Lily's chair for her. Lily sat down, peeved that James was more concerned about Quidditch prospects than someone being rude to her.

"Vincent still being a big ol' prat?" asked Sirius, gesturing with the turkey leg in his hand.

"The biggest," James confirmed.

"What a wanker. He couldn't land a single hit in practice yesterday. Vlad was working double time," said Sirius, gnawing on the leg.

"I know, I'm tempted to call up Damien from the reserves," said James.

Lily tried to smile in commiseration at Sandra, knowing their dates would likely be enthralled by Quidditch talk for the better part of the evening, but Sandra still seemed determined to glare at her jealously.

Sirius certainly wasn't helping matters. "I mean, I know our little Lilykins is quite the temptress, but you would have thought my sound beating would have knocked it out of him."

"Nah, I can't fault him that. I tried to get over her for about five years. Who knows how long it would have taken if she hadn't finally said yes," replied James.

"Are you two done talking about me like I'm not even here yet?" asked Lily.

"I think his pride was hurt more than anything," said Marlene, gesticulating with her fork.

"Hey!" said Lily, not sure why she felt insulted by that.

"Ignore them," said Remus, discreetly passing her something under the table. "This will help."

Lily realized he had handed her a flask and her eyes widened in surprise. She looked around nervously, certain everyone could see the contraband in her hand.

Lily was about to object, but with Marlene's interjection, the conversation had turned back to Quidditch, so instead, she sighed and held her goblet of pumpkin juice under the table as she poured in a generous serving of firewhiskey. She weighed the flask in her hand as she screwed the top back on. "I could have sworn I took more than that," she said in confusion. It felt practically full.

"Oh, it refills automatically from the stash we have at an undisclosed location," Remus explained.

"Is that what you boys were up too this afternoon?" asked Lily, hoping she had finally discovered the source of their knowing looks and secretive planning sessions. It wasn't much of a prank, but it was fairly mischievous.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said, gesturing for her to pass it along the table.

James was in full on Captain mode, lecturing about the advantages of zonal defense, so Lily silently took his cup and spiked it for him, before reaching over his lap to pass the flask to Sirius.

"Someone's getting a little frisky," laughed Sirius, noticing Lily's hand resting on James' thigh. Sirius took the flask from her, as Sandra put her hand on his knee possessively. From her angle, it had looked like Sirius and Lily had been holding hands or something. "And someone else is too," said Sirius, smiling suggestively at Sandra. She whispered something in his ear, and Sirius's grin spread.

"Not yet, we need to at least make an appearance on the dance floor first." Sandra sat back in her seat sulkily. This clearly wasn't what she'd imagined an evening with the infamous Sirius Black would be like. She did brighten up, however, when the flask landed in her own lap.

When it got to Dorcas, she looked up in astonishment at Lily. Her eyes silently formed a question. Lily nodded at her own cup, which was all the permission Dorcas needed. She whispered something to Benjy, who then held their cups just out of sight while Dorcas poured. Benjy passed the flask to Marlene, who paused midsentence in her explanation of the Keebler Strategy to look down. "Is that…" she began loudly, but Benjy shushed her before she could finish the question. Marlene nodded in understanding and accepted the flask.

Dorcas took advantage of the momentary silence and introduced a new topic of conversation. "So did you hear that Professor Slughorn is having big bonfire on Saturday for Guy Fawkes Day?"

"Yeah, should be a little more fun than his usual stuffy gatherings," Marlene agreed.

"So you definitely want to go?" asked Lily.

"I think so. What about you?"

"Maybe. What do you think James?"

"Well, it'll be a good way to celebrate my Quidditch victory," said James. Lily sighed. She had inadvertently brought the conversation back around to Quidditch. But before Sirius could pounce on the new thread of conversation, there was a loud explosion and several shrieks from across the room.

Half the table looked around startled while the other half shared victorious looks and sniggered behind their hands. A pumpkin had violently erupted, launching a firework that was now bouncing around amid the bats, which swooped away from it in fear. It had also released a shower of brightly wrapped candies, which turned the shrieks of fear into shrieks of joy as the nearby students scampered around gathering them. McGonagall and Dumbledore were both watching the corner table closely, each looking a little amused and a little exasperated.

"That wasn't the only one, was it?" asked Lily, gazing up at the firework that was fizzling out overhead.

"It wouldn't be very fun if it was, would it?" asked James.

"And there's no way to know when one will go off?" she asked, not answering the rhetorical question he had posed.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't get too close to that jumbo one in the corner," he replied.

Lily's eyes widened in horror and laughter. "Oh god…" she said, observing the mammoth pumpkin smiling more menacingly than ever at them from across the room. She was relieved the mystery had finally been resolved, and she had to admit, it was a rather fun prank. Everyone was looking up at the pumpkins expectantly, and when another one went off, several people oohed and aahed at the firework, while others ran under the spot it had been, hands outstretched to receive the falling candy.

The exploding pumpkins seemed to have cued the House Elves to send up dessert, and there was a mad rush back to the buffet tables. Those that couldn't get in line quickly enough had taken to following pumpkins around, waiting for them to release their treats. It dawned on Lily that this was why James had cut the dessert order earlier in the day.

"I'll go get us some dessert," Benjy said to Dorcas.

"No need," said James casually. And a few second later, a platter of desserts had appeared at their table. Lily noticed the stack of brownies sitting next to a large treacle tart.

"And you couldn't have done that with our dinner?" asked Peter, as he grabbed an éclair from the stack.

"Nah, people would have noticed then and complained about special treatment. But now everyone's distracted by the pumpkin business," James explained, cutting a piece of the tart for himself.

"How'd you know where we'd be sitting?" asked Marlene.

"I told Remus to get us the corner," he said, shouting the last words over a nearby pumpkin eruption.

Lily was having a heated internal debate with herself. On the one hand, if she took the brownie, she'd confirm that James had been right and encourage him to continue to feed the House Elves information about her. On the other hand, she really wanted a goddamn brownie.

Dumbledore cleared his throat from the stage he was once again occupying. Most people, including James, looked in that direction, and Lily snagged a brownie, shoving the whole thing her mouth before he turned back around.

"Now that the feast portion of our evening has come to a close, I'm afraid I must ask…"

BOOM!

The giant pumpkin had finally exploded, releasing a dozen fireworks and several gallons worth of sweets over half the hall. A piece of fudge fell into Lily's lap and a taffy struck her head. She was thankful it wasn't a hard candy. Students shouted exuberantly, stuffing candies into their pockets and purses. It took nearly ten minutes for the excitement to die down.

Dumbledore popped a yellow morsel into his mouth and continued his speech. "As I was saying, we will now be transitioning from dining to dancing, which unfortunately means, I must ask our younger students to make their way to bed and those students in the front rows of tables to stand back."

There was a flurry of movement as the younger students, easily identified by their school robes, made an exodus to the door, trading candies and gossip as they went. A few of the remaining pumpkins followed them out. The older students who had been sitting on the edges of the dance floor searched for newly vacated tables in the back while their former seats disappeared into some out of sight storage closet. Jamilda and her friends sat at a table just a couple rows over from them. Lily and Dorcas looked at Marlene with concern, but she was staring determinedly straight ahead.

"Hey, Sirius!" she said suddenly. "We never did have that arm wrestling match I promised you on your birthday."

"Yeah," said Peter, "the tournament got a little sidetracked, didn't it?"

Sirius, who had been nuzzling Sandra's neck, sat up abruptly. "You're right!" He swept the dessert platter off the table. It clanged as it hit the ground, most of the leftover pastries landing in Sandra and Dorcas's laps.

"Hey!" the two girls cried angrily, brushing bits of cake and candied nuts off their laps. Dorcas performed a quick cleaning charm to get the stains out of their dress robes while Benjy knelt to the ground to sweep the fallen desserts back onto the platter. Sirius, oblivious to the havoc he had caused, readied himself for the match.

"Be careful, Marlene," warned James. "His ego bruises easily. And we both want him in top form next week, unless you want to be playing Slytherin in the finals."

"How come Hufflepuff never factors in to your Quidditch predictions?" asked Benjy indignantly, rising from the ground and setting the platter of disheveled and smashed desserts on the edge of the table.

"Yeah, we have a shot too!" said Dorcas.

"Of course you do, sweetie," said Marlene, patting Dorcas's hand. Dorcas scowled at the condescension. Marlene stood up and made a reluctant Lily trade places with her.

"One and done or two out of three?" asked Sirius, proffering his hand.

Marlene grasped it firmly. "Two out of three. Only way to know it's not a fluke when I beat you."

James placed his hand on top of those of two competitors', and said "On three. One, two, three." He released his hand, and Sirius and Marlene both grunted, straining against each other's force. Lily absentmindedly took a sip of Marlene's drink as she watched and was surprised to find it was all whiskey and no juice. She coughed as it burned her throat.

Remus passed her a glass of water with raised eyebrows. She took a swig of the water and then sipped the whiskey again, more carefully this time. Neither Marlene nor Sirius had made any progress; their faces were both screwed up in concentration. Marlene had little beads of sweat forming on her brow, and the vein on Sirius's left temple was throbbing.

A pumpkin exploded overhead, raining candy down on the table and causing Marlene to flinch. Sirius saw his opening and, with a great grunt of effort, forced the arm of his distracted opponent down. Marlene let out a loud cry of frustration, and the students at the surrounding tables looked over in alarm, Jamilda among them. Her eyes locked with Marlene's for a beat, but Marlene turned away quickly and grabbed Sirius's hand again. "Round two!" she said loudly enough to hold the attention of the students whose curiosity had been piqued. Sirius let out an approving laugh and resumed fighting position. James once again refereed the commencement of the match.

For a long time, it looked like the match might be a draw. The flask had made its way around the table one and a half more times before either party began to give way, but it was a false alarm. Marlene's hand had merely twitched, and no ground was gained by Sirius. Lily glanced around furtively when Benjy slid the flask into her lap under the table. They had amassed something of an audience, providing intermission entertainment for the older students who were done eating but still waiting for the band to finish retuning and the dancing to begin.

She did not even want to imagine what McGonagall's reaction would be to the Head Girl getting caught drinking at a school event. Dumbledore, on the other hand, she suspected might be a little amused. She hastily refilled the now empty cup that had previously been Marlene's and passed the flask back to its owner as discreetly as possible. She needed to be careful for other reasons too. She was already feeling a little tingly from the first two.

There was a sudden clamor from the stage, and then the noise arranged itself into a harmonious, swinging tune. This time, it was Marlene who was prepared for the distraction, pinning Sirius in a matter of seconds. The crowd erupted into cheers as Sirius scowled. "Great," sighed Sandra, "Now can we go dance?"

"But we still have the tie-breaker!" Sirius protested, setting himself for the final face-off. Sandra looked at him with displeasure and got up from the table, making her way to the front of the hall. She wasn't halfway there before she'd been asked to dance by someone else. Sirius did not notice any of this. Neither did Marlene. Their eyes were fixed on one another and their faces set, Sirius with a smirk, Marlene with a twitching upper lip. Some of the spectators had abandoned the excitement in favor of the dance floor, but many remained to see the final outcome, including Jamilda. For one final time, James announced the start of the match.

It was a hard-fought battle of the wills, and each had sweat rolling down their faces as their muscles strained under the intense effort. Lily was beginning to feel restless, and she wasn't the only one.

"Come on, Sirius, just finish her so we can get on with the evening," said James.

"Who says Marlene can't finish him?" asked Dorcas from across the table.

"Fair. Come on, Marlene, just finish him so we can get on with the evening," amended James.

"Yeah, I want to dance!" said Benjy.

"I think Sirius is getting worn out," said Lily, noticing the tremble in his arm. The 's's of Sirius's name felt thick in her mouth. She drank some water and hoped nobody had noticed. Of course James was looking at her, but that was not necessarily anything new.

"I. am. not," hissed Sirius.

"No, she's right mate, Marlene's got you," said Remus. Marlene had not reacted to any of the commentary, her position remaining firm and unshaken.

"He could still pull through," said Peter. "Sirius can summon a lot of strength when pride is on the line. It's the Slytherin in him."

That did it. Sirius's eyes widened in horror. Marlene slammed his arm to the table and yelped victoriously while Sirius whipped around furiously to stare down Peter. The crowd around them began to dissipate, laughing and exchanging money that had been laid down on the match.

"You're dead, Wormtail," said Sirius, not even noticing he'd lost.

"I was only teasing," shrugged Peter apologetically. "We were all getting bored. Someone had to do something to end it."

"Right you are, my friend," said James, clapping Peter on the back as he made his way around the table. "My lady," he said, bowing in front of Lily. "I believe you have reached the exact level of encouragement required to persuade you to accompany me to the dance floor."

Lily laughed, feeling too giddy to act ashamed of his silliness or allusions to her inebriation. As she rose, a loud crack echoed in the Hall. The students looked up for the lingering pumpkin, but instead saw that the threatening clouds had finally opened up to release their burden. Rain seemed to pelt toward them, but the illusion faded out somewhere just above the candles and cauldrons.

"Apropos," smiled James.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It means appropriate for a situation," he explained, guiding her toward the dance floor.

"I know what it means, but I don't know what you're referring too."

"Oh, you know, a big storm on Halloween. Spooooky," he said in a jesting voice.

"I thought only Muggles attached such sinister connotation to the holiday," she said, laughing a little at his voice.

"Come on, get in the spirit. It's good to feel a little afraid sometimes…Boo!" he said suddenly, jabbing her in the ribs. He looked quite disappointed when she didn't jump.

"I guess it's hard to feel afraid, when I _am_ the thing I'm supposed to be afraid of," she retorted.

"Ooh, that's deep. Is that deep?" He took her hand, and spun her once before pulling her close and guiding her into a graceful, rhythmic step. His socialite upbringing was apparent in the ease with which he moved them both to the music.

"I don't think so. I just mean I'm a witch, and witches are like the poster children of Halloween malevolence. They're always portrayed as ugly, evil women trying to kidnap unsuspecting children for their nefarious curses and potions."

"That is true. Wizards on the other hand get a much kinder deal in Muggle culture, don't they? Isn't Merlin spoken of as some kind of hero or all-knowing mentor or something? Why is that?"

"Patriarchy," Lily sighed.

"Hmm." He looked pensive as he lowered her gently into a dip. "I suppose you're right. So you're not afraid of Halloween then?"

She laughed. "Of Halloween? No. Of patriarchy…well, you never really know when they'll start burning us at the stake again, do you?"

"Funny, I wouldn't have thought you were afraid of much of anything. Besides, don't you pay attention in History of Magic. They didn't really burn witches in England. They hanged them."

"You're right, that's so much better." She rolled her eyes at him. "But no, I don't suppose I'm really afraid of that happening. I know I can duel well enough to get away from some Muggles, even if it is a hoard of them. Other folks, well, that is a little more cause for alarm." She shot a meaningful look in the direction of a table of Slytherins, Snape among them. He was staring at the dancing couple intently.

"You're right, that face is rather frightening. Just look at the scowl."

"I was referring to the lot of them." She smacked him lightly on the arm but was in too good a mood to lecture him. Besides, she was getting tired of standing up for Snape, even if the insult had been uncalled for. He'd done nothing to deserve her defense.

"Looks like Sirius's behavior has finally caught up to him," she said instead, changing the subject with a nod to the place across the dance floor where Sirius was pleading Sandra to stop dancing with the Ravenclaw and come dance with him. Her nose was stubbornly upturned. He began making his way back to the table, but ran into Marlene, who was heading toward the buffet table for some more dessert.

James and Lily watched with interest as the two had a whispered conversation and made their way onto the dance floor. "He does know…" Lily began.

"Mmhmm," he cut her off. "But Sandra doesn't, and I suspect that's his end game."

"What? Intentionally making her jealous, that's so immature."

"Says the girl who threatened to go to the dance with my teammate."

"Says the boy who's been hanging out with that flashy seductress all afternoon," she said, gesturing, with her elbow, as neither hand was free, to where the glittering witch was crooning into the microphone.

"Seductress?" he laughed. "What? Prosperina?"

Lily pursed her lips. "Well, not that I was too concerned anyway, but some other shiny bait seems to have caught her eye."

James followed the singer's line of sight and found that she was paying a little too much attention to a particular end of the ballroom where Sirius and Marlene were now performing a very nearly inappropriate, but impressively acrobatic dance. "Yes, I believe she has. But I don't think it's who you think is."

"What do you…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing, as Prosperina's eyes followed Marlene through a slid on the floor between Sirius's legs, that Sirius was not the object of her attention. "You means she's…" Lily looked around furtively. There were several couples dancing closely to them. " _'you_ _know'_ , too?"

"That sounded like 'You Know Who'," James laughed a little darkly. "But yes," he continued with a lighter air. "She is 'you know'."

"Well, that's interesting. And here you let me sit stewing, imagining you two canoodling in hidden corridors all afternoon."

"Canoodling?" he laughed harder.

"It's what my mum calls it," she said, blushing.

"Well, she's just an old friend, but even if I was her cup of tea, you'd still be the only person I'd want to canoodle with," he assured her. The word sounded even more ridiculous coming from his mouth, and she felt flustered, losing her step. He gently pulled her back into the beat.

"Someone else seems to have taken notice as well," said James.

"Yes, I should have know Sirius's juvenile scheme would work on a brat like Sandra," said Lily, watching the fifth-year stand with crossed arms and haughty looks as Sirius and Marlene shimmied closer to them.

"Oh, well, her too, but look," he said, pointing his nose to the back of the hall. Jamilda, still sitting at the table from which she had watched the match, was looking at Sirius and Marlene with a preoccupied, but unreadable expression.

"Hmm," Lily hummed suspiciously.

"What? Don't approve of those two? And here I thought you were so open minded," he teased.

"It's not that! I just don't like the way she denies any association with Marlene. I mean, I know there could be consequences to them admitting they were involved, but Jamilda won't even acknowledge Marlene as a _friend_ when she's sober."

"Maybe we should pass her the flask. Make things a little more interesting around here."

"That's not healthy behavior, and you know it."

"Okay, Miss Three Drinks In."

"Well, I _do_ acknowledge you when I'm sober. Even if it is a little begrudgingly."

"Yes, but do you dance?"

"Keep talking like that and I won't," she threatened, pulling away a step or two, but they both knew it was an idle threat.

He just smiled, and murmured in her ear, "Okay, no more teasing." He pulled her even closer than they had been before the minor spat. Lily's heart sprang to her throat. It was definitely the most physical contact they'd had with one another in public. Even kissing, they tended to keep a little distance between them lest they have another close call like the night of Sirius's birthday. But she had to admit, she enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers. She could feel his heartbeat rumbling in his chest, not unlike the thunder above. It was a comforting complement to his stormy smell.


	17. Chapter 17: October 31st, 1977, Part 3

_Content Warning: This is the chapter where this story earns its 'M' rating, because it includes some content of an explicitly sexual nature, so proceed at your own discretion. I will provide another warning should you choose to read up to but not beyond that point._

 **October 31** **st** **, 1977, Part Three**

Lily and James were lulled into the complacent contentment that came with feeling like they were the only two people in the world. Lily was not sure how much time had passed—could have been minutes, could have been hours—when they were pulled from their absorption by a clearing of a throat and a tap on James' shoulder. Lily groaned, preparing herself for Snape's pleading eyes, which she was sure to meet with when she stepped back to view their intruder. She had recognized that look earlier in evening. She knew he was itching to interfere.

"Oh! Vincent," she said in unwelcome surprise.

"May I cut in?" he asked formally.

James gave a grim nod, and moved to step aside, his sense of etiquette overpowering his irritation.

"Hang on, don't I get a say?" asked Lily. Vincent had already grabbed her hard around the waist, but froze at the question.

"I thought you said we could at least have a dance," he said.

"No, _you_ said I should give you a dance. I agreed to no such thing," said Lily, taking a step back. She was relieved when she felt someone take her hand. She turned to rejoin James in the dance, but was startled when she found herself nearly embracing someone quite different. "Snape!" she said in dismay. Her initial instinct had been right after all. Beginning to feel overwhelmed, she looked around for help, but James was distracted by a fifth-year Prefect, who, seeing that he was finally free, had rushed to pose some apparently urgent question to the Head Boy.

"Please, I only want a word," Snape begged.

"Okay, a word: Leave."

"You heard the lady," said Vincent, taking her by the arm.

"Maybe he did, but did you? I was trying to say that I don't want to dance with someone who has been nothing but rude, assuming, and honestly, a little violent toward me all day."

"Violent?!" he asked, aghast at the accusation. "You're the one who burnt me!"

"In self-defense."

"Self-defense? I was hardly attacking you."

"Well, maybe you don't know your own strength, but you've been quite forceful with both your gestures and your words, and I don't appreciate it," she explained coolly.

"You heard the lady," Snape sneered, hurling Vincent's condescending comment back in his face.

"Oh, don't get me started on you," Lily rounded. "You know you bruised me the last time you 'wanted a word'? Not to mention that horrific spell…"

"That I saved you from!"

"That your sick mind brought into this world where it should never have existed! Now if you'll excuse me, I've had quite enough of the manhandling and guilt-tripping from the both of you!"

She began to storm away when another hand wrapped itself around his arm. "Did I not make myself clear!" yelled Lily, drawing her wand as she turned to fend off Snape and Vincent once again.

"Woah, it's just me, Lily. Calm down," said James.

"You calm down," she said petulantly.

"What did you say to them?" he asked, laughter in his eyes. Vincent and Snape were both retreating back to their respective tables like dogs with tails between their legs.

"What did _I_ say to _them_?" Lily seethed.

"Yes, they both look as if they've witnessed previews of their own deaths." The laughter had reached the rest of his face.

"Well, I'm glad you find this situation so amusing, considering you were willing to just stand idly by why your girlfriend was being accosted by all manner malcontents."

"Malcontent. Good word. I wonder if we should have gone with that instead of Marauder. But you know how Sirius is with his thing about Pirates." Clearly he was using humor to diffuse the situation, and Lily was more than a little annoyed to find it working. "But very well, my fair damsel in distress…" Lily tensed at the title. "Next time I will ride in on my white stallion and valiantly battle all your false suitors, will that do?"

She gave him a sardonic look. He knew very well that she would detest being labeled a damsel in distress. "I sense reproach from the lady," he continued. "Does she perhaps resent the assertion that she cannot fight her own battles?"

"Oh, shut up," she admonished, though they both recognized the command as the peace offering that it was.

"It's cute how you continue to use absurdly large words even when you're so mad there's steam coming out your ears," he said, leading her back to the dance floor.

"There is not!" she cried defensively. Marlene had accidently triple-dosed her with pepper-up potion one summer when Lily had gotten a cold during a visit, leaving Lily prone to quite literally smoke at the ears whenever she felt heated for a few weeks after, much to the amusement of Marlene and Dorcas and the chagrin of Lily. But it had been years since that had happened.

"It's an expression," he replied, a little taken aback the intensity of her outcry.

She laughed uneasily. "Sorry. I guess still I get a little snippy around Snape. And now Vincent too. He's unbelievably impertinent."

"There you go with the ten-letter words again."

"I think impertinent might be eleven," said Lily, spelling it out on her fingers.

"Oh, come on," said James, grabbing her hand and putting a stop to her counting.

They rejoined their friends on the dance floor. Prosperina had just begun a slow, sultry tune that had slowed the pace of movement down dramatically, bringing partners closer together than ever. Sandra, it seemed, had finally given in to Sirius's pleas, her arms clinging tightly to his neck as they spun. Marlene was dancing with Remus now, trying to ignore Jamilda, who was nuzzling Frederick Taylor's neck as they danced nearby. Peter was dancing with a shy fourth year that Lily had seen eyeing the Marauders in the Common Room from time to time. Dorcas and Benjy were sharing a whispered, smiling conversation as they swayed.

Some of the candles above had blown out as drafty storm air slipped through the windows, dimming the already flickering light. The occasional flash of lightning provided stark contrast, illuminating the Hall at uneven intervals, but somehow that made it feel even more cozy and intimate on the dance floor.

James had wrapped his arms around her waist, and she settled her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from him as they stepped in hypnotizing circles. She let her eyes drift close. Her limbs felt heavy and a little disconnected from her body as she passed from the flushed excited buzz that had come when the whiskey first hit her to the warm, sinking pleasantness of mild drunkenness. James rested his cheek on the top of Lily's head, and they passed the next four songs in that state of complete ease and enjoyment.

"Sorry folks, it's been a lovely night, but this will be my final song this evening! Thanks for being a such a great audience!" Prosperina announced.

Lily looked up in surprise. She had not realized it had gotten so late. It appeared most of the students had peeled off at one point or another in the last half hour while she had been wrapped up in her own little world, but whether it was to sleep or to pursue other nocturnal activities she did not know. She briefly questioned her decision to give Prefects the night off from patrolling.

Benjy and Dorcas were still happily dancing, but they were the only ones of their friend group left on the dance floor besides Lily and James. Remus had gotten a jump-start on clean up duty, which he had volunteered to lead. Peter and that fourth-year he had been dancing with were sitting at a table with a mountain of candy in front of them laughing and swapping sweets. Sirius and Sandra had disappeared, no doubt to some forgotten broom cupboard. And Lily could only guess where Marlene had gone off to.

"Do you want to duck out a little early?" asked James. "I'm afraid Remus might try to rope us into to cleaning up if we stay until the end of this song."

"You don't want to say goodbye to your buddy over there?" asked Lily, gesturing to the stage.

"Nah, Prosperina will be just fine." He took her hand and began pulling her toward the doorway, but she dug her heels in.

"Wait! I want to say goodbye to Dorcas," she explained. He gestured for her to go, and Lily darted across the dance floor. "Hey Dory, no don't stop dancing! I just wanted to say goodnight to you and Benjy."

"Night!" They called merrily after her.

She returned to James's side, and he draped his arm over her shoulders as they made their way to the door. "I wish I knew where Marlene was. It's not like her to disappear without saying goodbye."

"Yeah, why are girls like that? Always announcing when they're coming and going? Sirius is nowhere to be seen, and you don't hear me complaining," said James.

"It's a safety thing," said Lily.

"A safety thing?"

"Yeah, if you tell someone where you going, and you never get there, they'll come looking for you faster. Think about it. If Sirius suddenly vanished, how long would it take you to be sure he was gone?"

He thought about it. "Maybe a couple days. No, that's not right. He was out of contact for over a week last summer before he finally sent an owl saying he'd decided last minute to fly down to Italy for some pizza and met a pretty Italian witch, and well, you know the rest."

"See, what if he hadn't been eating pizza and shagging foreign witches? What if the Death Eaters had taken him prisoner?" posed Lily.

"Come on, Lil, that seems a little paranoid," he answered with a shrug.

"Well, it may seemed paranoid to you, but women have a much higher rate of being attacked and abducted. Muggle World or Magical World, war or no war, doesn't matter. We look out for one another," she said.

James had no clever response to this. He had never considered it before, and it was going to take him a little while to process, so he just nodded slowly.

They passed through the door, just feet behind a tall, stumbling figure.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with a little contraband up our sleeves," he said with a laugh.

The figure turned and glowered at them. It was Vincent. He stumbled, walking while looking over his shoulder proving to be too much for his inebriated state. He caught his balance and increased his pace, quickly reaching the stairs that would carry him to Gryffindor Tower, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

"See, what do you think would have happened if I weren't with you and nobody knew where I was and I came across that drunk fool in a dark abandoned hall like this?" Lily asked.

"You don't mean you think Vincent would…" began James incredulously.

"I don't know. He's been acting very aggressively toward me lately. I feel like he wants to prove something to himself or something, and that scares me a little," she admitted.

"Hmm," said James pensively. He didn't want to think his teammate would be capable of anything so unseemly as what she was suggesting, but then, how well did he really know the guy? And Lily's instincts had proven to be pretty trustworthy in the past.

"Come on," he said, pulling her a little closer. "Let's go to the Head Wing. I don't feel like listening to his drunken snoring all night."

Lily agreed. Things had gotten a little tense in her dorm again since the party, and truth be told, she kept finding herself thinking back to that night they had spent there together last month and how nice it had felt waking up in his arms.

They rounded the corner taking them in the opposite direction of Gryffindor Tower and toward the Head Wing instead when some whispered voices halted them in their tracks. They hadn't been moving especially silently, but it appeared the two whisperers tucked in the little alcove off the passageway had not noticed their entrance.

James looked that way inquisitively, but Lily shook her head to say 'let's leave them be'. But they both identified one of the voices as they drew closer, needing to walk past the alcove to get to their staircase. Lily's eyes widened in recognition and relief. It was Marlene. But who was she talking to?

Lily covered her mouth to avoid audibly gasping. It was Jamilda Shafiq. They were both leaning on either side of the alcove, facing each other, and whispering agitatedly. They didn't seem to be fighting exactly, but they definitely weren't happy. Suddenly, Lily felt a little guilty, like she was witnessing something that nobody was supposed to see. And they probably weren't. No House quarters were off in this direction, so they had likely assumed they'd have complete privacy.

Lily grabbed James's hand and began to pull him away. He resisted for a moment, his curiosity clearly not completely satisfied, but finally relented. They didn't speak until they were on the fifth floor and nearly at their destination.

"What do you reckon that was all about?" asked James, finally giving in to his pressing need for information.

"I'm not entirely sure. From what Marlene has been saying, and pointedly not saying, it seems like something probably happened between them the night of Sirius's birthday, but Jamilda is refusing to acknowledge it…or her. Until now, anyway. Hopefully they were having a productive conversation about boundaries and manners," said Lily.

"I see," said James, with a curiously devious look.

"Oh, no, I know what you're thinking," Lily scolded.

"What?! What am I thinking?" he asked innocently.

"You're hoping that they don't work it out so their chemistry will be off on the Quidditch Pitch and you'll have a better shot at the Cup. It's good to know you value you my friends' happiness so highly," she huffed.

"I was thinking no such thing!" protested James, but he did look a bit sheepish as they pulled up to the portrait of Cordelia Cornflower.

James waited expectantly. "You're hopeless," sighed Lily. "I love James Potter." She rolled her eyes at the self-satisfied expression he now wore. "Hasn't it lost the novelty now that we're actually a couple?"

"You have to understand. I fantasized about you saying those words for four…five…six years, really. I don't think it will ever get old," he explained, slumping back onto the couch and taking a swig from the flask he'd pulled from his breast pocket. "Nicked it from Remus earlier," he explained when she gave him a questioning look. He kicked off his shoes and passed it her way. She accepted, also happily removing her shoes from her aching feet. The warmth from the previous drinks had finally worn off, and the sight of Vincent followed by Marlene and Jamilda was more than enough to make her want to sink back into the carefree comfort of a firewhiskey haze.

"Seems like an odd fantasy for a teenage boy to be having," she said as she screwed the cap back on to the flask.

"Oh, believe me, I had others." She squealed as he pulled her down onto the couch playfully. "Like this, for example," he said as he kissed her.

Lily pulled back laughing. "Incorrigible." She took another deep gulp from the flask, and handed it back to him. He laughed and followed suit. "Though that does seem a more appropriate thing to daydream about."

"Trust me, my daydreams have been far from appropriate," he grinned. She slapped his leg playfully, accepting the flask anew. She tried to hand it back to him when she had had her fill, but he set it back on the table and leaned in instead. "Like this…" he murmured as he began sucking on her neck, Lily inhaled sharply. "And this," he moved to her earlobe.

 _(CW: Things are going to continue in this direction, so if you are sensitive to sexual content, now is your time to bow out)_

"That tickles," she said breathily.

"How about this?" he asked, shifting down to her collarbone.

"Not…as much…," she said with another deep inhale.

He made his way across her collarbone and began to give the other side of her neck some attention. He now had her pressed back into the corner of the couch.

Lily bit back a moan, and pulled his face up, joining her lips with his in the hopes it would quell any embarrassing noises from escaping her. He did not resist her change in direction, and instead began fumbling at the buttons at the back of her robes. She tensed, and he stopped, pulling back.

"Sorry…" he began, but was cut off by her reaching behind her back and undoing the buttons herself. She had only been a little surprised, not unwilling. It was him who now inhaled deeply as she slid her arms from the sleeves and the bodice of her robes fell into her lap.

James took a moment to stare appreciatively at the perfect mounds of flesh peaking out from above the cups of the gold bra she'd transfigured to match the color of her robes so it wouldn't stand out beneath the lace. Then he was back at her collarbone, working his way steadily downward.

Lily could not hide the moan that rose to her lips this time, but she didn't have time to feel embarrassed, because James, who had taken the sound as encouragement, was now working at the clasp of the shimmering bra, keeping his lips glued to her skin all the while. He had it undone in less than a second. Now he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. Lily reached to move the strap from her shoulder, and he gently brushed away the other strap and cast the undergarment aside.

Lily took in a deep breath as the cool air made contact with the sensitive flesh of her breasts. She had never felt so exposed and so safe at the same time. It was a little exhilarating. After a brief pause for another appreciative glance, James's lips once again found their target.

Lily did not even notice herself moaning anymore as his tongue flicked delicately across her nipple. Her fingers tangled themselves in the mess of hair dancing below her chin. He started back upward after a few minutes, and soon their lips were deeply locked. One of his hands moved to her now unattended breasts, tracing a nipple lightly in circles with his finger tips, while his other hand moved down to buckle of his belt.

Lily grabbed the wrist. "Wait," she said, pulling back a little. He withdrew his hands and opened his eyes. In the back of Lily's brain, she had suspected the night might head in this direction, but she hadn't given it enough thought to decide what she would actually do when the moment arose. Her body pulsed with heat, and she didn't know how much of it was from the firewhiskey. Still, her head felt clear.

As strange as it may seem, Lily had always taken an opposite attitude toward losing her virginity than most girls. From what she had heard, the first time was usually an awkward, painful affair, especially for the woman. So somehow she had gotten it into her head that she wanted her first time to be a meaningless fling with somebody very experienced to show her the ropes so that when she actually was with someone she felt something for, she would feel prepared. She thought that would make her less nervous and more competent when she was finally dating someone, and thus make the experience more enjoyable all around. That had been a big part of why she had flirted so heavily with Alec over the summer.

But of course, that had not gone according to plan. And now here she was, with a boy she was very nearly convinced she loved, and she was at a loss for what to do. Up to this point, everything had felt very natural between them; she merely had to sit back and let her body respond more-or-less unconsciously to his prompting. But this was undeniably a bigger prompt than he had ever given her before, and it woke her brain back up.

"I'm just, I'm not completely sure…" She bit her lip, not even finishing the sentence.

"Can I at least take the jacket off?" he asked, pulling at the top layer of his dress robes. She nodded, and he through it over nearby chair. He sat there in his white undershirt and red trousers, looking at her for some kind of signal.

"I don't mean we have to stop completely, I just don't know if I'm ready for _that_ ," she explained.

He nodded in understanding and leaned in to kiss her again. After a few minutes, he began making his way downward once more, this time bypassing her breasts and moving on to her stomach. It tickled a bit, but in a pleasant way, and Lily felt a shiver pass over her body.

Suddenly, he had grabbed her legs and pulled her around into a reclined a position, her head falling back against the armrest. "Just tell me if you want to stop," he said.

She nodded, unable to speak. He kissed her stomach and continued even further down, pulling her dress gently with him until he reached the waistband of her panties—pale purple, unlike her bra. He paused and looked up at her, giving her a chance to interject, but she said nothing. Her eyes were closed and mouth half open, fingers caught in his hair, so he slowly began to pull them down her thighs. She tensed a little, but remained silent, aside from the heavy breathing.

Lily realized that this was basically what she had imaged for her first time, aside from it not being a meaningless fling. He was definitely more experienced than she was, as proven by the assuredness of his movements. Apparently during all those years of pining after her he had found plenty of ways to distract himself. But she couldn't blame him. She had given him no indication that she would one day come around. And now he was showing her the ropes after all, and wasn't that what she had wanted? And she didn't feel awkward and clumsy like she thought she would. It was hardly different from any of their other make-out sessions. She still wasn't convinced she was completely ready to go all the way, but she could not complain about the compromise he had struck.

She blushed a little as her most private parts came into full view, but the calmness of James relaxed her. He began sucking at her inner thigh rather than jump into anything too much, too fast. Lily's back arched and her skin rippled with goose bumps as he brushed her outer thigh lightly with his fingers.

Rather than move back upward as she had expected and was stealing herself for, he continued down, pausing briefly at the extremely sensitive skin behind her knee and eventually arriving at her feet. He took her big toe in his mouth. It was a strangely satisfying sensation.

Eventually, James sat up to get the dress out of the way once and for all. He took off his undershirt too, sensing that Lily was beginning to feel slightly self-conscious by the inequality in their state of undress. Lily sat up too, and began kissing his collarbone just he had done to her earlier. But he gently pushed her back down. If he was going to make it through the night without pushing her too far, he had to keep all the attention focused on her.

She started to protest, but he kissed her before the words could get out. "Trust me," he muttered into her lips before beginning the journey south all over again. Lily did not try to speak when her lips became free once more, giving into his gentle control. As he was passing her belly button, she began to wonder if she was really ready for this after all. Wasn't it kind of a cop-out? Was there really such a big difference between a mouth and a…

Before she could conjure the other, more provocative body part into her mind, his mouth reached its destination.

Lily gasped loudly, and James grabbed her hips, pulling her in even deeper. She didn't know if she could bear to go on, but she also couldn't bear it if he stopped. Fortunately, he showed no signs of slowing down. Lily sat up halfway and gripped the cushion beneath her, willing herself not to explode, as she was sure to do any moment.

She made a noise that sounded like it had once intended to be, "James," but got lost along the way. His eyebrows rose at the almost-sound of his name, but he continued his meticulous and tantalizing work, and Lily could no longer remember if she had been trying to ask him to stop or begging him not to. "Oh god…" she managed to get out somewhat discernibly. She was beginning to shudder, but he held on firmly.

"Oh…" she couldn't quite make it to 'god' the second time because her brain had ceased to exist. Like the pumpkins at dinner, it seemed to burst in a sudden explosion of light. Her heart and eyelids fluttered and she felt momentarily weightless, unaware of where she was or even who she was. She was conscious only of the pair of strong hands somewhere near her solar plexus keeping her rooted down, the sole reason she had not yet floated off into space.

She collapsed back into the sofa as all earthly sensations returned to her; the cool breeze licking at her exposed skin, the calluses on the hands now working their way up her body, the sharp sting of firewhiskey that hadn't left the back of her throat, his familiar scent, heightened by the storm still raging outside. She shivered from both pleasure and the electric chill in the air.

A pair of hazel eyes met a pair of emerald green. He was lying beside her now, reaching behind for the scarlet cloak he had flung off earlier and cocooning them both beneath it. It was amazingly cozy pressed up against his bare chest on one side and the back of the sofa on the other. She blinked at him drowsily, barely able to keep her eyes open.

He laughed softly. "You look like a baby owl."

"You look like…a very good boyfriend," she said, unable to think of anything witty. He laughed again and kissed her nose. She kissed him back on the mouth.

"Oh no, don't get us started again. I could control myself once, but I don't think I can manage twice."

"You're right, I don't think I would survive a second time," she said, nestling her face into the crook of his neck.

"They don't call me a lady-killer for nothing," he said, twiddling a strand of her hair with the hand that wasn't pinned beneath her.

"No more talking," she said sleepily.

"I knew you were just using me for my body," he teased.

"Shhhh," she said, holding a finger to his lips.

"Okay, okay," he sighed. She didn't flinch when a boom of thunder rolled directly over their heads a few minutes later, and he knew she must have fallen asleep. He resisted his own tiredness for as long as he could, never wanting this moment to end, but eventually slipped into a satisfied slumber, too tired and happy even to dream.


	18. Chapter 18: November 5th, 1977

_Content warning: Some very mild sexual content in this chapter._

 **November 5** **th** **, 1977**

The school had not quite fully recovered from the Halloween festivities of Monday when Saturday morning dawned, and so there was not the usual current of anticipation that normally preceded the first Quidditch Match of the season. Sirius took this as a personal offense and spent the better part of breakfast complaining about the lack of House spirit.

"Come on, Lilykins, I know Quidditch is not your thing, but be a good girlfriend, put on the hat," he pouted, profferring a ridiculous jingling jester's hat in scarlet and gold.

"I think I'll stick with this, thanks," she said, pulling the simple red knit cap Dorcas had made her over her messy braid. She had been too tired to brush her hair that morning. Normally on Saturdays she would sleep right through breakfast, but she didn't fancy sitting through several hours of Quidditch, likely missing lunch, on an empty stomach, so she had forced herself to rise at what she viewed as the ungodly hour of eight thirty. By nine, she was in the Great Hall, willing herself to consume some unappealing scrambled eggs and dry toast. It always takes a couple hours for her appetite to wake up, but in less than an hour, she would be heading down to the Pitch to pick out optimal seats with Marlene, Dorcas, Benjy, Remus, and Peter.

"James, talk some sense into your woman," Sirius appealed to his best friend.

"You know as well as I do that you cannot force Lily to do anything she doesn't want to do," said James with a shrug. "And it's a pretty stupid hat," he added.

"Oh, come on, Peter, then!" said Sirius thrusting the hat in his direction.

Peter's eyes widened in horror, but he was saved by Benjy.

"I'll wear it, mate!" he said, reaching across the table for the hat.

"You see? You see this?" asked Sirius, gesticulating wildly. "He's a _Hufflepuff_ and he's got more Gryffindor spirit in his big toe than the rest of you lot put together."

"Come on, Padfoot, let's go warmup," said James, sensing Sirius had exhausted his welcome at the table.

"I'm not done with breakfast yet!" Sirius complained as James pulled at his elbow.

"Take some to go," said James in his 'captain voice' that invited no disagreement.

Sirius sighed and scooped up as many sausage links as he could carry, stuffing a few in his pocket for good measure.

James made a signal, and several others rose from the table, Vincent among them. Luckily, he seemed to have backed off since the dance. Lily heard a rumor that he had been seen around with Sally Upham lately.

That was just one of the interesting bits of information Layla and Nancy had passed along to her. The rumor mill had been churning double-time since Monday with everyone rehashing the scandalous events of the dance, or more commonly, of _after_ the dance. They assured Lily that nothing about her had come their way, but Lily felt certain that everyone could see her misdeeds written all over her face, like the big red 'A' from that book she had read last summer.

She could sense Marlene and Dorcas were dying to question her about that night, but the week had been so busy with midterm evaluations that they hadn't found more than two minutes alone together. Even their hidden corner of the library had been occupied most nights. And Dorcas could never come up with a good reason to get away from Benjy for long. Plus, Lily had patrol three nights that week. And then, Marlene had extra Quidditch practices to make up for missing Monday's.

Today wasn't looking too much more promising for a gossip sesh, seeing as they would soon be surrounded by hundreds of rabid Quidditch fanatics, and then if Gryffindor won, there would be an after party. And later they were all invited to Slughorn's bonfire in the evening. But the need to tell someone about the major step she and James had taken in their relationship had been eating her up inside all week. Plus, she wanted to ask Marlene what had gone down between her and Jamilda.

Suddenly Lily had an idea. "Oh, shoot!" she said loudly. Dorcas and Marlene were instantly at attention, because Lily never missed an opportunity to swear unless there was pretense involved. "I think I left my scarf in the Head Wing." She dug around in her bag dramatically, being careful to keep the scarf hidden from view. "I better go get it, will you guys save me a seat if I don't make it back by ten?"

"Of course," said Remus.

Lily got up to go, hoping she hadn't been too subtle for her friends. Luckily they had taken the hint.

"Want some company? Wouldn't want you to have to deal with those boils like me a couple weeks ago," said Dorcas.

"Yeah, weren't there three attacks in the last week?" added Marlene, getting to her feet.

"Don't be silly," said Lily. "I'll be fine. And I'm pretty sure it was only two."

"But I'm sure the boys won't mind saving a few more seats, will you?" asked Dorcas.

"Not at all!" said Benjy. "Safety in numbers, I always say."

"Oh, okay," said Lily, feigning annoyance at the supposed imposition.

The three girls made their way quickly out of the Hall.

"Well?" Marlene demanded when they had reached the entrance hall.

"Not here," said Lily, looking around. "Wait until we can be sure we're in private."

"So you really want to go all the way up to the Head Wing?" asked Marlene.

"I think that'd be a good idea," said Dorcas.

They walked quickly and silently up the five flights of stairs.

"Okay, dish," said Marlene when they had finally arrived. "I don't want to miss the start of the match."

Lily was suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "You first," she said to Marlene.

Marlene's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"James and I sort of saw you and Jamilda talking, arguing maybe, when we left the dance," she explained.

"What were you doing….you were coming up here weren't you?" asked Marlene, putting two and two together.

"Maybe. We'll get to that next," said Lily.

"I don't know if I really want to talk about it," said Marlene.

"I'll go first!" Dorcas offered, sensing a stubbornness showdown brewing between her friends.

"You have news too?" asked Lily in surprise.

"Yes, you two are not the only ones with big dramatic lives!" said Dorcas, mildly offended.

"Well, go on then," said Marlene impatiently.

"Benjy and I kissed after the dance," said Dorcas.

"You two hadn't kissed yet?" Lily asked, confused, because she was pretty sure she had seen them kiss on multiple occasions.

"Well, of course we've kissed before, but always more like a peck. I mean we _really_ kissed. For like, half an hour," she clarified.

"Oh! Well, good for you," said Lily, feeling even more embarrassed. Dorcas had been dating Benjy for almost twice as long as she and James. Were they moving way too fast? Was that the stage they should be at? Because they were long past it. They hadn't even been officially boyfriend and girlfriend when they had their first _real_ kiss. And now after barely a week of truly being a couple, they were already, well, not quite having sex, but…

"Well, I kissed someone too," Marlene admitted. "More than kiss, actually." Dorcas and Lily both gasped in surprise.

"So you and Jamilda worked things out?!" Dorcas asked.

"What do you mean more than kiss?" asked Lily.

"No, not Jamilda. I'm done with that bitch," said Marlene.

"What happened between you two anyway?" asked Dorcas.

"Well, you were right, something did kind of happen after Sirius's party. But _she_ was the one to kiss me! I walked her back to the dorm and was saying goodnight outside the sixth year room when all the sudden she planted a big one on me. They she immediately pushed me away and threatened me to never tell anyone about it 'or else'. So I didn't. But then she tried it again after the dance. But I can recognize a straight girl just wanting to experiment a little for attention or whatever, and I'm pretty sure that's what she was doing, so I told her I was done being her dirty little secret."

"Good for you!" said Dorcas.

"So who did you kiss then?" asked Lily.

Marlene smiled mischievously. "You know that singer?"

"Prosperina!" Lily exclaimed.

"Is that her name?" asked Marlene.

"You didn't even learn her name?" asked Dorcas critically.

"No," Marlene blushed, "and I really should have, because as I said, we did a bit more than just kiss."

Lily felt a little reassured by this. If Marlene could have a one-night stand, what she and James had done couldn't be that bad. But maybe Marlene and Prosperina didn't go quite that far. "What, no details?" Lily asked.

"Well, let's just say it got a bit handsy," she explained.

"Oh my god!" said Dorcas. "And here I was thinking a little tongue action was something to brag about."

"Well, go on then Lily. We've spilled, now you have to too. And I know it was more than just a little tongue action, because you and James passed that landmark ages ago."

"Well, actually…" Lily began. "There was some tongue action."

"And…" Marlene prompted.

"That's it. But…it wasn't in the usual location," she said cryptically.

Dorcas frowned in confusion, but Marlene's jaw dropped.

"No!" she said excitedly. "Really?!"

"What?" asked Dorcas. "What are you freaking out about?"

"Think about Dory. If the tongue action wasn't in her mouth, where would it be?" asked Marlene.

Dorcas turned scarlet as understanding dawned on her, and Lily blushed as well. "What…what was that like?" Dorcas asked after a beat.

"Oh, you know," said Lily noncommittally. "Well, actually, you probably don't know, because it was unlike anything I've ever experienced before. But do you think it was…I don't know, a mistake? Was it too fast? Does it mean I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"I don't know," said Dorcas. "I think the answer to all of those kind of depends on how you feel. Though medically speaking, I guess, the answer to the last one is no, it does not mean you are not a virgin anymore."

Lily mulled that over and decided it didn't feel like a mistake. It felt like a natural progression of intimacy from their heavy kissing with the occasional roaming hands to that. And it wasn't until after the fact, when she began hearing all the tamer rumors about her classmates, that she had felt any shame about it.

"Did you, you know, return the favor?" asked Marlene, wriggling her eyebrows.

"No, but I should, shouldn't I?" asked Lily.

"Only if you want to," said Marlene. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know. It's kind of scary, isn't it?"

"Oh believe, it terrifies me, which is why I've opted out altogether," laughed Marlene.

"Do you think he's expecting me to?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Not if he's a gentleman," said Dorcas.

"He was pretty gentlemanly about the whole thing," Lily reasoned. "But I think, I don't know, I don't think I would mind."

"How about this, if he wins today, you give him a little reward," suggested Marlene.

"I think he'll need more cheering up if he loses," giggled Dorcas.

Lily thought about it for a moment. "Okay, maybe I will. If it feels right!"

"Great, well, now that that's decided, can we get going?! It's less than an hour 'til Quaffle toss," said Marlene, springing to her feet. Dorcas and Lily rushed to keep up with her as she charged toward the Quidditch Pitch.

The match was almost starting by the time they made it to their seats. "You're lucky we're seventh years and Prefects," said Remus, gesturing to himself and Benjy, "Because I don't know how else we would have been able to save these seats for so long otherwise."

"It was a bit of an abuse of authority, wasn't it?" asked Benjy with a good-natured chuckle.

"Well, thank you very much!" said Dorcas, kissing them both on the cheek before taking her place by Benjy. She gave Peter on her other side a peck as well.

"Yes, thank you!" agreed Lily, sitting down between Remus and Benjy.

"What, no kiss?" he jested.

Lily laughed and kissed his cheek. "Would you like one as well?" she asked Benjy.

"How can a guy say no to such a kind offer," he smiled. Lily gave him a quick kiss as well, and then leaned over to take Peter's hand and give it one as well.

"You'll have to excuse me for not participating," said Marlene, wrinkling her nose at the cutesy antics of her friends. She sat down on Remus's other side.

"What took you so long?" Remus asked. "Find your scarf all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" said Lily, hoping she had recovered quickly enough. "It wasn't in the Head Wing after all, so we had to go all the way up to Gryffindor Tower," she explained.

"Ah," said Remus, looking skeptical. Lily wrestled the scarf out of her bag and wrapped it around her neck defensively.

"Here come the Slytherins!" said Peter, pointing to the other side of the field where the squad of green robed figures had emerged.

"Looks like they're playing Snape today," said Benjy in surprise.

"That's odd," muttered Remus. "Regulus hates missing an opportunity to show up his brother."

"Sirius won't be happy," said Lily. He'd been looking forward to smashing Regulus on the Quidditch field ever since they'd talked him out of taking revenge on him for Lily's attack. She wondered if the attack had something to do with today's arrangements. Maybe Snape had blackmailed him or something.

"James's will be glad, though. Their odds of winning just went way up," said Marlene. Snape was a decent Seeker, but not half as good as Regulus, who was excellent.

"I hear our new Seeker's pretty spectacular," said Peter. "James was going on and on about her the other day," said Peter.

Dorcas glanced at Lily at this remark, and Lily was determined not to let her jealousy show on her face. "Here they come!" she said, glad for the distraction.

They all got to their feet and cheered exuberantly as the Gryffindor team took the field. She could see James scanning the crowd, looking for her, no doubt. She wasn't sure how he would find her from so far away in this crowd, but he did. Remus must have told him where they'd be sitting. He waved excitedly. Lily waved back, a little less enthusiastically. She couldn't make out faces especially well from here, but there appeared to be a very pretty blonde standing closely to his side.

"Who's our new Seeker again?" Lily asked Peter.

"Meredith Chase. Third-year," he replied.

Right, third-year. She had nothing to worry about. She hoped. "And Todd Hopkins is the new chaser, right?" she asked, hoping a second question would make her interest in the new Seeker come off as purely Quidditch related. Remus confirmed with a nod. "Is he related to Cindy Hopkins? That first year who was attacked?"

"No," said Remus. "I went to check in with him when I heard, thinking it was his cousin or something, but he hadn't heard of her before. How's she doing, by the way?"

"Good! I just saw her in the library the other day, and she seemed really cheerful."

"That's great news," said Benjy. He frequented the Hospital Wing almost as often as Lily to check on the various victims of Slytherin hexing. They were the only two Muggle-born Prefects, so they were more invested than most of their colleagues.

They were interrupted by Madam Hooch's loud whistle summoning the players into position and the crowd to attention.

The match began without incident. After an hour, Gryffindor had got the first two goals with only one minor foul by the Slytherins.

"That new Seeker _is_ good," said Marlene. "She's really keeping Snape on his toes. Good for her. You don't see too many female Seekers being that aggressive."

"Oh, that's a foul!" called Benjy. While Marlene had turned their attention to Meredith Chase, who was putting Snape through his paces high above the main action, Rosier had hit the Gryffindor Keeper, Patty Williams, in the back of the head. She was slumped over on her broom, barely conscious.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and flew over to check on her. Patty sat up slowly and waved the referee off. James went over and had a quick word with her, but she dismissed him too, so he left her to go take the penalty shot. Thirty-zero lead for Gyrffindor.

It didn't last long, however. Patty was clearly a little disoriented from her injury and let some easy shots in, allowing Slytherin to bring the game to a tie. James called for a time out and the team huddled together on the field. They could see him arguing with Patty all the way in the top row.

Finally, Patty stomped off toward the locker room, and Joshua Jones, their reserve Keeper, came trotting out. He was a tiny second-year who had yet to play a formal match in his life.

"That can't be good," hissed Remus.

"I bet I can set Patty right. Should I go to the lockers?" asked Dorcas. "Would she be allowed back in?"

"She would, so it would be worth a shot," said Marlene.

Dorcas, accompanied by a jingling Benjy, scurried off toward the Gryffindor lockers. Before she'd even reached the bottom of the stairs, Slytherin had scored again. Joshua made a very valiant effort, but he was just so small. The quaffle brushed the tips of fingers and rolled in. Dorcas picked up the pace and was soon out of sight.

Joshua did manage to block the next two shots, however, and Sirius scored on another penalty after one of the Slytherin Chasers had nearly knocked him off his broom in an illegal block. The score was now forty-fifty in favor of Slytherin.

Rosier got Hopkins with a nasty Bludger hit that may have called for a foul, but Madam Hooch was distracted by Chase, who had been executing a dive that turned out to be a feint. The Slytherins were able to use their rebound to score again.

"Hurry, Dorcas, hurry," murmured Lily under her breath. She'd been gone so long. James had the Quaffle now and was zipping toward the Slytherin goal post. He had a mostly clear field with Sirius on his flank and Hopkins not far behind. Rosier and Avery sent both Bludgers hurtling in his direction and Vlad and Vincent zoomed after them going for the block. Vlad got to his in time, but Vincent just missed, and the Bludger hit James hard square in the back. He managed to hurl the Quaffle toward Sirius as he slumped forward. Sirius, distracted by the hit James had just taken, missed his shot.

"Shouldn't that be a foul?!" cried Lily.

"Unfortunately, no," said Remus sadly.

"You don't think Vincent did that on purpose, do you?" Lily asked nervously.

"Could be," said Marlene, but Remus assured her that he didn't think that was likely.

James was definitely moving a little slower after that incident, and they weren't able to keep the Quaffle out of the Slytherins' hands for long. Joshua blocked the first shot that came his way, but it was immediately rebounded for a score.

This was getting ugly. The Slytherins were playing very aggressively, with borderline hostility, to the surprise of no one, and Gryffindor was now down by thirty.

"Meredith needs to quit messing around with Snape and just catch the Snitch already; it's been nearly three hours," said Lily.

"She hasn't had an opportunity to," said Marlene. "Snape caught on to her strategy and turned it against her. He's been blocking her every move."

"Do you think James is alright?" asked Peter. "He looks a little pale."

"I'm sure he's alright," said Remus, unable to disguise the concern in his voice.

"Look! Is that Patty?" exclaimed Marlene. A figure had appeared in the archway that let out from the Gryffindor lockers onto the field. "She can't step onto the field unless there's a timeout. I don't know how she'll get James's attention."

Lily didn't know either. It appeared that all of James's energy was fixated on staying on his broom. "He should call one for himself!" she said. "He looks like he's about to pass out." Patty briefly disappeared and returned.

"I think…I think Dorcas is down there too," noticed Peter. There was now another figure, matching Dorcas's stature, standing back in the shadows. "Is she allowed there?"

"Just like Patty, as long as she doesn't step on the field until a timeout, she's okay," said Marlene.

Slytherin scored again, and Sirius kicked the goal post angrily, resulting in a penalty and another Slytherin goal. The good news was, that this prompted James to call for the much needed timeout. Patty and Dorcas hurried onto the field. James gestured over to Hopkins, and Dorcas went to him with wand raised.

"Quit being noble, you stupid git, you need more help than he does," sighed Lily. Fortunately, Sirius pulled Dorcas over to James before she could duck back in to the locker room. Dorcas appeared to perform a complicated spell, and almost instantly, the color began to return to James's face.

Dorcas left the field followed by a relieved Joshua. Poor kid had performed well enough. He blocked almost as many shots as he let in. But the Gryffindors just hadn't been able to keep the Quaffle away from that end as much as they needed to with Todd and James being thrown off their game from their Bludger attacks. Really, it was Vlad and Vincent who were to blame. Their chemistry was off.

"You don't think Vincent's playing so poorly, because of all the stuff that happened between me and him, do you?" asked Lily.

"Hate to break it to you, but I heard him and Vlad fighting the other night. It seems Vlad had had a crush on Sally Upham for a while, a fact that Vincent was well aware of when he asked her out," said Remus. "So I would guess that's the more likely cause of their being out of sync today."

"Ah," said Lily, feeling conflicted by this news. It definitely hurt a little that Vincent had moved on from her so quickly, but ultimately, she was relieved he was out of her hair. Now if only some else could find a new girl to turn his attentions to, she thought as she watched Snape swoop dramatically back in her direction. "Wait! Is that the Snitch!" cried Lily pointing just a little ways above their heads. There was a flash of gold.

"It is! I don't think Meredith sees it!" yelled Marlene.

The Gryffindor crowd went wild trying to direct their Seeker's attention toward the elusive Snitch, but all the noise only seemed to confuse her more. Snape was approaching at breakneck speed, while Meredith trailed, casting her head around wildly trying to catch sight of her target.

Wham! A Bludger came out of nowhere and struck Snape's out-stretched arm. "Finally, he came through in time," said Lily, watching Vincent pump his arm cockily. Snape dashed away angrily, clutching his arm.

Gryffindor seemed to have gotten their mojo back, and within the next half hour, they had nearly caught up the score. They were down by only ten when Meredith and Snape each took off in a steep dive on the opposite end of the Pitch.

"I don't see it, do you?" asked Peter anxiously.

"Reckon she's feinting again?" asked Lily.

"No, I think I saw a glimmer," said Marlene.

The Seekers were neck and neck as they zoomed to the ground, each pulling up their brooms without a second to spare.

"Who has it?" asked Remus.

Meredith hopped off her broom delicately and pumped her fist in the air. Snape opened his hand and stared at it as if to confirm there was nothing there. There wasn't, but a pair of small wings could just barely be made out, flapping between Meredith's fingers.

"She did it! We did it!" cried Lily gleefully.

"Congrats!" said Marlene, patting her hard on the back. "Excellent match, aside from some unnecessary Bludger warfare."

James and Sirius picked Meredith up on their shoulders and began a victory lap around the Pitch, clearly enjoying the chanting of their adoring fans. Lily remembered when they had done that to her after the first Defense Club meeting and tried swallow the pang of jealousy that rushed through her for a second time.

While the rest of the school streamed toward the castle, Lily, Marlene, Remus, and Peter headed toward the Gryffindor locker room. They found Dorcas and Benjy waiting outside. Apparently they had decided to watch the rest of the match from down there in case Dorcas's ministrations were called for again.

"Took you all long enough to get here; most of the team has already showered and dressed and gone up for dinner," said Dorcas.

"Sirius and James come out yet?" Lily asked.

Remus laughed. "I've never known either of those two to take a shower that lasts less than half an hour. Except when they're running late for class."

"Well, I'm starving," said Marlene. "Do you think there'll be an after party?"

"Unlikely. The match went so late, it's almost dinner time, and then half the school is going to Slughorn's bonfire," said Remus.

"We can go up to the castle. Leave these three to congratulate their Housemates," offered Benjy. He, Dorcas, and Marlene began the trek up the path. Peter grumbled about being late to dinner, but did not openly complain.

Another ten minutes passed before Sirius appeared. "Where's your better half?" asked Remus.

"Isn't that Lily's title now?" asked Peter.

"Nah, she may be James's better half, but James is still Sirius's," explained Remus.

"Ha, ha," said Sirius sarcastically. "He said his back needed a little while longer under the hot water."

"I thought Dorcas fixed him," said Lily.

"She may have mended the fracture, but his muscles are bound to be pretty bruised," said Sirius. "I offered to stay, but he heard my stomach rumbled and insisted I go on."

"Yes, let's go eat!" said Peter.

"And make James walk back all by himself?" scolded Remus.

"I can wait for him," said Lily.

"You sure that's safe?" asked Sirius.

"I could always go sit inside," she said, gesturing to the locker room. From what Marlene had described, there were separate shower areas for the men and women, but one big common area with benches and a chalkboard where all the equipment was stored.

Remus looked at her questioningly, but Lily looked calmly certain about staying behind.

"Well, you heard the lady. Let's go eat!" said Sirius, dragging his friends toward the castle.

Lily leaned against the wall and inspected her fingernails for dirt. She heard a door slam a little way to her left and looked over to see Snape exiting the Slytherin lockers. Their eyes met briefly.

"Nice match. You almost had the Snitch that first time," she said, trying to be polite.

Snape didn't respond. He glanced at the door immediately to her right and narrowed his eyes, figuring out pretty easily whom she was waiting for. He began trudging away without a word.

His appearance made her question whether more Slytherins might still be showering, and she didn't think any of them would be quite so passive toward her as Snape was, so she ducked into the locker room, feeling very out of place. Steam and light were emanating from the crack in door across the room. She looked around in the dimness for a bench to sit on, quickly finding one. But before she had settled back against the wall, an idea struck her. She blushed at the thought, but realized it was the perfect opportunity.

She reached down and slipped off her shoes, followed by her tights, and began tiptoeing toward the open door. She took a deep breath when she was outside it, placing her hand on the knob, but not yet pushing it open. Was she really about to do this? She heard a sigh from the other side of the door. It was now or never. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

His back was to her, so he hadn't noticed her entrance. Lily's eyes landed on his muscular backside and quickly darted back upward, fixating instead on the outline of the massive purple bruise that covered most of his lower back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if he didn't want her in here? Showering was typically a very private thing. Too late, he was turning around.

"Merlin, Lily!" he jumped. "I thought you were a Death Eater or something!" He was too surprised to feel any embarrassment about his exposure, not that he was generally shy to begin with. "What are you doing in here?"

"I…uh," began Lily, unsure what to say. "I thought I would pay you back for, you know, the other night."

His eyes widened. "You what now?"

"Oh, just shut up," said Lily, knowing the longer the talked, the more her courage would desert her. She closed the distance between them, hiking her skirt up as she went. She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, before gingerly lowering herself to her knees on the wet tiles, being careful to keep her hem well above the water.

"Lily, are you sure…" he started to ask, but she shushed him with a look. A moment later, he couldn't have spoken if he'd wanted to. Lily felt a little foolish when she started, but his sounds and body language confirmed she must have been doing something right, so she continued.

When it was over, she was not really sure why she had been so nervous about it in the first place. She patted the water off her feet and legs out in the main room while James finished up his shower. She was halfway through getting her tights back on when he came out, half-dressed with a towel over his shoulders. Lily froze skirt lifted above her waist and hands at the stocking leg partway up her thigh.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, noticing her awkward pose.

"I think we're a little past that now," she said.

"Past what?" he asked.

"Apologizing for seeing each other partially clothed," she explained, bending down to work the other leg up.

"Good point," he conceded, ruffling his hair with the towel and reaching for his shirt.

As they exited the locker room, they could see smoke coming from over near Hagrid's hut.

"Must be getting the bonfire going. I guess it is getting dark. What time is it?" asked James.

Lily consulted her watch. "Half past six."

"Blimey, that was a long game. Never feels so bad when you're in the midst of it."

"It was agony in the stands. The longer it went on the more beat up you all were getting. It was hard to watch."

"Aw, were you worried about me?" he asked, draping his arm over her.

"Yes. And I can't say I'm less worried now after seeing that bruise."

He winced, remembering his injury for the first time since their rendezvous in the shower. "What's life without a few battle wounds?" he asked rhetorically.

They continued on to dinner, making it there just half an hour before service ended at seven thirty. Then they joined what felt like the majority of the school on their way to the big bonfire.

"Seems a fair bit bigger than the usual Slug Club crowd, doesn't it?" asked Benjy.

"Well, unlike his usual gatherings, this one should be fairly enjoyable, so I bet everybody he invited took him up on it, and with plus ones, that nearly doubles the number," pointed out Remus.

"Do you think there will be s'mores?" asked Dorcas hopefully.

"Some more what?" asked Marlene.

"No, they're called s'mores. Must be an American thing my mom does. You toast marshmallows on a fire and then sandwich them with some chocolate between biscuits," she explained.

"Well, that sounds delightful," said Marlene.

"Hey! Lets stop by the kitchens and see if they have any marshmallows!" suggested Lily. The rest of group did not need much convincing.

With the pit stop, they were some of the last to arrive, and the festivities were well underway. "Lily! James!" called Slughorn when he caught sight of them, ignoring the rest of the group. "I thought the Head Boy and Girl might be standing me up again, but here you are!"

"Sorry Professor," said James. "Head life keeps us very busy, but we're glad to be here!"

"That was quite the match you had earlier today! I can't say I was happy to see my House lose, but your team played well. Tell me, what has been your strategy for training this year?" asked Slughorn.

"Oh no, Professor, I see what you're doing. I'm not going to give you any tips to pass along to the Slytherin team," laughed James.

"Very well, very well, my boy, well, I must go consult Hagrid about getting these salamanders under control. I hope you and friends enjoy my little party," said Slughorn.

Little, thought Lily, was a big understatement. There were at least couple hundred students milling around the fire, which was taller even than Hagrid himself, who was currently stocking the flames with what appeared to be a full sized pine tree.

Benjy spread a blanket he had snagged from the Hufflepuff common room while the others were loading up in the kitchen on the ground, and they all settled in.

"Right, now how do we get this s'more thing going?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Well, we need some sticks to skewer the marshmallows on," said Dorcas.

"Oi, Prongs, come help me find some sticks!" said Sirius, setting off to the edge of the forest.

"Duty calls," said James.

"I'll come too," said Lily.

"You two are sickening," said Marlene. "Can't be apart for more than a few minutes at a time, can you?"

"Well, we actually haven't seen each other much today, with the Quidditch match and all," defended Lily.

"You're still gross," said Marlene, sticking her tongue out at them.

They had only found a few sticks when Sirius was summoned away by Remus and Benjy.

"We need a judgment call on a bet," explained Remus.

"You weren't betting on us to lose the match, were you Benjy?" asked James.

"Never! It was about something else. And I think I won anyway," said Benjy. "If Sirius agrees."

"Well, what's the doubt?" asked James.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Remus quickly. "Here, Sirius, we'll help you take those sticks back while James and Lily find the last few."

"That was odd," said Lily as they retreated.

"I think that bet must have something to do with us," said James.

"I think you're probably right," she said. "What could it have been though? We haven't passed any major landmarks recently, have we? I guess we'll have been dating two weeks tomorrow, but that hardly seems like anything worth betting on. A month, maybe, but two weeks?"

"Well, we're kind of coming up on a month since our first date. But not for like four more days," he said with a shrug.

"I don't know if that's sweet or creepy that you knew that so readily. And do you really mean to tell me that you have no idea what it was about? As far as I've seen, you Marauders tell each other everything…" she trailed off on that last word. "Oh my god. You told them about…about what we did, didn't you?" she accused with a nervous glance over the shoulder for any eavesdroppers.

"Lily, you've been with me all evening, when would I have told them?" he reasoned.

"But you told them about the other time, right?" she said, certain they must have known about what happened Halloween night since the morning after.

"I swear on Merlin's grave, I didn't," he said solemnly.

"Oh." She was stumped. Unless it was… "Marlene! I am going to kill her and her big mouth!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold on. You told _Marlene_? She's possibly the least discreet person I've ever met. And you were getting all bent out of shape about me telling my friends, which I didn't even do?"

Lily blushed, realizing her hypocrisy. Somehow, her telling Dorcas and Marlene had felt natural, necessary even, but the idea of James sharing intimate details with Sirius, Remus, and Peter made her insides crawl with embarrassment. But she recognized that wasn't fair. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's none of my business who you talk to. I can't imagine not being able to work through my feelings without my friends' input, so who am I to say you shouldn't tell anyone?"

"You had feelings to work through?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I guess I always just took it for granted that one day you and I would get to that point, although I suppose we did reach it a little faster than anticipated."

"So we _are_ moving too fast? I was worried about that," she sighed.

"Lily, after all the waiting I'm done, I will happily move as quickly as you let me. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I will do my best to wait a little bit longer."

"I don't know if it makes me uncomfortable, exactly. I just don't fancy the idea of the whole school casting moral judgments upon us."

"Then might I recommend you reconsider telling Marlene such salacious stories about our sex lives," he teased.

"Oh, shut up." She grabbed James hand and they strolled along the edge of the woods looking for the last few skewers. "I have something to ask you," she said after a short silence.

"What's that," he asked, bending down to examine a twig. It was too short, and he threw it aside.

"Would you want to go to my sister's wedding with me?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he said.

"Hang on, it's not that simple. I've told you how Petunia can be a bit…particular. And how she is less than fond of magic, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, she said if I'm going to bring someone, she has to meet them first and give them the okay, so you would have to come home with me in two weeks to be…evaluated. Dumbledore already gave me permission, so I bet you could get it too."

"Two weeks…we'd have to miss the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherine match," he said doubtfully.

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I think your bigger concern should be getting Petunia's approval. You'll have to be on your absolute best behavior," she warned.

"I am shocked that you would expect anything less of me," he said with an air of dignity.

"So you'll go?"

"Yes, I will go," he said with a light kiss. "Come on, I want to try one of those s'mores thingies." He began pulling her away.

"But we never found sticks!" she said.

"I'll steal Peter's. He's probably had five by now," said James.

Lily laughed and let him drag her back to the fire. She was glad to be in the radius of its heat again. The weather had taken a sharp turn after the Halloween storm and it was already feeling like winter at nights. She cast an accusing glance at Marlene as they arrived, but Marlene pointedly cast her eyes in the direction to where Dorcas and Benjy were cuddled up together. Maybe it wasn't Marlene who had spilled the beans after all.

James and Lily wrestled sticks away from their friends and leaned back on the blanket, basking in the glow while their marshmallows browned. Even with the gossip, Lily thought, staring at the salamanders dancing among the coals and licking sticky marshmallow off her fingers, it was about as close to a perfect night as she could ever remember having.


	19. Chapter 19: November 19th, 1977

_A/N: Deepest apologies for the lateness of this post. I was a bit sick, but am on the mend!_

 _CW: Some mild sexual content._

 **November 19** **th** **, 1977**

"I cannot believe you!" Lily screamed, slamming the front door behind her.

"Lily, please" James begged. "You know he was asking for it."

"That does _not_ sound like an apology," she said through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't meant to be. I only gave him as good as he deserved. You have to admit, he is a complete and utter wanker. I mean, how pompous can a person possibly be?"

"You promised. You promised you'd be on your best behavior!"

"And I was! For a bit…" he defended.

"You called him a Muggle within two minutes of meeting him," she said.

"Well, he _is_ a Muggle. It's not meant to be an insult," he said.

"But he doesn't _know_ that. He doesn't know anything about _us_. I told you," she said, slumping down on the sofa and placing her head in her hands. The evening had been a total nightmare from start to finish. "And there, you were, going on about your stupid broomstick for twenty minutes."

"My Nimbus is _not_ stupid!" he interjected.

"I thought Tuney's eyes were going to pop right out of her head."

James laughed. "She did look a bit flustered, didn't she?"

"You think this is _funny_?" Lily fumed.

"What is going on in here? What's all the shouting about?" asked Rose, entering the sitting room through the kitchen door. "Don't tell me it didn't go well?"

Lily laughed sardonically. "We didn't even make it to the main course, if that's what you mean by 'well'."

"What happened?" asked Rose, sitting in the armchair beside the sofa.

"It was all my fault Mrs. Evans," said James. "Vernon kept asking me needling questions, trying to suss out 'what kind of people I'm from', to use his language, and I couldn't resist telling him exactly what kind of people they are."

"Oh, no. You didn't?" said Rose, trying and failing to conceal a giggle.

"Don't tell you me you find this funny too?!" Lily cried in exasperation.

"Oh sweetheart," said Rose, touching Lily's hand. "You know I love your sister, and I want nothing but happiness for her. But I have been dying to see someone cut that arrogant, bigoted fool down to size since the day she brought him home. You should have heard what he was saying about teaching being a pointless profession to your poor father that first dinner."

"How is daddy?" asked Lily, suddenly forgetting her anger at James.

"Oh, he's fine," Rose assured. "Went to bed early is all. A bit too much excitement for him. I think we're all ready for this wedding business to be over and done with."

Although Mr. Evans's health had certainly improved since the last time Lily saw him, he was still looking more haggard than she had expected. Apparently he had had it out with Petunia earlier that the day, which would explain why she was in such a bad mood to begin with. They had been doomed from the start, really.

"Well, I doubt she's going to let me be involved in anything after tonight. And she certainly won't let James come. You should have seen the colors her faces turned when James started talking about how many galleons a week his family makes off hair potion royalties."

James choked as he bit back another laugh, but this time Lily smiled too. The whole evening had been a total farce, now that she thought about it, and there was no reason not to see the humor in it. If she didn't, she might start to cry.

"You just let me deal with your sister," said Rose comfortingly. "I did not go through all that trouble talking her out of the hideous pink dress to have you not wear the pretty purple one. And I want James there as much as you do. He's the only one of us that can get away with saying what we're all thinking when Petunia and Vernon are being especially snobbish."

"How are you going to convince her to let us come? She made it pretty clear tonight that she never wanted to see either one of us again," said Lily, pointing to the grease stain on her dress where she'd been hit by a piece of garlic bread Petunia had thrown at her.

"Simple. I'll tell her if she doesn't let you be maid of honor and bring James as your plus one, she won't get to wear _the dress_."

Lily gasped. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"It's my dress to give or not give. Or lend rather, as assume you'll be wanting to wear it too?" she said with a sly look at James.

Lily's cheeks burned, and she hoped the look had gone unnoticed by James.

"Now, let me put the kettle on. And, I can heat you up some leftover chicken if you want. It looks like more food ended up on your stomach than in it."

"Thanks," said Lily, glad her mother was leaving before any more embarrassing allusions toward her and James's imaginary nuptials could be made. "Actually," she said suddenly, halting Rose in her tracks. "I've had a craving for a while now, and as much as I love your roast chicken, mum, that won't quite do it."

Rose nodded in understanding. "Say hello to Mishti for me."

"I will!" said Lily, taking James's hand. "Come on, we're going back out."

"So you've forgiven me?" he said hopefully.

"I didn't say that," she said as she charmed the stains off her dress.

He let her guide him back outside. "So what was that all about?" he asked as they walked through the neighborhood and toward the main drag of shops and restaurants.

"There's somewhere I always eat when I'm home, and I didn't want to miss the opportunity," she explained.

"No, not the food, the dress business," he said.

Lily stopped briefly then took a deep breath and resumed walking.

"It's nothing, really," she said.

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"It's just that ever since we were little girls, we used to sneak into my parents' room and try on my mother's wedding dress and talk about what our weddings would be like. It was my grandmother's dress before my mother wore it, and it was made with the lace from my great-grandmother's veil, which was also an heirloom, so it's been in our family for generations. The story goes that it's a good luck charm. That not a single bride who has worn that lace hasn't had a long and happy marriage. The details about our dream weddings have changed and evolved over the years, but the one thing that has stayed the same is that we planned on wearing that dress. It's what she…we have always wanted more than anything."

"Told you it wasn't nothing," he said. "I bet it's Goblin lace. It has magical properties."

"How would my family end up with something Goblin made?" asked Lily.

"Well, you said yourself, it's been in your family for generations. And it's not very common that magic just randomly pops up in purely Muggle families. I'd be willing to bet there was a witch or wizard somewhere in your lineage way back there. It was practically impossible not to have mixing back in the days after the great witch hunts, because our numbers were so few."

Lily suddenly burst out in fit of laughter.

"What? You think the near extermination of our kind is something to laugh about?" asked James, bemused.

"It's not that," said Lily, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's just the thought of Petunia, Miss Magic Is the Source of All Evil, coveting a magical dress all her life and…and then wearing it on…on her wedding day," said Lily through fits of giggles.

James laughed too. "Gotta love irony."

"We're here," said Lily breathily, still recovering from the laughter. She pointed to a dim little restaurant he had almost walked right by without noticing. "I know it doesn't look like much, but trust me, they have the best curry you can get outside of India."

"You told me about this place before, didn't you? You said your sister wouldn't even try it," said James, pulling out a chair for her at one of the many empty tables.

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Lily!" a woman with a light accent had bustled up to their table. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Did your holidays start early?"

"No, just home for the weekend!" said Lily cheerfully. "How are you Mishti? How're the kids?"

"Oh, they're little hellions as per usual. They'll be disappointed they missed you. In bed already. You're lucky you got here when you did; we were about to close up."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to force you to stay open, maybe we could just grab something to go?" said Lily, starting to stand back up.

"Don't be silly! We'd never turn our favorite customer away. We were only closing early because it was a slow night, but now we have somebody to serve! The usual, I presume?" she asked. Lily nodded. "And for the gentleman?" asked Mishti, directing the question at Lily rather than at James.

"I'll take the usual too," he said before Lily could respond.

Mishti looked at Lily questioningly. Lily gave James an appraising look; then she smirked. "Sure, bring him the usual," she said.

Mishti went back to the kitchen where she could be heard giving orders in another language. Hindi, James assumed.

"That was rather odd, wasn't it? Her asking you for my order," said James, a bit offended.

"Really? The waiter did basically the same thing back at the Italian place. Why didn't it seem odd to you when he asked _you_ for _my_ order?" said Lily

"Well, that's common for the man to order for the woman," said James shrugging.

"And that's stupid. Women know how to pick out their own food," said Lily.

"And I don't? You just approved my order for me," he said.

"That's because newcomers don't usually know what to get here. Normally Mishti will talk them through the options, but she knows I know the menu well enough to pick out something you'd like," said Lily.

"I've had Indian food before," he said sulkily. "I spent most of last summer hanging out in Sirius's flat eating take away. What is the usual, anyway?"

"You'll see," said Lily smiling mischievously.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?" he asked.

"I just like things…a little spicier than most people," she said.

"I can handle spicy," he said.

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will," he said defiantly. "So tell me, in all these wedding fantasies, who was the groom?"

"Well, when we were younger we didn't care that much who the groom would be," said Lily, sipping the sparkling water that Mishti had just placed on the table.

"And now," he grinned.

"Oh, you know," Lily shrugged. "What every witch dreams about."

"Sirius?" James teased.

Lily laughed. "Can't say that he's ever made an appearance. I always figured I'd end up with some dashing foreign wi…bloke. French, or Italian maybe. Or Indian," she added winking at Mishti who had come back with a tray full of food. "I could happily eat like this the rest of my life.

"Just give me the word, I'll call up my nephew Pranay!" said Mishti.

"Hey!" James protested.

Lily laughed again. "I'll let you know after Petunia's wedding. If this one manages to get through that day without incident, there may be hope for him yet."

"Of course," smiled Mishti.

"So she's not a witch, then?" asked James in a hushed voice when she had retreated to the kitchen.

"Not that I know of," said Lily. "That's why I didn't say 'wizard' when I saw her coming. Although I swear she puts a spell on this food." Lily was piling rice and lamb curry onto her plate.

James began scooping some onto his, hoping he hadn't oversold his spice tolerance. "So would you really consider going out with her Muggle nephew?"

"No," said Lily. "But that's because he's a huge flirt. I wouldn't turn him down just because he's a Muggle. Why? Would you not go out with a Muggle?" she challenged.

"I never thought about it. I suppose I would, but I imagine it would be difficult, always having to hide a part of yourself from someone you were that close to. Or if you did tell them, all the cultural differences that would trip you up all the time. Plus, I think it would be pretty dangerous introducing a Muggle to the Magical World right now."

"Yeah, I suppose it's never been easy with my family. You don't think they're in danger though, do you?

"No, I'm sure they're fine," he assured. Lily watched carefully as he went to take his first bite. "It's not so bad," he said, enjoying the slight kick.

"Give it a minute, its slow heat," she said, starting in on her plate.

The back of his throat was indeed beginning to burn, but he was determined not to let her see that. Besides, it really wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He took a few more bites, and the burn intensified. Yes, it was spicier than he would normally get, but still, nothing too unmanageable. And the flavors were excellent, as she had promised.

Lily watched him skeptically. "I don't think she gave you the usual," she said.

"What do you mean, my bowl looks the same as yours. You just don't want to admit your taste buds aren't as tough as you think they are," he said, trying to look nonchalant as he glugged some water.

"Let me have a bite of yours," she said, dipping her spoon in. She ate it and smiled. "That's what I thought."

"What do you mean? It's pretty hot," he said.

"Not like mine. Try it, if you don't believe me," said Lily.

James was at the very edge of his limit. Anything more, and he would start to sweat. Cry, maybe. But he was determined to prove that he was just as capable of eating a little curry as she was. He took a giant spoonful off her plate defiantly.

It was a mistake. He knew as soon as the smell hit his nostrils, but there was no turning back now. He shoved it in his mouth and hoped for the best.

He had not felt pain like that since Peter had accidentally spilled some dragon bile on him in Potions last year. His eyes watered and his lips felt like they were on fire. It was indeed much, much spicier than his. He tried his best to smile. "No sweat," he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Lily, looking at his forehead. He wiped the beads of sweat forming there with a napkin.

"Metaphorically…" he coughed, "—speaking." He drank some water, but it had no effect. In fact, the pain was growing by the second. He blew his nose as his sinuses began to rapidly clear themselves.

"Mishti!" Lily called, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes for the second time that evening. James was also wiping tears away, but not from laughter.

The woman hurried over, took one look at James's red face, and began to laugh. "I know you said to bring him the usual, but I didn't think that would do. I tried to be a little kinder to him, but even that seems to have been a bit much," she said.

"It wasn't that. He didn't believe his wasn't as hot, so he tried some of mine," Lily explained, still grinning.

"Oh no," said Mishti, tutting. "I'll bring him a lassi."

"How will some girl help?" James asked, trying not to let his lips touch. The burning sensation doubled where they came into contact.

"Not a lassy, a lassi," said Lily, laughing again.

James couldn't hear the difference, but figured that it must be the name the milkshake-looking drink Mishti had just placed before him. He took a big sip, and instantly the pain was cut in half. "You're right," he marveled. "I think she is magic." He took another grateful gulp of the drink, finding its slight sourness oddly pleasant. "How on earth do you eat an entire plate of that stuff?"

"Dunno. Spicy has just never seemed to affect me much. I used to put hot pepper jam on my toast in the mornings when I was kid. Parents thought I was mental."

"They were right," he said, sticking his tongue out to let it cool off in the air.

"You look like a panting dog," Lily teased.

"Why did you let me eat that?" he asked, shaking his head, but leaving his tongue out to make her laugh some more.

"Let you? You practically insisted. Besides, we're even now," she said, dishing another serving onto her plate.

"I knew you hadn't forgiven me yet," he said.

"How could I? _You_ still haven't apologized," she said.

"Oh, alright, sorry. Just don't make me eat that again," he said, returning to his own, now incredibly mild-seeming curry.

"Very genuine," she sighed.

"Really, I am sorry, Lily," he said more seriously. "Sorry I made things worse between you and your sister, not sorry for how I treated her oaf of a fiancé."

"Fair enough. I suppose that is the best I'm going to get," she said.

"You could just make them forget, you know. Then she wouldn't be mad at you anymore. Just a little confundus or memory charm, and poof, your problems would disappear."

"No, I promised my parents a long time ago I would never use magic on Petunia unless she asked me to, and I don't think that is likely to ever happen."

"You wouldn't have to do it. I could do it for you," he offered.

Lily considered this for a moment. "No, it doesn't feel right. I never thought it was fair that wizards use charms on Muggles without their consent. I don't think I should compromise that belief now just because it's convenient for me."

"You are far too kind to her, you know that? She was so awful to you tonight, and you're still defending her."

"I'm not defending her, I just don't want to make any exceptions for her. Besides, she wasn't always this terrible…just for the last six years or so."

"So ever since she learned who you really are?"

"Not exactly. She always got a little nervous whenever I showed signs of what she called my 'freakishness', but she didn't get truly hateful about it until she found out she could never learn to do it herself. She even wrote to Dumbledore once, asking if she could come to Hogwarts after my first year. It was kind of sad really. But when she found out I'd read that letter, I think that was the moment she decided she would never forgive me for being different. Ever since then, she's tried to make her life as normal and boring as possible. I wish we'd never found that letter."

"We?" James asked.

"Me and…Snape," she said reluctantly, cursing herself for slipping up by saying we.

James's eyebrows rose. "You talked to Snape about all your sister drama? Never pictured him to be the sensitive type."

"He wasn't really. He teased her mercilessly about it. At the time, I excused it, telling myself it was just because he felt so defensive about magic after his dad left because of it, but there was no excuse for it really."

"What do you mean his dad left?" asked James curiously.

Lily swore out loud this time. Why was he always able to get her to reveal so much she hadn't intended to? But she had opened this can of worms. There was no use trying to put them back now. "Please don't mention it to him. He would be furious if he knew I was spilling his secrets, especially to you and especially if it got back to those _friends_ of his. But, his dad was a Muggle. Didn't know Eileen was a witch when he married her. But of course, she couldn't hide it anymore when their son started to show signs of magic. They fought about it for years before he finally ran out. I think Severus blames himself."

"Almost feel sorry for the guy," said James. "Almost." He glanced at the scar on Lily's thigh, just barely peeking out from the beneath the dress that had ridden up when she sat down.

She adjusted her hem self-consciously. "I do feel sorry for him. It doesn't excuse what he's done," she added quickly at his disbelieving look. "But I don't think anyone is born evil. I think terrible things must happen for them to become that way, and he has had some pretty awful things happen to him. However, he's chosen to ignore the good things, and that's on him. Still, I can't help but regret that I couldn't have helped him more."

"What about You Know Who? Do you think he was born evil?" asked James.

Lily looked like she had never considered this before. "I…I don't know. There must be some explanation for why he is the way he is. I wonder what his childhood was like?"

"Now there's a scary thought. Little boy Voldy running around the halls of Hogwarts. Do you think he went to Hogwarts? A lot of those old pure blood families liked to home school their kids back in the day. I suppose he must be from an old family," said James, thinking out loud.

"I never really thought about him as a real person before, but he had to have learned his magic somewhere. Maybe it was Hogwarts. I wonder if Dumbledor knows. Maybe I'll ask at our next meeting. Something in his past might give us some clues to defeating him," said Lily.

"You think so?" asked James.

"I think the better you know someone, the easier it is to take them down. Why do you think I always win those duels in Defense Club? I've paid attention to everyone's habits. Their strengths and weaknesses. I don't just blindly fire off spells willy-nilly like Sirius."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. Back on your bad side, that is," said James, grinning.

After many 'thank you's to Mishti, refusals of yet another scoop of mango ice cream, and insisting she take some of the sweets Lily had in her bag for the children, James and Lily made their way back to her parents' house very late that night.

"Do you smell smoke?" Lily asked as they turned the final corner.

"A little, not enough for it to be a dangerous fire," he assured her.

"Oh, it's dangerous all right," they had arrived at the gate and could just spy a dark figure sitting on the porch bench, shadowed in smoke, face half-lit by a glowing ember.

"Father!" Lily scolded. "I don't believe you!" She charged up the garden path.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I've just been so stressed with all this wedding hullabaloo. And besides, I already got cancer, what else could happen?"

"But it's been going away! You're going to make it worse again!" she grabbed the pipe from his hand.

"Just one more puff! I couldn't get back sleep. And you know a smoke is the only thing that calms me. Besides music, I suppose."

"So play some music, then," she said, gesturing inside.

He sighed, and followed her in. James entered behind them and closed the door. Lily and her father were standing in front of a shelf thumbing through records. "How about this one? Is it new?" asked Lily, selecting one.

"Newer. It came out at the beginning of this year, but I didn't have time to go get it until a couple of months ago. It's excellent. You know, some people say one of the singers is a witch," he said, as he cued up the record.

"Really?" asked Lily. "I never noticed anything in their music that would suggest that."

"She wasn't on most of the earlier stuff. Come on," he said, taking her hand. They began dancing to the music. Lily laughed as her dad twirled her around.

James smiled watching them, but felt a little out of place. He began to slink toward the kitchen, intending to make some tea. It always helped his dad relax when he couldn't sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Joseph called after him. James turned back around. "I can't handle much more than a song these days, I need you to take over," he said, sitting back on the sofa as the first song ended.

"I told you shouldn't be smoking," said Lily worriedly. She went to sit by her dad.

"It's not my lungs that are the problem, it's this old knee of mine," he said, propping his leg up.

Lily looked at him skeptically, but he gestured for Lily and James to continue the dance. The second song had begun.

"Is this the witch?" Lily asked as Stevie Nicks began the first verse.

"So they say," he said.

"It's nice," said Lily, beginning to sway. "She sounds familiar."

"She sang that 'Landslide' song you liked on the radio a couple summers ago," he said. "Go on then," he added to James.

James took Lily's hands and pulled her back to her feet.

They began to dance to the hypnotic song while Joseph leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes, smiling.

When the chorus hit, Lily couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"What?" James asked.

"Players only love you when they're playing. I once said something like that about you to Dorcas and Marlene. Back when you were still chasing me," she explained.

"You don't really think of me as a player, do you?" he asked.

"I did. Maybe you still are," she said.

"Well, lucky for you, players tend to stop playing the game once they've won," he said.

"Oh, so you think you've won me?" asked Lily.

"Did you hear that? That thing about crystal visions," said Joseph without even opening his eyes.

"Yes daddy, very witch-like," said Lily.

"Told you…" Joseph murmured sleepily.

"No, I don't think I won you. I just won the contest I was having with myself to see if I could ever convince you to give me a shot. And here we are," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

She pushed him away slightly. "Not in front of my dad," she whispered.

"He's asleep," said James.

Lily looked over at her father. He was snoring lightly. "Oh, okay." She leaned in for the kiss.

"I saw that," said Joseph, still not opening his eyes.

Lily hit James's arm. "I told you," she said.

"You were right, I shouldn't have kissed you," he said, rubbing his lips rather than the arm she had struck. "You've still got curry spice on you. I think I need another lassi."

"Serves you right," Joseph sighed.

"Come on daddy, let's get you up to bed," said Lily, tugging at his arms.

"So you two can kiss some more? I don't think so," he teased.

"No, because you can't even keep your eyes open any more," she reasoned as she brought him to his feet. He trudged upstairs obediently.

"You ever feel like sometimes you have to be the parent to your own parents?" Lily asked James after she had heard the bedroom door close.

"No. But to be fair, I am significantly less responsible than you," he said.

"You wait. It will happen eventually. You'll find yourself standing there, lecturing them about making better choices, and all the sudden it will hit you. You've become your father. Or you mother. Which of your parents are you more like?" she asked. "How come you don't talk about them much?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "They were so overwhelmingly doting in my early years, but I was so…strong-spirited, they kind of just backed off and let me run loose after awhile. So I don't really spend much time with them anymore."

"That's too bad," she said.

"No, it's alright. I know they'll always be there for me when I need them," he said. "I'm just pretty independent, so I haven't needed them recently."

"You shouldn't count on that," said Lily. "If there's one thing my father's illness has taught me, it's that you can't take anything for granted."

"I suppose you're right. I was going to stay at Sirius's flat over the holidays, but maybe it's about time I had some quality time with the Potters. Want to come stay with me for a bit and meet them?"

"Do you think we're ready for that?" she asked.

"I already met your family," he said. "I'm going to your sister's wedding and everything."

"Yes, but my family is…normal. Well, aside from Tuney. Your family is old magic aristocracy. I can't imagine I'll fit in with them. I've never been one for airs and manners, and I'm even less well-versed in wizarding etiquette than Muggle," she explained.

"You're scared," he grinned.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"If I can handle that curry, I think you can handle a little old couple like my mum and dad."

"I wouldn't say you handled that curry, exactly. You can't even kiss me because of the remnants."

"Who says I can't kiss you?" he asked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into another, much deeper kiss. He hardly noticed his lips burning this time. They sunk down onto the sofa together, lips still locked. When his hands began to wander, however, she pushed him away.

"Not in my parents' house, James," she said. "It doesn't feel right. My dad was sitting here like five minutes ago. He still might come back down. Or my mum might, which would be even worse. He would just make a snide comment, but she would probably egg us on."

They both shuddered at the thought.

"Okay then, you best get off to bed before you give me any more ideas," he said, pushing her to her feet and patting her on the bum.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Sorry, Quidditch habit."

"You're sleeping down here?" She eyed the sofa dubiously.

"Is that an invitation to sleep in your room?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"What did we just say about not in my parents' house?" she sighed. "I just meant my mum made up Petunia's bed for you."

"Can't imagine she'll like that," he laughed.

"She doesn't have to know," said Lily.

She showed him upstairs to bathroom, getting a toothbrush for him out the package of spares they kept for visitors, because of course he had forgotten to bring one, and then to Petunia's room, which was now the de facto guest room. Lily wondered what her room would become when she moved out. She gave him a quick goodnight peck, before shutting the door on him and walking down the hall to her own room, wishing he were still with her.

Though they still hadn't 'slept together' so to speak, they had gotten in the habit of sleeping, actually _sleeping,_ together most nights in the Head Wing. She was going to miss his warmth tonight. Her room always got drafty this time of year.

That had not changed. Her sticky window had never sealed up properly, and the room was several degrees cooler than the rest of the house. She shivered as she pulled off her dress and slipped into her nightshirt. No matter how cold it got, she could never manage to sleep in long bottoms or sleeves. She burrowed under the blankets and willed herself to feel warm, but it wasn't working.

There was a soft tap on the door, and it opened quietly.

"Lily?" James whispered.

"Do you need something else?" she asked.

"If I set an alarm to get up really early before your parents, do you think I can sleep in here? It's too hot without your frozen feet on my legs."

Lily sighed, feigning annoyance. "As long as you really mean _sleep_ ," she said.

"Promise," he said, crossing his heart.

She lifted the blankets for him to crawl under. He did, and immediately slid his arms under her shirt and around her waist.

"What did I say about _sleeping_ only?" she said.

"So I'm not allowed to touch you now?"

"You just make sure your hands don't migrate any further north or south," she said. She supposed there was nothing wrong with where they were now around her middle.

"You mean, like this?" he said slowly tracing his fingers up her stomach and cupping one of her breasts in his hand.

"Yes, that is definitely not allowed," Lily hissed, not wanting to make too much noise.

"And what about this?" he asked, slowly moving his other hand downwards.

"James," she said warningly. But something kept her from moving his hand away. She inhaled as it slid under the elastic of her panties, gently finding its way between her legs.

"Is this allowed?" he asked, stroking softly. She could only moan in response. "No, I didn't think so," he said, but he continued the motion.

A loud cough echoed from down the hall and James withdrew his hands rapidly. "Yes, I think you're right," he said. "Perhaps it's best if we just sleep."

Lily groaned in both affirmation and frustration.

"My sentiments exactly," sighed James, leaning back for what was sure to be a less than restful night.


	20. Chapter 20: November 20th, 1977

_A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Started a new job, which has kept me super busy, and I haven't quite found my rhythm yet to make time to write and edit. Also, to this point, I have been editing already written chapters before posting while continuing to work on new chapters, but I am very nearly caught up to myself, so that means I'll have to write as I post, which will mean much less consistency/frequency with updates. But I am not abandoning it! Thanks to those who have stuck with me for this long! Without your follows, favorites, and reviews I would have lost motivation a long time ago. And to new readers, welcome!_

 **November 20** **th** **, 1977**

 _Knock knock knock._

"Lily? You up?"

Lily and James's eyes sprung open at the same moment. They looked at each other, panicked.

"I thought you set an alarm?" she whispered.

"We got a little distracted, remember?" he whispered back.

"Lily? It's almost eight. I thought you had to be back at school by ten," said Rose.

"Yes, mum, I'm up!" Lily called back. She turned back to James and lowered her voice. "The window. Go out the window, the ledge goes all the way around. You should be able to circle back to Petunia's room."

"Well, do you mind going and waking up James? It feels weird to wake up someone else's child."

"Sure, mum, just give me a minute to get dressed," said Lily, helping James pry the window open. The other pane had begun to stick as well. Did nothing in this house work anymore?

"And do you know what he'll want for breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Just coffee and toast I think," Lily called back.

"You sure? That's awfully simple. I could make a frittata or something," she replied.

Lily looked inquiringly at James, who was halfway out the now open window. He shrugged. "Sure. Frittata would be great, mum."

"Well, hurry down so you can help me then," said Rose.

Lily sighed. Typical mum—seeming to offer something nice, and then guilting Lily into doing most of the work. "Alright!" she called, trying to force the window closed again. "Wait, James!" she called quietly through the small crack that remained stubbornly open.

He turned to look at her, offering quite the comedic view, clad only in a pair of shorts, clinging to the stones of the wall like some kind of spider. "What now?" he hissed, arms shaking from the strain of holding himself up. The ledge was narrower than she had remembered, and it barely offered enough room for his toes, which didn't make what she was about to say any more pleasant.

"You'll need to duck around the next three windows. Two on this side and one around the corner. They look into my parents' room, and my dad is probably still in there. He likes to read in bed in the mornings," she said.

"No sweat," he said through his clenched jaw.

Lily wanted to stay and see how he was going to tackle that obstacle, but her mum would get suspicious if she took too long. She got dressed quickly and scurried down the stairs.

"There you are, dear," said Rose. "Do you mind washing and peeling these potatoes?"

"Mum, I'm sure toast and coffee would be enough."

"You said he'd want frittata."

"No, you offered to make frittata. _You_. Not _me._ And while he might eat it, it's certainly more than he needs," she said.

"Well, I've already cracked the eggs," said Rose huffily.

"You cracked the eggs before you got the potatoes ready?" asked Lily.

"You know how much I had peeling potatoes," said Rose.

Lily sighed in defeat and went over to the sink to begin her work.

"Is James up?" asked Rose.

A large rock crashed to the ground outside and a foot dangled briefly into view in the kitchen window, which was just below the window to Petunia's room.

"What was that?" asked Rose, turning from the kettle she had just set on the stovetop.

Lily looked at her mother and then back at the window; the foot had disappeared. "Nothing. And yes, he's up," she said. "For now," she added, under her breath, hoping James wasn't about to come crashing down into their herb garden.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the kitchen a few minutes later, fully clothed and with no herbs in his hair.

"Morning, Mrs. Evans," he said cheerfully, going over to Lily and taking the knife from her hand and cutting up the last of the potatoes.

"Oh, James. Such a gentleman. You don't need to help. I'm sure Lily can do it. You see how helpful he is, Lily?" said Rose.

"Yes, mother," said Lily, rolling her eyes. She had only washed, peeled and done the majority of the slicing, but of course, he was the helpful one.

"I'll go tell your father breakfast is almost ready," said Rose, hanging her apron up on the hook by the door.

"Almost done? It's not in the oven yet! You haven't even prepared any of the other vegetables," said Lily.

"Well, I'm sure that won't take you and James much longer," said Rose.

"This was supposed to be _your_ frittata," said Lily.

"It is! I just need a little help, because I was also getting the tea and coffee ready, dear," she said, exiting the kitchen.

"She's infuriating," sighed Lily.

"I think it's sweet she likes your help in the kitchen. My mum and I never cook together," he said, waving his wand over the remaining vegetables, leaving them perfectly diced. "Course, we have a house elf to do the cooking, so neither of us has much reason to be in the kitchen anyway."

"You're not making me feel any better about visiting your ritzy mansion over break," said Lily, slumping into a chair at the table while James magically assembled the frittata.

"It's hardly a mansion. More of…an estate, I guess," he said. Sliding the dish into the oven.

"Yes, that's so much better," she said, rolling her eyes again. "So your mission was successful, I take it?" she asked, selecting a grape from the bowl on the table and popping it into her mouth.

"Well, mostly," he said.

"Mostly?" she asked in surprise. "Don't tell me my father saw you when you were going around their bedroom?"

"No, I ducked very well around the bedroom windows," he assured.

"So why was it only mostly successful?" she asked.

"Because you neglected to remind me that the window after that was the bathroom window," he said, joining her at the table and also eating a grape.

Lily turned white. "Oh, no. You didn't…he didn't…Oh , no."

"Don't worry, he only saw me for a second in the mirror. Luckily he was just washing his hands. And I managed to get down pretty quickly, so hopefully he'll just think he imagined it," said James optimistically.

They could hear Mr. and Mrs. Evans making their way down the stairs.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Lily sighed.

"Oh, good, the frittata is in the oven," said Rose, bustling into the kitchen. "Told you it was almost ready, Lily."

"Morning, kiddo," said Mr. Evans, taking his seat at the table and accepting the cup of coffee Mrs. Evans handed to him. He gave a slight cough. "James," he added with an enigmatic look. James and Lily glanced at each other.

"Lily seemed to think you take coffee as well," said Rose. "But we do have an excellent selection of teas if you prefer."

"Coffee would be great," said James.

"Very good. Raspberry Earl Grey for you, love?" she asked, turning to Lily. Lily's annoyance at her mother over the frittata softened. She had remembered her favorite breakfast tea, after all.

"Thanks, mum," she said.

"Everybody sleep well?" asked Rose, pouring various steaming liquids into various mugs.

"Yes, was Petunia's bed comfortable for you?" asked Joseph, staring at James.

"Yes, sir. Very comfortable," said James, staring back.

"And you found the bathroom okay this morning? Don't know if you like to shower in the mornings or evenings," he said.

James swallowed. "Yes, sir. Lily showed me last night when I was getting ready for bed. And I usually just shower after Quidditch practice in the afternoons."

"Ah, you play that Quidditch thing Lily told us about?"

"I captain the Gyrffindor team, sir."

"Very good, very good," said Joseph gruffly, picking up his newspaper.

Lily bit her lip, hoping to disguise her smile. She knew her father, who was an excellent footballer in his day, had a soft spot for athletes. Mentioning Quidditch was probably about the only thing James could have done to stop the interrogation.

James looked at her questioningly, and she winked. He smiled back at her, relieved.

"Look at that lovely frittata," said Joseph when Rose set the steaming tin on the table in front of them. "Nice work, my dear," he said, kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Rose, sitting down in the remaining chair.

Lily rolled her eyes exceptionally hard at that, but miraculously resisted the urge to comment. James squeezed her hand.

The rest of the morning passed reasonably pleasantly, and James and Lily were all packed, including a few tins of brownies they had been more than happy to take off of Rose's hands, and ready to go in the front hall at quarter to ten.

"You have the portkey?" she asked.

"I thought you had it?" he responded.

"James, that joke is the oldest in the book," said Lily.

"No, really, Lily. I could have sworn you put it in your purse before we left," he said.

"No remember, my purse was too full, so I gave it to you to put in your jacket pocket," she said.

"Oh! Right. My jacket!" He opend up his rucksack and dug around. "It's not here."

"James, really, that's not funny."

"Lily, I'm serious, it's not here. It must be up in your sister's room. I'll go get it." He took the stairs three at a time. In less than a minute, he was back. "It wasn't there."

Lily's heart sank. "Well, it has to be here somewhere. Did you take it off in the sitting room while we were listening to music?" she suggested.

"Yes! No…I don't think I was even wearing it to begin with," he said. They both realized at the exact same moment.

"The restaurant!" said Lily. "Oh, James, I don't believe this. We're going to miss our portkey!"

"No we're not! We've got ten minutes! We can make it!" He grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I have to say goodbye."

"No time!" he pressed.

"Mum, dad, we've gotta run! Left something back at Mishti's! But goodbye! I love you!" she called as James dragged her out the door.

"What was that, Sweety?" called Rose from upstairs.

"Love you!" Lily shouted back.

"Love you too, kiddo!" called her dad from the kitchen. "Even if you did let a boy in your room last night!"

"What?!" They could hear Rose shout as they tore down the road.

"I…hate…running!" said Lily through shallow breaths as they rounded the final bend.

"We're almost…there!" he said, pulling her to a halt in front of Mishti's.

Lily tried the door. "They're not open yet!" she said in despair.

"Good," said James. "No one to see us disappear in…," he looked at his watch, "…forty seconds. _Alohamora_."

Lily flung the now unlocked door open and they sprinted to the table. There was no jacket.

"You must have lost it somewhere else!" said Lily.

"No, it has to be here!" he said, sounding truly worried for the first time.

" _Accio jacket_!" said Lily. James's dinner jacket came flying at them from behind the counter where Mishti had undoubtedly placed it for safekeeping. Lily caught it and thrust her hand in the front poket to retrieve the portkey. "James get your finger on it!" she called, holding out the thimble.

He ran around the table and touched it in the nick of time. Lily and James swirled into seeming nonexistence a second later, leaving a stunned Mishti, who had just emerged from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about, in their wake.

Lily and James landed hard on the front steps of the castle.

"We made it!" said Lily.

They heard clipped steps approaching through the entrance hall.

"Potter! Evans!" The front doors swung open.

"Uh oh," said James, all too familiar with that tone of voice.

"Did you two really perform a summoning charm and utilize a portkey in the presence of a Muggle?" accused Professor McGonagall.

"No! I mean, I don't think so," said Lily, uncertainly. "Unless…Mishti!"

"Yes, I believe that was the Muggle's name," said McGonagall.

"How on earth could you know that already? It happened all of thirty seconds ago," asked a bewildered James.

"And the notification from the Improper Use of Magic Department arrived twenty five second ago," she said, waving the parchment at them. "Don't worry, the Muggle in question is being obliviated as we speak. But you'll still have to attend a hearing at the ministry in a week."

"A hearing?" James groaned. He'd sat through his fair share of Ministry hearings to know they were never an especially pleasant affair.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, a hearing," said McGonagall.

"Poor Mishti. Does she have to be obliviated?" asked Lily.

The professor gave her a bemused look. "Why, of course she does, Miss Evans. That's the law. But I can assure you it won't hurt her. And even if it does, she won't remember."

Lily sighed, but a thundering of feet stopped her from more protest.

"James! Lily! There you are! We thought you'd appear in the Great Hall for some reason, you have to come!" said Marlene breathlessly.

"What is it, what's wrong?" asked Lily, as Remus took her hand and began pulling her along.

"We have to get back to Dorcas! I don't think she should be alone for this long," called Marlene over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with Dorcas?!" cried Lily, digging in her heels to halt the group.

"It's not about Dorcas," said Sirius. "It's about Benjy. Though I suppose that in turn makes it about Dorcas."

For once, Lily was grateful for Sirius's directness. "What happened to Benjy?" she asked with more outward calm, though her insides were still in knots.

"Well, it happened during the Quidditch match," Peter began.

"Don't tell me Hufflepuff lost!" said James.

"Do you really think they would be this worked up about Hufflepuff losing a stupid Quidditch match?" asked Lily.

"It's not stupid! And they didn't lose," said Marlene. "But they only won by default because Slytherin was disqualified when Benjy mysteriously plummeted forty feet from his broom."

Lily's hand flew to her mouth. "Is he all right?"

"Who would have done that?" asked James at the same moment.

"Well, we know he was stupefied before he fell, but somehow nobody saw it happen," said Sirius resentfully.

"Not somehow. We know how. Everybody was watching the Seekers make a move toward the Snitch," said Remus. "And yes, Lily, he's going to be alright."

"Going to be?" asked Lily.

"Well, they haven't revived him yet. Said regrowing and mending that many bones would be too painful, so they're waiting for the Skele-gro to wear off before they bring him out of it," said Sirius.

"Poor Benjy," breathed Lily.

"Who caught the Snitch?" asked James.

"Is that really important right now?" asked Lily incredulously.

"Yes, it is," said Sirius. "Because my git of a brother did."

"So Slytherin would have won if it hadn't been for the disqualification," said James, more as a statement than a question.

Lily's eyes widened in understanding. "They must be furious."

"They're threatening to riot," said Peter nervously, looking around as though one might come charging at them at any moment.

"Come on, Dorcas has been alone this whole time. And it's not just comforting she needs. She's Muggle-born too, so they might go for her next," said Marlene urgently.

The group set off again in the direction Lily now realized was toward the Hospital Wing.

But they needn't have rushed so much to get there. Dorcas was surrounded by half a dozen Hufflepuffs when they arrived. They were wrapping her in a shawl and offering her a cup of tea.

"No, thank you, I'm okay," she said to Anita, who was holding out a piece of toast with jam.

"You need to eat, honey," she said. "Please? I won't get an ounce of work done today if I'm worried about you up here starving yourself."

"Okay, okay," said Dorcas, wishing she hadn't been sorted into a house of such excellent guilt-trippers, though she was glad they were so caring.

"They're back," said Marlene, sitting on the corner of Benjy's bed.

"Oh, Lily, James, how was your weekend?" said Dorcas, trying to look cheerful through her teary eyes.

"Don't worry about us, why didn't you send for us yesterday when this happened?" asked Lily.

"Well, I knew how important it was to you that this weekend went well with your sister, so I didn't want to ruin it," said Dorcas. "Did it go well?"

Lily didn't have the heart to tell her. "Yes, it went great. Petunia and her fiancé really like James. You know how charming he can be when he wants to."

"Of course they loved him," said Dorcas, smiling at him.

James gulped guiltily. "How is he?" he asked to change the subject.

"Oh, he's looking much better!" she said, actually managing to sound cheerful this time. She lifted the blanket and Lily fought against the sudden wave of lightheadedness when she saw what was beneath it.

"His leg bones' are almost completely grown back," said Dorcas.

"That's good," said Lily, still feeling a bit queasy. It looked more like a half-baked baguette than a human limb.

"Yeah, the breaks were so bad that Madam Pomfrey had to vanish the bones and start from scratch," said Dorcas, lowering the blanket and stroking his hair.

Sounds like a half-baked baguette too, thought Lily. Then scolded herself for joking at a time like this, even if it was only in her head.

"Well, I hear they grow back even stronger the second time," said James reassuringly.

"What do you think, Pete? How's your arm now?" asked Sirius.

Peter blushed. "It's fine," he said, rubbing his left arm.

"Oh, did you break your arm?" asked Anita.

"No, I just accidentally vanished the bones once," he mumbled. "But it does feel really good now," he said, trying to smile at Dorcas.

"Thanks, Pete." She squeezed his hand appreciatively.

"Are you coming to Defense Club?" Anita asked, taking the now empty plate from Dorcas and setting it on the cabinet by Benjy's bed. "I think it would be good to get your mind off of things."

"I don't want to leave him all alone," said Dorcas.

"He won't be alone," said Andrew Mullins, entering the Hospital Wing with the remainder of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "Do you think we'd really leave our teammate to regrow half his skeleton all by himself?"

"Come on, Dory, she's right, a little distraction is probably what you need," said Marlene, springing off the bed and taking Dorcas's hands.

"Oh, all right then," Dorcas acquiesced. "But I don't have the energy for wandless magic or dueling on the run right now, so I hope we're doing something else."

They were doing something else, but it was perhaps even more draining than anything else they had attempted in Defense Club before.

"Well, Ministry approval finally came in. We're going to be doing something a bit…difficult today, but it's part of Auror training, so Dumbledore thought it should be part of your training too," said Professor Longbottom when the club members had all arrived. "Now, nobody is required to participate in this exercise, but I do think it's an important skill for anyone expecting to encounter dark wizards to have."

There was a bristling of nervous tension among the students. Marlene and Lily each squeezed one of Dorcas's hands.

Professor Longbottom was surveying the group carefully, as if evaluating whether or not they were truly ready for the task before them.

"Well? Go on Professor. What is it?" asked Caradoc Dearborn.

"Today, we are going to practice resisting the Imperius Curse," said Professor Longbottom carefully. There were a few gasps around the room.

"You mean the _Forbidden_ Imperius Curse?" asked Rosaline Lye.

"Yes, Miss Lye, that's the one. Although as I mentioned, we do have special permission from the Ministry to use it today. And I'll repeat, no one is required to participate, so if anyone would like to bow out, you can leave now. Or stay if you'd like and get the instruction if not the practical application."

Lily looked at Dorcas, but she nodded firmly. "I can handle it," she said.

"Right, let's begin," continued Professor Longbottom. "We'll start with a little demonstration. I had Filch gather a few mice for us to use today." He lifted the cloth off of a small cage with five or six mice inside. He took one out and set it on the floor. The mouse raised his nose, sniffing, and, seeming to detect the threat at hand, made a beeline for stack of old textbooks.

" _Imperio_ ," said Professor Longbotom. The mouse stopped. It slowly rose to its hind legs as though awaiting further orders. "Do a somersault," commanded Longbottom. The mouse complied. "Climb to the window," he said. Again, the mouse obeyed. "I know this may seem like silly circus tricks right now, but what do you think would happen if I told him to jump?" the Professor asked.

Lily looked up at the mouse, perched precariously on the edge of the window ledge nine stories up. Its eyes looked slightly glazed and its mouth partially open. She wanted to say, "Don't do it!" But before she could, Professor Longbottom ordered the mouse back to the cage.

"You see. Complete and total control. It's not a pretty thing. But fortunately, it can be resisted with enough will power. So that is what we will learn today," said Professor Longbottom, lifting the curse off the mouse with a flick of his wand.

"Now, luckily for all of you, I'm not great at casting especially strong Imperius Curses. Mice are easy enough, but people…it's just not in me. Moody says I'm too tenderhearted. So that will make today a bit easier on you, but you mustn't get complacent. If a powerful dark wizard who actually wishes you great harm should land this curse on you, you will find it much more difficult to shake off. But as we are beginners, and as I hope none of us are ever in that situation, my weak spell-casting will have to do.

"I can't tell you exactly how to resist mind control, because everyone who has managed to do it describes the experience a little differently. But the key seems to be connecting to something deep inside yourself. Something that makes you you. Some say it's a voice, like their conscience. Others say its memories, not unlike those needed to produce a patronus. Some say just concentrating on one true fact about themselves is enough to hold their mind together. And some just describe it as a flowing of energy targeted in the right directions. For me, it feels like wiping my mind clean and slowly refilling it with only the things I want to be there, and that does not include the voice of the one trying to control me. So, who would like to go first?"

They all looked at one another, begging someone else to volunteer.

"I'll do it," James finally said, stepping forward.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now I must warn you, you are unlikely to be successful on the first attempt," said Longbottom, readying his wand.

"That's okay, Professor. Just don't make me sing, please," said James, taking a defensive stance.

"As you wish. _Imperio_ ," said Professor Longbottom. James's face went slack.

It was a little alarming to Lily considering how expressive it normally was.

"I know you said no singing, but how about a little dance," said Professor Longbottom.

James began to twirl and leap around the room. Sirius and Peter could not hide their snickers. Even Lily smiled, though she was still put off by the emptiness in his eyes.

"Very good, perhaps something a little more challenging, though. Ever manage to do the splits?" asked Longbottom.

James began sinking down, legs stretching ever wider.

"Oh, that looks painful," muttered Frederick Taylor.

"Actually, he's gotten pretty close to pulling it off in warmups before," said Sirius. "But he usually only gets to about that point right there."

James's face screwed up as in concentration. It was the first sign of life it had shown since the curse was first cast.

"Well Potter, are you going to do them or not? I said splits," said Longbottom with a smile.

James sunk the rest of the way down, but he only held it for a moment before he let out a yelp of pain and flopped over onto his side.

"Very good. It seems pain is your trigger back to yourself," said Longbottom. "Next time, all you have to do is tap into something painful and you should be able to pop right out of it."

"That's great news," said James sardonically, still lying on the floor grimacing.

"Yes, you overthrew the curse much more quickly than I thought you would. I was going to have you doing cartwheels next," said Longbottom.

Lily went to help him back up. "And don't think I didn't see you laughing at me," he said as he accepted her hand.

"I was not! It was all Sirius and Peter! Okay, I may have smiled a little," Lily admitted.

"Thanks a lot, Red," said Sirius.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to call her that," said Marlene.

"Well, do we have another volunteer?" asked the professor.

They all looked around nervously at each other again. Finally, Emmeline came forward. "I'm not afraid of a few cartwheels," she said.

"No? I'll have to think of something else for you, then," said Professor Longbottom. Lily felt like he was enjoying this a little more than he ought to, especially considering he had said he didn't have the heart for it, but it must be a heady feeling to have someone blindly obeying your every wish. " _Imperio_ ," said Longbottom once more.

Emmeline assumed a similar slack-jawed expression as James. Professor Longbottom had her curtsy to everyone in the room, scrub the windows down with a rag, and kiss three mice before she finally found it in herself to resist. She wasn't able to completely come out it, but she sort of froze, fourth mouse in hand and lips puckered, but not moving it any closer to her face.

"Very well, that's a good start," said Longbottom, lifting the curse. Emmeline yelped and dropped the mouse back into the cage. "Whatever it was that made you slow down, that must be your link to reality, but you'll need to concentrate on it harder next time to completely snap out of it."

Thomas Tarkington was next, performing a surprisingly convincing impression of a flamboyant wizarding rock star called Jefferson Jones. He made it through five songs before Longbottom called it off, saying, "That's okay, that's okay. It's quite difficult to throw off the first few times you try. Or perhaps you just enjoyed performing too much to fight back."

Thomas blushed and went to hide at the back of the crowd and Sirius stepped forward in his place. Professor Longbottom had him clucking like a chicken, but it didn't last long. "I can tell you are very strong willed, you should be able to block the curse completely in no time. Who's next?"

Dorcas breathed a deep sigh and stepped forward. "Very good, Miss Meadowes, are you ready?" asked Professor Longbottom. Dorcas nodded. Lily noticed her face already looked incredibly blank, even though the curse had not yet been performed. " _Imperio_." Dorcas's expression did not change. "How about a little theater? Please reinact your favorite Beadle the Bard story." Dorcas didn't move. "That's odd," said Longbottom.

"She's Muggleborn, sir. She might not know Beadle," said Tabitha Tarkington.

"Oh! I suppose that makes sense. How about your favorite Muggle fairytale then? Go on, act it out," said Longbottom. Dorcas still did not move. "Miss Meadowes? Are you all right? Miss Meadowes?"

Dorcas blinked and the warmth began to creep back into her face. "I'm fine Professor, just concentrating."

"Oh! Excellent! Did you see that everybody? Miss Meadowes was able to completely resist the influence of Imperius! Excellent, excellent. Though I wonder if you will be so successful when you are unsuspecting of being cursed, but of course, that is another lesson for another day. In the meantime, I think that warrants twenty points for Hufflepuff."

"Twenty!" exclaimed Anita. "That…that will put Hufflepuff in the lead!"

It was the first time Lily could ever remember Hufflepuff leading the house race in her time at Hogwarts. After the points from the last Quidditch match, in which not only had Hufflepuff won all the points for what would have been Slytherin's win, but Slytherin was docked an extra fifty for good measure, Hufflepuff had leapt from fourth place to second. The early leaders, Ravenclaw, had faded to last after a cheating scandal during one of McGonagall's toughest exam, and Slytherin was now a mere ten points above them. And until a moment ago, Gryffindor had held the lead by thirteen over Hufflepuff.

"The Slytherins are going to _love_ that," muttered Sirius sarcastically.

Dorcas looked worried at that comment, but Marlene patted her arm. "Don't listen to him, Dorcas, that was well-deserved, and any Slytherin that gives you guff about it can come talk to me."

"How did you do it?" asked Peter.

"It's just like with the Patronuses, I guess. I just had to meditate. It's kind of like I could feel the curse bounce off of my mind like there was a shield around it," she explained.

Peter sighed. He still hadn't managed to produce a corporeal Patronus.

They each took their turn at fighting off the curse that afternoon, but none with nearly so much success as Dorcas. Lily had nearly broken her wrist when she fell from a low beam after coming to halfway through a pull-up, an exercise she most certainly could not do under normal circumstances. Perhaps, like James, she was triggered by pain, but truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure how she had shirked the curse. She had some vague feeling it had to do with her father. He used to do pull-ups on the bar in the garage in his younger days. Maybe something in her had remembered that.

After Defense Club, they returned to the Hospital Wing and were relieved to find Benjy had awakened. He looked tired and pale, but otherwise fine. He laughed as Andrew Mullins spoke animatedly about something, probably rehashing the ill-fated Quidditch game to judge by the hand gestures.

"Benjy!" cried Dorcas, rushing to his bedside. "I'm so sory I wasn't here when you woke up! Anita convinced me to go to Defense Club."

"Don't be sorry; you probably would have given me a good smack if you'd been here," said Benjy laughing.

"And why would I do that?" Dorcas asked.

"Because the first words out of his mouth were, 'Did we win?'" said Andrew.

Dorcas did indeed smack him on the back of the head, but the punishment was not very convincing as it was accompanied by a smile and followed up with a peck on the cheek.

They stayed with Benjy so long they almost missed dinner entirely, but he insisted they go feed themselves and that he would be fine for one night alone in the Hospital Wing.

In the Great Hall, Lily noticed the Slytherins looked even less pleasant then usual, sending vicious glares to the other tables and whispering what were sure to be unsavory comments to one another. Clearly, the change in House standings had not gone unnoticed.

Lily leaned over to James and quietly asked, "Do you think we should do something to quell the retaliation the Slytherins are surely plotting now. That seems like something the Head Boy and Girl should handle."

James looked over at the Slytherin table as he mulled this over. "Unfortunately, I don't think there's really anything proactive we can do. We can punish them if we catch them in the act, but until that happens we're a bit powerless."

Lily sighed. "I guess you're right." She desperately wanted to put a stop to this little war of hostility and violence they had been waging all year, but it was increasingly seeming like they were untouchable. No matter how bad their actions, there was never enough proof. No hard evidence. No witnesses willing to come forward.

Even when she herself had been attacked, she couldn't come forward. Whatever he said, she knew Sirius would not take his brother's imprisonment in stride. He'd been behaving increasingly erratically as it was.

It wasn't enough just to catch them in the act, she decided. They needed something more concrete and less dependent on the words of others. She only hoped nothing too terrible would happen before the opportunity to convict them presented itself.


	21. Chapter 21: December 20th, 1977, Part 1

_A/N: Hello! I'm back! Kind of. Can't say how regularly I'll be posting, but hopefully I won't go quite so long again between updates again. Thanks to those of you who haven't abandoned my story and welcome to new readers!_

 **December 20** **th** **, 1977, Part One**

"Are you sure I look all right?" asked Lily, nervously tugging at a loose strand on the hemline of her dark green, velvet dress robes.

"I think you look stunning, dear," said Dorcas, who was pinning various curls and tendrils of Lily's hair into place.

"But, do I look, like…I don't know, respectable?" asked Lily, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"For the last time, yes!" said Marlene with an exasperated sigh. "I picked out the robes myself. Do you really think I would let you down?" She was reclined on Dorcas's bed wearing sweats and an old t-shirt, flipping through a copy of Witches of Quidditch Magazine and rubbing Misty behind the ears. She and Lily had been spending the first few days of break at Dorcas's house, which had been equal parts stressful and amusing for Dorcas and Lily watching Marlene try not to say anything too suspicious around Tony, Ms. Meadowes's Muggle boyfriend.

"It's just, no offense, but you aren't usually the first person I consult for fashion advice," said Lily, tilting her head to the side to get a better view of her blush in the vanity mirror. She was convinced she was wearing too much makeup no matter how many times Dorcas and Marlene reassured her that she was not.

"Don't move!" Dorcas scolded.

"Okay, yes, normally I have sort of a devil-may-care attitude when it comes to appearances," Marlene conceded, "but I have been dressing for events like these all my life. I think I know how to look properly aristocratic by now."

"Okay, okay, I trust you. Remind me again about the silverware," said Lily. Marlene had been cramming information about wizarding etiquette into her head all day in preparation for the upscale dinner party she would be attending that evening. As if it wasn't bad enough that she would be meeting Mr. and Mrs. Potter for the first time, she had to do it in front of a bunch of important foreign dignitaries, top tier Ministry officials, and a few celebrities to boot. It felt like she was about to undergo the most important test of her life, and she'd only been given a day to study. Well, okay, she'd known about it for a week, but it still didn't seem like enough time!

"I'm pretty sure that one's the same as it is for Muggles. Start from the outside and work your way in. But whatever you do, don't use the pudding scrump for the yibble course."

"The what?!" screeched Lily, horrified that only minutes before James was going to pick her up, Marlene would drop this new information on her.

"Relax, she's talking nonsense to get you in a tizzy," said Dorcas, glaring at Marlene, who was attempting to bury her face in her magazine to hide her laughter. "There, I think that does it," she said, pushing one last pin into place.

"Hang on," said Marlene. "Mum gave me this to lend to you." She pulled out a beautiful glittering comb in the shape of a dragonfly.

Lily stared at it with wide eyes. "Marlene, I can't wear that! It's too nice; what if I lose it?!"

"You won't lose it, silly, but even if you do, Mum has dozens. The gossip columns in the Prophet always complain when women repeat accessories at formal events, so she's constantly having to buy new ones," said Marlene with a casual shrug.

Lily had a sudden vision of herself nonchalantly tossing another spectacular piece of jewelry onto a huge, gleaming pile and saying with a sigh, "well, guess I've got my one use out of this one." Is that what life would be like as a Potter? She gulped.

"You're right, _now_ it's done," said Dorcas, gently sliding the comb into the heap of hair she had spent nearly the last hour constructing.

"Do you think there'll be reporters there tonight?" asked Lily, heart in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh no, this is a very private little affair. It's only at the huge events that reporters come. There'll probably be a few at my family's New Year's Bash, though," said Marlene, turning the magazine sideways to get a better view of a large diagram illustrating some complicated offensive play.

"Really?" asked Dorcas, sounding as unexcited about the prospect of being spied on by journalists as Lily did.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They never pay the younger crowd much attention. Unless James and Sirius do one of their stupid pranks," said Marlene.

"Was that a knock?" yelped Lily, whipping her head around. She had been hearing imaginary knocks for the last half hour, and some real ones perpetrated by Marlene, but this time she was certain it had come from downstairs.

"Just Marlene messing with you again, I suspect," said Dorcas, leaning back in the armchair of the reading nook in the corner of her room.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" pouted Marlene.

They could hear a lock click and the muffled voice of Tony at the door down below.

Lily's face went green, the pallor emphasized by the color of her robes. "I think I might be sick," she whispered.

"Do I need to give you a calming tonic?" asked Dorcas, who had followed Marlene's lead and was flipping through a magazine, though she favored Witch Weekly.

"No, those make me all loopy. I'll need to deliver sparkling dinner conversation all evening," she mumbled into the hands that were now covering her face.

"You're smudging your makeup. Just imagine them all in their underpants or whatever. That's what I was told before my first Quidditch match," said Marlene.

"Did it help?" asked Lily, taking her hands away from her face.

"Not really. I was a bit in love with our captain at the time. You remember Angela Cleary? Oh, the legs on that girl! So it was more distracting than anything," said Marlene.

Dorcas and Lily giggled.

"See, you're laughing already," said Marlene encouragingly. "You'll have a great time tonight. Just follow James's lead…unless you think he's taking the piss with someone, which he tends to do from time to time."

They could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs. Lily looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights, but at least the color had returned to her face.

There was the knock on the door and Tony's voice called uncertainly, "Uh…Lily? There's…uh…some bloke here to see you. Says you've got a party or something."

Dorcas got up and opened the door. "Tony! I told you about it at breakfast this morning. Lily's going to a fancy dress party tonight."

"Oh, right, right. That explains his cape. I'd forgotten, you know, with the match on and all," said Tony.

"That's all right. Tell him she'll be down in a minute," said Dorcas, closing the door. "You ready, darling?" she asked Lily, who was digging around her purse for the umpteenth time to make sure everything she could possibly need was there.

"I suppose I have to be. You'll remember to send along my trunk in the floo tonight?" she responded. Dorcas and Lily had both added their houses to the floo network after Lily's close call at the beginning of the year.

"Soon as Tony's asleep," Dorcas nodded.

"Right, well then…" Lily got up and made her way slowly to the door as if marching to her execution. She turned around before opening it. "What have you two got planned for the rest of the evening anyway?"

"Quit stalling and go!" said Dorcas.

"That dinner will be much more interesting than what we've got going here, Luv, I can promise you that," Marlene said. "I think Dory mentioned a movie marathon?"

"Yes, they're supposed to be airing a bunch of movie musicals," said Dorcas excitedly. "I think they've got 'My Fair Lady', 'The King and I', and 'West Side Story' on tonight. There'll be more tomorrow, of course, but you've got to get back home in the morning don't you?"

"Yes, what a shame," said Marlene dryly.

"Well, at least you'll get to see all the romantic ones," said Dorcas, either missing or ignoring Marlene's unenthusiastic tone. "They're my favorites."

"Oh, how interesting," said Lily, taking a seat in the armchair. "I haven't seen 'My Fair Lady' before."

"Hang on, now you really _are_ stalling!" accused Dorcas.

Lily got to her feet begrudgingly and allowed Dorcas to usher her out the door, wishing she was settling in for a night of sweets and telly like the other two rather than going to some sophisticated soirée for which she was positive she was ill-equipped.

The nerves were chased from her head, however, when she saw James waiting for her at the base of the stairs.

He grinned at her as she descended and bowed deeply when she reached the bottom. "My lady."

"My liege," said Lily with a deep curtsy.

"Our carriage doth await," he said, offering his arm.

She took it, giggling at the bewildered look Tony was casting them from the sofa in the other room.

James led her toward a dark alley a block or so down from Dorcas's little townhouse, presumably because it would be a discreet spot from which to disapperate.

When they turned the corner, however, Lily gasped. "You mean we really are taking a carriage?"

James winked.

A small, but elegant carriage was parked a few feet away, with no less than four thestrals at the helm.

Lily had been quite shocked in her fifth year when she found out the carriages that brought them to Hogwarts at the start of each term were not in fact horseless, as she had always assumed, but were instead pulled by the haunting and beautiful creatures before her now. Snape had explained her new ability to see them was caused by the death of her grandfather earlier that summer. It was the last time they'd shared a carriage together.

"Won't that be a bit conspicuous going down the street?" she asked.

"Don't be silly, we're not taking the street, we're taking the sky!" he said, opening the door for her.

"Oh!" said Lily, trying to be graceful as she climbed in. She had thought their spindly wings were largely ornamental, having never seen one airborn before. This speculation was quickly proven wrong, however, as moments later, they were rising up towards the stars, suburbs shrinking below them.

"What is it?" asked James, observing Lily's peculiar look.

"If only Sirius could see me now. This is straight out of Cinderella or something," she explained.

James chuckled. "It's a good thing he's not coming tonight. One look at you in that dress, and he'd be singing all night. What's that one he likes?"

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo," said Lily.

"Ah, yes, that's it. Is that really how Muggles think magic sounds?" he asked incredulously.

"Generally, yes. Abracadabra, bibbidi-bobbidi, double bubble. Not sure why they think all spells use an excess of 'b's and 'd's," said Lily, realizing as she spoke how much those letters appeared.

"Well, according to An Anothology of Ancient Magical Societies, the ancient Greek wizards used the symbols for beta and delta to identify themselves to one another," said James in an uncanny impression of Remus.

Lily laughed. "Is that true?"

"No idea. Sounds like something Moony would say though, doesn't it?"

They spent the remainder of the ride doing impressions of their various classmates and guessing whom one the other was. Lily took particular pleasure in doing an over-exaggerated version of Bethany Jacobs's snobby mannerisms and James did an eerily accurate version of Rosier's arrogant drawl.

There was a light jerk as the thestrals began to simultaneously slow down and descend. Lily peered out the window to spy their destination.

They were passing over an elaborate gold and wrought iron gate, which was set in a high stone wall. From the gate, a narrow dirt drive wound through a thickly wooded area, broken up by the occasional stream. She could make out a glow of lights a little ways in the distance, but couldn't quite make out the house from which it must be emanating.

By the time the thestrals were nearly brushing the treetops, the dense, irregular forest had given way to neat little rows of regularly spaced trees.

"Apple, mostly," said James, startling Lily a little. "A few cherry and pear trees on the other end, though."

"You have an orchard?" asked Lily, equal parts impressed and amused.

"Well yes."

"And a forest?"

"It's not a full forest, just a little grove really," he said defensively.

"Oh, just a grove. And an orchard. Is that all?"

"Well, there may be a small lake…a pond more like, on the other side of the houses," he admitted.

"Houses?!"

"Yeah, you know, we passed the gatehouse back there, but nobody lives there anymore. Then there's the main house, the guesthouse, the caretaker's house…" said James, counting them off on his fingers.

"And…" Lily prompted.

"That's it!"

"And…"

"Well, there may be a little apartment in back of the greenhouse where the gardener likes to stay during the busy season. But he'll be back at his cottage down in the village this time of year."

"And I suppose the stable boy just sleeps in the hayloft?" asked Lily sarcastically as they touched down on the dirt road beside a small collection of barns and coops housing various farm animals.

"Don't be silly, we haven't had stable boys in centuries. We only have four horses nowadays, very manageable for old Billy."

"Billy?" she asked.

"The caretaker," he explained.

Even in the absence stable boys, Lily couldn't help feeling like the carriage had touched down somewhere in the Eighteenth Century. A feeling that was augmented when they turned a bend and the main house finally came into view.

Lily's jaw dropped. "You live in Pemberly!" she exclaimed.

The large estate home before her now bore a striking resemblance to her favorite literary residence. It was massively long, and judging by the windows, at least three stories tall; it's pillars and arches gave it a slightly Italian look; and it was situated at the base of a sloping valley, surrounded by the natural beauty of the wooded hills and streams around them. She felt a sense of kinship with Elizabeth Bennet in that moment, believing that what she was feeling must be nearly identical to what Elizabeth had felt observing Pemberly for the first time.

"What is Pemberly?" James asked, laughing a little at the stunned look on her face.

"Nothing. A house in one of my favorite books," she said, not lifting her eyes from the building to respond.

"Well, come on, I'm sure they're eagerly awaiting our arrival," said James, hopping out of the carriage. He circled around and opened her door for her.

In her shock at viewing the Potter estate for the first time, Lily had forgotten the monumental task before her: make a good impression on her boyfriend's parents.

She stared at the helping hand James was offering up to her.

"Come on!" he said, a little impatiently, but with a hint of amusement.

"I can't do it!" said Lily.

"Why not?"

"What if they hate me?" she asked.

"They're not going to hate you!" he assured.

"What if they do?"

"Then I'll fulfill my life's pursuit of annoying my parents as much as humanly possible," he said.

Lily smiled, but still did not accept the hand. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't do," he said.

"You don't know that! I'm a little clutzy sometimes and have a big, filthy mouth and…" she trailed off.

James had raised his eyebrows and was looking at his hand insistently.

"You're not going to let me out of this, are you?" she asked.

"Not a chance," he grinned.

"Not even if I promised to make it worth your while," she said suggestively.

His look wavered and his hand dropped slightly. Then with a slight shake, he raised it back up. "That's a low play, Miss Evans," he scolded. "Besides, who's to say we can't do both?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. Of course that would be his attitude. She finally took his hand, but with an exaggerated sigh to express her displeasure, and stepped down from the carriage.

There was a grizzled old doorman waiting on the front landing. He nodded when they arrived. "Master Potter," he said by way of greeting. He opened the large oak door.

"Evening, Timothy," James replied. "Have the other guests arrived yet?"

"Only a handful. Dinner's not scheduled for another hour, I believe," said Timothy.

"Very good, plenty of time to show Lily around. This is Lily Evans, by the way," James gestured to her.

"Miss Evans," said Timothy with another nod of greeting.

"Hello," she said awkwardly. Not sure how one was supposed to greet a doorman.

James placed a hand on her lower back and guided her through the front door and into an airy atrium.

"How many servants do you have?" she asked when the door had closed behind them.

"They're not servants! They're…employees," he said, feeling a little ridiculous not for the first time in his life at the obscene wealth his family had. "And it's just Billy year round. Then as I said earlier, Harry, the gardener comes in for about half the year. Timothy is Billy's brother; he just comes up for special events. Owns a little apothecary in town."

A very upright man was approaching them with clipped steps from down the corridor to the right.

"Oh yes, and Dennis; he's dad's assistant normally, but he works as a sort of butler on nights like tonight," James added.

"James, there you are!" he said hurriedly. Lily thought this was as a bit casual for a butler, but it made sense, knowing that was not his fulltime position.

"Your father's in one of his moods; says he's on to something big; doesn't want to get dressed or come down. You have to go talk to him or I'll never hear the end of it from your mother…Oh! Pardon me!" Dennis had just taken notice of Lily. He bowed, cleared his throat, and continued in newly dignified tone, "Miss Evans, I presume. Good evening, welcome to Potter Place."

"Uh…thank you," she said, once again, not sure what the proper manner of address was. Marlene had not prepped her for part-time domestic help.

"Lily, I'm really sorry, but I better go deal with this," said James apologetically. "When dad gets on a roll in his lab, it's nearly impossible to get him to leave. Spent a month locked in there one time when he was convinced he had discovered a thirteenth use for Dragon's Blood."

"Oh no! You're not going to leave me all alone!" she said. All her worst fears about the evening seemed to be coming true.

"I'll be back as quick as I can, but Dennis can show you to the sitting room in the meantime," he said over his shoulder, already ten paces down the corridor from which Dennis had come.

Lily stood there helplessly and watched him go.

"Right this way, Miss Evans," said Dennis, gesturing in the opposite direction.

"Would it be all right to ask you to call me Lily?" she asked, feeling very silly with all the formality.

He smiled warmly. "Yes of course, follow me please, Lily." He continued on in the same clipped pace, turning purposefully around this corner and that. Lily could tell he was in a rush to get back to James's father. "The other guests are socializing in the sitting room just down here," he said gesturing down a final hall.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to use the ladies' room first," said Lily, wanting to avoid meeting anyone important until James was back.

"Oh, yes, not a problem. In that case we'll need to go this way here," he said, pointing to a smaller offshoot on their left.

"Well, I think I can find it on my own, if you need to get back to your…situation," she said.

Dennis breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank you. The Ladies' is the last door on the right. Just make your way to the sitting room when you're ready."

When Lily arrived in the elegant little bathroom, she was relieved to see there was a small sofa in a little nook beside the sinks, because she didn't actually have to go; she just wanted a place to hide for a moment.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but she soon began to feel a little foolish without anything to do. She knew she should have thrown a book into her bag. She decided she better suck it up and make her entrance. But when she got back to the main corridor, she stopped briefly. She didn't know what made her do it, but she went right instead of left. Maybe she intended to go back to the atrium to wait for James, but next thing she knew, she was at a crossing, and she could not for the life of her remember from which way she had come earlier.

Every direction looked the same, so she swallowed and set off down the hall to her right, praying it would take her back to the main entrance. When she reached a dead end, she knew she had chosen incorrectly, and turned back around, deciding she better go to the sitting room after all.

Halfway down the hall, however, a door flung open and a little figure came scurrying out, a tray full of delicate little pastries balanced overhead. It happened too quickly for Lily to react, and next thing she knew, she and the figure had collided and pastries were flying everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, please, let me help!" cried Lily, dropping to her knees and frantically scooping crushed tarts back on to the tray.

"No ma'am, please," squeaked the tiny voice of the house elf, "it was Delly's fault, please stand, Delly will clean it." James had conveniently forgotten to mention house elves when listing the family help, thought Lily.

"Don't be silly, it was my fault, I don't think I'm even supposed to be here," said Lily, continuing to pick bits of food out of the carpet.

"Ma'am may go where she pleases, but she must stop cleaning. It is Delly's responsibility," said Delly in distress.

"But I only want to help," said Lily reaching for another tart. Her hand landed on something else. She drew it back quickly, recognizing it as a shoe. A very fancy, bejeweled slipper, at that.

Lily inhaled sharpely and rose to her feet with such haste that she felt a rush of dizziness.

Delly had gone similarly erect. "Mistress Potter," Delly said in an agitated whisper. "Mistress Potter, Delly apologizes. She was not looking where she was going, and she spilled the cheese tarts. But she will make more." Delly bowed her head.

"That's quite all right, Delly, I think we have more than enough hors d'oeuvres without them," said Mrs. Potter kindly. "Why don't you go help Pod with setting the table?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Delly with a deep curtsy and hurried off.

Mrs. Potter turned to Lily, who was staring at her wide-eyed. James's mother was a very lovely woman, with a kind face and emaculate posture, dressed in simple, but sophisticated cream dress robes. Her silvery, white hair was done in an elegant twist, and a beautiful holly brooch was fastened at her throat.

"And you, my dear, must be the famous Lily Evans!" said Mrs. Potter with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, ma'am," said Lily, not sure if she should curtsy too.

"Oh, let's not be so formal with one another. You can call me Ephie," she said, taking Lily by the arm and walking her slowly down the hall. "You seem a bit lost, darling, unless you wanted to help out in the kitchens. Are you a good cook?"

"Oh, um, no I don't think so. I just took a wrong turn coming back from the loo and sort of ended up here," said Lily, blushing deeply.

"Yes, this house is a bit of a maze. For the first few months of my marriage, I would get mixed up nearly every morning trying to find the breakfast parlor. I debated drawing a map, but I eventually figured it out."

Lily laughed, beginning to feel at ease for the first time since arriving at Potter Place.

"Now tell me," continued Ephie, "has my son truly been behaving himself this year? I'll admit I was skeptical when he got the Head Boy badge, but I have yet to receive a single letter announcing the misdeeds and debauchery that I've come to expect from him, so I dare say he may have finally turned a corner!"

"Oh, yes! He's been doing an excellent job as Head Boy. I could hardly believe it myself, but he's been so mature about the whole thing," said Lily.

"I figured that must be the case if you'd finally come around to him," said Ephie, laughing. "The minute he came home from first year ranting and raving about 'that infuriating Evans girl', I knew he was in trouble, but now, here you are after all this time. I was beginning to think he'd made you up. A girl immune to the Potter charm. Though perhaps not so immune after all."

Lily blushed again. She wondered what other things James had been saying about her to his mother all these years.

Ephie patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. We all succumb in the end. I once swore to Monty back in our Hogwarts days that I would date a hippogriff before I would date him, and look at me now."

Lily let out a sudden burst of laughter and struggled to regain her composure.

"What is it?" Ephie asked, a bit taken aback.

"It's just, I once told James I'd rather date the Giant Squid than him," said Lily when she had caught her breath.

Ephie laughed then too, a trilling, merry sound. "Well, they do say history likes to repeat itself, don't they? Potter men do have quite the weakness for spirited redheads. Always have."

"You don't say," said Lily with interest. She'd always wondered what James had originally seen in her when he first started trailing after her. She never thought the answer would be so cliché. Apparently, she was just like his mother.

"And speaking of Potter men," said Ephie, recoginizing the gait of the two figures in wine colored robes who were approaching from the end of the corridor that Lily should have taken.

Lily couldn't tell from this distance which was James and which was his father, so similar were their build and strides. But as they neared, she began to distinguish them. James had maybe half an inch on his father and a bit more bulk as well, and Mr. Potter had a little more salt than pepper in his hair. But color aside, it was the same untidy mop as his son's. Their bespectacled eyes were nearly identical save for the color as well. Mr. Potter's were a deep brown, while James's a much lighter hazel, but they shared the same shape and twinkle.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it, dear," said Mrs. Potter, with a slight coolness in her voice, as she pecked Mr. Potter on the cheek.

Mr. Potter gave her a distracted smile. "Miss our famous Chirstmas shindig! I wouldn't dream of it!" he said. Lily recognized that half earnest, half ironic tone all too well.

"Yes, well, thank you for fetching him, Love," said Ephie, giving James a matching peck. "Not that you needed it!" she added as Monty opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Who are you?" asked Monty, finally taking noticed of Lily. Though the blunt question may normally have been considered rude, the bewildered tone in which it was asked softened it, and Lily found it more comical than offensive.

That didn't stop Ephie from hissing, "Monty," threateningly. "This is Lily Evans. Your son's date."

"Girlfriend, actually," James corrected, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. "Sorry about all this," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, of course, girlfriend," smiled Ephie.

"Girlfriend!" said Monty, eyes wide in interest. "Well, isn't that something!"

Lily blushed at the evaluating look he was now giving her. She knew James must have brought plenty of girls around before, but evidentitally, this was the first time he'd identified them as 'girlfriend' rather than simply 'date'.

"Nice to meet you," said Lily, not knowing what else to say to get him to stop studying her so intently.

"Oh, don't mind him. He looks at everything like an alchemic problem that needs sorting out, people included," said Ephie.

Monty blinked at his wife expressionlessly for a moment before his face melted into a grin. "Was I doing it again, darling?"

"Yes, dear," she replied.

He turned back to Lily. "My deepest apologies," he said with a deep bow. And all of a sudden the mad professor aura that had surrounded him dissolved into that famous, or perhaps infamous, Potter charm Ephie had been speaking of. "It is truly an honor to meet you," he said, clasping her hand warmly in both of his.

"Yes, well, if you are quite finished, all the other guests have arrived. Perhaps at least one of the hosts should make an appearance?" said Ephie pointedly.

"Right you are, dearest," he nodded. "Shall we?" He offered up an arm for Lily to take. She swallowed. She'd much rather stick as closely to James as possible, but she didn't want to be rude, so she placed her hand on his forearm and allowed him to lead the way, James escourting his mother behind them.

"Once more unto the breach," Monty said under his breath as they approached the glow of lamplight and a low rumbled of voices emminating from the end of the hall.

Lily suspected he was only joking, but found the words ominous nonetheless. She tried to arrange her face in a pleasant smile and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the evening to come and praying she wouldn't embarrass herself anymore than she already had.


	22. Chapter 22: December 20th, 1977, Part 2

**December 20** **th** **, 1977, Part Two**

All proper introductions having been made over fancy finger foods, the guests had been ushered into the dining room, and Lily now found herself wedged between James and a very handsome Portuguese wizard, who was apparently a famous orchestra conductor. James did not seem entirely thrilled by this arrangement, but Alfredo was one of the few guests present under the age of thirty, so he suspected that was why his mother had planned it so.

Lily in turn was not the most pleased with James's other neighbor. She had been shocked to find she already knew one of the other guests; well, recognized, anyway. It was Prosperina, the seductive songstress from Halloween. No matter what James had told her about Prosperina's orientation, or what Marlene had said of her own encounter with the singer, Lily was not very comfortable with the level of physical contact she was using with James. Or with the plunging neckline of her sparkling silver dress robes that Lily had definitely noticed James noticing.

Even so, the handsy jazz vocalist was the least of her concerns. Across from her sat none other than the Minister for Magic himself, Harold Minchum. Lily had barely spoken a word during the first course, afraid she would say something humiliating in front of the most powerful wizard in all of Britain. Not to mention the other dozen or so prominent lawmakers and department heads seated around the long banquet table. She stared at Minchum's pinched face, contemplating angrily why he had thus far refused to release any official statement condemning You-Know-Who and his followers. Even publicly acknowledging their existence would be a start, she reasoned silently with herself.

"You are very quiet tonight, _senhorita_ ," said Alfredo in her right ear.

Lily jumped. "Oh, yes, I'm just hungry I guess," she said, hastily spooning pumpkin soup into her mouth. She took too big of a bite, and it scorched her throat going down, making her eyes water.

"My dear," he said, grabbing her hand before she could put it back down. "You have such lovely, long fingers. Do you play?"

"Play what?" she asked.

"Why, anything! But I think you would be especially suited to the piano. Shall I give you a lesson after dinner?" He nodded toward the door across from them, which opened into what appeared to be a small ballroom, complete with grand piano.

"But what about our duet?" came a husky voice from down the table.

Lily was mildly grateful for Prosperina's timely intrusion. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Ah, _sim_ , _minha_ _querida_! How could I forget?" he said, laying Lily's hand back on the table gently.

James discreetly grasped Lily's other hand. The gesture seemed a bit possessive, but she didn't mind at the moment. She was glad for the familiar, comforting weight of his hand on hers, and she needed all the help she could get right now to keep her anxiety at bay. This dinner was a thousands times worse than all the Slug Club meetings put together.

"Of course I agree with you, Millicent, but to what effect? What good could come of it?" Minister Minchum was saying to an animated woman down the table.

"What good? Why, potentially hundreds of Muggle lives, Minster! Possibly thousands!" Millicent said. Lily could hear the subtle incredulity in her tone, but the Minister didn't seem to pick up on it.

"But such measures would bring us dangerously close to violating the International Statute of Secrecy," he said with an exhale of tired patience.

"Codswallop!" she protested.

The Minister raised his eyebrows at her. He definitely picked up on her tone now.

Lily stifled a giggle.

"That's Millicent Bagnold," James whispered to her.

"Yes, I know. She's head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Lily.

"How did you know that?" asked James, clearly impressed.

"Marlene's mum works under her. Practically worships her from the way Marlene tells it. Can't say I blame her," said Lily. She was mesmerized by the passionate tirade Millicent was now unleashing on the clearly exhausted Minchum.

"Now, now, Millicent. You raise some excellent points, but must we talk politics at the dinner table?" said Ephie tactfully. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Forgive me if I have trouble finding joy in dark days like these," said Millicent. "Do you know three Muggle families have been magically killed in the last week alone? And we have yet to open an investigation into any of those incidents." She glared at Minchum.

Lily's stomach dropped. Why hadn't she heard about that? There was nothing in any of the papers. She'd made sure to continue her efforts to stay abreast of the news over the holidays.

"There is only the scantest of evidence that magic was used, Millie," said a man down the table. He came off as severe, despite the familiarity of his address to her.

"That's Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said James under his breath.

"And how would you know what evidence there is if you haven't done any investigation?" asked Millicent sharply.

"As you know, it is not in our jurisdiction to investigate Muggle deaths unless there is absolute proof of magical involvement," said Barty.

"And I'll ask again, how can you know whether or not there's proof if you don't _look_ for it?" said Millicent.

"It's a fair question," said Monty, pointing a fork full of quail at Barty Crouch. Apparently, the main course had arrived while most of the diners had been distracted by the fight. Monty's wife shot him a look that plainly said 'don't start'.

Lily gave the half bird on her plate a dubious look and tentatively sliced a small bite from the breast. It was pleasant, though she wasn't sure how she would extract all the meat from the bones in a graceful manner. Normally, she would use her fingers for the tricky bits.

"Wine?" asked James. He was clearly settling himself in for an entertaining evening.

Lily decided it couldn't make her feel any more awkward than she already did and held out her glass. He poured it unreasonably full, and she had to very delicately lift it to her mouth and take a large gulp to bring it down to a manageable quantity.

"How do you suggest we search for proof without unnecessary interference in Muggle police affairs?" asked Barty Crouch in a clipped voice.

"You and I have different definitions of the word 'unnecessary' it would seem," said Millicent through tight lips.

Lily refrained from laughing once again. This Millicent woman was full of fire. She took another gulp of wine to hide her smirk.

"Be reasonable, Millicent," said Minchum. "Our resources are stretched so thin as it is."

"Yes, I myself tried forty-three cases this past week alone, on top of all my other administrative duties, of course. Are you really suggesting I head up an interdepartmental goose chase to avenge some likely completely isolated, and possibly entirely non-magical, Muggle deaths in addition to that?" asked Barty Crouch.

"All the evidence suggests these attacks are only going to continue to rise at exponential rates if the perpetrators remain unchecked, and I'll give you three guesses who the mastermind is, and you won't need two of them," said Millicent.

Ephie had clearly given up on encouraging more cheerful dinner conversation and was nodding along with Millicent in approval.

Crouch, however, was not nodding. He was looking at Millicent through narrowed eyes. "Do you mean to imply that my department is not taking the threat of He Who Must Not Be Named seriously enough?"

"I am saying your department does not take the threat of _Muggle_ deaths at the hands of He Who Must Be Named seriously enough, yes," confirmed Millicent.

"Are you implying I am prejudiced?" asked Crouch.

For once, Millicent did not reply. The silence that hung heavy in the air was all the answer Crouch needed.

"I employ fifteen Muggleborns and a Squib in my department," said Crouch in a dignified manner.

"And what is the highest rank among them?" asked Monty.

Crouch looked taken aback by that. "I hardly see how that should make a difference."

Lily coughed a little on her wine, but fortunately nobody noticed.

"I'm only wondering, how can we expect the Ministry to look out for the interests of Muggleborns and their Muggle friends and families at if they are completely unrepresented in any positions of significance?" Monty probed further. "Excellent an advocate as Millie is," he added with a nod at Ms. Bagnold. He definitely had the same tendency toward riling people up that could be seen time and again in his son.

"My personal assistant is Muggleborn," offered Minchum.

"And how much say over policy does Jillian have?" asked Ephie under the guise of genuine interest. Apparently, it wasn't only the Potter men who liked to stir the pot.

"Well, she runs an idea by me every now and again," said the Minister, dabbing his mouth with a beautifully embroidered napkin.

"Hmm," said Millient loudly, clearly unconvinced.

Lily was surprised to find her glass was empty. Her nervous fury had driven her to drain it in five mouthfuls. She felt compelled to say something. To speak up for Muggleborns. For her family. But how could a little schoolgirl possibly contribute to such heated debate from the Wizarding World's leading politicians?

James was watching her closely. He refilled her glass wordlessly when she set it back down and gripped her hand tighter than before, as if in apology. Normally he took great pleasure in watching such incredible tools as Minchum and Crouch being taken down a few pegs, but he knew what was simmering under the surface of Lily's calm façade. Having been on the receiving end of countless Lily eruptions, he recognized the early warning signs; the storm brewing behind her eyes.

"What makes you so certain that those families were killed by our lot, Millie?" asked Monty.

"Well, for starters, they all had connections to Muggleborn witches and wizards," she said, clearly glad for the renewed opportunity to air her theories.

"Did they?" asked another man down the table, clearly shocked by this information. "Barty is the true? You never said!"

"I think that's Edgar Bones," whispered James. "Crouch's new Junior Deputy. His parents are good friends with mine, but I haven't seen him in years."

"Well, it's true that all three incidents occurred in communities that have produced Muggleborn witches and wizards in recent years, but it is unclear how closely the victims are connected to them, if at all. They certainly weren't close friends or relatives," explained Crouch. "And to reiterate, there is almost no evidence to suggest magical involvement."

"But there is _some_?" asked Ephie.

"Well, it's just that it's not common for a family of varying ages and health to all drop dead overnight with no outward signs of foul play," said Minchum. " _But_ there could very well be environmental factors at play, molds or toxins. That's the running theory with the Muggle investigators."

Millicent let out a derisive snort at this obviously unsatisfactory explanation.

"Well, it seems like it would be a simple enough matter to look into," said Monty.

"We simply haven't the jurisdiction or the manpower," said Crouch.

"He's not wrong about that. In addition to every auror and patroller working double overtime, there are a half dozen statutes and regulations in place deterring the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from meddling in Muggle cases that have left no obvious magical traces. The thinking is, if the Muggles don't suspect anything odd, further magical involvement, even if magic was involved in the initial crime itself, would only increase the likelihood of detection," explained Edgar Bones.

"So that makes it right for us to sit idly by while innocent lives are lost?" asked Millicent.

"Millie, no one is suggesting we be idle." Lily wrinkled her nose in displeasure, now recognizing Barty's use of Millicent's diminutive name as belittling tactic. "We are simply trying to explain that the best way to prevent further Muggle deaths at the hands of Death Eaters, _if_ Death Eaters are in fact responsible, is to work within our _own_ world to detect and bring those individuals to justice."

"And I am _simply trying to explain_ ," continued Millicent, throwing Barty's patronizing words back in his face, "that this isolationist attitude has directly contributed to the rise and spread of the toxic ideology that has infected _our world_ and allowed You-Know-Who's systemic hatred to take hold and accumulate so many supporters."

Crouch had clearly had enough. "I will not sit here, Madam, and allow you to impugn my name and my work further. I have dedicated my life to taking down dark magic users and criminals, and I will not allow you to suggest any more that I have had a hand in causing the current state of affairs to become such as they are. It is my sincerest passion and belief that we must stop You-Know-Who at any costs, and for you to spread doubt about my commitment and intentions is exactly the kind of unrest and disruption He and His followers want to sow among the leaders of our community. I will not stand for it."

"I am most certainly not casting doubt on your commitment, Barty," said Millicent a little more softly, "only imploring you to reconsider your methods. All this talk of 'at any cost' should strike everyone at this table as a huge red flag, if you ask me. What are we defending if we trample over human rights and dignity in the name of stopping dark wizards from doing the same? We become no better than the thing we claim to hate."

"Well said, Millicent!" said Ephie, raising her glass in salute. Many others at the table followed suite, cheering Millicent's rousing speech. Crouch and Minchum conspicuously did not participate.

As they set their glasses back on the table, the pudding appeared. Everyone dug into their dessert, glad that evening seemed to have settled back down into some semblance of a normal party atmosphere.

"Pah! All this talk of policy and legality. It is very…I forget the word… _chato_ ," sighed Alfredo.

Whatever ' _chato'_ meant, Lily could tell it didn't mean any variation of 'vital' or 'urgent', which would have been closer to her characterization of the topic.

"Well, perhaps you only find it _tão_ _chato_ because it doesn't directly impact you as a pureblood and a foreigner," said James cooly.

Alfredo narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment.

Lily furrowed her brow at James. "Do you speak Portuguese?"

" _Um pouquinho só_ ," shrugged James. Lily knew enough to gather that meant something like 'just a little'. "We vacation there some summers. It's how we met Alfredo. Dad got him his first gig here, conducting the orchestra at that prat's inauguration," he said, tilting his head toward Minchum.

"What does ' _chato'_ mean?" she asked.

James looked pensive. "It doesn't translate exactly, but it's something like boring. Or sometimes it can mean annoying, I guess. Basically, he's saying he's over it. Am I right?" The last part was directed toward Alfredo.

"Well, I suppose. I didn't mean to offend. I only meant that perhaps this is not the best time for such…grave discussion," said Alfredo apologetically. He pronounced grave with a slightly long 'a', as well as a hint of the 'e' the end, making it sound almost like 'gravy'. It was one of the few remnants of his accent.

"Yes, but if not now, when he is so accessible, when will they get another chance to speak so frankly to the Minister?" posed Prosperina. Lily didn't realize she had been listening and was surprised to find herself in agreement with the witch she had been so suspicious of only a short time ago. "It is over tables like these that the most essential debates and decisions happen."

"Exactly," said James. "This is how the sausage gets made, in back rooms and behind closed doors, and if you don't like to watch, get out of the slaughterhouse."

Alfredo was clearly very confused by this metaphor, but aptly judged that perhaps it was better to keep his mouth shut on the subject.

As they ate their way through various cakes and trifles, the conversation had turned to more palatable holiday fodder: where people would be spending the rest of the holidays, complaining about the prices of this years most sought after gifts—most notably the brand new Comet 220 broomstick and a special limited edition platinum cauldron guaranteed to prevent potions from burning, and the like.

Lily was reaching for another chocolate tart when she felt a hand rest on her upper thigh, causing her to jump in surprise, her elbow to hitting her wine glass—which was once again overfilled thanks to James. It teetered for a moment as if in slow motion, but she was helpless to stop it, and over it plunged, spraying red wine all over the Minister for Magic.

Lily froze, utterly aghast. Everyone was staring at the sputtering Minister, but one by one they were turning to look back for the culprit. Lily knew she had to say something, but she also knew if she tried to speak just now, she might vomit, which would certainly only make things worse. She swallowed the lump and her throat and opened her mouth, but before she could say a word, someone else did.

"Terribly sorry Minister, you know how clumsy I can be," said James. He had also been reaching for another dessert, with the hand that was not currently placed on Lily's thigh, and was playing it off like it had been his fault; which in a roundabout way, it was.

With impressive clarity of mind, James was already charming the stain from the Minister's dress robes, all while cracking jokes about the Minister being a drink magnet, to everyone's amusement but the Minchum's. Monty was guffawing loudest of all, and even calm and collected Ephie was smiling broadly, giving a wry look to her son all the while.

Lily vaguely remembered having read that the Minister had once been a victim of James's charmed champagne fountain, and smiled in relief that he had been able to believably cover up her faux pas. He gave her thigh a little squeeze as he talked, and she discreetly hit his shoulder in a playful reprimand.

"Well, perhaps that is our cue that we should adjourn to the ballroom to continue the evenings' festivities. I believe Alfredo and Prosperina have a little surprise in store for us?" said Ephie when the laughter had died down and the Minister's robes were once again spotless.

Alfredo stood up with a bow and offered Prosperina a hand. Together, they led the way into the ballroom. Alfredo sat at the piano bench, cracking and stretching his fingers. He played an experimental riff, listening to see if the instrument was in tune. Prosperina leaned in the crook of the piano, looking completely at ease. "A Christmas carol, do you think?"

"No, I'm in the mood for something a little more romantic this evening. How about 'The Witch in the Window?" she said

"Ah, no, that one is so sad! But you do sing it beautifully," agreed Alfredo, playing the opening chords.

It was indeed a song both sad and beautiful about a witch who regretted not acting quickly enough to save the wizard she loved. Lily suspected Prosperina had chosen it as a sort of commentary on the evening's earlier conversation.

Despite her best efforts to dislike her, Lily was very much beginning to appreciate Prosperina's subtle astuteness, even if it was the only subtle thing about her. And she certainly knew how to work a room, pacing around slowly and make careful eye contact during the songs more griping emotional moments, her voice bending sinuously between different shades of inflection.

There was much applause when the song finished, and after a beat, calls for something more up-tempo. Alfredo obliged with a jaunty Christmas jig, and many guests began to dance.

Lily glanced around, not sure if she wanted to dance or not, but James had disappeared during the previous song, and rather than give someone else the opportunity to ask her, which would be the worst possible thing that could happen in her opinion, she decided to sit down at one of the little tables in the back. She grabbed a glass of what looked like champagne off a little bar on her way, more to have something to do than anything else, and she sipped at it slowly, quietly observing the goings on.

Prosperina and Monty were dancing together, while Ephie, ever the hostess, was walking around offering drinks to her guests. Still no sign of their son. It was the second time he'd abandoned her that evening.

Millicent Bagnold and Edgar Bones were sitting a few tables over from her, and their whispered conversation began to catch her ear. She leaned in closer to hear better, pretending to look for something in her bag.

"I'm sorry, I tried, I really did. He won't hear it," Edgar was saying.

Millicent shook her head angrily. "Well, if he won't approve lifting the ban, we'll just have to encourage others to do it off the books. Perhaps it's best we turn to our allies outside the Ministry," she said meaningfully.

Edgar nodded. "Yes, that way there will be no record of anything not being above board on our end should there be an investigation. And the consequences for non-Ministry workers would be significantly less."

"And besides, as long as they stick to the most basic protective charms and defensive spells, they should be able to operate undetected for quite some time," Millicent added. "It really is ridiculous that the Magical Protection of Muggles Clause only extends as far as immediate family of Muggleborns and Half-bloods when there are so many others that need it."

Lily paused in the middle of reapplying lipstick, part of her act to appear casual and not like she was deeply invested in a conversation she had not been invited to. Her surprised eyes stared back at her from the compact mirror.

"I agree but these things take time, especially when the public perception has to change so drastically. Minchum and the Prophet certainly aren't doing us any favors on that end," Edgar said with a sigh.

"Now, now, I hate to see a pretty lady sitting on the sidelines when there is dancing to be done," came a voice from behind Lily. She jumped, having not heard anyone approach, and dropped the lipstick she was putting back into her bag.

Monty Potter was offering his hand as an invitation to dance. Lily smiled at him wanly as she stooped to pick up the tube before it rolled out of reach. She'd rather stay sitting back here all night if she could, listening to anti-You Know Who scheming and no one paying her the slightest attention. But she didn't want to be rude either.

Placing the lipstick safely back in her overstuffed handbag and sliding the strap over her wrist, she took the proffered hand and allowed him to guide her to her feet and then to the dance floor.

Lily felt stiff and awkward, but at least Monty was a good lead. He noticed her rigidness right away. "You can relax," he said with an endearing smile. "The worst of the night is over. There are relatively few formalities left, beside dancing with the host, of course, and you won't have to listen to any more insensitive drivel from our glorious leaders."

Lily did relax then, and quickly forgot that she was likely being watched by a half dozen near-strangers. Very important strangers at that. The dance floor was far from inconspicuous, which is what she generally preferred to be at parties.

"So, what is your first impression of our not so humble abode?" he asked, the acknowledgement of its grandeur coming off as far less arrogant than a disingenuous downplaying of its size would have. "Disagreeable guests aside, of course."

"It's beautiful. Really, it is." She paused, debating if she should add her next thought or not. She didn't think Monty was the type to mind a little good-natured criticism though, so she decided to go for it. "It's all a bit much, however. I never know where to look; there's some intricate little detail in every nook and cranny it seems. And I don't know how more people don't get lost. It's almost as confusing as Hogwarts was my first year. At least the small area I've covered so far has been."

He laughed genially. "That is a fair assessment." Lily exhaled in relief at this reaction. "I'm afraid I was a little over exuberant in my younger years, and when I came into my Sleekeazy money, I went a bit overboard with additions and remodels. I'm not entirely to blame though. This place represents countless generations of Potters with varying levels of taste and restraint adding their marks. It did start reasonably enough. A little five-room cottage in the earliest years. Although, that original building is the foundation for what is now the guest house, so I'm not really sure I can claim that as a passable alibi."

"It really is quite lovely, though, once you get over the shock of first impressions," Lily assured.

He laughed again. "You are too polite, but thank you. So tell me, what has my son been up to this year? I've missed the weekly letters detailing his various misdeeds. They made for good reading over breakfast."

"Well, he's either reformed his ways or gotten much better at hiding them," said Lily.

He let out another laugh, the loudest yet, and Lily blushed as several heads turned to see the source of the commotion. "My money is on the latter. Although I suppose we all have to grow up at some point. I haven't pulled a prank in at least five years."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, it takes some of us a little longer, you see," said Monty impishly.

The song was winding down, and as pleasant as the dance had been, Lily was already devising a plan for her escape. While she wouldn't have minded another go with Mr. Potter, she was terrified somebody less easy to talk to would ask for the next dance.

On top of that, though the all that rich food was keeping full-fledged drunkenness at bay, she was beginning to feel the effects of all that wine and champagne, which made it very likely she would not be able to keep her temper in line should another political debate flare up. And judging by Mr. Crouch's face, that was looking ever more likely. He had taken a seat at the table Lily had vacated, and was now conversing tensely with his Junior Deputy.

"Well, thank you for the dance, but I think I'd like to get a little air now, if you don't mind," said Lily as the final notes rang out.

"Not a problem. Just through that hall you'll find a door out into the courtyard," he gestured to the exit opposite the door to the dining room.

Lily smiled, grateful that he didn't protest her clearly sneaking out, because it was pretty obvious that was what she was doing.

She found the courtyard easily enough. Evidently, it had begun to snow during the party, and the effect on the gardens and fountains was thoroughly charming. She wanted to stay and explore the area, but she was a baby when it came to cold weather, and she didn't have her cloak.

She had just turned back toward the door, still unsure if she would return to the party or find somewhere warmer to hide, when the sound of something heavy shattering called her attention.

It came from the far side of the courtyard, and now that she was listening, she realized that two people were having a heated conversation over there. She could just barely make out their silhouettes, but she was fairly certain she had just found her negligent boyfriend. But who was he arguing with?

Lily didn't like being nosey, but James had promised to stick by her side all night, and then promptly disappeared as soon as dinner was over, so she wasn't feeling too forgiving.

Curiosity erasing her coldness, she walked slowly and quietly through the courtyard, sticking to the edges and praying they wouldn't notice her. When she was near enough to hear more distinctly what they were saying, but not so close as to be easily seen, she crouched behind a statue of an apothecary-no doubt one of James's ancestors. She really was making eavesdropping a habit tonight, it would seem.

There was another shattering sound, and this time Lily saw the large flower pot burst against wall of the house a little bit to the left of where she knelt, narrowly missing some second floor windows. A few shards hit the other side of the statue on the way down, and Lily's curiosity began to shift to fear. Could James be in some danger?

Fear was quickly replaced by confusion, however, when she recognized the growl of frustration that followed the exploding pottery. "What right? What right does she have to try to push her way back into my life like that?" screamed Sirius.

"None. She forfeited that right a long time ago," replied James. "Will you please let me heal your hand? It will scar if you don't let me fix it soon?"

"Damn my hand!" replied Sirius, punching the wall for emphasis. Lily flinched at the sound of bone making contact with stone. She knew Sirius could be volatile, but she had never seen him so out of control. What was surely a broken hand did not stop Sirius from hurling another pot into the air.

Lily inched forward to peer around the statue. They were several yards away, but she could see the fury in Sirius's face clearly. Sirius began reaching for a small figurine on the edge of what would be a bubbling fountain in the summertime.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said James grabbing Sirius by the arms. "I know you're angry, but think that's quite enough destruction of my parents' things."

Sirius shoved James off of him, but stopped manhandling the figurine. James did not seem perturbed by Sirius's aggression toward him. In fact, he seemed almost bored. Apparently this was not an unusual occurrence.

For a moment, Sirius looked like he might punch the wall again, but instead, he slumped down, sitting on the fountain edge, burying his face in his hands. Lily could see that his right hand was raw and bloody.

James sat beside him, pulling his right arm away and murmuring healing charms over the battered hand. "You know what we should do, don't you?" he asked when the hand had some semblance of normality.

"Burn it?" replied Sirius.

"Well yes, but I was thinking in a more festive manner," said James. "This dinner party has been entirely too quiet."

Lily realized that Sirius was calming down, and therefore they would likely be going back to the house soon, which meant they would walk right past her. She could cast disillusionment charm, but part of her wanted to know what was going on, so she decided it would be better to reveal herself.

Waiting until they were both facing away from where she was hiding, she quietly rose to her feet and stepped out to the center of the path. She wanted to make it look like she was just coming up on them for the first time.

"James, there you are! Oh! And hello, Sirius. When did you get here?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"I never pass up an opportunity for holiday cheer," he said, all the rage gone from his voice. He was either a very good actor, or he had a very quick rebound.

"Yes, we were just saying how we need a bit more excitement at this party, weren't we Padfoot?" said James, patting his friend's back.

"Oh, yes," said Sirius with a wolfish grin.

"Just got to pop up to my room to get the supplies," said James. "Will you escort my date back to the party she has so rudely deserted?"

"You're one to talk!" cried Lily in exasperation.

"Right this way, my little fugitive," said Sirius, hopping to his feet with bow and offering his arm.

Lily stuck her tongue out at James over her shoulder as Sirius guided her away.

"So, how much did you hear?" asked Sirius when they were out of earshot from James, who was walking toward an entrance in the opposite direction.

Lily flushed. "Oh…I…um…" she stammered.

"So, all of it?"

"No! Only a about two pots worth."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. I know I don't have the steadiest of temperaments anyway, but something about my mother just really gets my goat," he explained.

"Your mother?!"

"Oh yes, she was and ever will be the object of my loathing," he nodded.

"What did she do?" asked Lily. James had told her how Sirius hadn't been living at home since he got some inheritance from a distant uncle, but he had been fairly vague about what his relationship to his family was like, other than bad, which was clear enough from the way he interacted with Regulus at school.

"She sent me a Christmas present," said Sirius without the slightest hint of irony.

Lily let out a laugh of disbelief but suppressed it quickly. "The audacity," she said sarcastically, but with a touch of sympathy in her tone.

He smiled at her. "I know. Pure evil, she is."

Though he was kidding, Lily could tell he actually did consider his mother to be pure evil, even if he did recognize the silliness of getting so outraged over a present.

"So what was it?" Lily asked, curiosity getting the better of her for about the dozenth time that night.

"Didn't open it," he shrugged.

"You shattered three pots over a gift a you didn't even open?"

"It was six actually, and I thought you only heard two?"

"I heard the third one from down here. It's how I knew something was happening," she explained.

"I see. Well, here's the thing. The gift is not actually gift. If I know my mother, and I know her pretty well, I'd say, seeing as I was inside of her and all that, it's something closer to blackmail than a present. Something to either guilt me back to the family ways or to express the utmost displeasure and disrespect for the choices I've made. So you see, I already know what it is. No point in opening it."

"What if it's a cozy sweater or something?" asked Lily to lighten the mood.

Sirius snorted. "Well, then, I guess I'll just go a little colder without it this winter and no harm done."

They were entering the ballroom. Sirius was completely undressed for the occasion, ripped jeans and a faded sweatshirt peaking out from under his black cloak, and gaudy dragon hide boots at his feet, but he carried himself so elegantly that he hardly seemed out of place. The opposite problem Lily had been having, really.

"Now then, shall we dance?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Lily thought fleetingly of Marlene and Dorcas snuggled in watching Muggle musicals at the moment. Who knows? Maybe they were watching this exact scene in 'The King and I'. "I suppose," she sighed, but couldn't hide her grin as he swept her into a ridiculous two-step that was completely out of sync with the waltz currently playing.

James joined them shortly after with a large brown package under his arms.

Lily looked at questioningly.

"Portable bonfire," he said, patting the parcel fondly. "With a few modifications, of course."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, shall we go outside and light it then?"

"Outside?" he asked in mock confusion.

Lily's eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean…?" But before she could ask, he was kneeling to place the box squarely in the middle of the dance floor.

"You have the thing?" James asked, reaching behind him.

Sirius pulled a much smaller parcel from some inside pocket of his cloak and set it in James's hand.

James laid it carefully on top of the undetonated portable bonfire. "Now then," he said as he rose to his feet, you may want to take a few steps back. Pulling Lily along by the hand, he sent a few sparks over his shoulder.

For a second it was as though all air and all sound had vanished from the room, and then there was a loud roar as enormous flames erupted behind them. Lily spun around to see a rush of fire racing toward her, she squeaked and started to trip, but James steadied her and they continued to flee the inferno. When they were a good twenty or so paces from the circumference of the now stable fire, they slowed down and turned back around to admire the handiwork.

"There's something strangely beautiful about a bonfire in the middle of a ballroom," Lily noted. "It's kind of hypnotizing."

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" cried Euphemia, pushing her way through the crowd of stunned guests.

"Just brought a little more excitement to the evening, mother. It's very festive, isn't it?" as James finished his question, there was a loud crackling, and red and green sparks shot off around the room, forming themselves into sprigs of holly, knit stockings, and other decorative shapes.

Lily covered her mouth to keep from laughing, because Euphemia obviously found the flames far from funny, and she still wanted to be on the Potters' good side, if she even was on their good side to begin with.

But in a few minutes, Euphemia and Monty were both laughing at the show. James had not been lying when he had once told her that his parents didn't really care about all the trouble he caused over the years.

The magical fire cackled on throughout the rest of the evening with no apparent impact on the floor beneath it.

Lily, James, and Sirius had pulled up a table and grabbed a bottle of champagne, and that was where they spent the rest of the night chatting happily, and abusing Sirius's family a bit for good measure. They remained there until most of the other guests had gone home or to bed in one of the numerous guest rooms.

By the time they went to bed, dawn was slowly creeping in through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the ballroom.

Lily was too exhausted to care that her trunk had still not arrived or that James insisted she indiscreetly stay in his room rather than the guest room his parents had made up for her. 'Besides, what trouble could we get in?' she thought as she shrugged on one of James's old t-shirts to sleep in, 'Sirius is passed out over there on the couch.' And she and James were just as dead to the world only a few moments later, thoroughly worn out and content.


	23. Chapter 23: December 21st, 1977

_Content Warning: The first third of this chapter is very 'M' rated due to detailed descriptions of physical intimacy, so if that's not your thing, skip ahead or skip the chapter altogether. Those scenes are hard to write, by the way, so hopefully you all enjoy them!_

 **December 21** **st** **, 1977**

Lily came to suddenly from the deepest dregs of sleep and felt a rush of fear when she did not immediately recognize her surroundings. Her first impression was of intense brightness, which she soon realized was coming from the large French doors before her, a small balcony just visible through their glazed glass panes.

She looked up and saw a canopy; scarlet, not unlike the one she was used to waking up under in Gryffindor tower, but made of a lighter material that shimmered softly in the sunlight.

Something shifted to her right. She rolled over with a soft grunt and a familiar face came into focus. James. He was snoring lightly, still fully clothed, and glasses askew.

That's where she was. James's house. James's bedroom, to be precise. They had been too tired and too drunk to draw the curtains when they'd stumbled to bed—she glanced at her watch and groaned—a mere four hours ago.

She slowly raised herself onto her elbows to view the satin sofa across from the bed. It was empty. Sirius must have stumbled off to his own room at some point in the night, or rather, early morning hours.

She flopped back down, too tired to be delicate. James groaned from beside her. "What time is it?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Half past ten," she replied.

"I don't get up before noon on holiday," he mumbled, snuggling up against her side.

"That's too bad. I can think of a few fun things to do in the next few hours," she sighed.

His eyes flew open, and with a swiftness that should be illegal after a night of such shenanigans, he'd pinned her beneath him.

She stared up into those startlingly clear eyes behind the still-lopsided glasses. "It's not nice to make idle threats, Lily Evans," he growled.

"Who says they're idle?" said Lily, not knowing where this brazenness had come from. Perhaps she was still drunk. She raised her head and kissed him, quickly and firmly, before making swift moves of her own. She'd rolled out from under him and was halfway out of bed, before he'd figured out what had happened and reached for her arm, gently tugging her back.

"Don't make such tantalizing promises then leave a guy in a lurch," he begged.

Lily held a silent debate in her head. If she let him drag her back into the bed, things were sure to get hot and heavy. It had been over a month since they had had the time, energy, and space to explore the new levels of intimacy they'd opened up on Halloween. And even with all the studying for end-of-semester exams, Head Girl paperwork to get the castle in order for the break, helping Benjy literally learn to walk again, wedding preparations, and other tasks that had kept her on edge of a nervous breakdown during that time, she couldn't deny that her mind had slipped into a steamy daydream or two whenever she had a moment to catch her breath. And the dreams weren't confined to daytime. Some mornings she woke up aching for his touch.

And now, all she had to do was give in to that gentle pull, and she would be at his mercy. But was she ready to step out of the dreams and into the reality of the situation? She chewed her lip indecisively. She could feel James sit up behind her.

"Lily," he breathed in her ear, breath tickling her neck. She shivered in response. He gently planted his lips on the crook of her neck. She had to decide now. Was she going to commit to this or not? Because in a few more seconds, her body would make the decision for her.

He dropped her arm and snaked his arms around her waist instead. "Come back to bed," he murmured.

"Yes, I could use some more sleep," she teased. He groaned, but in annoyance or anticipation, she couldn't tell. His hands started fiddling with the waistband of her panties, just casually running his fingers along it. Lily knew the pros. Those weeks of fantasizing had illustrated those over and over again. She shivered again as if in confirmation that her body was indeed on board.

She quickly went through the cons. They were only seventeen, which was a bit on the young side, though certainly not unheard of. Her own mother had confessed to being only sixteen her first time. Plus, she and James would both be eighteen in a few months. They had only been officially dating for two months. Though really they were together for three, and she had known she liked him for four. And friends for years before that. They were supposed to be a moral compass for the school. But how would anyone know what they got up to off campus? Plus, they were in a committed relationship, so it was hardly a huge breach of propriety.

Then there was the big one. They hadn't really said "I love you" yet. Except all the times she wanted to get into the Head Wing, but that hardly counted. Though she had basically said it at Sirius's birthday before they even really were dating. And she was becoming surer of it day by day.

With each con, she kept finding herself justifying things, which told her enough about where her heart was leading her.

She leaned back into him and looked over her shoulder, a hand reaching up to guide his face to hers. She kissed him deeply this time, and she could feel his smile against her lips before succumbing to the kiss.

She broke away after a moment, and he grunted in protest, nipping at her ear. "Hey, now," she warned teasingly. "Play nice."

"Never," he said. There was that smirk that she used to love to hate. Now, it made her insides feel a bit like jelly.

She swung her legs back onto the bed, leaning back into the pillows and pulling James down by the neck of his shirt. "Okay, Mr. Potter," she said in a near whisper. "Do you worst." His smirk turned into a full on grin.

He leaned over her, reaching for something on the bedside table. His wand. He shot a spell off toward the door, and Lily heard the distinct click of a bolt locking into place. The sound made her heart race. "Alone at last," he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already," she said, rolling her eyes. He did not need to be told twice.

After several minutes of lips and tongues and teeth, Lily sat up and began tugging at her shirt. But James put a hand over hers and held them down. "What, you prefer me with a shirt on? That hasn't been true before," said Lily, trying to keep the mood light rather than be offended.

"As adorable as you look in my old training t-shirt, I would love nothing more than to tear it off of you right now, but then, I don't think I could resist ripping other things off as well," he said, running a finger along her hip, just barely dipping under the elastic of her waistband. "So maybe best we don't tempt fate right now."

Lily stared at him defiantly and began to slowly raise the shirt again. He sat back wide-eyed, his gaze following her fingers as they slowly slid up and up and up. She threw the shirt onto the sofa across from them. James's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "Now that is hardly behavior becoming of a Head Girl," he said, licking his lips lightly as he spoke.

"And what's the Head Boy going to do about?" she challenged.

"He'll have to dispense proper punishment," he grinned wickedly, before lunging forward to once again find her lips with his, while his hands drank in the exposed flesh of her waist, stomach, and breasts. Lily yanked at the hem of his shirt, and he backed off for just long enough to allow her to pull it over his head before his lips were once again on her, this time meeting with her collarbone. Lily let out a soft moan as they began tracing their way down her body. He paused when he reached her underwear, looking up at her for silent approval.

Rather than nod, she gave a slight shake of her head. James sat up a little and shot her a confused look. She sat up too and began to fiddle with the zipper of his pants. The confusion on his face only grew…as did other things, Lily noticed with a blush. "Lily…" he said. It was as much a warning as a question. Apparently, he had not known that this is what she was signing on for when she allowed herself to be pulled back to bed.

"James," she replied firmly, pulling the unzipped pants down as far as his kneeling position would allow.

"Lily, are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked. She nodded. "You're not still drunk." She shook her head. And she wasn't lying about either of those things. Her head was absolutely clear as she rose to her knees and began to pull down the panties James had all but forgotten about. He put his hands on hers to stop the movement, just as he had with the shirt. "Allow me," he said, the smirking expression long gone, replaced by a fierce intensity. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he slowly, painfully slowly, pulled down her undergarments.

Lily lay back against the pillows, allowing him to maneuver them over her knees, all the way down to her feet. She kicked them off, and they landed on top of the shirt she'd cast away earlier. "My turn," she said, reaching for his shorts. He lay beside her obediently as she guided them down his legs, removing his pants the rest of the way in the process.

They lay like that for a few moments. Stark naked and bathed in morning sun, eyes fixed on one another. Lily laughed softly. The whole situation was a little ridiculous. Here she was, about to become another one of James Potter's conquests. The one thing she swore she would never do. And she could not be more pleased about it.

"Knute for your thoughts," he said.

"I was just thinking how there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be right now," she said.

He smiled broadly, and there was no pretense in it. No arrogance or presumption or scheming or seduction. Just pure and honest joy. He kissed her gently on the nose. "Not even with the giant squid?" he asked.

She hit his arm. "Do you have to spoil every sweet moment with a joke?"

"Would you have it any other way?" He leaned in to kiss her nose again, but she intercepted it with her mouth.

"Never," she said, as they broke apart. There was a beat in which they were frozen in time, and then with a flurry of movement, they were locked in a fervent embrace.

Lily could feel the hardness of him against her, and her hips bucked to meet it. James slowed his kisses. "Wait," he said. "You're not ready."

"I am," she hissed. Hadn't they already been over this? She was sure she wanted to do this.

"Not emotionally, I mean physically," he said. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

She bit her lip in annoyance. "You know perfectly well that is."

"Then I suggest we take a gentler approach," he said, sliding his hand between her thighs.

Lily inhaled sharply as he carefully pushed her legs apart and guided his fingers to the sensitive spot that was now revealed. She shivered as his fingers danced lightly over the area, and shivered again as his movements became more concentrated.

Lily gasped as the first finger slid inside of her, moving slowly and surely. Her nails dug into his back as the second finger entered. "James," she breathed, not sure how much more of this she could take. Her back arched as heat surged from her head to her curling toes.

James gave her a lingering kiss. "I think you're ready now," he murmured, lips still brushing hers. Lily nodded in approval, and he gently withdrew his hand. Lily braced herself for what was about to happen.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius yelled from the hallway. Lily bit back a shriek, biting her fist to prevent further sound from escaping. James swore quietly. "Will you wake up already? I'm bored. Let's go play Quidditch." The handle of the door jiggled.

"Pretend we're still asleep," James whispered. Lily was trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Why's your door locked? You never…oh," Sirius stopped midsentence. "Carry on then!" he called a bit too merrily. They could hear him plodding back down the hallway to go wreak havoc somewhere else.

"I don't think he bought it," said Lily after a few gasping breaths of repressed laughter.

James found the situation significantly less amusing. He swore again. "I suppose we should start over," he said.

"Oh, quit being such a gentleman and just get on with it," Lily said. Her body was still pulsing from the memory of his touch and she didn't know how much more ready she could possibly be.

James just raised his eyebrows at her but knew better than to protest. He gave her one more deep kiss before adjusting his body into position. "Okay?" he asked. She nodded for what she hoped would be the final time. She was ready, and had been since she'd first teased him about thinking of something fun to do this morning.

She felt a push and then a pinch of pressure. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out, more from shock than pain. Though it did hurt a little, she couldn't deny that. He began to rock his hips, slowly at first. The pain began to melt away with each stroke. As she became used the sensations, Lily began to reciprocate the movement, rocking her hips up to meet his, back and forth. A moan rumbled from deep in his chest.

She sprang up to meet his lips, hands clasping his neck. His hands were planted on either side of her head, but when their lips met, he reached one hand up to her face. She grasped it in hers. He clung to it tightly, lowering her arm back down and pinning in place. He grabbed her other hand, too, keeping her arms rooted to the bed just as her back began to curve up and away from it.

Lily moaned at the new sensations this adjustment created, and she wrapped one leg around him, willing him to go deeper, harder. He obliged. Electricity began to shoot up and down her body. James's pounding became more insistent. A growl formed in his throat. She recognized that noise from their little locker room rendezvous and knew he was close. She ground her hips harder into him. The growl escaped his mouth as he gave one last powerful thrust, tensed and released.

He gently brushed back her hair, kissing her neck as he shifted inside her, slowly easing his way out. Lily felt a strange emptiness at their parting, but her mind was soon distracted when she felt fingers return to a familiar, sensitive spot. This time it was she that released a growl, as his fingers moved deftly, echoing the rhythmic friction of their earlier joining, but with more precision and nuance. The feeling of floating began seeping into her consciousness as her body began to tremble, almost unperceptively. But it was enough of a signal for James.

He continued the movements that had elicited such a reaction with more determination than before, causing Lily to writhe and grip at the sheets. James slid back, rising to his knees and pulling her leg over his shoulder to have better access as he lowered his mouth where his hand had been. Lily bucked at the touch, grabbing at his hair as his tongue began its work. She wrapped her leg around his neck as a climax stirred and swirled into shape. He gripped her thigh, unrelenting as she began to shudder beneath him. Goosebumps ran up and down her spine as she let out one final gasp and slackened.

She slowly began to untangle her leg from his neck and her fingers from his hair. He collapsed face first beside her, one arm draped heavily over her still quivering stomach. They both panted, trying to regain their breath and their sense of reality.

Lily rolled to face him, and James followed suite, propping himself up on one elbow to gaze down at her. They shared a tender, knowing kiss. That experience had brought things into stark clarity for the both of them. "Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah?" said Lily, knowing what was coming before the words began to form.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she sighed happily.

He wrapped her in his arms as he fell back to the bed. Her hair tickled his chin as he inhaled her lavender and rosemary scent. She drew little circles on his chest with the hand that was wedged there.

The doorknob jiggled, and they both bolted up. "Oi, aren't you two finished yet? I'm going bonkers out here with nothing to do. So either wrap it up or let me join in the fun," called Sirius. James groaned.

"Act like we've been asleep," he said, getting to his feet and tossing Lily the shirt she'd been sleeping in. He hastily pulled on his underpants and kicked the rest of his clothes beneath the bed as he walked to the door.

Lily had just pulled the covers up to her shoulders and nestled her head into the pillows when James swung the door open. "Will you shut your trap," he hissed. "Lily is still sleeping."

Sirius shoved past him and crashed onto the bed. "Oh Lilykins," he said in a singsong voice. "Time to pretend to wake up."

Lily did her best impression of just awoken grogginess, blinking blearily and glowering at Sirius. "Good morning, princess," he said. "Although it's very nearly 'good afternoon.'"

"Do you ever shut up?" she asked, stretching as she sat up.

"My, my. Look at you. You're positively glowing. Having a nice dream were we? Tell your old pal Sirius all about it," he taunted.

James combed a hand through his hair and crossed his arms. "What is so urgent that you had to come barging in here and disturb our sleep?"

"Riiiiight. Sleep," Sirius winked. It was glaringly obvious that their ruse was not working, but Lily did not want to give him the satisfaction of admitting what they'd really been up to.

"Yes, unlike you, I'm unaccustomed to hitting the sack well after the sun has already risen, so I need a few extra hours to catch up," she said, plucking an errant feather from her hair.

"Well then, back to it. But you won't mind if I borrow my boy James here for a little Quidditch practice before lunch, do you? You weren't using him?" said Sirius, springing to his feet and draping on arm over James's shoulder.

Lily waved them off, thinking she may actually get a little more sleep in like she had said.

"Good. You see, Prongs here gets a little restless if he goes too long without a physical outlet." Sirius pounded James's chest. "And what with sleeping in until noon, he's overdue for some action, isn't he?"

James gave his best friend a look that said quite clearly, "I will kill you," but Sirius just beamed at him and began dragging him out the door.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" James mumbled.

"But I think Lily is enjoying the view," said Sirius.

Lily threw a pillow at him. Sirius stooped to pick it up, but stopped suddenly. James saw what was lying on the floor next to the pillow and covered up his dismay with a cough. "Oh Lilykins," Sirius drawled from the floor.

"Yes," said Lily, fear filling the pit of her stomach. Sirius rose, something pale green and lacy dangling from his fingers. All the color rushed from Lily's face.

"A bit rude to sleep commando in someone else's bed, isn't it?" said Sirius, twirling the panties around his finger.

"Give. Those. Back," she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Come and get them," he said, before darting out the door.

Lily sprang up to follow him, but ran straight into James's outstretched arm.

"As good of a first impression as you left on my parents last night, it would be a real shame for your second impression to be pantsless and fuming, don't you think?" he said coolly. He had been friends with Sirius long enough to know better than act rashly at every taunt.

Lily glared at him, but she knew he was right. "Well, what do you propose? No sign of my trunk yet." She made a mental note to kill Dorcas. James went over to a large armoire and began rooting around in the bottom drawers. He tossed a pair of athletic pants at her.

"These'll have to do," he said at Lily's disbelieving look. "My jeans will fall off of you."

"Hardly," she pouted. Though James was well-muscled from Quidditch, it was lean, lanky sort of build. She, on the other hand, was starting to show evidence of all that late night junk food stress eating she'd been doing.

"Try them then," he said, tossing her a pair. Lily pulled them on, and though it was a bit tight getting them over her hips, they did indeed hang off her everywhere else. Not to mention they were several inches too long, causing them to bunch awkwardly at her ankles. "Who knew you'd look so sexy in my pants?"

"I thought I'd already gotten into you pants," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "And I look ridiculous." She traded the jeans for the athletic pants, which weren't much better, but at least they were supposed to be a baggy. And they had a drawstring waist and elastic ankle cuffs to hold them in place. James, meanwhile, had dressed in his usual effortlessly chic, casual style; plain jeans and t-shirt with a tasteful Christmas sweater to add a festive touch.

"Now shall we go retrieve your ladythings?" he said, gesturing to the door.

Lily plucked at the old t-shirt contemplatively. "James, if I have to face your parents in your old training clothes, can I at least have a shower first, so they don't think I'm totally disgusting?"

"Of course! Where are my manners? Bathroom is just through here." He gestured to the only other door. He began to follow her toward it.

"Are you joining me?" she asked.

"Is that an invitation?" he grinned wolfishly.

"No," she stuck her tongue out at him again.

He sighed in disappointment. "Very well. I suppose I better go corral our little poltergeist." He left to go track down Sirius, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.

She entered the bathroom, which was stunning, like the rest of the house, and twirled the ornate knob of the shower, allowing the water to rush forth. She stuck her hand under, but it was still cool. Hot water took a minute in the dead of winter. So she went to the toilet instead. She had read in one of Dorcas's Witch Weeklies that it was always good pee after sex. Which reminded her of something else she'd learned from that particular issue.

She traipsed back to the bedroom and dug around for her bag. It was wedged behind the bed, and she struggled to free it. When she'd finally managed to procure her wand, she paused. What was that spell again?

She felt a wave of relief when it came back to her, and she did not hesitate to perform it. There was enough grumbling about her being Head Girl. No need to add an unwanted pregnancy to the scandal mix. That taken care of, she went to enjoy a very long, hot shower.

When Lily found her way downstairs half an hour later, she was worried she would not know where to go, but thankfully, Sirius's guffaws could be heard from down the hall, so she followed it to the dining room at the corner of the wing. It was a much smaller, cozier dining room than the one they had supped in the previous night.

Clearly this one was reserved for family meals, and indeed, Sirius, James, Monty, and Ephie were all gathered around the table, smiling at whatever joke James had just told as they passed around plates of sandwiches and roasted winter vegetables.

"Ah, speak of the devil," said Monty, when he noticed Lily's presence. She colored, realizing she must have been the subject of the joke. "James was just telling us about the time you got him with a muting hex just before McGonagall's infamous fourth year oral exam."

"I had to mime all my answers," said James with a shudder. "It did not go well."

Lily grinned. "Yes, well, I did warn you that if you used your tongue one more time you would to lose it, and you just had to ask me out again…" she shrugged.

"Is _that_ why I beat you in Transfiguration fourth year?" asked Sirius in delight. Lily studied him closely, but saw no signs of her underwear. Not even a suspicious bulge in his pockets.

"Did you really think you could out mark me under fair circumstances?" asked James, pulling a chair out for Lily. She took it and helped herself to one of the toasted sandwiches before her. She gave him an inquisitive look, and he shook his head subtly. Damn. What the hell had Sirius done with them?

"So tell me, Lily, is this a common occurrence, you hexing my son before important tests?" asked Ephie, leaning both elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

Lily nearly choked on her sandwich. James sniggered beside her. "Well, not frequently, no." Lily managed to say when she had successfully swallowed. "Just when he deserved it."

Ephie and Monty shared a good laugh at that response. Lily was just beginning to feel more at ease when she saw them. Flung across the star atop the little Christmas tree in the back corner were her panties. It was a miracle nobody had noticed them yet. At least, she hoped they hadn't.

She was trying to decide if anyone would notice her summoning lacy underthings across the room, when Monty pushed his chair out and rose to his feet. "Don't mind me, but the lab awaits," he said apologetically. He turned toward the exit that would take him right past the tree. Just as he drew level with it, he spun around.

Lily's heart stopped. He looked at her with a mischievous smile. "I almost forgot. Did you lose something last night, Lily?" Lily couldn't breathe. Even James, who was usually so unruffled by anything, had frozen beside her. Had he seen her underwear? Or was he speaking of losing something more…metaphorical. Sirius was on the edge of his seat with anticipation.

Mr. Potter reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small, sparkling object. It was a dragonfly hair comb. "Oh, thank god," blurted Lily before she could collect herself. The Potters looked confused by her extreme relief. A disgruntled Sirius was muttering to himself, but luckily the Potters hadn't seemed to notice. "Mrs. McKinnon would have killed me if I lost that," Lily explained lamely, having gathered her wits again.

"Oh, I thought I recognized it," said Mrs. Potter. "Ayo always did have such fine taste."

"Yes, that explains why she stayed far away from that snoozefest last night," winked Monty.

"Fleamont Potter, I know you are not casting aspersions on my abilities as a hostess of delightful gatherings," said Ephie with a dangerous tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it darling, but you know how I feel about that stick-in-the-mud Minister of ours…but yes, yes, I know," he continued before she could scold him again, "it would be an unforgivable faux pas to exclude him. Still, Greg and Ayo would have livened things up. It's a shame about their one social event a season policy."

"Who can blame them? Their New Year's Bash takes months of planning," said Ephie, sipping her tea. "Will you be attending this year, dear? Or did they ban you after last year's incident?" she asked her son.

James smiled into his squash, but chose not to answer. "Oh, we're all going this year," said Sirius, with a twinkle in his eye. "Now that Marlene is of age, she got to invite all her friends, so it won't just be the usual stuffy, old name crowd."

"Well, that's good. Hopefully with the help of her friends, she will actually manage to keep you two in line this year," said Ephie. She waved at her retreating husband without looking at him, which was good, considering he was passing right next to the incriminating tree. Lily loosed a soft breath when he was safely out of sight. "And what trouble do you have planned for the rest of today?" It was directed mainly at Sirius.

"He's been begging me for a scrimmage all morning," said James with an air of boredom.

"And leave Lily to the mercy of your mother?" asked Ephie with mock outrage.

"Only if she agrees," said James, looking her.

"Please, please, please, Lilykins, let little Jamie come out an play," said Sirius with a pout.

"Go on, then," Lily sighed. She did not want to get on Sirius's bad side. One obnoxious prank from him was enough for the day. Sirius leapt from the table with a whoop of joy and disappeared down the hall, no doubt to retrieve his broom. James pecked Lily on the check and promised they wouldn't be too long. Lily felt suddenly very awkward sitting alone with Euphemia Potter in ratty old clothes and day-after drinking bags under her eyes.

"Good. I was hoping you might want to join me in the greenhouse, dear. James says you have knack for Herbology, and I find that tending to the plants makes these dreary winter days significantly more pleasant," said Ephie warmly.

Lily was surprised by the offer, but nodded her head in agreement. It beat wandering around the house waiting for James to get back.

"And you're already dressed for it, I see." There was a glimmer in her eye.

Lily flushed. "Oh, yes, I had to borrow some clothes from James, since my trunk didn't arrive as planned," she quickly explained.

"Oh, that reminds me! It arrived a couple of hours ago with this note," said Ephie, handing Lily and envelope.

Lily tore it open ready to scrutinize any pitiful excuses Dorcas might offer, but of course her anger could not last long when she read the effusive apology in Dorcas's letter. Apparently Tony had fallen asleep in his armchair, so Dorcas couldn't use the floo network until he woke up and left the living room.

"I had the house elves send the trunk up to your room. But maybe you missed it while you were in the shower?" asked Mrs. Potter.

Lily could not tell if she was goading her for information or not. Did she know where Lily had slept last night? Worse, did she know what Lily had been up to with her son just an hour ago? She decided a half-truth would be best. "Actually, James, Sirius, and I stayed up so late talking we all fell asleep in his room." She didn't add that Sirius had left them alone in the morning.

"Oh, good. I was hoping the house elves hadn't delivered it to the wrong room," said Ephie. "No matter how many times I tell them a little mix-up here and there is nothing to worry about, they always insist on punishing themselves in the most gruesome ways. Even when I explicitly forbid it, they manage to find a loophole. Just this morning I had to grab Delly before she flung herself out a third story window for dropping those cheese tarts last night."

Lily gasped. "No! That was my fault! Is she okay?"

"Yes, I got there in time, but I'll have to keep an eye on her for a few days. Our elves are particularly prone to overly dramatic acts of penance. We get them from a service that rescues elves from abusive homes, so they come to us quite fragile. We made the mistake of trying to free one once, and found him drowned in the pond the next day. Didn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't serving. So we give them a job and treat them as kindly as we can, but it can be a headache at times," she sighed into her teacup.

Lily stared at her wide-eyed. The idea of house elves had always made her a bit uncomfortable, but knowing the psychological damage centuries of indentured servitude had wrought on them made her feel sick.

"But this is hardly pleasant lunchtime conversation. Tell me," said Ephie, getting to her feet and gesturing for Lily to join her. "What other hexes has James deserved over the years?" Ephie took Lily's hand and began guiding her out of the room. They would walk directly by the incriminating tree. Lily made to discreetly grab the panties as they walked by, but they were gone. Sirius must have gotten to them without her noticing. She resisted the temptation to swear. Instead, she began regaling Mrs. Potter with years worth of stories of her standing up to James's good-natured harassment.

Ephie was nearly in tears of laughter when they reached the greenhouse, which was mercifully only ten minutes from the main house, as neither lady had bothered with a cloak. Despite the bright afternoon sun, the air had a sharp bite to it. They could just spy to little figures swooping around in the little glen on the other side of the lake. No matter what Ephie and her son said, Lily could not bring herself to call the expanse of water before them a pond.

Lily turned her attention back to the greenhouse, and beheld the massive structure before her. It had to be nearly the size of her family's house back in Cokeworth, if the second floor was moved to ground level. It was at least three times the size as the Hogwarts greenhouses, though she supposed there were seven of those, so ultimately they probably had more total square footage.

"Welcome to my little slice of paradise," Ephie grinned as she opened the door for Lily.

Paradise was right. An explosion of warmth and colors and aromas overwhelmed Lily's senses the moment she entered. Once she had a minute to adjust, she began to appreciate the intricate beauty of the sprawling little ecosystem the Potters had cultivated. Different parts of the house were adjusted to different climates, and Muggle and Magical plants alike blended happily together in a lush little jungle of green leaves, full-grown trees, and a rainbow assortment of blooms. It looked like something out of a fairytale, but then, so had many things about Potter Place.

"Come, let me show you my favorite section first." Ephie began guiding her to the back of the room. "Then, of course, you're welcome to explore at your leisure. Just don't go through there unaccompanied by me or Harry," she said, gesturing to a door that led to the only section separated from the others by physical walls. "It's where we keep the dangerous stuff. Dangerous, but useful, of course."

"This is spectacular," said Lily in amazement. Ephie had been right, all feelings of winter doldrums had instantly vanished in the presence of such exuberant life.

"Thank you, darling. I'm half convinced Monty only married me for my green thumb. This place was barely in use when we moved in. It's taken me almost the full sixty years of our marriage to get it to this point." Lily tried not to balk at this information. James had mentioned his parents were older, but that had to make the spritely woman at least in her late seventies. She knew wizards aged more slowly, but it was still impressive.

Ephie continued, "With the help of our skilled gardener, of course. We are found of him. His father, Benjamin, used to be old Mr. Potter's valet back in the days when they had more human help than elfin. Henry considered him to be his dearest friend, and the feeling must have been mutual, as Ben named his son after him. That's his apartment just through there," she said, gesturing to a curtain of ivy. "Though of course, he's in the village this time of year. Not as much to do once the grounds are locked down for the winter. Here," she stopped suddenly. "This is my pride and joy. Besides James, of course. My orchid collection."

The sheer number alone was stunning, but the beautiful variation in the delicately detailed flowers before her almost made her want to cry. "It's…" she struggled to find an appropriate adjective to describe such sight. "Perfect," she finally settled on.

Ephie beamed, also looking a little teary. She began pointing out her favorites. "Those there are vanilla," she pointed to some vines that tangled their way up tree trunks. "These are called Dorset Gold, though James likes to call them Gryffindor flowers." Lily smiled at the crimson and gold flowers. "I'm quite fond of this one," she said, pointing to a flower that seemed to contain all the colors of a beautiful sunset. "It's a phoenix orchid. Cattleyas are over there. This pretty guy is Robert's Delight," she gently held up a deep purple flower.

"I never knew there were so many types of orchids," Lily confessed.

"Almost 30,000," said Ephie. "Though I have only a couple hundred here. They're a tricky plant to care for, so I try not to let my collection to get too big." Ephie picked up a golden canister and began misting several of the plants near her. "You can help, if you like, but I recommend you explore a bit first. See if you can find your namesake flowers. It's almost as large a section as the orchids."

Lily did indeed find the lilies, which were as impressive as Ephie had suggested. She recognized a few varieties. Water lilies of course, gracefully floating in a little fountain. And there were fire lilies, calla lilies, and even a large group of her favorites, stargazer lilies. But most of the names escaped her as she walked among the numerous pots and planters. She wished she were a painter. She could get lost for days in here trying to capture all the hues and textures; the oddly satisfying symmetry of each folding leaf and drooping petal.

A few hours later found Mrs. Potter and Miss Evans wrist deep in a large trough of soil, rooting around for some fingerling potatoes to be prepared for dinner. Lily was thankful she was in James's old clothes, as they were sure to be stained from all the dirt that had collected on them.

"Hang on, what's this?" asked Ephie, breaking the comfortable silence they'd fallen into. "A rag?" She began to pull up a piece of cloth from the dirt. Not just any cloth. Something lacy and…pale green beneath all that dirt. "Why, I do believe these are underpants!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Lily couldn't move. She didn't even blink. She tried to imagine what she would say if a random pair of underwear turned up in her garden. "That's…odd," she finally managed.

"Very. Especially as they aren't mine." Don't ask if they're mine, don't ask if they're mine, Lily silently prayed. "What has Harry been up to in here?" Ephie mused. Lily tried to laugh but it came out more as a grimace. Thankfully, Ephie dropped the matter, stuffing the panties into her apron pocket and grabbing the basket full of potatoes she had filled.

When they reached the kitchen, Ephie set the basket on the counter and hung her apron on a hook by the door. "Why don't you go wash up for dinner? I need to go over the menu with Pod," she gestured to the tiny little elf that was scurrying over to them. Lily blushed. Somehow, she looked like she'd been mud wrestling in a pigpen while Ephie hardly had a fleck of dust on her, Lily marveled. She waited until Ephie was deep in conversation with Pod before she dared snatch the underwear from the apron.

Sirius was lazing on her bed when she reached her room. Delly had helped her find it at the end of the hall from James's. "Find good potatoes for dinner?" he asked casually.

"How?" Lily asked. If she said anything else, she'd surely explode at him.

"Ephie always serves roasted potatoes on Wednesdays in winter," Sirius shrugged.

Lily just tromped off toward the bathroom. As nice the Potters and their estate were, she didn't know if she could take two more days of Sirius's scheming. Hopefully he wouldn't ruin the rest of her visit with his indiscretion. And hopefully he'd leave her and James alone for long enough that they could talk about what had happened that morning…and maybe even repeat the experience.

There was a knock on the door just as she stepped under the waterfall of warmth streaming from the showerhead. "Go away, Sirius," she grumbled.

The door opened. "Does Sirius make a habit of interrupting your showers?" asked James. "I'll have to have a word with him about that." His shirt was already off, slung around his shoulders.

"Didn't I say 'no' to company in here?" asked Lily, smiling despite herself.

"That was this morning. I figured you'd be missing me after being apart all day," he smirked.

That damn smirk.

"Oh, get in here, then," she sighed, acting very put out about it.

"If you insist." He dropped his pants and made his way toward the shower.

Maybe two more days at the Potter's would be so bad after all.

BANG BANG BANG.

"Oi! Prongs! Hurry up in there! I need your help with something!"

Then again…


	24. Chapter 24: December 25th, 1977

_CW: There is a little more language than usual in this chapter._

 **December 25** **th** **, 1977**

"This….can't be right," said Dorcus, looking around the backstreet doubtfully. A throng of youths with short spiked hair, studded leather jackets, and a variety of interesting piercings were standing around the tall tables on the pavement outside the pub on the corner, sucking down pints as punk music blasted from inside, despite the fact it was barely noon. It seemed even on Christmas morning, there was always a place to find a drink in London.

Lily wasn't sure if she should smile or not as they passed, so instead of making eye contact with them, she looked over her shoulder at Dorcas, who was clinging a little more tightly than usual to Benjy's arm. "No, it is. We stopped here in September when they gave me a ride to King's Cross."

"Wow. I knew Sirius hadn't been living at home, but I never imagined this," said Marlene, looking both disgusted and impressed. "He really is committed to his whole 'aristocrat fallen from grace persona', isn't he?"

"I don't know if it's a persona, per se. He is just as committed to his complete and utter rejection of his upbringing in private as he is in public," said Lily, thinking back on what she'd overheard a few nights ago in the courtyard at Potter Place.

"Yes, persona was not quite the right word. Lifestyle? Embodiment?" said Marlene, trying out a few alternatives, but not seeming satisfied with any of them.

Lily halted in front of the address James had written down for her before she left his house—houses she amended wryly to herself—to spend Christmas Eve and morning with her family. She had only seen the building from the back alley before, and it looked just as decrepit and neglected from the front as it did behind.

She reached out a gloved finger and pressed the cracked button for number 18. After a long pause, the door clicked open, and the four visitors hurried into the relative safety of the atrium. They all took in the leaning staircase before them nervously. No wonder Sirius usually entered up the fire escape out back.

"Right. Just one floor up," said Lily, trying to offer an encouraging smile to her friends as she lead the charge up the questionable stairs. Every step creaked and swayed beneath her, a cloud of dust rising up beneath each footstep.

"Doesn't anybody else live here?" asked Benjy, observing the soot that had been transferred to his hand when he'd braced himself on the banister.

Lily shrugged. "He's never mentioned neighbors," she said, but a baby's cry from down the hall a moment later answered any doubts.

"Imagine growing up in a place like this," said Marlene, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, we can't all live in mansions with a team of nannies to care for us," said Dorcas a little defensively. Truth be told, their current surrounding bore a striking resemblance to the place she had spent the first nine years of her life, albeit a bit grungier and more lifeless feeling. It had taken her mom all those nine years to build up her client list, stashing every spare penny into a savings account all the while, before they'd been able to afford the down payment on the townhouse they now occupied. Jenny had refused every offer from men, some of whom she was dating, others that just took an uninvited interest in her life, to put them up somewhere more palatable.

"I didn't have any nannies," pouted Marlene, also getting defensive. "Well, my cousin came up from Nigeria to help out when I was younger, but that's not the same thing."

"Will you two hush?" snipped Lily. Something about this place seemed to be putting them all in an ill temper, and it was supposed to be a festive gathering. "We're here," she gestured to the door before giving it a firm knock.

They could hear someone scrambling inside, followed by a loud thud and a stream of curse words. The door swung open revealing an incredibly grimy and disheveled figure.

"Hello, Santa," said Lily, trying to hide a giggle.

Remus blinked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Didn't you just come down through the chimney?" she asked by way of explanation.

"Ha. Ha," he responded sarcastically.

"Who or what is a Santa?" Marlene whispered to Dorcas as Remus ushered them inside.

Dorcas gave her a surprised look. "You don't know about Santa Claus? Honestly, I think Muggle Studies should be a required course for all wizard-borns."

The desolate feeling of the hallway was slowly leeching away as they took in their cluttered but cozy surroundings. The living room seemed to have been modeled after the Gryffindor common room, with over stuffed furniture squished in front of the huge fireplace. Lily was certain Sirius must have used magical means to construct the fireplace, as it was utterly out of place with the construction of the rest of the building. The room had a quite a few other Sirius touches, like Quidditch posters slapped haphazardly around the walls and a trunk labeled 'Property of the Marauders. Keep Out.' tucked in the corner.

However, with all that coziness came a distinct odor Lily had often encountered when stepping into a space occupied primarily by teenage boys. The Gryffindor locker room came to mind as one such example. And there was a distinct aura of careless neglect and general grubbiness about the place.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Lily with narrowed eyes. It was eerily quiet in the flat.

"Hell if I know," said Remus darkly. "Fool that I am, I offered to come by early to help straighten up when I heard Sirius offer to host. Got here almost two hours ago, and of course the git was nowhere to be found. James showed up about twenty minutes ago and went off to look for him," said Remus as he bent over the hearth, magicking away the cloud of ash that had exploded out of the dustbin he'd knocked over in his haste to get the door.

With the ash cleared, he set about making up the fire. Benjy hurried over to help. "What can we do?" asked Dorcas, always uneasy doing nothing while others worked.

"Well, I've already cleaned up the kitchen. Maybe you can dig around in the cupboards and see if there's any food to be had?" asked Remus. "And that light fixture could use a scrubbing," he said, tilting his head up at the dim chandelier. "It's so gloomy in here."

Marlene, the tallest, got up on the table and began scouring the fixture with a stream of water from her wand, which dripped down into the bucket of ashes she'd strategically placed below. Lily and Dorcas made their way to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets and fridge, but aside from some stale biscuits and moldy leftovers, they were coming up short.

"I suppose we should call out for something," said Dorcas, gesturing to the stack of menus pinned to the corkboard by the phone. They sifted through various options of Indian, Chinese, Italian, and Pub food, and, unable to make their minds, decided to order a little of everything. Lily read off menu items to Dorcas as she relayed them over the phone to various annoyed delivery boys who were clearly less than thrilled to be working on Christmas.

Marlene, having finished with her job, had come over to watch in fascination. "No wonder Muggles don't need house elves," she said. "You can just pick up that little doohickey and ask for anything you want. It's just like the painting in the Head Wing!"

"Not exactly," laughed Lily. "It will take about an hour or so for them to prepare the food and bring it here. Plus, we'll have to pay," she said, reaching for a large jar on the counter that appeared to be stuffed to the brim with Muggle tender. There were hundreds of notes shoved in there, most of them of twenties and fifties. Sirius clearly didn't understand Magical to Muggle conversion rates. Or else, he just had enough money that he didn't care.

Marlene helped Lily count out the bills as Dorcas listed the different totals for them. Soon there was a knock on the door, which Benjy promptly answered. "Hello, Peter! Happy Christmas!" he said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Benjy," rasped Peter, out of breath from the stairs and the cold. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not to worry," said Remus, taking Peter's coat from him. "You'll be shocked, I know, to hear Sirius has yet to make an appearance at his own party."

Peter laughed, going over to the now roaring fire to warm his hands. "It's snowing hard out there," he said, shaking droplets of melted snowflakes from his hair.

"Really!?" cried Lily, rushing to the window. She loved snow. Especially on Christmas. Sure enough, in the hour since they'd arrived, an onslaught of precipitation had hidden the London streets behind a whirling cloud of white. "Wow," she murmured. "It's beautiful."

"I hope Sirius and James, are alright," said Dorcas, peering over her shoulder at the winter wonderland forming before them.

"They'll be fine," Remus assured them. "Who wants to help me decorate the tree?" he asked, summoning a box from the broom closet.

Lily noticed the spindly pine tree in the corner for the first time, now that the flat was fully illuminated by the fire and freshly scrubbed chandelier.

"I'll put on a saucepan of milk," said Peter, reaching into the paper bag he'd carried his presents in and pulling out a bottle milk and old cookie tin. "My mum sent along some hot cocoa fixings."

"Bless you, Peter. And Mrs. Pettigrew," said Remus, draping a string of golden tinsel around the upper portion of the tree. Dorcas attempted to balance candy canes on branches, eventually giving in to some magical assistance, as the drooping limbs were hardly strong enough to support them otherwise. Benjy began wrestling with a string of tangled lights.

Lily and Marlene occupied themselves by gathering up people's presents and arranging them 'artfully', or so the claimed of the disorderly piles, on a blanket they had laid under the tree.

An hour later, they painted a picturesque scene, indeed. Huddled under fuzzy blankets around the crackling fire. Clutching warm mugs of cocoa between their fingers. Gazing out the window at the swirling snow, and a glittering Christmas tree guarding a mound of wrapped parcels. But a feeling of anxiousness spoiled the otherwise charming mood. Sirius and James had still not returned.

"Do you reckon we should start without them?" asked Peter, eyeing the various takeout containers stacked on the table before them.

"Well, we're still missing a few pizzas," said Lily. "Maybe wait until all the food's here?"

There was a knock on the door. "That must be it," said Remus, hopping to his feet.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he yelled when he'd opened the door.

"Help a pal out, would you?" huffed James. The others were instantly on their feet, all eyes on the threshold where James was struggling to support the cumbersome frame of his teetering best friend. Benjy rushed forward to take up Sirius's other side as Remus relieved James of his burden.

"Is he alright?" asked Lily, barely more than whisper.

"Oh, he's fine, the rotten bastard. Just drunk off his arse."

"Am not," muttered Sirius, trying to shake off his helpers and nearly plunging to floor before Remus steadied him again.

"For fuck's sake," said Lily. "You scared us nearly half to death, disappearing for hours and then showing up looking like you'd been on the business end of some Death Eater hexes."

"Sorry, Lilykins" slurred Sirius.

"I think we'd best get him to bed," said Remus, shaking his head.

Dorcas brought a steaming mug of cocoa to where James stood in front of the fire. He accepted it gratefully.

"What the hell happened?" asked Lily, beckoning to James to sit down on the sofa beside her.

"The usual," he sipped at his drink. "Set off this morning for a little last minute shopping…"

"I'll say," interrupted Marlene.

"…when he ran into a group of American girls who are studying at university here. They were having a bit of bender to get over the fact none of them could go home for Christmas, and well…you can fill in the rest," said James, getting up to answer the door as he finished. The last of the feast had arrived.

Lily shook her head reproachfully. James had explained to her that holidays were always a volatile time for Sirius, with his family situation being what it was, but she never thought he'd do something like this. Still, she couldn't imagine how hard Christmas must be for someone who has severed all ties with their relatives, so she did her best not to be resentful of his behavior.

"Well, I say it's about time we begin dishing out all this food," said Remus, returning with Benjy from the bedroom.

"Here, here," cheered Peter.

Dorcas and Marlene brought a stack of plates and utensils from the kitchen, and everyone began scooping out huge mounds of curries, noodles, and various fried things from their eclectic mixture of cuisines.

They had just begun stacking the dirty plates and passing out gifts when a bleary eyed Sirius trudged out from the bedroom. "You better have saved me some egg rolls," he said in a much clearer voice.

"He has a pretty quick recovery," James explained, because all but the Marauders were looking quite shocked at his sudden reappearance. He'd been asleep for less than an hour.

"I should say so," said Lily, passing him the paper package containing the remaining egg rolls that James had strategically set aside.

Sirius stuff one whole into his mouth. "Where uhr muh presents?" he asked, muffled by the half-chewed food in his mouth.

"Close your mouth while you eat, and I'll give them to you," said Remus, summoning the only reaming stack from under the tree. "And I notice you have contributed nothing to anyone else's piles," he added, as he lowed the presents at Sirius's feet.

"Guess again!" said Sirius triumphantly, pulling some crumpled envelopes from his back pocket.

"Oh good. Gift certificates again," sighed Remus. Distributing the unmarked envelopes amongst the group.

Lily opened hers and raised her eyebrows at the coupon for a hundred pounds off any washer or dryer he'd clearly picked up from the appliance store on the corner. Her friends shared equally perplexed looks, except for James.

"I couldn't stop him," he sighed.

"Well, it beats last year's 'a gift has been made in your name to the Royal Horticulture Society'," said Peter.

"My mum quite appreciated that one," said James. "I, on the other hand, not so much…"

"Well, at least with this one, we may be able to refund it. Gringotts may even exchange it for us," said Remus.

"Unappreciative bastards," mumbled Sirius into his plate of fish and chips.

"Actually, my mom will be thrilled with this. Thanks, Sirius," said Dorcas.

"Come to think of it, mine will too," said Lily.

The rest of the group passed over their coupons to the three Muggleborns present, refusing any attempts at remuneration.

"See, it was a good gift," beamed Sirius.

"Yeah, for their mothers maybe," grumbled Peter.

"Calm down, Peter. Here, open mine," said Remus.

"Alright," he sighed, selecting a slim brown package off the top of his pile. His mood quickly changed when he saw what was inside. "A first edition! Thanks, Remus," he grinned.

Lily hadn't realized there was such a thing as wizard comic books, or that illustrations could move in the same way as magic photographs, for that matter. She eyed the copy of "The Adventures of Atlantes" with interest.

Peter noticed her attention, and passed the book along for her to examine. "Just be careful," he said. "First editions are rare."

Lily nodded her understanding and gently flipped through the book, appreciating the beautiful drawings of hippogriffs, medieval castles, and enchanted gardens.

Marlene nudged her, gesturing to her stack of presents. "Your turn," she said.

Lily passed the comic book back to its rightful owner and selected a small box from the top. It was from Dorcas. Lily opened the lid and pulled out the little glass vial inside.

"I noticed you've been a bit stressed lately, so I had Madame Pomfrey help me mix up a relaxation tonic. Nothing too strong, but you still might want to avoid taking it before any big tests. Might make you a little spacey," Dorcas explained.

"Aw, thanks Dory. This will definitely come in handy on Friday," smiled Lily.

James gave a shudder at the mention of the wedding. "Think I can have a little bit too?" He was not looking forward to his second, and hopefully last, encounter with Vernon Dursley.

"I suppose," said Lily.

"That's supposed to last all next semester, but can always make some more," laughed Dorcas.

"We may need it," said James, solemnly. "A semester's worth of relaxation sounds just about right for what we're up against."

"Oh, they're not that bad," said Lily, and then reconsidered. "Okay, maybe they are."

They continued opening and appreciating their gifts for a good while. Lily received a box of gourmet chocolates from Benjy, a book on wizarding genealogy from Remus ("It helped me out loads when James first started dragging me to social functions," he'd explained), a cute little teacup with a pattern of lilies on it from Peter, a set of self-organizing file folders from Marlene who was sick of Lily losing her notes and having to borrow hers, and some beautiful new boots from James that he'd seen her eyeing in Hogsmeade last visit. She'd begun to protest that they were too expensive, but thought better of it. James wouldn't hear it. Plus, she really liked them.

Truth be told, now that she'd seen where James grew up, she was honestly surprised at how down to earth he was. She thought back on all those times she'd called him arrogant and entitled and felt simultaneously vindicated and ashamed. He may have been bad, but he could have been a lot worse. So if he was going to splurge on a ridiculously overpriced present for her every now and again, who was she to complain?

Overall, Lily thought it had been one of her best years for gifts, both giving and receiving. Dorcas was already painting her nails with the mood sensing polish Lily had given her, debating with Benjy whether they were more blue for calm or green for happy. Benjy had loved his new sketchbook, and Remus his assortment of Muggle records.

Peter was using the insult-hurling playing cards she'd given him with Remus and Sirius, who were getting increasingly frustrated at being called things like 'useless wanker' every time one of them lost a hand, much to Peter's amusement. Lily was happy to see Sirius wearing the watch she'd given him. It was supposedly indestructible and un-losable, which should be useful, seeing as he'd gone through three watches already this year. Two lost to Bludgers, one to a midnight skinny dipping incident. "Well, you remembered to take everything else off," Lily had remarked when he'd complained about it.

Meanwhile, Marlene was already trying poses from the yoga book Dorcas had given her on the mat she'd received from Lily. She'd been begging Dorcas for months to teach her some yoga after reading that deep stretches could help improve her form in Witches of Quidditch magazine.

As for James, she'd had a surprising difficult time picking something out for him, because he was such an impulsive shopper, anytime he wanted something, he just bought it without a second thought. So she'd settled on something homemade, helped in large part by her mother, who, to be honest, had done most of the work. It was a monogrammed quilt in red and gold with little broomsticks in the corners. Mrs. Evans had already designed, cut, and pinned together the pattern for her, so all Lily had had to do was run it through the sewing machine when she got home for break. She had breathed a sigh of relief when she had seen James's bedroom at Potter Place, because it would fit the décor perfectly.

She and he were currently snuggled up beneath it, sipping on more hot cocoa, this batch spiked with some liquor that tasted of caramel. She was flipping idly through the book from Remus, noting some familiar sounding names. "Marlene?" she said.

"Mmhmm," grunted Marlene, frowning in concentration. She was trying to hold a deep lunging position, and her legs were wobbling under the strain.

"You pushing it too hard," warned Dorcas. "You have to ease into the postures. And for Pete's sake, breathe."

Marlene sighed, and rose up from the pose, giving Lily her full attention.

"Is Jamilda's family related to the Shafiqs on this list? 'The Sacred Twenty-Eight'?" asked Lily.

"Oh, not that rot," hissed Sirius.

"Dunno," said Marlene, as she moved into a wide-legged bend. "Probably. That list is all politics though. That's why you don't see Potter or McKinnon there. Too many infractions over the years to be considered truly pure, despite being some of the original members of the Wizengamot. Meanwhile Ollivanders have had least a few Muggleborns in their line. Very little historical accuracy. Why?"

"No particular reason. It's just interesting, as someone introduced to the world so recently, to imagine ancient wizarding families. I didn't realize there have been Shafiqs in Britain so long. Jamilda was talking about going to visit family in Pakistan over the holidays. I assumed the rest of her family must have immigrated more recently, but this says they've been here since the eighteenth century. That would have been very early on in the Empire's involvement on the subcontinent. Before it was even officially colonized. I wonder what the relationship was like between British and foreign wizards at that time."

"Yawn," said Sirius. "Enough of this talk about history, Wizarding or Muggle. Let's _do_ something."

"We could have a snowball fight. Give you a chance to redeem yourself after last year's poor showing," teased Remus.

"For the last time, the sun was in my eyes. How was I to know Slughorn was coming down the path?" said Sirius indignantly as he shoved a pillow over Remus's face.

"I don't think a snowball fight is the best idea," said Dorcas. "It will be dark before long." She gestured to the window where the weak light of winter's setting sun was streaming in.

All the color drained from Remus's face. "What time is it?" he asked a hint of panic in his voice. James and Sirius had stiffened, suddenly very upright and alert.

"Damn. Nearly 3:30. We're running late," said Sirius, looking at his new watch.

"Can we still get there in time?" asked Peter fearfully.

"We're going to have to. Come on, let's go," said James getting swiftly to his feet. Lily, was about to complain, but something in James's look gave her pause. She looked around at the four standing boys, and for the first time, noticed how gaunt Remus was looking. Realization began to dawn on her.

"Go where?" asked Marlene, having been distracted from her yoga by the commotion.

"Uh…we've got another party to get to. Many apologies," said Sirius.

"Do you really mean to leave your guests at your own party to go to another party which you are clearly not going to invite your guests to join you at?" asked Marlene crossly.

"I'm sure they were just about to extend the invitation," said Dorcas, trying to calm Marlene down.

"Actually, this party is a bit…exclusive," said Peter. "No plus ones, unfortunately."

Dorcas began to look a bit put out as well.

"We're sorry, we just figured you all would want to be getting back, you know, before dark, so we agreed to other plans," said James, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"Yes, I remember you saying we'd have to wrap up early today. Perhaps you forgot to mention it to everyone," said Lily, connecting all the dots and wanting to help Remus keep his cover in front of Dorcas, Marlene, and Benjy, who were unaware of their friend's condition. "You lot, get going. We'll clean this place up before we head home," said Lily, ushering the Marauders to the door. She followed them out into the hallway, and pulled James back.

"It's the full moon, isn't it," she whispered.

He nodded. "We really have to go." He pulled away from her, but she grasped his arm more tightly.

"Is it…safe. I know at Hogwarts he's contained, though it still makes me worried that you wait in the woods near by. Is the place you're going now secure?" she asked.

"We'll be okay. He's parents have a good setup," he said with a reassuring smile.

Lily scowled at him.

"Didn't you once tell me you would never doubt my skills?" he teased.

"I can not be held accountable for the things I say under the influence of Madam Rosmerta's mead," said Lily, raising her nose in the air defiantly.

He tapped the tip of it with his finger. "Quit being silly," he said, though his own impish grin defied that command. He looked over his shoulder. Sirius was at the base of the stairs looking up at them impatiently. Remus and Peter had already disappeared out the door. He turned back to her looking much more somber. "But you can wait here if it will make you feel better. We'll be back around dawn with barely a scratch. I promise."

Lily chewed her lip. "Go on then," she sighed.

He brushed a quick kiss on her check and ran to catch up with the others.

Lily closed the door quietly when she slipped back into the apartment. For a brief moment, she felt an overwhelming sadness and helplessness for her friend. Though she worried about James and the others, it was for Remus, who had no choice in the matter and bore the brunt of the burden, that she was truly upset. And on Christmas, of all nights, and not to mention one of the longest nights of the year.

She was proud of James for sticking by him. She just wished he didn't have to get so close to do it. But he had told her they've been standing by during his transformations for years, and no slip ups yet. Even if he did always come back looking worse for the wear. She supposed a night spent in the Forbidden Forest listening to your friend howl inside some shack would do that to a person.

She wondered where they would be waiting tonight. She imagined a cellar door with heavy chains and a large padlock, and the feeling of sadness began to creep back. She shook it off and picked up a pizza box from where it lay on the floor, bringing it over to Marlene, who was collecting rubbish in a bag while Dorcas and Benjy did the dishes.

"What the hell was all that?" asked Marlene, clearly still in a fowl mood from being brushed off so unceremoniously.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault really. James told me about it last week, and I was supposed to pass it on. They're being a bit secretive about it, you see, because it has to do with Sirius's family," said Lily, not sure where the idea for that lie had come from. Fortunately, it worked.

"Ah, I see," said Marlene, with a knowing nod. "He does get a bit squirrely when it comes to them, doesn't he?" she mused rhetorically.

"Do you blame him?" asked Lily, wadding up some discarded wrapping paper.

"No. I really don't," she agreed.

"Almost makes me glad to have Petunia," Lily added, only half-joking.

Marlene snorted and took the ball of paper from her hands. "Who needs siblings, anyway? I'm an only child, and I turned out relatively normal." It was Lily's turn to snort, but Marlene ignored it. "And look at Dory over there. Practically a saint. Siblings just make things unnecessarily complicated. I'd rather be able to choose my family, anyway."

"Marlene, that was downright sappy," said Lily in amazement.

"Shut up," was the best comeback Marlene could come up with.

Lily had had a hard time convincing the other three to leave her behind, but eventually they had gone on their way, leaving her to curl up on the sofa and pursue her book with more focus. It got dark shockingly quickly, and soon it was too dim to read, despite the freshly scrubbed lighting fixture. She made herself a small supper of leftovers, and must have dozed off not long after, because the next thing she was aware of was James snoring softly in her ear as the early morning light gently beamed in through the window.

Peter was asleep in the armchair across from them, but Sirius was awake, sitting in the windowsill and staring out into the empty street below.

Lily was about to close her eyes and give in to the irresistible tug of unconsciousness, when she noticed the blood stain that seemed to cover half of Sirius's shirt. She sat up suddenly.

James murmured something, and rolled toward her without fully waking, seeking the heat that had suddenly disappeared.

"Sirius," she hissed.

He started and turned to face her, a glazed look in his eyes. "Morning Lilykins," he said in a hollow voice.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Don't fret, m'dear. Nothing old Padfoot can't manage. It's already mostly healed, you see?" He lifted his shirt revealing freshly stitched skin and a large bruise in what was unmistakably the shape of a bite mark.

Lily gasped. "You weren't…you weren't _bitten_ were you?"

"Oh, no," he said, lowering his shirt hastily. "Well, yes, but just by a stray dog. The noise attracts them sometimes."

Lily's heart was slowly returning to a normal pace. "Why don't you get some rest like the others? Where's Remus?"

"He's still back at his folks'. Didn't really have the strength to apparate after," there was an edge to his voice Lily had heard from him before. It was unsettling, the cold detachment that belied the rage within.

"Well, put on a clean shirt, and get the fire going again, won't you?" she said with a shiver, lying back down. James's arms gladly received her.

"Yes, mum," he teased, skulking the bedroom. Lily was vaguely aware of him coming back out and rustling around at the fireplace, but was already asleep by the time he had the flames roaring.

Sirius leaned back against the sofa and stared in the fire with the same empty look he as he'd held out the window. It'd been awhile since they'd had such a close call. Not since the Snape incident. He was just glad this time wasn't his fault. And that he'd gotten there in time. He sighed deeply and then winced. Werewolf bites may not be toxic to his other form, but they still hurt like hell long after he'd transformed back.

He stood up, grabbed his jacket and the keys to his motorbike, and was long gone before anyone else stirred again. It's what he did when he needed to get away from his dark thoughts. But that was getting harder and harder to do these days. He felt like the darkness would soon consume them all.


	25. Chapter 25: December 30th, 1977

**December 30** **th** **, 1977**

The wedding ceremony had been short and tasteful. The bride and her other two bridesmaids, one a friend from school the other from work, had been mercifully civil toward Lily during the preparations, and Lily had done her best to play the part of dutiful, loving sister. And she had not been lying when Petunia had slid into their mothers' gown, her usually sullen face glowing with happiness, and Lily had leaned in to whisper "You look beautiful" in her ear.

Petunia had smiled gratefully and patted the supportive hand Lily had placed on her shoulder. And for just a moment, there was a flicker of that old warmth they had felt toward each other during childhood. Before that fateful letter had come, and they'd each committed wholeheartedly to opposite sides of an unbreachable divide.

Now, Lily and James sat at the head table, watching the various guests toast to the happy couple. Fortunately, Lily had not been requested to give her own toast. The title of Maid of Honor had gone to Yvonne, Petunia's dearest friend, and someone who had much more to say about the beaming bride.

It pained Lily a little to realize, as Yvonne listed Petunia's positive qualities and peppered the speech with inside jokes, just how well Yvonne knew her sister; far better than she did. She knew they'd been steadily growing apart over the years, but the picture Petunia painted by Yvonne's speech was a different woman than the one Lily imagined her sister to be, and she knew in that moment, that Petunia existed far more in her imagination than in her real life.

Her mind flickered to her own wedding day. She ignored the urge to paste James's face onto the anonymous groom that had always stood there in her fantasies. She smiled, a little sadly, as she thought about what it would be like to step into that gown. Would Petunia be there to tell her she looked beautiful? Would she be able to stand being around so many magically inclined people at once? Because other than her family, Lily knew her wedding guests would be composed entirely of people from the Wizarding World, from _her_ world, however broken it was at the moment.

The guests broke into applause as Yvonne concluded her toast. Petunia wiped a tear from her eye and got up to hug her Maid of Honor. Vernon squeezed her hand as she sat back down, and Lily's heart warmed a little at that small sign of tenderness. Vernon and Petunia were very private people and dedicated to traditional notions of propriety. Therefore, they held a strict 'no public displays of affection' policy.

So much so, that Lily had begun to wonder if there was any real love between the two or if the relationship was merely one of convenience; two acquaintances with similar values at a certain time of life in which it was expected to settle down and start a family. It would explain why their relationship had moved so quickly. Lily had never seen them so much as hold hands before today, and even their first kiss as husband and wife had been quick and perfunctory. But that little intimate touch gave her a glimpse of the very real affection that must exist between them.

As if reading her thoughts, James placed his own hand over hers where it rested on the table, loosely gripping the stem of her wine glass. He jerked his head toward the dance floor, where the band had just resumed their performance following the various speeches and announcements. Lily smiled her assent, and they rose to their feet. But they were intercepted as they approached the dance floor. "Apologies, James, but I think I'm going to have to claim this dance," said Joseph Evans. Lily grinned at her father and took his outstretched hand.

James bowed and went back to the table, where he sat obediently silent. Lily had given him firm instructions to keep his interactions with the other guests to the bare minimum. She could tell it was weighing heavily on her extremely extroverted and charming boyfriend to brush off all attempts at friendly conversation. But Lily had promised Petunia they would both be on their best behavior tonight, and Petunia's definition of 'best behavior' was 'make no one aware of your existence'.

Lily let her dad guide her into a waltz, one of the first and only dances he had ever taught her, having begun the instruction just a year before Lily left for Hogwarts. Joseph was an adept dancer, having taken lessons in childhood at the insistence of his mother. He was grateful for them later in life when he found the coordination he'd developed served him well on the football pitch.

Lily had been relieved to find her father looking so well this break. Thinner and greyer than she would have liked, but generally healthy and significantly less gaunt than he had been over the summer. He even seemed to have more energy than he had during her brief visit just over a month ago. Though perhaps that was just the wedding adrenaline kicking in. Or that he'd managed to time his treatments in relation to today so that he had sufficiently recovered from the last one and still had a bit of time to breathe before the next one. If only Remus had that flexibility when it came to moon cycles.

He smiled at Lily and cracked a joke about how Vernon seemed to be the life of the party in his family. Lily beheld the grim looking guests on his side of the room and held back a laugh. "I'm so glad your mother talked some sense into your sister. It wouldn't have felt right without you here today," he said more somberly. "What is a wedding without your family?" he asked rhetorically.

Another image from her future wedding flashed in her mind, this time of her and her father sharing the same father-daughter dance as he had done earlier that evening with Petunia. It was something she hadn't dared to hope for in years, ever since he had first been diagnosed with such a grim prognosis. But now, with that cursed disease finally in remission, and things going so well with James…well, it felt almost within her grasp.

She rested her head on her father's shoulder, and for once he didn't reprimand her for breaking her form, but just held her a little tighter, as if he too had been ruminating about a happy future with his daughters that he hadn't let himself consider until tonight. Lily held back the tears that sprang to her eyes. She would not let herself cry in front of all these people, even if a few tears were to be expected at a wedding.

They gave each other a lingering hug as the song rolled to a close. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and said "I suppose I better let you get back to your poor neglected boyfriend. He's been doing such a good job of keeping his mouth shut around all these 'insufferable Muggle snobs'," he said, referencing the speech he had overhead Lily give James in the back of the car on the way to the church and causing her to blush. "It would be a shame if he broke his streak because I let him go unsupervised for too long."

When Lily reached the head table, however, James was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sank, and she tried not to envision him smugly telling one of Vernon's more dour uncle's that his father was a famous potioneer. Surely he'd just gone to the bathroom. Since no shouts from the bride or groom had reached her ears yet, her heart rate settled back to a more normal pace.

She scanned the room and spied a familiar mop of black hair toward the back, and her anxiety was instantly replaced with deep confusion. What was James doing seated at the kids' table? Lily slid past various tables filled with distant, barely known relatives, her parents' friends, and Grunnings employees, giving a friendly wave here and there and dodging all attempts by the guests to corner her and ask that dreaded question "so what are you up to these days?".

A rotund woman at one of Vernon's tables gave her an extremely sour look when Lily almost accidentally stepped on the leg of a bulldog that was lying next to her seat. Lily briefly paused to wonder how and why there was a bulldog at a wedding reception, but quickly continued on her quest to find out what her mischievous marauder was up to.

She froze a few steps away as she began to hear the hushed conversation he was having with her seven-year old third cousin. "And then you have to say the magic words," James said solemnly.

"What are the magic words?" whispered Laney.

"Abracadabra, of course," said James.

"Abracadabra," breathed Laney.

"Good, now say it again, but this time place your hand over mine." He held out a clenched fist.

Laney placed her little palm over it and said, eyes wide in anticipation, "Abracadabra".

"Voila," said James, opening his hand to reveal a pink rose, which he tucked behind Laney's ear. "Look how beautiful you are," he grinned.

Laney grinned back, marveling at the sudden appearance of the flower and the handsome stranger that had given it to her.

Lily cleared her throat loudly, and Laney started, but James remained cool as a cucumber as he turned to smile at her. "And what have we here?" asked Lily, trying to sound casual so as not to alert Laney that something was amiss.

"James was showing me magic tricks!" squealed Laney. "He turned a coin into a rose. Look!" said Laney pointing to her hair in excitement.

"I see! How wonderful. And did he show you any other tricks?" asked Lily.

"Yes!" cried Laney in delight. "He made the candle turn off and on. It was amazing!"

"Who knew he was so talented?" said Lily with a tight smile.

James finally had the decency to look sheepish at being caught. "Well, she refused my request for a dance, so I had to find some other way to keep us entertained," he explained.

"Ah," said Lily curtly. "Well, Laney, would you mind if I borrow him for a moment?"

"No," said Laney, looking a bit disappointed that she was losing her new friend so quickly.

"And remember," added James, "secrecy of the utmost importance to magicians, so don't tell anybody about my tricks, or I'll be kicked out of the Magicians' Guild for breaking the code."

"I won't, I promise," said Laney.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" asked Lily, more in amusement than anger, as they walked away.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do while I waited for you to get back?" he asked, the picture of innocence.

"I don't know, try anything at all except the one thing you're strictly forbidden to do today?" replied Lily.

"Oh, relax. I didn't do anything but basic Muggle party tricks. No magic involved. Well, no wand anyway. I'm sure I had a little unintentional assistance from my wandless magic in the slight of hand."

Lily sighed. "Well, no harm, no foul, I suppose."

But just minutes later, Petunia came fuming over to where they sat eating their cake. "What's this I hear about an interesting man performing magic tricks for the children?" she asked through clenched teeth. "Interesting" sounded like a dirty word the way Petunia said it.

Lily's heart froze. Of course Laney had told. She was seven. Or else, someone had overheard. "It's not what you think, Petunia," said Lily hastily. "He wasn't using any magic. Just doing the same thing any Muggle hack at birthday party could manage."

"Out," said Petunia, no longer capable of forming complete sentences.

"Out where, Petunia? We're miles from home and there's another hour left of the party," Lily tried to reason. "He won't do it again, I promise."

"Cross my heart," added James, but shut his mouth quickly when he saw the look Lily shot him.

"I. Said. Out." Petunia huffed away, leaving no room for further questions.

Lily slumped in her seat looking utterly defeated.

"Lily, I…" James began.

"Don't. Just don't," she whispered, eyes closed as though the situation would disappear if she just shut them tightly enough. She opened them slowly and James saw they were brimming with tears. His heart broke a little at that.

"I'm an arse," he said in lieu of the apology she had already rejected.

"Completely," she said.

"Completely," he agreed.

"Well, let's go. There's a park on the other side of the car park. We can wait out there, I guess," she said, getting to her feet.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it was just an idle threat. She doesn't actually expect us to wait outside for the rest of the reception," he said, tugging her arm so she would sit back down.

"Oh, no?" she said with raised eyebrows. "Just look."

James looked over to the little table at the front of the hall where Vernon and Petunia sat. They were watching Lily and James like hawks, twin expressions of disgust etched on their faces. "Wow. Okay, then," he said.

They grabbed their coats from the hall—James had borrowed one from Mr. Evans, because Lily had refused to let him wear his good cloak—and slipped out a side door into the car park.

"Mum?" Mrs. Evans was sitting on the little bench by the door, a distant look on her face. She jumped a little and turned to look at them. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing, dear," said Rose, but Lily didn't miss the sadness in her tone. James heard it too, and nonchalantly stepped away to give them some privacy. "I just get a little…reflective on days like today. Missing my parents, I think. Your Gran would have loved to see Petunia in her old dress."

"Yeah, she would have," agreed Lily, sitting next to her mother on the cold metal. Rose's parents had died five years ago when a nasty flu had gone around, leaving them both with a stubborn case of pneumonia that they just couldn't kick. They were the only grandparents Lily had ever known, Joseph's parents having died in a car accident when he was a university student, several years before he met Rose.

"I'm fine, sweetie, why don't you go back in and enjoy the party. James is quite the dancer, you know. Almost rivals your father," said Rose, the warmth returning to her voice. They both looked over to where James was tossing a rock in the air and catching it in convoluted ways. As they watched, he snagged it out of the air from behind his back.

"Actually, we thought we'd go for a walk. Get some fresh air, you know?" said Lily. She didn't have the heart to tell her that Petunia had kicked them out.

"Ah, yes. Some 'air'," said Rose with a wink.

"Muuum." Lily dragged the word out in exasperation. "It's nothing like that."

"If you say so. I best be getting back though. They'll start worrying if they can't find the mother of the bride. Don't go too far. We'll be leaving soon enough."

"We'll just be over in that park I think," said Lily, helping her mother stand. Her hands were icy. How long had she been out here? Rose went back inside, but not before giving Lily one more knowing look. Lily only rolled her eyes.

Snow began to flurry overhead as she and James sat down on the swings. Perfect, Lily thought, still feeling petty about James's infraction and their punishment.

"I thought you liked snow," said James, noticing the peeved look on her face.

"Yeah, from the window. Or when I'm properly bundled up and prepared for good frolic. Not when I'm banned from my own sister's wedding with only a coat that's more decorative than functional."

"Here, take mine." He held it out for her.

"You'll freeze."

"I won't. We Potter men are hot blooded."

"Hot headed, more like."

"And here I thought _you_ were the one with the temper," he teased, relieved that their usual banter had replaced the chilled silence.

Lily shrugged on his coat and gave him a seething look.

"Yep, there it is, right on time."

"Oh, hush!" she pouted.

They fell into a more comfortable quietness then, watching little snowflakes flutter to the ground, swirling in little air drifts beneath their feet.

"I always thought there was something a little unsettling about a place meant for children abandoned after dark," said Lily.

"What's the matter? Afraid a vampire is going to sneak up on you?" laughed James.

"Maybe," she said defiantly.

"I wouldn't fancy his chances."

"No, but there are worse things lurking about these days than vampires."

"I still don't fancy their chances," he said, a note of challenge in his voice. They both began to contemplate the various dangers that awaited them when they would leave the relative safety of Hogwarts's halls in just six short months.

"Petunia and I used to come to a park like this near our home growing up," said Lily, suddenly, beginning to pump her legs and bring the swing into motion. "I used to test out my magic there, though I didn't know that was what I was doing. It certainly made Petunia squirm when I effortlessly landed from a swing just like this one after nearly bringing it all the way around the bar."

James laughed. "Little daredevil, were you?"

"Take out the 'dare' and that's certainly what Petunia thought. That's why parks make me a little sad now. It's where we first began to see the world differently. Not to mention where I first met…" she stopped then, not wanting to even say his name.

"Snape?" asked James, filling the gap.

"You rang?" drawled a voice from the shadows.

Their wands were out in an instant as James whirled to face the intruder and Lily skidded to a halt on the swing.

"Easy," said Snape, stepping into the lamplight, hands raised in surrender. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then why _are_ you here, Sniv…ape," asked James, just catching himself as he was about to hurl the old reviled nickname at him.

"And how did you find us?" asked Lily. Neither of them had dropped their wands.

"There was announcement in the paper about the wedding. It named the church, so I waited there hoping to catch you, but there were too many people around, so I followed the crowd here, and I've been waiting for the opportunity to speak to you all night. I was just about to sneak into the hall when you finally came outside."

"And why do you need to speak to me? I though I made it clear that I no longer care to hear what you have to say," she said.

Snape grimaced. "I wanted to warn you," he said, casting James a look that obviously said Snape would rather be having this conversation alone.

"Warn her about what?" asked James, gripping his wand even tighter at the hint of an impending threat.

Snape scowled at him.

"Well?" prompted Lily.

"I've heard some rumors. I think you should keep a low profile over the next few weeks. They seem to be planning something. Something bigger than usual."

Lily did not need to ask who 'they' were.

"Thanks. That was nice and specific. We definitely know what to look out for now," quipped James.

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not actually a member of any alleged groups that would make me privy to any more specific details," said Snape coldly.

"Yet," said James.

Snape's wand was out in the blink of eye. "Give me a reason," he hissed.

"Enough," Lily said. They both gave her a protesting glance before lowering their wands to their sides, not quite ready to surrender them to their pockets.

"Listen. Take my advice or not. I don't particularly care. I just thought you should know," said Snape, giving Lily a pleading look that revealed he did in fact care very much whether or not she would take the advice.

"Noted," was all Lily said. It was a clear dismissal.

They all waited tensely, no one wanting to be the first to walk away, exposing their backs to their enemy. Had they really gone from best friends to enemies in just a few short years?

Cheers erupted from somewhere nearby. "They must be seeing the happy couple off," said Snape dryly. "I'll let you two get back to the festivities. Surely the bride will notice if her beloved sister is not there to wave goodbye." The words cut deep, just like he knew they would. But he felt no satisfaction as they found their target, her face crumpling in rage and remorse.

Snape spun on his heel and was gone a split second before James's hex flew through the air where he had been, shortly followed by a rock hurled by Lily. She let out a frustrated scream that they were both too late.

"Prick," James said.

"Loathsome rat, more like," said Lily, still staring furiously at the spot he had stood.

"Don't let Peter hear you say that," laughed James.

Lily looked at him startled. "Why? They're not friends, are they?"

"Merlin no! He just…likes rats."

Lily looked at him skeptically.

"He had a pet one growing up. Apparently they make nice pets. Cleaner than you would think and very well behaved, even if they do gnaw on everything." It was the truth. Or half of it anyway. No reason to tell her the other reason Peter would be offended on behalf of rats. "Do you reckon we ought to do anything? About what he said," he asked to change the subject.

Lily chewed her lip in contemplation, which James found very distracting. "I'm not sure what there is _to_ do, besides maybe warn people to be on guard," she said finally. "He might have been bluffing. To try to get back on my good side or something. I doubt he'd risk facing retribution for spilling Death Eater secrets if he told us anything real about what they are up to."

"Do you think he's that desperate?" asked James.

"He's being trying to apologize to me all year, but I've accepted more of his apologies than I should have over the years. I don't know why he won't take the message that we're done," she sighed.

"Can you really blame the guy? If I had been that close to you and then lost you, I might get a bit desperate too."

Lily blushed at the roundabout compliment but decided to tease him rather than deny it like her instincts told her to. "You already _were_ desperate, remember. You were begging to go out with me for years."

"Valid point. All I'm saying is, I can get were they guy is coming from, even if his behavior has been unacceptable. Maybe he really is just trying to look out for you."

"He doesn't actually care that much. He if did, he would have never used that word to me. Never practiced so many dark spells. Never followed those people. No, I think it's just another one of his manipulations. His pride is hurt. He always fancied himself so much better than you and your friends, and then I choose you in the end. He feels like he lost." She spat out those last words in distaste. She did not like being thought of as a prize. An object.

James tried not to let his own pride swell at the reminder that Lily had chosen him despite all the odds. The years of disagreements and disapproval. He had nearly given up hope when that letter had come with that badge, and he knew who must have the other. It had been more than just excitement for working closely with her. No. It had been an opportunity. To show her who he could be. Who he had slowly, painstakingly become. He sometimes wondered if Dumbledore had been thinking the same thing when he'd chosen him. Maybe Dumbledore could help in this situation too.

"Well, it can't hurt to write to Dumbledore and tell him what Snape said. Get his opinion," suggested James.

"Yes, maybe he and his group have heard something that might elucidate the situation," agreed Lily.

"Elucidate?" said James wryly. "You always do like to use big words when you're mad, don't you?"

"Keeps my enemies on their toes," she grinned slyly.

"I don't think you need the impressive vocabulary to do that. You're dueling skills are more than adequate in that regard."

"Believe it or not, some of us prefer to resolve conflicts verbally rather than with violence. If you took a cue from Remus every once in a while and picked up a book, you could do the same."

"Says the girl who threw a rock at someone not five minutes ago."

"I knew he'd be gone before it reached him," she shrugged. "Unfortunately," she added under her breath, making James laugh heartily.

"Six and half years of magical instruction, and you still resort to Muggle weapons," he mused when his laughter had died down.

"Sometimes the old ways are best. Like I said, keep them on their toes. I always wondered why wizards don't use more Muggle weapons at times like these. Imagine what You-Know-Who would do if he were staring down the barrel of gun."

"Wouldn't do much good. Even if he didn't have time to conjure a shield, his magical blood would form a sort of natural shield, and the bullet would have little impact. Didn't you ever wonder why you were able to leap from swings unscathed as a girl? Things that might incapacitate a Muggle bounce right off of us."

"Then how come it still hurts like hell when I stub my toe?" she scowled.

"Some Muggle injuries are evil enough to get through even the strongest of magical shields," he explained, looking amused at her expression.

"Well, I'm glad you think my pain is so funny."

"Not at all. But the face you make when you're cross is pretty adorable," he said, flicking her nose.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," she seethed.

"I'm hoping too." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

She lunged for him, but he was too fast and easily evaded her grip.

He let her chase him for a few minutes before allowing himself to be caught.

"I wonder how your magical barriers can hold up against the dreaded Muggle snake bite," she said, grabbing his forearm with both her hands and twisting.

"That stings," he yelped, shrugging her off.

"See. Muggle methods can be effective," she said triumphantly.

"But not as well as magic," he said, and before she could react, she felt the invisible cords bind around her, immobilizing her. He jerked his wand, and it was as if he was tugging her in by an imaginary lasso.

Lily tried to struggle against the bind, but she knew it was no good. "Let me go," she demanded.

"Not until _you_ pay," he smirked.

"What's your price?"

"One kiss ought to do it," he said, leaning his face in to hers.

"Deal," she sighed, feigning reluctance.

He bent down to claim his fee, but at the last moment, she tilted her face up and pecked him on the tip of his nose, mimicking where he'd flicked her earlier.

"That's not fair," he pouted.

"There's always a loophole," she said, looking at his wand expectantly.

He undid the jinx begrudgingly.

"Now I can kiss you properly," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a deep kiss on his mouth. She made to pull away, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him, even more tightly than before. "We should go back," she murmured against his mouth.

"Two more minutes," he groaned. They kissed again. "Maybe five," he said, when she began to break away again.

"Come on," she said, giving his shoulder a light shove before taking his hand in hers as she lead him back to the church, James begging for one more kiss all the way.

Neither of them felt the eyes, filled with resentment, peering at them from the shadows between two trees. Snape turned on the spot once again, this time disapparating out of the park completely. He'd seen and heard enough.


End file.
